His Greatest Fan based on the song, MY BOO by USHER feat Alicia K
by l0ve2loveut00
Summary: It started back when Loren would write Eddie's songs and he (and Loren) would sing together every 4th of July for a backyard family mini-concert. Four years later, bad news hits home and a reunion that will rekindle a long lost lover's past. Thirsty for more? READ ON! *I DO NOT OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS OR ITS CHARACTERS. They belong to Nickelodeon & Sony Pictures*
1. COMING SOON:My New HH Fan Fic

SO MY MIND HAS BEEN "PREGNANT" WITH A **NEW HH FAN FIC**._ [THIS IS **NOT** THE PILOT CHAPTER BUT PRETTY MUCH MY STORY LINE AND SOME FUN FACTS!...]_

Yeah. this idea has been brewing in my mind for quite some time now...the only reason why I have been shy about it, is the fear that is might take a plunge, considering my last new Chapters has not been ...well GOOD. as I want it to be.

"**HIS GREATEST FAN" based on the song, "MY BOO" by USHER feat. Alicia Keys.**

_Loren, Eddie and friends have been the BEST OF FRIENDS since those good ol' summer days when Loren would write Eddie's songs and he (and Loren) would sing together every 4th of July at the Master's household back yard for a family mini-concert. Until that one summer night, where a childhood friendship took a shift change into a budding romance, the same night where lives began to drift apart, a once in a life time to record his music and tour around the world, while the other makes a decision to continue her education in the study of Business with a minor in Music. Four years later, bad news hits home, will a reunion with famiy and friends re-kindle feelings from Loren and Eddie's summer time's past?_

* * *

**"HIS GREATEST FAN" ….. FUN FACTS!**

**The guys (Eddie, Ian, Tyler and Phil) are two years older than the girls)**

* * *

**  
****_Loren and Eddie are BFF's because their mother's are BFF'S.._**

* * *

**_  
_********_And because Eddie, Loren and Katy's birthdays are in the same week._**

* * *

******_Tw o family members will pass away within 3 months time of each other . _**

* * *

******_The start of their "secret place" talks and alone time._**

* * *

******_This is the REUNION that will connect Loren and Eddie once again._**

* * *

******_The song, "MY BOO" by Usher feat. Alicia Keys is the song that describes those summer days, because it's the song Eddie wanted to sing with Loren, but she was always shy to sing because of her stage fright well..until that 4th of July..that summer._**

* * *

******Eddie and Tyler are friends. (pre-CHLOE/EDDIE/TYLER drama but they are both crushing on Loren)**

* * *

******Ian likes Mel but at the time was dating Adam.**

* * *

******THE 8 OF THEM SPEND ALMOST EVERY WEEKEND TOGETHER! -THINK FRIENDS!-**

* * *

******Chloe will be the younger one and the new kid from Fresno ENOUGH SAID!**

* * *

******She will be mentioned, but no major action from her. Not yet. Anyway.**

* * *

******Eddie and Loren are 2 year s and one day apart.**

* * *

******This is a EDDIE AND LOREN focused story.**

* * *

******The girls (Loren, Mel, Adriana and at times Brooke will be there too, but its Chloe that's the wannabee 4th ) are BFFs. No Adriana/ Loren drama, but she will bully Chloe.**

* * *

******Chloe will be chubby kid (the days where is was actually a "good girl" )  
**

* * *

**Eddie and Loren will have this On and off, WILL THEY WON'T THEY will you just hook it up already kind of a FRIENDSHIP ********Even though they are secretly head over heels madly in love wit each other.**

* * *

**Their annual 4th of July Back yard mini-concert will reveal a night of confessions ( There will be a FIRST KISS that night, but which couple?)**

* * *

_ COMING SOON: THE PILOT /INTRO CHAPTER IS STILL IN WRITING PROGRESS AND HOPEFULLY POSTED ,FRIDAY AFTERNOON, JANUARY 25TH..^_^_

_hollar back if you LOVE OR HATE the idea..._

_PM me for likes or comments,etc. _

_THANKS ALL! x0x0x! _

_a*  
_


	2. PILOT

_(*A/N: HEY MY LOVELY DAILY READERS OF MINE, First off, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH for SUPER OVERWHELMING OVERFLOW of love,support and unconditional POSITIVE ENERGY!..WOWZERS!..you all are SUPER AWESOME and I truly appreciate each and everyone of you!…for reals. Thanks for the inspiration and for your time to read my crazy stories as I will continue to keep writing!…I hope you like the launch of my new FAN FIC …ENJOY! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME..! X0X0! A* )_

* * *

_**[OMG! I AM ACTUALLY NERVOUS ABOUT THIS ONE...]**_

* * *

HIS GREATEST FAN – PILOT

**FLASHBACK TO SUMMER 2010 ….**

** THE DURAN MANSION, OUTSIDE THEIR POOL HOUSE, PATIO, 3 DAYS BEFORE THE 4TH OF THE JULY…..**

**(*A/N: when Eddie lived with his mom and dad where his & Loren's "secret place" was above their house*)**

Loren Tate was out side at the patio tables, writing away in her song writing notebook, sipping on a newly fresh glass of Strawberry Lemonade. (A Katy Duran speciality.) When she felt a ball bounced off her head, followed by obnoxious laughter.

**Eddie:** ".gotcha Lo!…hahaha! …I hope what ever you are writing in that notebook , it's a new song for me and our annual 4th of July back yard bash at Aid's on Saturday afternoon."

Loren picked up the beach ball and threw it back at Eddie. He caught it and sat next to her on the patio bench.

**Loren:** (rolling her eyes, ) "whatever Duran!…and how am I suppose to write songs about you and girlfriend drama when you have a new girlfriend like every 2 weeks?!…"

**Eddie:** "Very funny Miss Tate!…besides," (he said with prideful smile), "I can't help that I was born with good locks and charm"

**Loren:** (letting out a sarcastic laugh), "haha! Ego much buddy?"

**Eddie:** "only around you ..sweetie"

**Loren**: "oohh...lucky ducky me!"

**Eddie:** "ahhh..you see, its sarcastic remarks such as that one is the reason why you are my best friend"

**Loren:** "not by choice, God forgot to give me big brother, so I got stuck with you as my best friend."

**Eddie:** "your mom and my mom are.."

**Loren and Eddie:** (together and sarcastically), "BFFs"

** Loren:** "that began with their .."

**Eddie**: "Days of our Lives, addiction…and we were named after.."

**Loren:** "the will they, won't they hook it up already star crossed lovers, Lorena and.."

** (*a/n: FORESHADOW! * except they are NOT star-crossed lovers… )**

**Eddie**: "Eduardo….yeah. I know. I know. The story too..geez. I've only heard like a million times.."

For the first time, Eddie looked into Loren's brown eyes, holding a steady gaze until Loren flinched away, flashing a shy smile at him and began to write in her notebook.

_Oh my gosh! WOWZERS!_ Eddie thought to himself. _Since when did my best friend have those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and her smile…..whoa!…I'm melting here!….could I be crushing on my best friend?…..this cannot be possible!.._

**Loren:** "Eddie?…HELLO?!…EARTH TO PLANET DORK…ARE YOUR HOME?…!" giving a loud clap in his face.

Eddie lost in daydream mode: _no. not Lo!..she's like my little sister, the girl who I use to call ….._

"METAL MOUTH!" he blurted out loud, suddenly, snapping out of it.

Loren got up and out of the bench and headed inside the pool house and to the bathroom to change her clothes from her daily sweater and jeans look to a baby doll tank top with flower prints and blue daisy dukes.

Eddie thinking that he made her cry, felt over whelmed with guilt, ran after her knocking on the door.

**Eddie:** "I'm sorry Lo!.." (as he continued to knock on the bathroom door), "I didn't mean to say it, the words just slipped out of my mouth, please open the door!.."

Loren opened the door and smiled. "you feel bad about what now?"

Eddie stared at her, thinking to himself_. Oh good Lord! My best friend is freakin' hella hot… _

She walked right passed him and out to the patio. He followed her, helplessly checking her out. _Oh …those legs…sexy pair of silky smooth…daymmmm!…I need to cool down…water?…where's the water?!…anything to keep myself from….._

_._

**Eddie:** (stuttering his words), "Uhmm…uhh…I….I uhmm..called you a name and I thought you…."

**Loren:** (snickering laugh) "good. I'm glad you felt bad. "

Eddie realizing she made him feel bad on purpose, so he took her notebook from the table .

Loren taken by surprised. "HEY!" (she shouted), "GIVE THAT BACK TO ME, YOU JERK!"

Once again, she got up and out of the bench, chasing after Eddie with her notebook in his hands, opening it to the freshly written page.

**Eddie**: "hahaha!..not until I get the first peep of my new song first Miss Tate!"

** Loren:** "its not done yet, so there's nothing to see!.."

** Eddie:** (reading out loud and walking backwards unknowingly about to fall into the deep side of the pool), "

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine, _

_Out of the back, you'll fall in time,_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Hey…this is pretty good Lo!..but if ya want your notebook back, you gotta come and catch me first!…"

Loren watching as Eddie so close to the edge of the pool, losing his balance. "EDDIE!" (she shouted at him), "WATCH OUT!"

She ran over as fast she can, grabbing his hand with all her strength that they both landed on the cement, with him on top of her, by impulse, he stretched out his arms with his hands tucked underneath her head for protection. Lost in the heat of the moment, their eyes locked again, with a scorching, hidden yearning for one another, as he leaned his head toward her, lips lingering …closer..closer…

"HEY GUYS!…HOW YA DOIN?!" said a loud cheerful voice watching over them.

Loren looked up and saw a smiling brunette at her, pushing Eddie up and away from her, slowly standing up and snatching the half drenched notebook from Eddie.

Eddie who remained on the cement, let out a miserable groan_. Of course My first kiss with my future wife would be killed by the and only…_

**Loren:** "Hey Mel!…what's up?"

**Mel:** (giggling), " you know I would ask the same question, when the answer is obvious…"

**Loren:** "haha Mel!..its not what you think!..Mr. Nosy over there..decided to take a sneak peek of his new song!.."

**Mel:** "what ever Lo!..but from my point of view, it was so freakin Hot, you put this recent L.A. heatwave to a shame!…"

Eddie finally got up, walking towards the Pool house and once inside, he peeped through the window, admiring Loren from afar. The way she walks, talks, and laughs in between her swinging braided pony tail.

_ I can't believe that I am falling for my best friend and our first kiss will happen…this Saturday night…._

* * *

**-4****TH**** OF JULY, WITH A LAST MINUTE CHANGE, FROM THE MASTER'S HOUSE HOLD TO THE DURAN MANSION-**

Eddie stood up on the stage that was set up in their backyard, doing a mic check.

While Loren, Melissa and Adriana sat on one of the patio benches, pulling it towards the front of the stage. The guys, Ian, Tyler and Phil, sat on the second bench behind them. Max continued to grill hot dogs and burger patties and the moms, Nora and Katy, were watching this annual back yard show from the Kitchen window, enjoying burgers, potato chips and glasses of win e in hand.

** Eddie: **"HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL 4TH OF JULY FAMILY MINI-CONCERT…LIVE FROM THE DURAN BACKYARD!"

EVERYONE CHEERED!

** Eddie:** "A SPECIAL THANKS AND SUPER SHOUT OUT TO MY AWESOME SONG WRITIING BESTEST BEST FRIEND AND MY GREATEST FAN IN THE WORLD, LOREN TATE, 'CAUSE WITHOUT HER CREATIVE SONG WRITING SKILLS..I WOULD NOT BELIEVE IN MYSELF TO BE A ROCK STAR SOMEDAY!"

Everyone cheered again mixed in with a teasing ooooooh's to Eddie Duran's girrrrl friend…Lor-ren…!

Loren turned around to the guys and hitting each of them up side the side.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!"….she hissed.

The boys rubbed the back of their heads.

**Ian:** (whispering in her ear), "which means you love him too love,"

**Loren:** (turning back at him), "do you really want me to punch you right now?! ...seriously!...shhush!"

**Eddie:** (looking over at Mel and friends with a wink and smile), " so for this family fun event, we are going to start off differently, cause its not about me singing tonight…"

Then he looked directly at Loren. "But my best friend is going to sing along with me.."

**Loren:** (in protest as Eddie was pulling her up on the stage with him)"WHAT?!…WHY?…NO!…I DON'T WANT TO…EDDIE!.."

Melissa and Adriana helped Eddie push her up the stage as the song began to play…

**Loren:** (whispering at him, keeping cool from being nervous), "Eddie!…I don't know this song!…"

**Eddie:** " yes. You do!..we sang it last summer, remember_?, " _he flashed to soon to be world famous smile at the audience, their family and friends), grabbing his microphone,

" _Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.._

**Loren: (**_with the lyrics, coming to memory ,grabbing for her mic)," Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard…."_

**Loren and Eddie singing together: **

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best frien_

_d Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes _

_Waiting for a love like this _

_Every time we say goodbye _

_I wish we had one more kiss _

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_ Lucky to be coming home someday_

**Eddie**_: And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_ To an island where we'll meet _

_You'll hear the music fill the air _

_I'll put a flower in your hair (he gently placed a rose in her hair)_

**Loren:**_ Though the breezes through trees _

_Move so pretty you're all I see _

_As the world keeps spinning 'round _

You hold me right here, right now

**Together**:

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh, ooh"_

EVERYONE CHEERED, JUMPING UP AND DOWN, HAPPILY AND CRAZILY FOR THIS SINGING DUO! BUT STOOD SILENT, FOLLOWED BY AWE AND WONDER, WHEN EDDIE GRABBED LOREN BY THE WAIST, PULLED HER INTO HIS ARMS, LEANING IN FOR A KISS TURNED PASSIONATE MAKE OUT SESSION IN FRONT OF THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILY.

Back on stage, Loren gently pulled away from Eddie whispering,

"I'm sorry Eddie..I can't..I mean, we can't do this…"

She jumped off stage and ran out inside the house.

* * *

_So whatcha think y'all?…love it ? hate it?…..THIRSTY FOR MORE?…. I hope?…_

_Well. _**Chapter One is now in writing progress.**_ Hopefully, it will be posted by tomorrow afternoon. _**UNFORTUNATELY, No guarantees though.**_ Please keep in mind that I no longer have a working home oomputer, so as much as I want to post another Chapter later tonight but I do apologize that it is not going to happen. __**SAD FACE**__ YEAH. I KNOW. IT SUCKS!…_

_ANYWAYS, AS I WAS WRITING OUT THIS PILOT, I have decided to tweak my storyline with one __MAJOR CHANGE__, __Loren will become a Rock star__ instead of going to college_

_but she will be different management company and label, let's just say friendly competition with Jake and Eddie and their label._

ALSO!…Loren and Eddie will have individual dreams about THAT NIGHT, the song, the kiss…what happens when they wake up from this dream?….hahaha! …your INSIDE CLUE TO CHAPTER ONE….HOLLAR BACK IF YA LIKE WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADING TO…..HAPPY READING!…X0X0 A*

* * *

**_MUSICAL CREDITS:_**

_Chorus from "COLLIDE" by Howie Day_

_"Lucky" Jason Mraz feat. Collbie Caillat_

_p.s. the song, __**MY BOO by USHER FEAT. ALICIA KEYS **__ will come up as a flashback ..sometime in the story….._


	3. Chapter 1-Bad News Hits Home

**RECAP FROM 'HIS GREATEST FAN: PILOT**

_Together:_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh, ooh"_

_EVERYONE CHEERED, JUMPING UP AND DOWN, HAPPILY AND CRAZILY FOR THIS SINGING DUO! BUT STOOD SILENT, FOLLOWED BY AWE AND WONDER, WHEN EDDIE GRABBED LOREN BY THE WAIST, PULLED HER INTO HIS ARMS, LEANING IN FOR A KISS TURNED PASSIONATE MAKE OUT SESSION IN FRONT OF THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILY._

_Back on stage, Loren gently pulled away from Eddie whispering,_

"I'm sorry Eddie..I can't..I mean, we can't do this…"

_She jumped off stage and ran out inside the house._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

_[*A/N #1: Thank you! Thank you! One and all for the overflow of your LOVE & SUPPORT!…I am truly stunned speechless OMG..WOW!.. I am totally forever GRATEFUL, from the bottom of my heart..for reals!..your positive energy means the world to me and I'm glad you like my story so far…ANYHOW, keeping reading and of course, I'll keep on writing. ^_^ REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!….once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! ..x0x0! a* ]_

**[*A/N #2: WARNING: PLEASE KEEP A BOTTLE OF WATER NEXT TO YOU AS IT WILL COME IN HANDY*…TRUST ME!.]**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE –BAD NEWS HITS HOME**

_ 4 YEARS LATER…SOMEWHERE IN NYC ,LOREN STEPPING INTO HER LIMO FROM A CHARITY EVENT, WHEN HER PHONE RANG….._

**RING! RING!**

**_Loren:_**_ "Hello?….oh hey!..how are you?..yeah. I know I've been super busy too…. I know right?…..its been awhile…so what's up?…my mom is WHAT?!….OMG!…NOOO!…this can't be happening!…OMG!..its my fault for being too busy for her….I have not had the time to say HI..but it is my fault!…..yeah. OK. I'll be there as soon as possible…yeah. Taking the red eye tonight….thanks Papa Max…I'll see you too…I love you too..bye!"_

Loren hung up the phone, bursting in tears,telling her driver to take her to the JFK Airport, she took a deep breath in between her tears… "I'm coming home…"

**_-MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY-_**

Eddie took a final bow, exiting off the stage from a wild and crazy concert and hustled back stage into his dressing room. When his phone began ringing…

**RING ! RING!**

**Eddie**: _"hello?…hey pops!..just exited off the stage just now.. yeah. it was freakin Awesome!..wish you were here…so what's up?…OH MY GOD..I AM SO SORRY TO HEAR…yeah. I can..no you know what?…I'm cancelling the rest of my tour and flying home…my true fans will have to understand, I am a family man and all of you mean the world to me…my family comes first, matter what….and I promised Ma, Nora and Lo that I'll always be there…OK. Pops!…I'll see ya tonight!…thanks Pops!…love you too!..ok..bye!"_

_ Eddie took a deep breath, looking out the window and then relaxing in his seat. "I'm coming home Los Angeles.."_

**-ON JET PLANE TO LOS ANGELES, CALFORNIA-**

**_EDDIE'S SIDE OF THE PLANE_****….**

Eddie wrapped himself in his L.A. Lakers snuggie, leaning on a complimentary head rest pillow against the window and holding on to his puppy dog pillow pet that Loren gave to him on his 18th birthday. It had accents of 'Love Spell' . Loren's favorite Victoria's Secret body splash. _Oh how I miss you Lo…and I promise, some how, someway, we will be together again…._

**-EDDIE IN DREAM MODE, FLASHING BACK TO THE FOLLOWING 4****TH**** OF JULY. SUMMER OF 2011…UP ON THEIR "SECRET PLACE"…-**

Loren was setting up at blanket and taking out the food from the cooler while waiting for Eddie and for fireworks show to begin. When she felt a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her and his spine tingling kisses up and down her neck and on her cheek.

_Eddie: "didn't I tell you I'd keep you more than two weeks?"_

_He positioned himself to sit 'Indian style' , pulling Loren to lean against his chest,giving her another kiss on the cheek._

_Loren: (being her sassy self), "whoop dee doo!..another world record for Eddie Duran!"_

_Eddie: "you know you are hot when you are sassy?" _

_ (kissing on her neck)_

_ Loren: "mmmm…so what else makes you hot?"_

_Little did she know that he had a surprise behind his back._

_ Eddie: "the look on my girlfriend's face when I give her this …"_

_He handed her a single red rose and added, " Happy Anniversary baby!.."_

_Loren accepted her rose and gave him a big smile, as she turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Happy Anniversary baby!..I love you Eddie!.."_

_ And so what began as a sweet loving kiss turned into a fiery and passionate make-out session, until they finally pulled away breathlessly, still wrapped in each other's arms._

_ Loren: "Eddie?…please tell me do you love me too?"_

_Eddie paused, then finally replied. "Lo?..I …I.."_

_Just then his phone rang, taking a sigh as if he was glad to be saved by answering that question._

_Eddie: "Hello?…hey Jake, what's up?….Oh my gosh!…for reals?…that's flippin Awesome!…uhmm..I am kinda in the middle of something. But….Ok. yeah. I'll be there in a few…thanks Jake!…peace bro!"_

_Loren could tell how much he was avoiding the question, so she took a deep breath and let it go, changing the subject._

_Loren: "So what's this big news?"_

_Eddie: "I've been booked for my first world tour?!.."_

_Loren: "Oh my gosh!..that's awesome news! Congratulations babe!"_

_Eddie: "But Jake wants me to meet up with him and some label people to talk business tonight…so I have to.."_

_Loren : "you have to go"_

_She was holding back her tears._

_Eddie: "Lo as much as I want to stay , this is a once in a life time meeting, I can't let this opportunity slip away.."_

_Loren: " you promised you'd always be there for me…"_

_Eddie: "But my career is at its grasp, to becoming a reality…"_

_Loren: "But what about us?"_

_Eddie: "I think we need a break….."_

_Loren: "of all the nights , why tonight? On our anniversary?!…you told me I meant more than your career…"_

_Eddie: "that was before the news of going on a world tour"_

_ Loren: (taking a deep breath, calming down), "You know what?…Good luck on your tour without me, 'cause tonight, at this moment, I quit on being your greatest fan!…"_

_ Eddie: "you don't mean that Lo…please Lo…don't go…"_

_ With that, she held her head up high walking down the secret path way down to the Duran Backyard, leaving Eddie, dumbfounded and now heart broken._

_ Eddie: (on his knees, whispering in between his sobbing), "I love you too Lo…more than you know…all I wanted was for you to go on tour with me…."_

_ -END FLASHBACK-_

**MEANWHILE, ON LOREN'S SIDE OF THE PLANE….**

Loren was wrapped up in her Hello Kitty snuggie while leaning on her Monkey pillow pet that Eddie gave to her on her 16th birthday which had accents of Cool Waters (Eddie's cologne) all over the pillow, one of the many memories she missed of him_. Sometimes I wonder if he still loves me?…but what happens when we do see other?…just scared to face him again…all the heart ache he left on me…the reason why coming home was complicated..until now…its tme to face the past..but in my case, the music….._

**_-LOREN DREAM MODE, FLASHBACK TO THE SAME TIME, SAME PLACE.-_**

**_[*a/n #3: HAHA. only I would LEDDIE to have the same dream, but one is more dramatic than the other* LOL. GIRLS ARE DRAMATIC, RIGHT?..JUST SAYIN...]_**

_Loren: "Eddie?…please tell me do you love me too?"_

_Eddie paused, then finally replied. "Lo?..I …I.."_

_Just then his phone rang, taking a sigh as if he was glad to be saved by answering that question._

_He got up and took the call a few steps away from the blanket._

_ Eddie: "Hello?…hey Jake, what's up?….OH WHAT?!….that's flippin Awesome!…uhmm..I am kinda in the middle of something. But….Ok. yeah. I'll be there in a few…thanks Jake!…peace bro!"_

_ Loren could tell how much he was avoiding the question, so she took a deep breath and let it go, changing the subject._

_Loren: "So what's this big news?"_

_Eddie: "I've been booked for my first world tour?!.."_

_Loren: "Oh my gosh!..that's awesome news! Congratulations babe!"_

_Eddie: "But Jake wants me to meet up with him and some label people to talk business tonight…so I have to.."_

_Loren : "you have to go…"_

_ She was holding back her tears._

_ Eddie: "Lo as much as I want to stay , this is a once in a life time meeting, I can't let this opportunity slip away.."_

_ Loren: " you promised you'd always be there for me…"_

_ Eddie: "But my career is at the grasp of becoming a reality…"_

_Loren: "But what about us?"_

_Eddie: "I think we need a break….."_

_Loren: "of all the nights , why tonight? On our anniversary?!…you told me I meant more than your career…"_

_Eddie: "that was before the news of going on a world tour"_

_ Loren: "which answers my question, you don't love me…you never did. Because to you, like the girls before me, I am just another piece of ass on your flavors list!…"_

_ With that, she took off her promise ring and threw at the back of his neck._

_Eddie rubbng the back of his neck as if he was hit by a small rock. _

_ He picked up the ring as a rude awakening of the biggest mistake of his life, losing Loren._

_ Loren: (she screamed in anger, as the tears continued to fall uncontrollablly) "YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH JERK YOU KNOW THAT?!…"_

_ Eddie: (realizing that he is in fact, a selfish jerk), "Loren!…I'm sorry but…."_

_ Loren: "YOU'RE SORRY?!…is that all you say for yourself?…sorry for what? …for _

_Feeling this sudden indescribable radiating pain in my heart?!…for breaking your promise to be there for me?…that you'd never leave me…like the way my dad left me?!…I thought you of all people would be different…but as always, I am the ass of your jokes, right?"_

_ Eddie: (overwhelmed with guilt and feeling radiating pain in his heart)"Lo…please hear me out…I…I.."_

_ Loren: (taking a deep breath, calming down), "You know what?…Good luck on your tour without me, 'cause tonight, at this moment, I quit on being your greatest fan!…"_

_ With that she disappeared down the dirt pathway leading to the Duran back yard._

_ -END FLASHBACK!-_

** - LOREN AND EDDIE ARE FINALLY HOME!-**

**EDDIE'S SIDE OF THE PLANE…..**

**Eddie** : (waking up from his dream, whispering out loud), "I love you Loren, please come back to me…."

He stretched up and out of his seat, put his back pack on his back and headed out the plane.

**LOREN'S SIDE OF THE PLANE….**

Loren now wide awake, stretched up and out of her seat, putting her back pack on, with her snuggie and pillow pet at hand, then followed the passengers out the plane.

** -LATE NIGHT/EARLY AM-….AT THE HOSPITAL….**

Loren entered the hospital in search for Max in the waiting area. _Please Mom, please be OK. …please hold on for me….don't go without saying good bye to me…please mom!.._

She went to the information desk who was not that helpful and then to the Nurse's station, apparently too busy for assistance. Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"LOREN? …IS THAT YOU?!"….called out a deep voice.

Loren ran up to the familiar face,giving him a hug.

**Loren:** (smiling and taking a deep breath), "hey Papa Max!…its so good to see you…"

**Max: **"its good to see you too, I'm so glad you're here..finally…but…"

His cheerful welcome suddenly turned into a serious look on his face.

**Loren:** "but what?…papa max?…please tell me some good news…."

**Max:** (as strong as he can to explain himself), "I'm sorry Lo…your mom…."

Loren knew what he was going to say, holding back her tears.

**Loren:** "is she…..?"

Max nodded yes and pulled Loren into a tight embrace as she burst out crying.

**Loren:** "Noooooooooo!….she can't be gone!…I didn't get a chance to hug her one last time and to say I love you…one last time and to tell me, everything will be OK…."

**Max:** "Loren, sweetie..she's with God now..she lived a Good life because she was your mom, a loving and caring mom…she loves you LO, you know that"..

**Loren**:"but the doctors said she had a few more months, not days…"

**Max:** "even if there was some kind of surgical procedure to remove the tumor, the cancer was at its last stage…that it was too late…."

**Loren:** "I feel so bad for not returning her call that day, what a careless daughter I am.."

**Max:** "Lo, don' t you dare blame yourself on this…its not your fault, her illness made her weak. She was always tired but smiled when she talks about you."

**Loren;** "But I should have been here as soon as the news about her illness…"

**Max:** "anyhow Lo, she left a letter for me to give to you…"

Max handed her a yellow piece of notebook paper.

**Loren:** "Thanks Papa Max. I think I need to be alone…"

**Max:** "Of course, go ahead, take a breath of fresh air…you look need it."

Loren exited the hopital, giving the valet guy her ticket, a few minutes later, Metallic Silver 2013 Ford Explorer pulled up. She hopped in and drove to the one place that brought so many bittersweet memories. She got out of the car and climbed up the hill, once again bursting out in tears. That's when she turned around to hear the voice that sent shivers up in her spine. But in a good way…

"HEY BEAUTIFUL!…"

** [*a/n #4: I don't think I will do too well on this Chapter or am I trippin?* ]**

_I know I were moments of tears here and there, right? I PROMISE YOU there will be a silver lining to all this pain and sorrow…but Loren and friends will have to go through it first to realize the true meaing of what LOVE is…._

_So tell me what you think?_

_ Love it?…_

_"BACK AT YA MY PRETTIES!"….xoxo all around!…*muaah!* _

_Hate it?…"hakuna matata!" _

_you are my true _

_inspiration to keep on writing _

_and I LOVE YOU TOO!…^_^_

_And lastly, who is this mystery person on the hill, do you want it to be…_

_a) Cameron_

_b) Eddie_

_c) SURPRISE CHARACTER!å_

_And YES. LEDDIE will hook up, but not right away…patience friends…_

_THIRSTY FOR MORE?…_

Well. You all just have to wait til

**MONDAY! MONDAY! MONDAY!…**

as mentioned**, I NO LONGER HAVE A WORKING **

**HOME COMPUTER!…**

**IT CRASHED FOR GOOD and NOW IT IS KUPUTZ FOREVER!… -_-**

**FOR NOW UNTIL MONDAY, HAPPY READING! ….**

**X0X0 & PEACE!**

**A***


	4. Chapter 2-Somewhere Over The Rainbow

_{*A/N: SUPER DUPER BOOM BASTIC THANK YOU TO ONE AND ALL!….THERE ARE NO OTHER WORDS TO SAY BUT I LOVE YOU…THANK YOU! THANK YOU! SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE, SUPPORT, INSPIRATION AND POSITIVE ENERGY!…IT TRULY MEANS A LOT. ^-^… & FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE MADE REQUESTS FOR TOO HOT TOO HANDLE "LEDDIE" MOMENTS..*WINK WINK* "HAKUNA MATATA, IT WILL COME WITHIN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS..  
_

_I JUST HOPE YOU CAN HANDLE MY DESCRIPTION OF "HOT MOMENTS"…. IN OTHER NEWS, RE: THIS CHAPTER, THE SURVEY HAS SPOKEN OF WHO MY MYSTERY PERSON IT….ENJOY!…& AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!… I HEART YOU ALL!…X0X0! A* *}_

* * *

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER ONE –"BAD NEWS HITS HOME"….._

_ Loren exited the hospital, giving the valet guy her ticket, a few minutes later, Metallic Silver 2013 Ford Explorer pulled up. She hopped in and drove to the one place that brought so many bittersweet memories. She got out of the car and climbed up the hill, once again bursting out in tears. That's when she turned around to hear the voice that sent shivers up in her spine. But in a good way…_

_"HEY BEAUTIFUL!…"_

* * *

CHAPTER 2 –"Somewhere Over the Rainbow…."_At their "SECRET PLACE", late night/early AM…_

**Loren:** (running to him)"Eddie!, " (sniffling in between),…" Thank god you're here!…"

Loren, gave him the longest hug,burying her head onto his chest. There was always a sense of comfort and security in Eddie's arms.

**Eddie:** "Of course, I am…you're my best friend,its my job to be here..…"

**Loren:** (in between sobs), "I miss her so much…"

**Eddie:** "Shhh…", (as he was gently rubbing her back, to calm the tears down), "I know..I miss her too…she is the best mom because of you Lo…heaven is lucky to have her…."

**Loren:** "Eddie?"

**Eddie**: "yes Lo?"

**Loren:** "Please don't let me go yet…"

**Eddie:** "Shhh…I'm not going anywhere…"

About 45 minutes of crying, Loren, gently unlocking herself from his arms.

**Loren:** (taking a deep breath, looking down at the ground), "hey…I have to go…its late and I ..uhmm..I still have to check in to a hotel…"

**Eddie:** (lifting her chin up, for her to look directly in his eyes, smiling), "Oh no you're not!..my best friend deserves a place with much better the service than the Marriott?"

**Loren:** "But where am I going to sle-?"

**Eddie:** "at my pent house duh! in the guestroom plus guaranteed five star service!"

**Loren:** (forming a smile)"does this service include top of the line home made breakfast?"

**Eddie:** (he paused to think about it), "uhhmmm..uhhh..…does Cap N Crunch count?"

**Loren:** (giggled), "as if you don't me by now, I am always hungry…." (rubbing on her stomach, which was grumbling quite loudly), "kind of like right now?"

**Eddie:** (laughing), "kind of hungry?"

**Loren:** (punching him in the arm),"shut up!…can you just feed me already?!"

**Eddie:** (pretending it did not hurt), "OK. Geez. at least you're smiling again…let's go!..I'm hungry too!"

They both walked down the hill toward his Escalade.

**Loren:** (remembering she drove herself to the hill), "Eddie!..wait..what about my car?"

**Eddie:** "drop it off at Mom & Pop's place, I'm sure they don't mind."

**Loren:** "OK. Is it still around the corner?"

**Eddie**: "yep. I'll follow you there and you can roll with me"

So Eddie followed Loren to his parents' Mansion and they both headed to their favorite Pastrami place, ordered Pastrami sandwiches to go and back to Eddie's penthouse. They ate and enjoyed their late night meal, while catching up with each other's lives, reminiscing of the past times with her mom, talking and laughing until they both knocked out in each other's arms on the sofa.

**{*A/N: AHEM!…NO. not that kind of sleep over, well. Not yet anyways….LOL. ^_^ * }**

**LATER THAT MID- MORNING/AFTERNOON…NORA'S FUNERAL, AT THE BURIAL SITE….**

Loren singing with Katy harmonizing in acapala as family members and friends, drop single roses on the top of Nora's casket….

_"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_High above the chimney tops,_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?"_

Once their song was done, Loren followed Katy, who was also teary eyed with Max by her side, holding her close in his arms. They both threw their roses onto the closed casket.

**Loren:** (closing her eyes, giving one last kiss on the rose, as it fell on top of the casket, teary-eyed,whispering under her breath), "I miss you and I love you so much mommy..I'll be seeing you soon…someday…."

Max looked over at Eddie to comfort Loren. Eddie nodded as the four of them watched the Nora's casket to be buried six feet under ground.

**Loren:** (now screaming and bursting out in tears), "Moooooooommmy!…noooo!…come back!…please!, " (sobbing in between), "…come back!..I love you!.. Mommy!…please don't go!…"

AT this point, Max and Katy came running for Loren's embrace.

**Katy:** "It's Ok. Baby girl!…we're here…shhh….we miss her and love her too…"

Loren held Katy tighter than ever, with Max and Eddie, massaging her back to calm her down.

**Max:** "we both love you Loren, like our own daughter too," (he paused, then thinking out loud), "…maybe more than our own son.."

Max and Katy let go of Loren, shifting her in Eddie's arms.

Eddie looked at his dad, with Loren, now locked in his arms and made a face, rolling d his eyes in agreement. _Yeah. He thought to himself. They do love her more than me. But whatever._ _Loren was destined to be their "daughter in law' before she was born…so I don't mind…_

**Katy:** "that's our promise to you Lo, we'll always be here for you.."

**Loren:** (finally calming down), "Thanks Mama Katy and Papa Max".

She gave them one last hug and a kiss on the cheek., "I love you both"

Max and Katy: "we love you too Lo"

**Katy:** "Lo?"

**Loren**: "yes. Mama Katy?"

**Katy:** 'we're going to head to the club to set up for reception right now, you coming with us or riding with Eh—"

**Eddie:** "she'll be riding with me, Ma,right Lo?" he turned towards Loren.

Loren nodded, giving them a half smile.

**Katy:** (giving her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek), "Oh..alright. we'll see ya there.."

**Eddie:** "Thanks Ma…we'll be there in a bit"

With that Max and Katy walked to their car and headed straight to MK to set up for the reception, leaving Eddie and Loren alone at the grave site.

Loren stood over dirt trying to be strong enough to hold back her tears. She can't believe that her mom was buried under ground. But once again, her tears, at the moment, were uncontrollably rolling down her cheek as she crouched on the ground.

**Loren:** "she's gone, " (sobbing), "she's gone forever…never coming back to me…"

Eddie helped her up, once again, wrapping her close with one arm, while wiping her tears with his other hand. For the first time since her arrival in Los Angeles and the night on the hill. Their eyes locked, lost in a gaze filled with so much love and passion as they both leaned into each other…lips inches away…closer…closer…

**Eddie:** (whispering softly),"I love you Loren…"

**Loren:** "Eddie..I …I…"

* * *

_yeah. That's all..for now "my pretties" !….and YES. I DID IT AGAIN!…with my lost in the heat of an almost kiss moment._

_Buhahahaha!_

_ SO, whatcha think y'all? do you love it? Hate it? Thirsty for more?…._

_Will LEDDIE's romance from the past, heat up again?_

_*hint: The silver lining to Nora's death is it a second chance to be together?_

_OR_

_Should they let it go and MOVE ON? *_

**HOLLAR BACK TO THE NEXT EPISODE!…..(now in progress)**

**I LOVE YOU AS ALWAYS…YOU ALL ARE SUPER DUPER FANTABULOUSLY AWESOME! **

**X0X0 & PEACE!**

**A***

* * *

**MUSICAL CREDIT:**

**"SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW" as sung by Judy Garland from the "WIZARD OF OZ"  
**


	5. Chapter 3-Silver Lining

_[*a/n: THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY BEAUTIFUL READERS FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE,SUPPORT, INSPIRATION & POSITIVE ENERGY!...I TRULY APPRECIATE IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!..YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, FOR REALS!...SIMPLY AMAZING!...I CAN'T HELP BUT TO SAY I LOVE YOU...^_^ ANYWAYS, I APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER DID NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, BUT MY THOUGHTS WERE GOING FASTER THAN CAN TYPE..SO MANY IDEAS GOING ON AT ONCE, YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN? HAHA!...ANYWHOO, PLEASE KEEP THE R & R GOING ON AND I'LL KEEP ON WRITING!...ENJOY!...X0X0 a* *]_

_P.S. THAT IS WHY YOU GOT A DOUBLE CHAPTER BONUS TODAY...^_^  
_

* * *

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 2…..**

_Loren: "she's gone, " (sobbing), "she's gone forever…never coming back to me…"_

_Eddie helped her up, once again, wrapping her close with one arm, while wiping her tears with his other hand. For the first time since her arrival in Los Angeles and the night on the hill. Their eyes locked, lost in a gaze filled with so much love and passion as they both leaned into each other…lips inches away…closer…closer…_

_Eddie: (whispering softly),"I love you Loren…"_

_Loren: "Eddie..I …I…"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 –"THE SILVER LINING OF IT ALL…"**

AT THE BURIAL SITE…..

**Loren:** (turning away from his eye contact), "I…I..think we have to get going.."

They quickly pulled away.

**Eddie:** (taking a deep breath, with slight disappointment in his voice, but shook it off), "yeah. Let's go.."

Loren followed Eddie to his car as he opened her door for her. She stepped inside, feeling slightly guilty for not responding to the words she has been waiting for to hear for almost five years now. Eddie hopped in on his side and started the engine, **"MY BOO " by Usher ft. Alicia Keys, **playing on the radio.

**_(("There's always that one person_**

**_That will always have your heart_**

**_You never see it coming_**

**_Cause you're blinded from the start_**

**_Know that you're that one for me_**

**_It's clear for everyone to see_**

**_Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_**

**_[Alicia intro:]_**

**_I don't know bout you all_**

**_But I know about us and uh_**

**_It's the only way_**

We know how to rock

**_I don't know bout you all_**

**_But I know about us and uh_**

**_It's the only way_**

**_We know how to rock_**

**_[Usher Verse:]_**

**_Do you remember girl_**

**_I was the one who gave you your first kiss…." ))_**

_The question is, she thought to herself. Do I love him?…I don't know…I want to..but I am not sure….the thing is..he has been more than amazing…._

**_(("Cause I remember girl_**

**_I was the one who said put your lips like this_**

**_Even before all the fame and_**

**_People screaming your name_**

**_Girl I was there when you were my baby" ))_**

_Eddie: "Loren?…hello?…earth to Planet Metal Mouth!…LO!"_

**_ [Chorus (Usher):]_**

**_It started when we were younger_**

You were mine my boo

**_Now another brother's taken over_**

**_But its still in your eyes my boo_**

**_Even though we used to argue it's alright_**

**_I know we haven't seen each other_**

**_In awhile but you will always be my boo…."_**

_Loren still lost in day dream mode: uuugggh!…why is this song playiing?!…it pretty much describes us…he was my first kiss, before the fame, I was the one rooting for him, screaming his name…._

**20 MINUTES LATER….AT THE MK UNDERGROUND PARKING LOT…..**

**Eddie:** (clapping as loud as he can in her face) "LOREN MONIQUE TATE!….WE'RE HERE!..HELLO!…"

_Loren singing along in her head. You will always be my boo, Eddie…maybe I do love you again…_

Eddie who could not take it anymore, leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Loren suddenly snapping out of it, gave him a blank stare and blinked at him. Surprised and at the same time, utterly confused.

**Loren:** "what the heck was that for Eddie?!.."

**Eddie**: (with a smirk), "well geez. It was the only way for you to snap out of whatever you were thinking about.."

Loren shot a glare at him and rolled her eyes, smiling to herself. _Woooh! That was hot!…do I love him? Or maybe not?….err!…I don't know!…I need another sign!…_

And just as she was about to open her door, Eddie hopped out of his side,hustling over to open her door. She stepped out with a half smile. Eddie took her hand, catching the smile on her face, which made him smile too_. I know you still love me Lo…_

Loren and Eddie entered MK when they were greeted by the sounds of…..

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOSH!…LOREN!….YOU'RE HERE!…YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!…WE'RE SO SORRY!" screamed Melissa and Adriana, running and attacking Loren with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Loren hugged them back while trying to keep her tears in control. "hey girls! ..I miss you both so much!…thanks for being here"

**Melissa:** "of course, we're here Lo, Mama Nora was an awesome to you and to all of us…", (she smiled at Loren, acknowleding Eddie standing behind her), "hey there Rock star, how ya doin?"

Eddie gave her a hug and smiled, "Hey Mel, life is good, " he turned to Adriana, "Hey Aid, how are you?..how's motherhood treating you?"

Adriana smiled back a him, "it has its moments of tiring but good, I love every moment of it".

**Eddie:** "good to hear, Aid…I'm glad you love it."

**Adriana:** "Anyways all, I'm hungry, shall we eat?"

**Loren:** "Oh my gosh yes!…let's go"

Adriana and Melissa led the way to the main dining hall, with Loren and Eddie behind them.

**Loren:** "Eddie?"

**Eddie:** "Lo?"

**Loren:** "Thanks for being here for me. I truly appreciate it. I thought you should know".

**Eddie:** (smiled at her), "I know Lo..trust me. I know."

At this moment, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek,whispering softly..

"can we talk..about what you said at the grave site later?"

**Eddie:** (taken by surprise), "yeah. Of course we can."'

Yes! …he thought to himself. She loves me!…I know in my heart she does….I can feel it…I'll never wash this cheek again!…

Of course I love him again…she thought to herself. I can't seem to get that kiss from earlier out of my head….I just hope my plan works…

**TWO HOURS LATER**…..Everyone began to compliment Katy's version of Nora's home made cooking which was mostly Loren's favorite meals. Lasagna and for dessert, Pecan Pie.

(*a/n #1: the reception was private party only for immediate family and friends of Nora* )

**Loren:** "Oh my goodness Mama Katy!…your home cooked meals were just as awesome as my mom's….THANK YOU SO MUCH!…"

**Katy:** (blushing and feeling good about Loren's approval in her cooking), "You are very welcome my dear…but no one can compare to Nora's lasagna…"

**Loren**: "hahaha!..my mom's la-sa-la-sag-sag…."

Eddie busted out laughing, followed by an echo of laughter.

**Melissa**: "after all these years, she still cannot say Lasagna..c'mon Lo!…say it again!.."

**Loren:** "shut up!.. both of you!…I –I –can't say it…its complicated!"

**Adriana:** "what?!…Loren Tate, our high school valdictorian cannnot say the word..Lasagna?… so hilari-ish!"

Katy, Melissa and Eddie explained the story.

**Eddie **:"And ever since then, she had the struggle to say Lasagna…."

Just then, Max came over in the timing to save her from all the laughter and embarassment.

**Max:** "Hey Lo?…"

**Loren:** "yes. Papa Max?"

**Max:** "do you still want to dedicate a song for your mom?"

**Loren:** "yeah. That would be great…but I need Eddie with me" She turned to Eddie seated across from her with pleading puppy dog eyes. "please sing with me Eddie, my bestest friend in the world?"

Max, Katy and everyone else at the dining table were so proud of Loren for holding strong for the entire evening. So far, no tears. Just the comfort of the feel good love and energy around her.

**Eddie:** "of course I will..duh!..so what song are we singing?"

Loren and Eddie went up on stage as Loren whispered the song in his ear.

**Eddie **: "yeah. I do remember that song. Can we use your I –pad for the cords and the lyrics?"

**Loren:** "Yeah." She took out her ipad, scanning for the song and its lyrics and placed it on the piano book stand. "you ready?" she turned to him, smiling.

Eddie: "let's rock n roll girl!"

Loren spoke into the microphone. "This is one of the first songs I wrote and sang with Eddie. And my mom loved it so much….", (taking a deep breath), "this is for you mom…I love you.."

Eddie began to play the song on the piano as Loren sang the first verse:

Loren

_"All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_(Chorus)_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you"_

_Eddie singing and playing:_

_"All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_[ From: .net ]_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go…"_

**_Loren & Eddie Together:_**

_"And at last I see the light"_

**_EDDIE:_**

_"And it's like the fog is lifted"_

TOGEHER

_"And at last I see the light"_

**_LOREN:_**

_"And it's like the sky is new"_

**_LOREN AND EDDIE _**

_"And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you,_

_Now that I see you!"_

EVERYONE CHEERED as both Rock stars took a bow. And as if they were reading each other's minds, pulled each other into a long awaited hot passion kiss turned make-out session, forgetting they were on stage in front of family and friends.

**{*A/N: SEE I TOLD YOU SO THEY WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN!..YAY!…WOOH-OOH!* }**

Melissa and Adriana exchanged a look while everyone doubled up with cheers and applaud.

**Adriana **"is it me or is this like total Déjà vu here?"

**Melissa:** "well. Its about gosh darn time!..geez. four freakin' years with hearing the same sad love songs over and over again."

**Adriana:** "I know right?…maybe the silver lining of Nora's death is them being back together?"

**Melissa:** "OMG Aid!..did you just have a moment of wisdom here? "

**Adriana:** "hahaha!…I guess I did..maybe it's a mom thing?"

**Melissa:** "well. All I know is that Mama Tate is definitely in the house"

MEANWHILE, UP ON STAGE, about 10 minutes later, Loren and Eddie were still on stage, kissing.

**Loren**: (gently pulling away, still locked in Eddie's arms, blushing), "I love you too Eddie"

Eddie, smiling happily from ear to ear. "the most three beautiful words to from your lips , cause you what, I love you more than ever, Loren Tate.."

They started kissing again when they were interrupted by a loud angry voice running towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU TWO TIMING BITCH?!"

* * *

{*A/N #2: just when you thought good things were flowing on a cloud 9 happy high, HA!…drama has happen!..buahahaha!* }

Love it? Hate it? Thirsty for more?…

* * *

**_I know. I know geez. WTF IS GOING ON HERE, RIGHT?!…and before you all hate me, what really happened in between those 4 years of separation shall be explained. So please_****_ NO WORRIES!…LEDDIE WILL BE TOGETHER…STRONGER THAN EVER_****_ as guess what holiday is coming up? ….[& if you have not been paying attention, its the holiday that would have been their 5 year anniversary as boy/girlfriend. Eddie definitely has some planning to do..if ya want what I mean?….*wink wink*_**

**_ANYWHOO DEAR READERS!…*I NEED SONG SUGGESTIONS FOR THE ULTIMATE OMG WOW!…I LOVE YOU FOREVER ROMANTICAL SERENADE…PLEASE HELP ME OUT IF YOU CAN…I TRULY APPRECIATE IT!….*_**

**_& AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNCONDTIONAL LOVE,SUPPORT, INSPIRATION AND POSITIVE ENERGY!…LOVE YOU ALL!…*MUUUUUUUUAH!* _**

**_X0X0_**

**_A*_**

**_& do HOLLAR BACK & REVIEW PLEASE!? PRETTY PLEASE WITH GUMMY BEARS ON TOP? ^_^_**

* * *

**_MUSICAL CREDITS:_**

**_"MY BOO" USHER FT. ALICIA KEYS_**

**_"I SEE THE LIGHT" MANDY MOORE & ZACHARY LEVI FROM DISNEY'S TANGLED SOUNDTRACK._**


	6. Chapter 4-Facing the Music

_[*A/N: ALL I CAN SAY IS I LOVE YOU ALL!..THANK YOU FOR THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE, SUPPORT, INSPIRATION & THE OVERFLOW OF POSITIVE ENERGY!…IT TRULY MEANS A LOT & I AM TRULY GRATEFUL HEART & SOUL!…SECONDLY, ENJOY THE LEDDIE MOMENTS…THERE WILL BE MORE COMING SOON….REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! MUUUUUAH! X0X0 A* *}_

* * *

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 3….**

_Loren: (gently pulling away, still locked in Eddie's arms, blushing), "I love you too Eddie"_

_Eddie, smiling happily from ear to ear. "the most three beautiful words to from your lips , cause you what, I love you more than ever, Loren Tate.."_

_They started kissing again when they were interrupted by a loud angry voice running towards them._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU TWO TIMING BITCH ?!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4-"FACING THE MUSIC"**

**AT MK, LATE AFTERNOON/EARLY EVENING….**

Everyone turned toward a tall unkempt man came running from MK's main entrance into the dining hall with a bottle of JD in his hand. He opened the container and gave it a swiggle. And then wiped his mouth with his sleeve, flashing Loren a foolish smirk on his face.

Melissa and Adriana recognized his face, exchanging a look of shock.

**Melissa:** "OH!"

**Adriana:** "MY….!"

LOren jumped off the stage,joining her friends on the floor.

**Loren:** (whispering under her breath), "GOD!"

The three girls in unison. "Cameron?"

**_((-FLASHBACK TO 7 DAYS AGO,Loren's Penthouse somewhere in Manhattan, NYC-….))_**

_Cameron: (guzzling his third bottle of beer), "Where the hell are you off to Miss?"_

_ Loren pulled out her suit case from underneath her bed and began folding and packing her clothes in neat layers._

_ Loren: "going home to L.A., my mom is sick and I want to spend as much time with her as possible before I-t-t's…"_

_Cameron: "Whatever Loren!…I don't believe you.."_

_ Loren: "And honestly Cameron, I don't care if believe me or not,you are not my boyfriend!"_

_ Cameron: " oh yes. I am your boyfriend, why else would I let you live with me?"_

_ Loren: "Excuse me?!…last time I checked, this is my Penthouse that took four years of my life to earn, while you, on the o ther hand, has been sponging off me for the past couple of weeks!"_

_ Cameron: "you are a lying bitch, you know that?!.._

_Loren: "And you are a lazy ass drunk, the cause of your dreams to blow up in your face?!"_

_ Cameron: "What did you say slutface hoe bitch?!"_

_ Loren: "you heard me, if drugs and alcohol were not in the way, you would have been the Lacrosse super star playing for the international team"_

_ Cameron: "SHUT UP LOREN!…JUST SHUT THE ! #$ UP!..THAT'S NOT TRUE!.."_

_ Loren: "truth sucks doesn't it?!"_

_ Cameron: "Loren, if you don't shut the ! #$ up, I swear I am going to.."_

_ Loren: "you're gonna do what now Cam? .."_

_ Cameron: "taking a walk cause your voice is irritating the hell out of me!"_

_ Loren: "enjoy that walk Cam, cause when you get back, you are outta here!"_

_ Cameron: " What?!…why?!…you're kicking me out! …you can't do that!..I live here now!."_

_ Loren: "haha!..unless you are renting that room you happen to be staying in, not anymore dude!.."_

_ Cameron: "you're charging me rent now?..isn't this place paid off?"_

_ Loren: "That's none of your business buddy!, there are no options or choices here, either you are renting the room or get the hell out of here. I do not tolerate lazy. "_

_ Cameron: "but that's not fair Loren!..where am I going to live or get by?"_

_ Loren: "its called a J-O-B!…go out and get one!.."_

_ Cameron: "you are one greedy bitch you know that?!"_

_ Loren: "Welcome to New york, where you got to be a tough skinned bitch to survive living in the city.."_

_ With that, Cameron growled at her and stomped out of the door to take his walk._

_Meanwhile, Loren grabbed a pair of gloves and into his room, gathering all of his clothes,belongings and the rest of his crappy stuff dumped everything in his duffle bag. Finished packing for her trip to Los Angeles and made a few calls for a new locks to all doors and a new security code. Lastly, as she was leaving her Penthouse loft, locking up with the new security code. She went downstairs, with her roll away suitcase, handing Cameron's stuff to the secuity office of her Penthouse building and then let Stanford, her door man to permanently take his name off the list. And in case of trouble, security and the NYPD will handle him with no problems. She then called for a limo service to take her to a Charity Awards event and then heading home to Los Angeles._

_((-END FLASHBACK-))_

Cameron came lunging towards Loren, shouting, "LOREN BABY!..GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE!..RIGHT NOW!…"

Katy who was talking to Grace at the bar, called out for 911.

He attempted to grab at Lorne's waist as Eddie, Tyler, Phil, Ian and Max rushed to Loren's side to protect her from the ill-drunken Cameron. But Loren stepped in between Tyler and Max.

**Cameron**: "YOU DAMN FOOLS!..GET THE %$#! OUT OF MY WAY!.." (he turned to Eddie, glaring at him), "Loren, belongs to me, not you Pretty boy!.."

Eddie loosing his temper and about to lunge at Cameron but Max and Tyler, held him back

**Loren:** (beyond pissed off now), "CAMERON!…I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN DARE TO GET CLOSE TO ME, I PROMISE YOU, YOU WILL NEVER GET LAID EVER AGAIN!..!"

**Cameron:** "Whatever bitch!..you are worthless and weak!…You cannot do anything to me. "

Once again, he attempted to grab for her, as Loren, by impulse, did a 360 jump kick in the air, kicking him in the "you know what" even though she aimed at his groin.

Eddie and the guys suddenly made a face that screamed pain for Cameron. Meanwhile, Cameron, at the moment, came crashing backwards onto the floor in slow motion, holding on to his bottle of JD and letting out an incredible groan of pain.

**Loren:** "First off, you stubborn ass!…I gave you the fair and square warning that you never ever get laid again if you dare get remotely close to me. And you took the dare…"

Loren then signaled Eddie and the guys to hold him down to the floor as her high heeled boot remained between his groin and "you know what".

**Loren:** "secondly, " (pressing the heel of her boot deeper towards the groin.)

**Cameron:** ( in between his cries of pain), "what the $#%! Loren!…I'm in %$!^ ing pain here!….!#$%^!"

**Loren**: "Get this through your drunken idiot foolish thick skull that one date with you does mean you can claim me as your property!…" She moved the tip of her boot to the side of where his pain hurts the most.. "And lastly", Finally, her boot was back on the floor. "Stay the hell away from me and my loved ones unless you want to be the youngest man to have a orchiectomy done! "

**[*A/N: ****_ORCHIECTOMY = removal of the testicles_****…your FYI of the day * ]**

Within minutes later, MK security along with a few LAPD officers on call, came on the timing to take Cameron away. Max and Loren explained the situation. While MK security spoke to other witnesses. The notes according MK security and the LAPD came to match one bottom line story:: **Cameron rudely interrupted a private party drunken uninvited guest. Cameron began shouting derogatory comments at Loren, he attempted to grab at her and she kicked him in the groin as a form of self-defense.**

**Officer**: "Are you sure you don't want o press charges against him, Miss Tate?"

**Loren:** "Nah. Not worthy of your time and energy, besides, I think I already his punishment already fits the crime."

**Officer: "**thanks for your time Miss Tate, you've been a huge help".

**Loren:** "NO problemo…have a good night sir"

**Officer:** "Good night Miss Tate!…" And just as he was about to walk to the front of entrance of MK, he turned back to her and added, "you know, you truly deserved the AMA over Taylor Swift…..just sayin…" he shrugged.

**Loren** : (blushing at the compliment), "Thanks but there's always next year to try again," (she smiled as they both walked to the front entrance of MK), " I guess my heart ache is not a deep as her broken heart..Thank you though. I truly appreciate it."

**Officer: "**Enjoy the rest of your evening Miss Tate!"

Loren locked the double door entrance and punched in the security code. She walked back to the dinning area with Eddie waiting for her.

She looked at him confused. "Where did everybody go?"

Eddie: "to the Mansion, Pops says it better to continue the party there."

**Loren:** "Oh." She said with slight disappointment in her voice.

Eddie noticed. "Lo?..babe?..what's wrong?"

**Loren:** (feeling guilty), " I don't know..I feel everything that ended the night was my fault."

**Eddie:** "babe, its not your fault and Cameron deserved what was coming at him."

He shivered at the thought of being kicked in the groin or even worse, his most prized possession. **[*a/n #2: hahahaha! ….LOL.*]**

**Loren:** (giggled), "what are you thinking about?…are you OK?"

Eddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

**Eddie: (**with a horn ball smirk on his face), "Actually, " (in between kisses, caressing her neck), " I was thinking about my girlfriend.."

**Loren**: (as much as she was enjoying the feeling of him, kissing on her neck, gently pushed away, avoiding his eye contact, "your girlfriend?…uhmm..Eddie..I ..I ..don't know…"

**Eddie:** "Loren, how is it possible for us to finally say I love you to each other and not be together?"

**Loren:** "because you were the one who said and I quote, 'we're just friends' and love each other like we did when we were kids, like siblings."

**Eddie:** "you know our friendship is deeper than that. I can tell by the way you kissed me back, earlier tonight. explain that!"

**Loren:** "its just that I don't know how I am suppose to feel about you right now Eddie, I am so confused. one minute we're hot. next minute,we're fighting like cats and dogs and without warning, you friend zone me."

Eddie could tell she was hesitant of them together again.

**Eddie**: "Loren,I know you way too well that when you bottle up, you hold back everything all at once, now something is on your mind, please tell me what's up?"

Loren: "Eddie, when you told me you loved me, it was like a gigantic tidal wave of emotions and lingering feelings crashing at me,all at once."

Eddie: "I meant what I said and I still do .."

Loren: "four years Eddie, I waited four years to finally hear it and..."

He led her to the front of the club as they both took a seat on the stage.

**Loren:** (taking a deep breath), " I'm like freaked out, that if we get back together, you're just leave me like the night four years ago…I don't know if I can handle going through the pain again and then find myself dating losers like Cameron."

**Eddie:** "Loren, you were not the only one going through a broken heart that night, " ( he sighed), "when you threw my promise ring back at me, I realize I was making the biggest mistake of my life, is letting you go. Yes. I admit I was a punk ass stubborn and selfish jerk…but to tell you the truth, I was scared too."

**Loren:** "scared?"

**Eddie:** "loving you the way I do and knowing you ended my days as the player I supposedly am "

**Loren **"supposedly? Boy!…you had girlfriends ever y two weeks since junior high!"

**Eddie**: "you see LO, that's exactly what I mean, saying I love you was not complicated to admit to myself, it was knowing in my heart and soul, you're the only woman I want to love for the rest of my life. No one will ever own my heart the way you do."

**Loren:** …..

**Eddie**: "Loren, I've been loving you since junior high, the day you tutored me to pass my 8th grade Algebra exam.."

**Loren:** "ahhh…it took you all afternoon into dinner time to finally grasp the understanding of what P. .A.S. stands for ? Wasn't that an extra credit point plus 3 more to solve the problem?"

**Eddie:** "yeah. For a total of five points. I think. But anyways, Lo, the point is I can't be with anyone else but you and only you…"

Loren finally staring into his spanish eyes. He took both her hands and kissed the back of it, working his kisses up her right arm, carefully laying her down on the stage, as she pulled him on top of her as their lips locked into a sweet loving kiss turned make-out session, but just as things began to heat up to hot and passionate. She pulled away, with a shy smile.

**Loren:** "Babe, I have to go.."

**Eddie**: (confused), 'What?..where?".why?.."

**Loren:** "to the bathroom duh!..I'll be back"

**Eddie:** "I'll be waiting for you."

He pulled her in for another long hot kiss.

Loren: "Eddie!.let me go!..seriously, my bladder about to pop!"

Eddie: "Uuuggh!..OK. go!…"

A FEW MINUTES LATER, LOREN CAME BACK FROM THE REST ROOM TO FIND THE MOST SWEETEST SURPRISE OF HER LIFE…

* * *

**YAY! FOR HAPPY LOVEY-DOVEY "LEDDIE" MOMENTS! **

_Hey all, I apologize if this Chapter did not make any sense. I know I have been jumping around topics here and there, that is can UBER CONFUSING!…its just that I have so many thoughts and ideas over flowing in my mind, its uncontrollable when I am usually organized in my thoughts. BUT ANYWHOO, DO YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT?….ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FULL OF "LEDDIE MOMENTS"?…._

_Please HOLLAR BACK & Keep the R &R going as I will keep on writing…._

_PERHAPS ANOTHER DOUBLE CHAPTER TOMORROW?..._

_YES? _

_NO?.._

_MAYBE SO?_

_You THIRSTY FOR MORE?…._

_STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT EPISODE…_

_X0X0 & PEACE!_

_A*_


	7. Chapter 5-Our Last Day on Earth

**[ *A/N: the ONE and ONLY thing to say to you all is I LOVE YOU!...THANK YOU!..KEEP READING & TRUST ME. I WILL KEEP WRITING FOR YOU!...HAPPY READING & Reviews are always welcome! *muuuuuuuuah* x0x0x!..A* ]**

* * *

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 4….._**

**_Loren:_**_ "Babe, I have to go.."_

**_Eddie_**_: (confused), 'What?..where?".why?.."_

**_Loren:_**_ "to the bathroom duh!..I'll be back"_

**_Eddie_**_: "I'll be waiting for you."_

_He pulled her in for another long hot kiss._

**_Loren:_**_ "Eddie!.let me go!..seriously, my bladder about to pop!"_

**_Eddie:_**_ "Uuuggh!..OK. go!…"_

_A FEW MINUTES LATER, LOREN CAME BACK FROM THE REST ROOM TO FIND THE MOST SWEETEST SURPRISE OF HER LIFE…_

* * *

CHAPTER 5 –"LIKE ITS OUR LAST NIGHT ON EARTH"

At MK, later that evening….

_[*a/n: FYI! The Funeral reception was during the afternoon for light appetizers and lunch. Oh and also, MK is not officially open to the public. Not quite yet, but it was Katy who wanted to practice being a club owner and role play as Hostess. And lastly, after much persuasion, Eddie convinced his parents if he can hang out after hours to plan a special surprise for Loren. Permission was granted so as long as he does not burn the place down. Har! Har!….alright then. Enough of the blah blah blah and READ ON! A* ]_

Loren looked around in awe and in wonder like a little girl on Christmas morning as she stepped into the dinning area decorated with Christmas lights, Chinese lanterns and mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, on the floor, a pathway of rose petals and candle lights leading to what looks like an indoor picnic.

**Loren:** "Oh my gosh!…this place looks amazing, but how did you do this in the five minutes I was gone?"

**Eddie:** (walking towards her with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead), "don't you worry about it the how and the why, just trust in my Rock star powers to work its magic to wooo you"..

Just then, Loren heard giggles coming from behind the bar counter. Loren unwrapped herself from Eddie's arms, walking over to the bar with Eddie close behind her.

Loren looked over the counter to see to familiar faces.

"HEY LOREN!…." they squealed happily.

Loren smiled at them. "Hey ladies!…" And then she turned to Eddie. "rock star powers huh?" she said with sass in her voice.

Eddie with his hands up in surrender. "OK. I confess!…my original plan was ruined by the rain,

so I called for last minute help. "

He turned to Melissa and Adriana. "Thanks again ladies, have a good night, your driver is kindly waiting outside now!"

Melissa and Adriana went around the bar, giving Eddie and Loren a hug.

**Melissa:** (with warning, but not threatening), "Thanks Rock star. Remember. Next time you break my best friend's heart, I will break you too!"

**Adriana:** "yeah!…don't break my sister's heart or else!"

And they both turned to Loren, giving her one last hug for the night.

**Adriana:** "enjoy the night Lo!.."

**Melissa** (Flashing a wink and "someone is going to get laid" smile) : "I bess get the hot juicy deets tomorrow if ya know what I mean "

**Loren:** (raised a brow while rolling her eyes at Mel, with sarcasm), "haha whatever Mel!".

Eddie, at ear shot to what Mel was hinting at, stood behind Loren and whispered in her ear. "we'll see about that"..

By impulse, Loren turned around and punched him in the arm. As they walked the girls out to the back of the club. It was raining like crazy out side.

**Loren:** (calling out to the girls from the exit door), "please text me when you get home safe!"

**Adriana**: (shouting back), "will do sissy!…bye!..I love you!…have fun!"

As soon as the Black Cadillac disappeared in view. Eddie closed the back door, punching in the security code and took Loren by the hand, leading her back to the dinning room/area.

**(*a/n #2: the Black Cadillac is MK's car with their personal driver…yup. Just so you know….hee hee* }**

**Eddie:** (taking a deep breath as he was for some reason,nervous), "Finally alone!..so where were we?"

**Loren**: "you were about to explain this surprise?"

**Eddie**: "Oh yeah. You're right. SO, uhhmm.."

They sat down on the blanket which suddenly came to her memory.

**Loren cutting him off**…

**Loren:** (staring at the blanket in admiration), "OH MY GOSH!..it's the Hard Rock quilt blanket I helped made for your Christmas present, is this the one?"

**Eddie;** "yeah. This is the one. A collection of Hard Rock café shirts from around the world made into a blanket…never left home without it…anyways…"

**Loren;** "sorry didn't mean to cut you off like that, I just can't believe you still have it after all these years."

**Eddie:** 'yeah. Its been hiding in the closet of my old room, Ma just gave it to me earlier today..so anyways…before I explain myself, I have one last surprise for you…"

He pulled up one of the chairs from one of the dining area tables and his guitar and began playing as he was talking his explanation…

**Eddie:** "So I wanted to make up for the four years we've been apart and I wrote this song inspired by you..since we've both been home in L.A….maybe the silver lining of your mom's death was bringing you back into my life again…."

At this point, Loren was teary eyed and incredibly touched by words..

Eddie now singing:

**_"Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head_**

**_You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread_**

**_I lose my way but still you seem to understand_**

**_Now and forever I will be your man._**

**_Sometimes I just hold you_**

**_Too caught up in me to see_**

I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me

**_I'll try to show you each and every way I can_**

**_Now and forever I will be your man_**

**_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure_**

**_That I won't be alone anymore_**

**_If I'd only known you were there all the time_**

**_All this time_**

**_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand_**

**_Now and forever I will be your man…._**

I love you and only you Loren Tate, will you please be my girl again.?."

Loren got up, nodding and crying tears of joy, sat on his lap as they their lips locked into a fiery and passionate kiss, so full of emotion and love.

They finally pulled away ,taking a deep breath as he wiped her tears, smiling happily.

**Loren:** "I love you too Eddie..you are the sweetest guy in the world!."

**TWO HOURS OF WINING AND DINING AND SIMPLY ENJOYING EACH OTHER'S COMPANY….**

She looked up and realized that he positioned his seat directly under the mistle toe and made a face at him.

**Eddie:** "What's wrong babe?"

**Loren:** "uhhmm..what explains this Christmas theme in July?"

**Eddie:** (laughing out loud, slightly embarassed), "well. As I was planning this, I wanted to make this night as if it were our last night on earth, " (in between kisses), "and I know Christmas is your favorite holiday, so I took as many Christmas decorations from storage and did what I can with it."

Loren started blushing at the gesture.

**Eddie:** "And I mentioned earlier, I wanted to make up for the four years we were apart and giv e you Christmas and Valentine's day in one night. I also orderred your favorite dessert from BJ's …"

**Loren:** (squeaking excitedly), "a Chocolate Chip pizzucci" staring at the dessert set on the blanket. "…what's up with the four candles?"

**Eddie:** "yes ma'am…plus two slices of my mom's Chocolate Cake and oh haha…the four candles makes up for the birthdays I missed."

She kissed him on the cheek, then started to feel slightly guilty.

**Loren:** "Why are you so good me when I feel as if I've been nothing but a ruthless bitch to you these past few years?"

**Eddie:** "babe, its OK. I deserved it. I mean, I was the one who let pride get in the way of what really and truly mattered to me, that's you…"

**Loren**: "But Eddie I…"

**Eddie:** "besides, being with you is the best thing that happened to me, Loren. And its because you have always loved me for me, that's why I love you…"

**Loren:** "anything else?"

**Eddie:** "Hmmm…let's see.. the reasons why I love my girlfriend…it's a long list you know..but I have a top five…"

**Loren:** "OK. What's number five?"

**Eddie:** "you are a song writing phenomenon and uhmm..a super genius in everything.."

**Loren;** "hey that's two reasons as one.."

**Eddie:** "I know..but I am saving the best for last here."

**Loren**; "Ok. Go on…"

**Eddie:** "number four, you are caring, kind hearted and humble."

**Loren:** "you're doing it again!"

**Eddie:** number three, you are the most genuine person and loving too..number two, you are the best partner in crime for dining experiences, meaning..you love food as much as I do….."

**Loren**: "and number one?"

**Eddie:** "you are the most incredibly sexy gorgeous beautiful Rock star in the world..at least to me you are…"

**Loren:** "I love your reasons to love me and you know what?"

**Eddie:** "what's that my beautiful?"

**Loren**: "I love you too"

**Eddie:** "the best three words to hear from you tonight..I love you now and forever baby.."

Eddie pulled up Loren in his arms and he spoon fed her the last piece of his slice of Chocolate Cake, deliberately leaving more than a smide of chocolate icing on top of her lip. That he started laughing at how silly she looked.

Loren glared at him, pouting her lips. "What's so funny?"

Eddie continued to chuckle at her.

**Eddie**: "nothing.," (pointing at her lip), "You have a chocolate mushtache"

**Loren:** "I have a what?!…Eddie!..what did you do?!"

**Eddie:** "here," (leaning over to her, slowly licking the top of her lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth), "…let me help you with that.."

**[*a/n: SORRY YA'LL! If you can't handle heat, quit reading!…I was going with the flow of thoughts in my head…* }**

This of course, led into a too hot too handle, fiery and passionate make out session, as things leading to one thing to another..until….

**RING! RING!**

* * *

Too hot too handle for ya?….

OR

YOU THIRSTY FOR MORE?…..

**Giggling** here. Hee hee.

These ROCK STARS are on FIRE!…LOL.

_ANYWHOO!…WHATCHA THINK "MY PRETTIES"?_

_LOVE IT? HATE IT?…SHOULD I COOL DOWN IN THE DESCRIPTIVE OOH LA LA HOTNESS OF "LEDDIE" LOVE MOMENTS?_

_R & R …_

_THEN HOLLAR BACK TO THE NEXT EPISODE!.._

_(now in writing process, but SORRY!..no posts till tomorrow. I don't have a working computer, remember? ..please forgive me? _

_And I'll try my BESTEST for a double Chapter..but I gotta get going now..til then..)_

_HAPPY READING!_

_X0X0!_

_A*_

* * *

_MUSICAL CREDIT:  
_

_**"NOW & FOREVER" RICHARD MARX**  
_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**FOR MY "HIS GREATEST FAN" FANS!..**_

_**due to a super busy schedule lately, I will not be posting any Chapters til tomorrow. **_

_**I have a free day to write as many Chapters as I can. HOPEFULLY, as many as three, with the possibility of four Chapters. WOOH-OOH!..**_

_**MORE WRITING FOR ME = MORE READING FOR YOU!...**_

_**AWESOME NEWS RIGHT?... RIGHT..^_-**_

_**ANYWHOO!**_

_**Enjoy the rest of your night and please keep the R & R going and **_

_**as I said with hope, a TRIPLE CHAPTER BONUS DAY **_

_**of writing for you all day tomorrow. ^-^**_

_**til then, I LOVE YOU AND TRULY GRATEFUL for the AMAZING positive energy.**_

_**x0x0! *muuuuuuuah!* & peace out!**_

_**a***_

_**ALSO FOR MY MIGHT AS WELL BE MARS: NOW & FOREVER FANS!...**_

_**THE VEGAS ADVENTURES CONTINUES! ...BE SURPRISED!..THAT'S ALL YOU GOTTA KNOW!..K BYE! **_


	9. Chapter 6-The ALMOST Perfect Night

**_{*A/N: ALL I CAN TELL YOU IS I LOVE YOU ALL...TRULY GRATEFUL, HEART AND SOUL...AND IN CASE THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, I APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME, BUT BECAUSE OF YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE & SUPPORT, ANOTHER CHAPTER IS IN THE WRITING PROCESS AND TO BE POSTED TONIGHT!...I HOPE YOU DO LIKE IT...^_^ X0X0! a* }  
_**

* * *

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 5…._**

_Loren: "I love your reasons to love me and you know what?"_

_Eddie: "what's that my beautiful?"_

_Loren: "I love you too"_

_Eddie: "the best three words to hear from you tonight..I love you now and forever baby.."_

_Eddie pulled up Loren in his arms and he spoon fed her the last piece of his slice of Chocolate Cake, deliberately leaving more than a smide of chocolate icing on top of her lip. That he started laughing at how silly she looked._

_Loren glared at him, pouting her lips. "What's so funny?"_

_Eddie continued to chuckle at her._

_Eddie: "nothing.," (pointing at her lip), "You have a chocolate mushtache"_

_Loren: "I have a what?!…Eddie!..what did you do?!"_

_Eddie: "here," (leaning over to her, slowly licking the top of her lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth), "…let me help you with that.."_

_This of course, led into a too hot too handle, fiery and passionate make out session, as things leading to one thing to another..until…._

_RING! RING!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6-" THE ALMOST PERFECT NIGHT…"**

_MK, after hours…_

_**RING ! RING!** Went the phone again._

_Loren and Eddie continued to lose themselves wrapped in each other 's arms, ignoring the sound of a ringing phone._

**[*A/N: they were making out on top of the Hard Rock Café quilt/blanket with their clothes on!*]**

_**RING! RING!….**went the phone for the third time._

_That's when Loren, finally pulled away from Eddie, both of them taking a deep breath as she sat up, reaching for her phone. The screen read: 3 missed calls from her manager and producer, Imojean Cooper. Imojean was a reference through Jake and Kelly Madsen_

_**[*a/n#2: yessssirreee. They are married.*] **_

_Once upon a time, four years ago, Loren decided she wanted to continue her music career in NYC and had asked Jake and Kelly for any references or connection to a top Music Management Company that will take her rise to a Rockin Rock Star she was destined to be and break records with number one story short, Imojean Cooper Management Company is the New York version of Jake Madsen Management in Los Angeles. And to this day, she earned her way up 4 number one hits plus two platinum albums; her first AMA for "Artist of the Year 2012" , two Grammy Awards for "Best Pop Vocal Album- 2012" and for "Song of the Year 2013"_

_**Eddie:** (attempting to stop her from dialing the phone as he softly whispered in her ear), "babe, do you have to answer the call?"_

_**Loren** leaning back onto his chest, looking up at him, flashing a wink and a smile and gave him a peck on the cheek. "what if its important?"_

_Eddie pulled her closer to him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, letting out a groan and pouting. "Uuugggh!..alright!..don't take too long.."_

_Loren kissed him back really quick and got up walking towards the stage and sat down._

_**-Phone Convo with Loren and her manager, Imojean—**_

**_[*a/n: # 3 –yes I am lazy to write phone convo's unless it is between LEDDIE*]_**

_"Hello?….hey Imojean!…..you called?..what 's up?…actually. I'm feeling much better than a few days ago…thanks girl.,that means a lot…when am I coming back to New York?…possibly Monday….well. Eddie is home in L.A. too ..yes as in the world-famous Rock star, Eddie Duran…_

_and we've been spending time together lately and well…he's my boyfriend now …he asked me about two hour ago and we are officially together as in couple….he is the best kind of healing…OK what ever Im, its not like that or maybe it might be.. I don't know but anyway what's my schedule like when I do get back home?…OK. …."_

_WHILE LOREN WAS ON THE PHONE WITH HER MANAGER, EDDIE DECIDED TO KEEP HIMSELF BUSY BY CLEANING UP AND PUTTING THE CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS AND LIGHTS BACK TO STORAGE. HE WENT TOWARDS THE BACK OF THE CLUB TO GET A TRASH BAG AND THE BOX FOR ALL THE HOLIDAY DECORATIONS AND THEN RETURNED TO THE FRONT OF THE CLUB, PUTTING STUFF AWAY AND FOLDING HIS HARD ROCK CAFÉ BLANKET…._

* * *

_**-BACK TO LOREN'S PHONE CALL….-**_

_"uh-huh…..you know what Im, that is a wonderful idea…yeah. For sure I can do it. Yes..I 've been writing..but let me tell you its not a completed piece yet but we can record as soon as possible…really you do want to move back to L.A. ? and work with Jake?…have you spoken to Jake, is he OK with that idea?.. so what about my tour schedule?…in September?…Labor Day weekend?…sounds good. ..you know if you can somehow,someway do that I will love you forever…we're together now but its going to complicted to be apart…OK. Yeah. Thanks Im, …please do, keep me posted as soon as you know what's up , I am totally willing to do whatever it takes…yup. I truly do love him heart and soul…I could handle it ..but not sure if he is going to like the news of us being apart for three days…Thanks again Im, I'll see you soon …have a good night!..haha ver y funny, Immy!…hugs to my God daughter, Bella…Night!"_

_**-CLICK—**_

* * *

_**-AND NOW BACK TO EDDIE AGAIN, LOST IN THOUGHT OF HIS LAST MEMORY WITH NORA—**_

_((FLASHBACK TO A COUPLE MONTHS AGO, THE NIGHT BEFORE HIS WORLD TOUR, AT THE Hospital…))_

_Eddie entered Nora's room and greeted her with a smile. He walked over to the side of her bed,leaning for a hug._

_Eddie: "Hi Mama Tate, how are you feeling today?"_

_Nora: (leaned towards Eddie, giving him a kiss on the cheek), "feeling better than I should.." she said with a smile and added, "and how's my favorite Rock star?…Ok. well. Second favorite Rock star?"_

_They laughed. When Nora noticed Eddie letting out a sad sigh in the thought of Loren._

_Nora: "why so blue Ed?"_

_Eddie: "I really do miss her Mama Tate….I just wished…"_

_Nora: "Eddie, for once, will you stop wshing and hoping and just take the action…"_

_Eddie: "But what if…?"_

_Nora: "what if nothing Eddie…do you remember when you were 10 years old and you asked me if it were OK for you to marry Loren one day?"_

_Eddie: " ha ha yeah…I do remember .." (slightly embarrassed of the memory), "she said yes, then again, she was eight and I gave her a blue Ring pop and later that Valentine's day, I asked if we could trade colors 'cause I did not like the red ring pop.."_

_Nora: "exactly what I mean Eddie, you took the action, what happened to the kid who was never afraid to follow his heart to get what he wants?"_

_Eddie: "he grew up?…"_

_Nora: " uh huh yeah. I guess he did grow up, anyways, Eddie, I wanted to remind you of that fearless determined kid in you., who always made the effort to keep trying, no matter what…"_

_Eddie: "Thanks Mama Tate for the loving reminder, I'll be sure to keep that in mind and Mama Tate?…"_

_Nora: "Eddie, if you are going to ask what I think you are going to ask?…yes. you have my blessing you marry my daughter…"_

_Eddie: (trying to hold back his tears, as the words meant so much to hear), "Thank you again Mama Tate, the words coming from you means so much to me…"_

_Nora: "And Eddie, can you please promise one thing?…actually two things?"_

_Eddie: " of course I wlll..anything for you…"_

_Nora: "one, the day you and Loren exchange I do and spend the rest of your lives together, that you will never ever leave her side." _

_Eddie: "I promise I will never leave her, cause honestly, I don't know how I can live without her…"_

_Nora: "And promise number two…" (now teary-eyed), " that if I don't …if I ",…(sobbing softly), , " I don't live to see my daughter , please let her know, I love her very much and give her a hug for me…"_

_Eddie now wiping his tears, taking a deep breath and giving Nora what seemed to be a last hug…_

_Eddie: "Please Mama Tate, please don't talk that way…you will see her again..I know it…"_

_Nora: " Eddie….my time on earth is precious, the one and only thing I can ask of you is to please, please take care of m,y baby girl no matter how stubborn or difficult?"_

_Eddie: "the best job in the world to making sure she's safe in my arms.."_

_Nora: "And one last thing Eddie?"_

_Eddie: "yes?"_

_Nora: "Loren still loves you, truly and deeply…"_

_ Nora gave Eddie one last warm and loving embrace, holding him tight as if like her own son. _

_Eddie: (whispering in her ear, teary-eyed), " and if we don't see one another when I get back from tour, I know we'll meet again…someday…I love you Mama Tate, you were like my second mom and I will miss you too.."_

_With that, Eddie left her room, now determined to take action and will not at nothing to get his girl back…_

_**-((-END FLASH BACK -)))**_

* * *

_ABOUT AN HOUR LATER, EDDIE PACKED IN THE LAST OF THE DECORATIONS INTO THE BOX, TAKING ONE LAST ROUND TO THE BACK OF THE CLUB AND SHELVING THE TWO BOXES AWAY INTO THE STORAGE ROOM. AND WHEN HE RETURNED TO THE FRONT OF THE CLUB, HE NOTICED LOREN WALKING IN THE DINNING AREA, DRENCHED FROM TAKING THE TRASH TO THE STORAGE BIN OUTSIDE._

He immediately ran to her, unfolding the blanket, then wrapping both his arms and the blanket around her.

**Eddie:** " Baby, why did you walk out in the rain, when you know I was going to take the trash out myself?"

Loren shrugged. "because I am stubborn and the trash bag in the middle of the floor, lying there was bugging me, so I took the action to take it out myself."

**Eddie:** "well. You could have at least covered yourself from being drenched, now you are going to catch a cold."

**Loren:** (pouting) "No I'm not.!"

**Eddie:** "well. Just in case, we're going to home. You need to soak yourself in the bath tub while I make you the best tea in the world, but first I have to call my mom for the ingredients"

**Loren**: "Eddie?"

**Eddie:** "yes beautiful?"

**Loren:** "I'm sorry I ruined the night.."

**Eddie**: "Loren, when I said I love you, I mean it with all my heart and soul and as your husband someday, taking care of you is my first and only priority…nothing else matters."

**Loren:** "I can't help but to feel so guilty"

**Eddie:** "baby, its not your fault. Trust me. Besides, we are spending as much time together right?"

Loren nodded.

**Eddie:** "Loren, I promise you. Its OK. You are worthy of my time and did I mention how much I love you?"

**Loren:** "I love you too Eddie. ..thank you"

**Eddie:** "you're welcome. Now let's go home."

Eddie made a call and few minutes later, his driver pulled up from the back parking lot in a Black Escalade.

_ As soon as they approached the building, they hustled inside, into the elevator and finally up to the top floor._

_ Eddie unlock the door to find an unexpected guest waiting for him on his sofa._

* * *

_yessssireeeeee friends. that is all for now and I know you all were expecting what I think you were expecting..some too hot too handle LEDDIE LOVIN' MOMENTS...but as you can tell, I changed my mind last minute and shift change the situation that LEDDIE'S relationship deeper than SEX. _

_That's the purpose for the next two Chapters. So I apologize in advance for any disappointment this may have caused for you.**BUT NO WORRIES...THEY WILL GET IT ON WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECTED..AND WHO IS THIS UNEXPECTED GUEST?..**...again, no worries. this is a non-dramatic character, but more of helpful._

_Anyways, I hope you still like it and continue to keep on reading and reviewing as truly do LOVE LOVE LOVE writing for you. Its an incredible happy high and I am truly GRATEFUL FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT!... YOUR POSITIVE ENERGY IS AMAZING!..._

_SO IF YOU ARE THIRSTY FOR MORE?..."CHILL TO THE NEXT EPISODE!"...  
_

_TIL THEN, HAPPY READING!..A DOUBLE CHAPTER IS COMING YOUR WAY...^-^  
_

_X0X0 & PEACE OUT ALL! *MUUUUAH!*  
_

_a*  
_


	10. Chapter 7-Because I LOVE you

**[*A/N: IN CASE YOU NOTICED OR NOT, I GOT TWO CHAPTERS POSTED UP TODAY! WHY?...BECAUSE YOU ALL DESERVE IT..^_^ ...ALSO THERE MIGHT BE A POSSIBILITY OF THE CRASHED COMPUTER TO BE FIXED AND WORKING AGAIN. NOT SURE. THOUGH. BUT JUST IN CASE. I WILL KEEP ON WRITING THROUGH OUT THE WEEKEND, IF NOT, MY EFFORTS TO WRITE SHALL CONTINUE ON MONDAY. *CROSSING FINGERS* I APOLOGIZE IF MY PAST TWO CHAPTERS ARE SLIGHTLY DISAPPOINTING. OBVIOUSLY, MY CREATIVE EFFECTS LAG DUE TO LACK OF ENERGY. ...ANYWHOO, THANK YOU ONE AND ALL, AS ALWAYS FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE, SUPPORT, INSPIRATION & POSITIVE ENERGY..I TRULY APPRECIATE IT AS YOU TRULY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME...I LOVE YOU ALL!..ENJOY THE WEEKEND!..HAPPY READING!.. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!...X0X0 a* ]  
**

* * *

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 6 …..**

_Loren: "I'm sorry I ruined the night.."_

_Eddie: "Loren, when I said I love you, I mean it with all my heart and soul and as your husband someday, taking care of you is my first and only priority…nothing else matters."_

_Loren: "I can't help but to feel so guilty"_

_Eddie: "baby, its not your fault. Trust me. Besides, we are spending as much time together right?"_

_Loren nodded._

_Eddie: "Loren, I promise you. Its OK. You are worthy of my time and did I mention how much I love you?"_

_Loren: "I love you too Eddie. ..thank you"_

Eddie: "you're welcome. Now let's go home."

_Eddie made a call and few minutes later, his driver pulled up from the back parking lot in a Black Escalade._

_EDDIE COULD TELL THE SIGNS AND SYMPTOMS OF LOREN'S GETTING A COLD AS SHE KEPT SNEEZING AND SNIFFLING ON THEIR RIDE HOME TO HIS PENTHOUSE. As soon as they approached the building, they hustled inside, into the elevator and finally up to the top floor._

Eddie unlock the door to find an unexpected guest waiting for him on his sofa.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 –"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU …"**

**AT EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE…..**

**Eddie:** "Ma?…Hi!…what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

He walked to his mom and gave her a hug and kss on the cheek.

**Katy:** "when you called me about Loren stepping out in the rain and getting drenched and needing the ingredients to my special tea, I drove here to help a bit."

Eddie grinned, knowing he needs the help but wanted to take care of Loren by himself.

**Katy:** "don't worry Eddie, I won't stick around too long, just here to make the tea knowing my son does not have all the ingredients anyway.."

**Eddie:** "geez Ma, thanks for your faith in me. "

**Katy**: "Eddie, you got Loren home safe and you immediately took care of her by covering her up with that blanket of yours. " Katy then turned to Loren, "Loren, sweetie. Why don't you change out of those wet clothes, while Eddie helps you draw a hot bath and once you are relaxed, there will be one kettle of tea waiting for you and should last you through out the night."

**Loren:** "Thank you Mama Katy"

**Eddie:** "Will do Ma and thanks for being here."

Katy smiled and went to the kitchen, filling the tea kettle with water and place it on top of the stove. Meanwhile, Eddie took Loren by the hand as they walked to the Guestroom. Eddie headed straight to the bathroom, turning on the water while Loren waited for Eddie's signal that her bath was ready to go.

When she entered the bathroom, the bath tub with filled with an overflow of bubbles, surrounded by soft music and aroma scented candles. There was also a head rest pillow and a face mask for extra rest and relaxation.

**Loren:** "OH MY GOODNESS EDDIE!.." , as she disrobed herself, stepping inside the bath tub of bubbles. , "this feels perfectly amazing how do you know about bubble baths and aroma therapy candles?.."

**Eddie:** (peeping his head from the entrance of the doorway), "its all part of the rock star life well. minus the aroma therapy candles, I don't mind a manly bubble bath once in awhile surrounded by soft music. It is the most heavenly kind of R AND R".

He let himself inside the bathroom, bent down towards her and kissed her cheek. "Anything for the girl I love,.." And before he stepped out of the bathroom, "I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes…enjoy my love.."

With that he closed the door and joined his mom in the kitchen. They had a quck chat about what to do for Lorn after her bath, they exchanged a good night hugs and then she left.

**TWO HOURS OF R AND R IN THE BATH TUB LATER**, Loren finally stepped out of the tub and changed into her PJ's and then sat down on the sofa, next to Eddie. Eddie was watching, "THE HANG OVER" while waiting for Loren.

**Loren:** "Hi…" she said quietly.

**Eddie:** "hey beautiful…you feeling better?…"

Loren nodded but her smile flipped upside down when she started to feel guilty again.

**Loren**: "Like I said earlier, I am sorry I ruined the night for us, Eddie, I wish I didn't stepped into the rain and get myself all drenched, other wise…"

**Eddie:** "other wise nothing Lo and like I said earlier, no worries, I promise when the time comes, it will happen and it will be worth for waiting for "

**Loren:** "you are so good to me,Eddie, how on earth did I deserve someone like you?"

**Eddie:** "because I truly, madly and deeply love you Lo, I messed up once and I don't ever want to mess with you ever again, truth is, I'd rather have you feeling better than to satisfy my own selfish needs. You mean more to me than …sex."

**Loren**: (eternally touched by his words), "I would kiss you right now but I am about to , " **(*fighting the urge to sneeze but it was too late***), "….achooo!…achoo! achooo!"..

**Eddie:** (laughing), " got it. Lo. Trust me. I do understand. Now you stay put on this sofa while I get you a cup of tea and take the blanket, fresh hot out of the dryer."

**Loren:** "OK."

A few minutes later, Eddie came back with Nyquil, a glass of water along with a cup of ho t tea and lastly covered Loren up with the blanket, making sure she was cozy and comfortable.

Eddie attempted to sit down on the sofa next to Loren, but she stretched out, taking the entire space, so he was forced to the lazy suzan. Then sometime around Midnight…

_" OH MY GOD!… IS IT YOU?….IS IT REALLY YOU?…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

* * *

_yes. I know. its short and a slight disappointing. But truthfully, I am running out of creative energy due to no food energy. I've been here at the library all today writing for you and I'm hungry. SO, I APOLOGIZE if this Chapter kinda fails on me. HOWEVER, if you LOVE IT? I LOVE YOU TOO!..if not, "HAKUNA MATATA!" and thank you for inspiring me even more...  
_

_But JUST IN CASE YOU DO THIRST FOR MORE?...PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE R & R, AND I PROMISE YOU MORE DOUBLE CHAPTERS A DAY...'cause I DO LOVE YOU ALL AND TRULY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR LOVE & SUPPORT!..  
_

_anyways, I'll be back writing on Monday, TIL THEN, HAPPY READING!...  
_

_X0X0!  
_

_A*  
_


	11. Chapter 8-Loren's New Song

**{*A/N:  
****TO MY GREATEST FANS, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH AS ALWAYS FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL OVER FLOW OF POSITIVE ENERGY & FOR ALL YOUR LOVE,SUPPORT & INSPIRATION!...YOU TRULY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, HEART & SOUL..PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THIS CHAPTER DID NOT MAKE ANY SENSE. I AM SLIGHTLY BEING SUCKERED UNDER THE REALMS OF THIS COLD..IN OTHER WORDS, "UNDER THE WEATHER" SO TO SPEAK ...-_- ..NEWHOO, LOVE IT? HATE IT?..YOU ARE TRULY APPRECIATED!..AS I WILL CONTINUE WRITING...PLEASE KEEP THE R & R GOING...TILL THEN HAPPY READING!...*MUUUAH*...X0X0! a* }**

**p.s. I have a feeling this Chapter might suck.  
**

* * *

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 7….**

_ " OH MY GOD!… IS IT YOU?….IS IT REALLY YOU?…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 –"LOREN'S NEW SONG…"**

** At Eddie's Penthouse, living room sofa, late night…..**

"OH MY GOD?!…MOM? IS IT YOU?..IS IT REALLY YOU?…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ."

Loren thought she heard IT respond as the shadowy figure came walking towards her as if an angel came down from the sky. But from Loren's point of view, the face was too blurry for recognition. Maybe. She thought to herself. My imagination is toying around with me?

_((-LOREN IN DREAM MODE-…..…..))_

_Loren ignored the white blur that seemed to be coming at her and found herself looking down at the grave site where her mom was buried: NORA MARIA TATE _

_BELOVED DAUGHTER,SISTER,MOTHER AND FRIEND._

_The shadowy figure came closer to her…..but Loren did not notice. _

_Loren: ( teary-eyed as she caressed the word: MOTHER with her hand), "I miss you so much mom, I wish you were here…I wish I was there for you these last few days before you finally went to sleep," (in between sobs), " but I was so selfish and stubborn, I chose my career over you…I've been overly too busy for you…not even a few minutes just to say HI…to hear your voice, I am so sorry mom for not being a better daughter to you…I…lo—"_

_Suddenly, daylight turned into darkness as the clouds invaded the sky thunder and lightening storm. Loren looked up at the shadowy figure which turned white shape shifting into dark ghostly figure in a black cloak slowly revealed its face…_

_Loren let out a blood curdling scream…_

_(((-END DREAM MODE…-))_

* * *

Eddie, who made a last minute decision to camp out on the floor while Loren insisted stay on the sofa, shot up from his sleeping bag, startled by Loren screaming. He looked over to her, as she rocked side to side, as though she was running in her sleep.

_((-Loren back in dream mode-…))_

_Loren: (screaming out loud), "WHO ARE YOU?!…_

_W-H-HAT YOU DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! "_

* * *

A few minutes later , Eddie got on both knees,turning his body towards the sofa, leaning over to kiss her forehead as to wake her up, when Loren sat up, catching her breath like she's been screaming from something or is it someone?

She then turned to Eddie,adjusting her teary puffed up eyes on Eddie as the sun light began streaming from the window between them. He got up and sat down by Loren and impulse, held her tightly in his arms.

**Loren:** (asking in a half groggily and stuffed up voice), "W-w-hat happened?"

He looked into her eyes and wiped the tears away,giving her another kiss on her forehead.

**Eddie:** "You had a bad dream..…are you OK to talk about it?"

**Loren:** (sniffling in between sneezing),

"not really. It was kind of blurry..don't remember much."

**Eddie:** (sensing that she was avoiding the subject on purpose), " are you sure you don't remember babe?… It was pretty intense the way you wer e kicking and screaming like you were running away from something or is it a someone?"

**Loren:** "I was kicking and screaming?…really?..I-I-I-didn''t kn—""

Eddie: "Lo, I am your bestest friend in the world who happens to be your boyfriend too…please Lo, what ever scares you, its scaring the heck out of me…Please?..I'm here to listen.."

**Loren**: "Can I please have some hot tea and a box of first?…I feel stuffy and congested and my muscles are sore and achy "

* * *

Eddie nodded with a half smile and got up to the kitchen,warming up the kettle of tea that was made from the night before. Just then, his phone rang which happened to be on the kitchen table.

**RING! RING!**

He picked it up and answered it….

**-CALL BETWEEN EDDIE AND KATY -**

_**Eddie:**__ "Hello?….Good morning Mom!..how are you?…what's up?…Loren? ..yeah. she's fine. And awake. ..uhhmmm..she's seems better just slighty stuffy and congested…Ma!..nothing is wrong?…why would you thi-?….well. she woke me up in the middle of the night screaming…I don't know Ma..she won't tell me..I'm trying to figure it out but she wants tea first…that's what I'm doing Ma!…I know ..I love her like she's my wife …OK. you and pops are dropping by for Lunch with Pho?…Mmmm…yum. sounds good…Ma! I know my girlfriend more than you know..but trust me OK?.. aww.w fine..just in case then..hot sauce on the side please?..and veggies, lots of veggies and uhmm…no beef…yes. Chicken for sure though…its healthier though…can you suggest for the chicken to be chopped in bite sized pieces?….well. I don't want her choke. Yes Ma. I love my girlfriend that much to suggest that…what do I want?…those Beef Teriyaki combos..with extra hot sauce and teriyaki sauce…yes Ma. Please add what ever veggies…carrots and broccoili..OK Ma. Thank you…of course I will…OK. Uh-huh!…hugs to Pops…OK. Ma. Yes Ma…OK…see ya soon..K. bye!..love you too!.."_

**-CLICK!—**

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Eddie came back to the living room with two cups of tea in his hand, carefully setting it down on the glass coffee table to find Loren, wrapped in his Hard Rock Café blanket sitting on the piano bench while playing something random on the piano.

She stopped at the sight of him and turned around towards the sofa where he was sitting down comfortably.

**Loren:** "Sorry, I know I'm sick but I promise you I used hand sanitzer before touching the piano."

**Eddie:** "babe, its OK. Just keep playing what you were playing, it is it new? "

**Loren:** (with a half-smile), "yeah. just writing about my feelings about my mom's death and stuff"

**Eddie:** "Can I hear it please?"

**Loren:** "its not done yet.."

**Eddie **"but its sounds so beautiful..please play it again for me? Please?"

**Loren:** "OK. I"ll play the notes, but can you sing it .'cause it would sound weird for me to sing it all stuffed up and congested"

Eddie got up, walking to the piano, sat down next to her while handing her the cup of tea.

**Eddie:** (smiling), "Now drink this up and sing it first …"

Loren nodded and took a sip of the tea, which awakened her senses and took a deep breath. She got her notebook and started playing again.

**Loren:** (singing slightly congested but with confidence),

**"As I lay me down**

**Heaven hear me now**

**Im lost without a cause**

**After giving it my all**

**Winter storms have come**

**And darkened my sun**

**After all that I've been through**

**Who on earth can I turn to**

**I look to you**

**I look to you**

* * *

She paused looking up at Eddie, "So what do you think Eddie?…"

Eddie sat there, helplessly staring at her, completely and utterly mesmerized.

**Loren:** "Eddie?…earth to weirdo!…hellooooo!"

She shouted softly, trying to control the urge to cough in between, clapping at loud as she can in his face.

**Loren**: (nasaled sniffling), "babe?…Edd-What do you thi-?"

Eddie finally snapping out of it, pulling her closer into in his arms. "it was beautiful…, " (he cupped her face, staring directly into her chocolate brown eyes, whispering softly), "you Miss Tate, are so…so..beautiful, " ( kissing her lips, knowing the risk of catching her sickness), "and amazing…" (in between kissing on her neck )….. "mesmerizing…"

* * *

**{*A/N: BEFORE I CONTINUE WRITING, THIS MIGHT BE A "F.R.I.E.N.D.S . ©inspired Love scene, when Monica tricked Chandler by rubbing the vapor rub on her body as to entice Chandler to have sex with her despite the fact that she is sick, but the question is, will this happen for LEDDIE?….read on and find out! * }**

* * *

Loren gently pushed away before things get way too over heated between them.

**Loren**: "Eddie?..but how?..", (bursting in giggles), "how is singing stuffy and congested beautiful and," (tempted to kiss him back, but made hacking noises instead)," …Mmm..how is being sick sexy to you?..." , (But Eddie,on the other hand, insisted to continue, kissing her on her weak spot but she was not kissing him back), "I don't want you to catch my sickness..please babe?..…"

**Eddie:** "I don't care Lo..I love you to want to get sick together…"

(in between kisses, but Loren kept pushing him away, they were still sitting on the piano bench), "besides, ma and pops are coming with lunch and a box of oranges, which is Vitamin C, which I need to keep my immune system on check"

**Loren:** "Eddie!..I swear I am going to sneeze!..I can't hold it anymore…please stop!.."

Eddie finally got up and back to the sofa while Loren let out multiple sneezes.

**Loren:** (shot a pouting face at him), "see I told you I was gonna sneeze" She got up from the piano bench and joined him on the couch, " But thank you for loving my song and thanks for taking care of me."

**Eddie:** "You know why I do things I do for you?"

Loren nodded no like a six year old.

**Loren:** "why?"

**Eddie:** "because I love you.."

**Loren:** "I love you too Eddie…now can you get my tea that is on top of the piano and put it here on the coffee table please?"

Eddie nodded and got up to the piano, took the cup of tea and placed it on the coffee table.

**Eddie:** " anything else while I am up babe?"

**Loren;** "uhhmmm..more lemon and a drop of honey, please?"

**Eddie:** "yes dear but you still have to tell me about your dream…er..nightmare from earlier"

**Loren:** "nope. Don't wanna".

While Eddie disappeared to the kitchen again. She took the remote and turned on the TV, randomly channel surfing when Eddie's music video for "**SOMETHING IN THE AIR"** was playing on MTV mix

**Loren**: (singing happily but all stuffed up and stuffed up), "

_There's something in the air, yeah!_

_Yeah we're gonna have a good time x4_

_Whoa oh whoa oh x4_

_Can you feel it? x4_

_There's something in the air, yeah!_

_Yeah we're gonna have a good time x4"_

_Whoa oh whoa oh x4 ))_

* * *

Eddie came back from the kitchen with Loren's tea in his hand, admiring Loren singing to his song and smiling at her.

Loren looked at him."What?! "

then began to swoon at her boyfriend in his music video.

"…I can't help it..he's hot."

She began fanning herself from swooning over him. "and his abs are hotter than Ryan Gosling's..oh la la..I want…"

**Eddie:** (trying to control of how turned on he is about this), "Loren…will you stop swooning?..besides, "(he scoffed), "..I heard that guy has a girlfriend.."

**Loren:** "darn!.lucky her…so I have no chance to make out with him back stage after his concert?"

And flashed him a teasing eyes with a smile.

**Eddie:** "Loren..babe..seriously..stop teasing me like that..but the dude in the video has a girlfriend wishing he can make out with right now…"

**Loren:** "only 'cause you can't do anything about it!..hahahaha!"

As soon as he sat down next to her, he grabbed her into his arms, whispering.

**Eddie:** "you are so lucky you are sickly right now so go ahead and tease me..but second your get better, I will get even!"

**Loren:** "whatever Eddie…" ( coughing and sneezing in between as she grabbed the bottle of day quil), "it usually takes 3 days for me to get better. So I have one more day…"

She reached for her cup of tea and drank half of it and then took a quick nap before lunch.

* * *

LATER THAT AFTERNOON, KATY AND MAX CAME IN WITH VIETNAMESE FOOD AND THE FOUR OF THEM SHARED A PLEASANT LUNCH & CONVERSATION, REMINISCING THE CRAZY MEMORIES OF KATY AND NORA IN HIGH SCHOOL. THEIR STORIES REMIND LOREN OF HER, MEL AND ADRIANA AND THEIR CRAZY ADVENTURES TOGETHER.

THAT'S WHEN EDDIE ASKED LOREN TO PLAY HER SONG FOR MAX AND KATY….

**Eddie**: "Please Loren, please sing the song again? ..I truly love, its too beautiful to describe..please Lo?"

**Loren:** "But Eddie, I don't like singing when I am all naseled and stuffy, I can't hit the notes, all the way. I will kill my own song…"

**Katy:** (handing her a cup of tea), "here ya go..this will clear you up in seconds and I added extra lemon with honey and litle bit of sugar, the way you like it."

**Loren**: "Thanks Mama Katy…Can I just sing what I have done?."

**Max:** "whatever you'd like to sing sweetie, I just want to hear this beautiful song that Eddie has been raving about all ."

Loren put on a droplet of hand sanitizer,rubbed her hands together ,then walked from the kitchen table to the piano bench, sat down, retrieving her notebook from on top of the piano, grabbed her pen, adding in a few more lyrics.

**Loren **: "OK…here I go…this song is dedicated to the world's greatest mom, Nora Tate…..

_**As I lay me down**_

_**Heaven hear me now**_

_**Im lost without a cause**_

_**After giving it my all**_

_**Winter storms have come**_

_**And darkened my sun**_

_**After all that I've been through**_

_**Who on earth can I turn to**_

_**I look to you**_

_**I look to you**_

_**After all my strength is gone**_

_**In you I can be strong**_

_**I look to you**_

_**I look to you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And when melodies are gone**_

_**In you I hear a song**_

_**I look to you**_

_**After losing my breath**_

_**There's no more fighting left**_

_**Sinking to rise no more**_

_**Searching for that open door**_

_**And every road that I've taken**_

_**Lead to my regret**_

_**And I don't know if Im gonna make it**_

_**Nothing to do but lift my head**_

_**I look to you**_

_**I look to you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And when all my strength is gone**_

_**In you I can be strong"**_

_**I look to you**_

_**I look to you…"**_

As soon as Loren was done, she turned to Max and Katy for song approval. Katy was teary eyed and Max was stunned speechless, that he stood up, clapping proudly.

**Max:** (who was also teary-eyed), "Loren,my dear, that was truly an amazing song….your mom must be smiling from above, just as proud and happy as we are.."

He got up and hugged her quickly.

**Loren;** "Thanks Papa Max. I truly appreciate the critique coming from you."

Katy walked over and kissed Loren on the fore head. "Baby girl that was truly …beautiful..so full of love and heart..I love it too…:"

**Loren**: 'Thanks Mama Katy..you saying that means so much to me..:"

**Katy:** " well. We gotta get going and start setting up for the official club opening tomorrow night…Lo, we would love for you to play that song again..as we are dedicating this opening in honor of your mom, would do you say?"

**Loren;** "Mama Katy, I would love to hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow night."

**Katy: **"you will get better I promise. I added a special ingredient in the tea that will cure you by tomorrow morning.."

**Loren:** "thanks Mama Katy..you are awesome…thank you for lunch… love you "

**Katy:** "love you too baby girl!…"

Loren gave her and Max a hug.

**Loren:** "thanks for hanging out with us, despite me being all stuffy and congested, "

**Max:** "of course Loren, any thing for our favorite daughter…in-law.."

**Loren:** (blushing), "if he liked It, he would've put a ring on it."

**Max:** "did you hear that son, if you like it, put a ring on it!"

They three of them heard Eddie laughing from the kitchen, who was washing dishes as he stepped out from the kitchen to the front door with soapy hands.

**Eddie**: "haha Pops!..I heard that…and thanks for everything…I love you…"

He quickly grabbed the nearest towel hanging on the chairs and gave his dad those manly hugs/hand shake thing. "See ya pops…enjoy the rest of the day…"

He then turned to his mom, "Thanks Ma..I love you…"

**Katy:** "of course my son, now take care of your girl…we'll see you both tomorrow night?"

Eddie and Loren nodded happily.

**Loren**: "for sure. I"ll be there. After all, I am the opening act."

**Katy:** "thank you sweetie. I love you Lo".

**Loren:** "love you too. Have a wonderful afternoon."

Loren closed the door after them and immediately crashed on the sofa, while Eddie when back into the kitchen, finishing the last of the dishes to be washed.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER, LOREN WAS HAVING THE SAME DREAM FROM THE NIGHT BEFORE, SHE WAS AT THE CEMETERY, IN FRONT OF HER MOM'S GRAVE WHEN THE DARK SHADOWY FIGURE RETURNED TO HER….

**((-LOREN IN DREAM MODE-…..))**

**Loren: (continued shouting out loud in dream mode), "GO AWAY!….LEAVE ME ALONE!….AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!.. YOU NEVER " (sniffling in tears), " LOVED ….."**

**SOMETIME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT,** Loren was awakened from her sleep by the sound of her phone. She reached over to the coffee table, as quiet as she could be trying not to wake up a knocked out Eddie on the floor. She quickly grabbed her phone to check her messages. Startled she screamed out loud, forgetting about Eddie, now wide awake and groggily/cranky.

**Eddie:** "Loren!…what the heck?! You threw your phone at me?!"

**Loren:** "sorry babe, the message startled me. I didn't know how else to re-act..I'm sorry…please forgive me?"

She looked at him with big brown puppy dog with an extra pouty lip.

Eddie gave in. "yes. Beautiful. Of course I forgive you. Now what the heck did your phone read and who is it from?"

Eddie reached for her phone,which was by his foot, now scrolling to her most recent message that read**: "ARE YOU SURE WHAT YOU SEE IS IN YOUR DREAMS OR IS IT THE REAL THING? …...I'LL BE WATCHING YOU...**

* * *

_OK. YEAH. I'M GOING TO EDIT THAT ENDING THERE UNLESS YOU LIKE IT?...'CAUSE HONESTLY I DON'T..-_- HOWEVER, SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED._

_SO WHATCHA THINK FRIENDS? LOVE? HATE?...YOU THIRSTY FOR MORE?...WELL. STAY TUNED..'CAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOW IN ITS WRITING PROGRESS, NO FOUL. NO HARM...JUST SIMPLY WRITING AWAY TO MORE CRAZY DRAMA AND FINALLY SOME LEDDIE LOVE MOMENTS...YAY! _

_*BE SURPRISED!*_

ANYWAYS, the next Chapter is its writing process and will be posted as early as tomorrow morning...like MID AM/PM...

till then...ENJOY!...

X0X0 & PEACE OUT!...

*a

* * *

**MUSICAL/SONG CREDITS:**

"I TURN TO YOU" WHITNEY HOUSTON ( R.I.P. MS. HOUSTON, in honor of her death anniversary month...I love you...she was truly one in amazing!)

"SOMETHING IN THE AIR" EDDIE D AKA CODY L.


	12. Chapter 9-The Rock Star Super Hero!

{*A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY NON-DISNEY!…READ A T YOUR OWN DISCRETION…ALSO I AM GETTING SIGNS AND SYMPTOMS OF THE FLU…I MIGHT NOT WRITE ANYTHING TILL THURSDAY. ….TILL THEN HAPPY READING!…REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! THANK YOU & I LOVE YOU! MUUUUUAHHH! X0X0 a* }

* * *

RECAP FROM CHAPTER 8

**_SOMETIME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT_**_, Loren was awakened from her sleep by the sound of her phone. She reached over to the coffee table, as quiet as she could be trying not to wake up a knocked out Eddie on the floor. She quickly grabbed her phone to check her messages. Startled she screamed out loud, forgetting about Eddie, now wide awake and groggily/cranky._

_Eddie: "Loren!…what the heck?! You threw your phone at me?!"_

_Loren: "sorry babe, the message startled me. I didn't know how else to re-act..I'm sorry…please forgive me?"_

_She looked at him with big brown puppy dog with an extra pouty lip._

_Eddie gave in. "yes. Beautiful. Of course I forgive you. Now what the heck did your phone read and who is it from?"_

Eddie reached for her phone,which was by his foot, now scrolling to her most recent message that read: **"ARE YOU SURE WHAT YOU SEE IS IN YOUR DREAMS OR IS IT THE REAL THING? …...I'LL BE WATCHING YOU...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 –"ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF A ROCK STAR!"**

** Eddie's Penthouse, living room, late night…**

Eddie got up and out of his sleeping bag, sitting next to Loren on the sofa, holding her close as she re=read the message again, curious as to WHO this mystery texter may be.

**Eddie:** "Lo?…are you alright?…do you want to talk about it?"

**Loren:** (taking her phone back and examining the familiarity of the number), "Uhmmm..you know what?…this phone number looks familiar."

**Eddie "** are you saying there's a possibility that you might know the person who sent this to you?"

Loren nodded. "well. The number is unknown, but its not a blocked ID."

**Eddie:** "So do you have any idea who it might be?"

**Loren:** "I wonder what would happen if I called the person back?.."

**Eddie:** "make sure you put it on speaker so I can listen to who this person is too"

Once again, Loren nodded in agreement as she auto dialed the number.

RING! RING! ….RING! RING.!…someone picked up.

**-CALL BETWEEN MYSTERY PERSON & LOREN -**

**VOICE:** "HELLO?"

**Loren**: "Yeah…I just received a disturbing text from you."

**VOICE:** "I don't know what you are talking about ?…its 3 in the morning ! ….how did you get this number!?"

**Loren:** "you tell me how you got my number?!"

**VOICE:** "Oh Loren Tate, why can't you take a joke!"

**Loren:** "EXCUSE ME?! And how the heck did you know my name?!…seriously?! Who the hell is this?!…"

**VOICE:** (sinister laughing), "you know Loren if you did not leave me for that pretty boy rock star, we'd be together forever….don't you know how much I love you?… "

THIS TIME EDDIE STARTED TO INTERVENE, GRABBING HER PHONE AND SPEAKING INTO THE SPEAKER LOUD AND CLEAR…

**Eddie**: "SERIOUSLY!…Who the hell is this?! And what do you want with my girlfriend!?"

**VOICE:** "wel. Well. Well. If it isn't pretty boy Rock Star Eddie Duran who can have any girl he wants, but of all the girls, you gotta steal my grl from me"

And that's when Loren figured out who the person is. She spoke into the speaker.

**Loren:** "I am not your girl!…you psycho stalker!…"

**VOICE**: "OUCH!..Loren Tate you are breaking my heart!…I'm surprised you have not figured me out by now….!"

Loren heard voices in the background revealing the name of the calller.

**Loren**: "I KNEW IT WAS YOU CAMERON KOWAWLSKI!… **" (*A/N: yessiireee! . He and Cynthia/Chloe are cousins* )**

**Cameron:** (sarcastically), "RING A DING DING!…CONGRAT A-FREAKIN-LATIONS! …you guessed right!…its me, Cameron K.!"

**Loren:** "What the hell do you want from me Cameron?!…"

**Cameron:** "one night with the hottest Rock star..duh!…you know you can drive a man crazy with those silky se- …..!"

Just as Loren was about to speak, Eddie was already on it.

** Eddie** " DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY GIRL THAT WAY!…OR I'M GOING TO…"

**Cameron;** "or ya going to what Pretty boy Rock star!?…whatcha going do?!"

**Loren:** "I AM FILING A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOUR PSYCHO STALKER CRAZY ASS!…"

**Cameron:** (sarcastic laughing), "haha!..go ahead do what ever you want baby!…but I don't really care..cause I've been watching you're ever y move…"

**Eddie:** 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'WATCHING HER EVERY MOVE?!"

**Cameron:** "you're an idiot!..don't you know anything about a installing a GPS chip in her phone, her car and on her computer?!"

**Loren:** "OH MY GOD?!…ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?!…GET IT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN!…WE WENT ON ONE FREAKIN' DATE! IT DOES NOT CLAIM ME AS YOUR PROPERTY!…"

**Cameron:** "But why can't you see we belong together!"

**Loren: **"YOU'RE TALKIN PYSCHO CRAZY HERE!…WE'RE NEVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER…EVER!…"

Eddie who could not take it anymore, made a quick call and then disappeared to the Guestroom to check on her computer, attempting to figure out this GPS chip, thinking that this chip works both ways. If he knows where they are, then he can track back his location.

**Cameron**: "keep telling yourself that babe!..because I know where you are and I know where you'll be tonight and once I finally get to you in my arms, I'm never letting you go!.."

A few minutes later, Eddie found an upset Loren defenseless and scared, crying on the sofa, while Cameron continued crazy talkin' his plans to win Loren back.

**Eddie:"** Talk is cheap ain't it buddy?"

**Cameron:** "damn straight it is and I'm going to get my girl from you , no matter what it takes. She will be mine Eddie. I promise you that."

**Eddie:** "keep telling yourself my friend. You see, I love my girlfriend more than life itself, she's been going through a lot lately and does not need additional crazy stalkers to stress her out. And when she's upset, I am upset too. "

**Cameron:** "blah blah blah with your words of wisdom bullshit Eddie!…you can't do anything about it!.."

**Eddie: **"Ahhhh..but I can do something it, because genius, in a f ew minutes, I just sent you a surprise of a lifetime..there should be a knock at your door in 5…4…3… 2 …!."

All Eddie could hear from the background was shuffling noises and profanity and shouts of protest.

**Eddie:** " have a nice life in jail"

**-dial tone….CLICK-**

* * *

Eddie hung up Loren's phone, opening the back it and removing the chip out, now laughing to himself.

They both stood up, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Loren**: "What's so funny?"

**Eddie:** "the fact that I am a genius and he's obviously not."

**Loren**: "well. Thanks for being my super hero and saving the day."

**Eddie:** " its all part of the daily life of being a Rock star.."

She took a deep breath WHAT?!..she thought herself. Is this happening? Am I really free from sore and achy muscles? The sneezing? Sniffling? Hacking up snot ? the hot and cold flashes?.. The non stop coughing?

This time Eddie caught Loren smiling to herself.

**Eddie:** "And what are you so happy about?"

**Loren:** '"I CAN BREATHE AGAIN!…." , (breathing in and out a couple times more), "I'M CURED!…"

**Eddie:** "Oh really?"

Loren nodded.

**Eddie**: " well then. You know this means that you owe this super hero a kiss"

Loren rolled her eyes at him as she tip toed up to his cheek and kissed it.

**Eddie**: "Actually babe, I was thinking along the lines of this…."

**(*OMG!…PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY OUT OF CONTROL CRAZY IMAGINATION!..and by the way, they are in a standing position *)**

He scooped her into a straddling position as her legs wrapped around his torso, caressing one another with spine-tingling kisses, up and down, working his way towards the outline of her mouth, as their lips and tongues slowly collided into a hot and heavy passionate kiss turned into a fiery make out ssssion, he stripped her down to her underwear,with one hand,massaging on her breasts and she took off his shirt, soft ly tracing his abs one finger at a time, all the way to his happy trail..Eddie let out a groan.

That's when Loren pulled away suddenly, catching her breath, jumping out of his arms, whispering something in his ears that made her giggle out loud in a coy and seductive way.

**Loren: "**If you want some more baby, you'll just have to come and get me"

With that , she turned to him one last time, flashing him one more wink and a smile, and ran up stairs leaving poor Eddie in pain and misery.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER, EDDIE GOT TO THE BEDROOM, LEAVING HIM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY STUNNED SPEECHLESS…..**

* * *

_OOOOH LA! LA! ….WOWZERS!…THAT'S ALL I GOTTA SAY!….HONESTLY, IT WAS TOO HOT TOO HANDLE EVEN FOR MY OWN HANDLE AND I'M THE WRITER!…O_0…ANYWAYS!…I do apologize in advance if it was a little ..uhmmm..yeah….a slight NON-DISNEY, so to speak. LOL. But I go with the flow of my imagination and in the heat of the moment, I might as well, let it all out….Besides, I have not really written like that in a long time AND truthfully, going with the flow of what my READRS WANT!..so there you go!…hahaha!…just wait till the post LOVIN SCENE which I have to borrow from my other fan fic. ANYWAYS!….LOVE IT? …HATE IT? SHOULD I SIMMER THE LOVIN' DOWN A LITTLE BIT?!…_

READ ON IF YOU ARE THIRSTY FOR MORE!…the next Chapter should be interesting….***BE SURPRISED!***

_AND AS MENTIONED earlier, I apologize if I have offended anyone with my HOT LEDDIE MOMENTS. Like I said I write to entertain. Please don't take it personally. Please don' t hate me coz I don't want to risk losing any readers because of my imagination. -_-_

_But know I LOVE YOU …EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!…YOU ARE ALL ONE IN AMAZING!..Your love and support truly means the world to me. …..Thanks again…HAPPY READING!_

X0X0 & peace!

A*


	13. Chapter 10-A Song For Nora

_[*a/n: there are no other words to tell ya except to say how much I truly do love you all, each and everyone of you is truly AMAZING TO ME. Thank you for your unconditional love, support, inspiration and the overflow of Positive feed back. Phew! I am eternally grateful no one was offended by my crazy and will imagination. By request, I will not be afraid to write any HOT LEDDIE LOVIN' MOMENTS and just let it go with the flow...anyways, PLEASE KEEP THE R & R GOING, as I will keep on writing...I hope you do like it!...THANKS FOR DROPPING BY!...*MUUUAHH!* x0x0! a* ]_

* * *

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 9…_

_That's when Loren pulled away suddenly, catching her breath, jumping out of his arms, whispering something in his ears that made her giggle out loud in a coy and seductive way._

_Loren: "If you want some more baby, you'll just have to come and get me"_

_With that , she turned to him one last time, flashing him one more wink and a smile, and ran up stairs leaving poor Eddie in pain and misery._

TWENTY MINUTES LATER, EDDIE GOT TO THE BEDROOM, LEAVING HIM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY STUNNED SPEECHLESS…..

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10 –"A SONG FOR NORA..."_**

AT Eddie's Penthouse, early AM….

"You Like?" Loren asked him in sexy and seductive voice, leaning against the bed post in absolutely nothing but black heels, **(*a/n: PLL line*)** gesturing him to come towards her.

He did as commanded with eyes so full of want and desire,

Their lips crashed into a fiery passionate kiss as he carefully lifted her up onto the bed, making love in between the sea of blankets.

** LATER THAT MID- MORNING AROUND NOON TIME….**

**(*A/N: FYI : Yes. I'm lazy to write out another "love scene" so I borrowed this specific LOVE scene from my other fan fic except it has been tweaked…*)**

Loren woke up with a big smile on her face as turned to face Eddie who was still in dreamland, lightly snoring away. They were tightly wrapped around in each other's arms. And just as she carefully unlock from Eddie's arms. Her attempt failed when she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist,rolling her over towards him, then lifting her body on top of him.

**Eddie:** "Good morning my beautiful girlfriend! "

Their lips crashed into a hot kiss.

**Loren:** "mmmm" (she said, pulling away really quick),…"Good morning to you my handsome boyfriend."

A perverted smile began to form on his face.

**Eddie:** "you know you are one phenomenal lover"

**Loren:** "as you are OMG!, " [in between kisses], "WOW!….mind blowing…!"

**(*a/n: I am so hating myself for what I am about to write, right now o_O*)**

**Eddie**:"mind blowing huh?….you just put me in the mood for round two?"

**Loren:** (she whispered seductively), "Oh really? " She felt a hard poke from by her thigh, that startled her as she burst in to tiny giggles. " I can tell…" (she flashed him her sexiest bedroom eyes and disappeared under the covers giving him some "morning pleasure" as Eddie let out a climatic humming sounds.

A few minutes later, Loren returned to the top of the covers as their hot and sweaty bodies intertwined in a slow and steady grind, rolling around in between the sheets, interchanging with each kiss as they felt their insides deeply penetrating each other into explosion of climatic pleasure as Loren began to scream out,

_"Te quiero dentro de mí ... te apuesto hombre se siente muy bueno, sí, sí!"_

Her senses awakened in so many wonderful levels-the taste of his kisses,the touch of his hot wet skin against hers, the smell of his sweat, the sounds of their hearts beating and vibrating throughout her body,all the down to the tips of her toes. The kissing and touching continued in a intense powerful motion as they laid in bed, embraced in each one another's arms.

**Eddie:** "day-ahm!..now that was definitely all kinds of mind blowing WOW! and …."

He turned to face Loren, helplessly smiling at her and as if she was reading his mind.

**Loren:** "AMAZING!"

He gently lifted Loren on top of him again, their eyes locked on each other and pulled her in for a fiery passionate make out session. His arms wrapped around her waist.

They slowly pulled away breathlessly.

**Eddie:** "MMmm…can I have my mornings like this every morning?.." He began to kiss her up and down her neckline. "one more round?...you're so hot right now.."

His hands worked his way, stroking her breasts as they started in a slowly began kissing and touching again. Hands locked. Arms and legs intertwined in one another, once again, pumping up into a slow and steady grind.

She looked over at the radio alarm clock, it was a quarter to one in the afternoon.

**Loren:** "Mmmm…babe." (fighting the temptation for another round )," I want to do this too but…." (kissing him in between kisses), " can't we go out to eat or something..I'm hungry!"

**Eddie:** "you're right, I'm hungry too. so whatcha want for Lunch Miss. Phenomenal girlfriend of mine?"

**Loren:** "Pizza?…like a supreme Pizza with hot wings and extra ranch."

**Eddie:** "hmmm..I was thinking Chinese food or Flame Broiler?"

**Loren:** "Flame Broiler sounds good."

**Eddie**: "alright then. Flame Broiler it is then. We'll go in like twenty minutes?"

**Loren:** "yeah. That's fine. Let me take a quick shower first.?

**Eddie:** "on second thought, I need a shower too."

Eddie rolled himself on top of Loren, as they began kissing again. , "You know we can cut down the water bill if we took a shower together?"

**Loren:** "did I say I was going in alone?"

She unlocked herself from his arms and gave him a teasing hot kiss, quickly hopped out of bed, grabbed her pink satin robe and disappeared into the bathroom. And leaving the door cracked open on purpose, she peeped her head out with a smirk on her face.

**Loren:** "I'll be waiting for you in the shower, Mr. Amazing…"

AFTER LUNCH & SHOPPING ALL AFTERNOON , LOREN AND EDDIE RETURNED TO THE PENTHOUSE TO GET READY FOR THE MK CLUB OPENING…

Loren stepped out of the Guestroom in a silvery _Marilyn Monroe_ cock tail style long gown dress with matching glittery silver heels. Her hair done in perfectly soft curls with an white orchid tucked in her right ear; her make up –completely flawless, especially how she made her chocolate brown eyes pop out with the falsies mascara and the black eye liner. She also bought herself a new matching silver clutch purse plus matching accessories. Loren walked up to the nearest mirror and applied the lip gloss. And when she turned around to find Eddie, all dressed up and looking good too. He was wearing silver/grey long sleeve dress shirt with a black suit jack, dark skinny jeans and chucks.

And for the second time that day, Loren has left Eddie stunned speechless…..

**Loren:** (shot him a hesitant look on her face), "What's that look on your face?…should I oover up? Or change agaiin?!"

**Eddie:** "No! No! Lo, you look absolutely breathtaking…like movie star WOW! stunning!.."

**Loren:** "So isn't too much?"

**Eddie**: "trust me babe. I love how this dress perfectly shapes your curvacious body," (wrapping his arms around her waist), " and the slit on the left there, " (slowly grazing up her leg towards her thigh) …" showing off your leg here…oh yeah…you are going to drive me crazy all night.."

**Loren:** (blushing at his compliment), "thanks Eddie. That means a lot. Now can you do me a favor?"

**Eddie:** "yeah. Sure. What?"

She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him close, whispering,

**Loren:** "keep the tie on and only the tie on later tonght?"

**Eddie**: "as you wish Miss Phenomenal"

He locked her into a hot lingering kiss turned hot and heavy make out session,leaning against the front door.

**Loren:** (gently pulling away), "now let's go or we'll leave at all!"

**Eddie:** "yes dear".

Loren grabbed him by the hand as they walked into the elevator, as the doors opened up to the main lobby, they stepped out of the building and into the Escalade that was waiting for them at the curb and their driver took them to MK.

* * *

_** MK…..**_

_** TWO HOURS LATER, MAX AND KATY GOT UP ON STAGE WITH A WELCOME SPEECH AND A FEW WORDS OF THANKS AS LOREN WAS BEING INTRODUCED. **_

**Max:** "This special young lady has been part of my family, even though she has always been an honory Duran through the friendship of her Mother, Nora and my wife, Katy. In fact, " (he paused, darting his eyes at Eddie), someday soon, she will be my daughter-in-law …but no matter what, my daughter, a beautiful woman, whom I always loved and admired …."

Everyone laughed especially the constant teasing and taunting at Loren and Eddie's table.

**-at LEDDIE'S table-**

**Ian:** "haha! Papa max got you there Mate!"

**Phil:** "in other words, he is hinting for grandchildren"

Mel turning to Eddie: "ooooh Rock star is feeling the pressure now!"

**Loren:** "will you all shush up with the marriage and children talk and leave my hus—I mean, my man alone!"

**Tyler**:" dude. Did you hear that? She almost said the "H" word"

Loren hit Tyler up side the head, just to shut him up.

Loren leaned over Eddie and kissed him on the cheek.

**Eddie:** (pridefully), "And that's why I love her..she sticks up for me"

He kissed her back and smiled. "I love you baby"

**Loren:** "back at ya handsome.."

**-MEANWHILE, back on stage with Max-**

**Max: "**Loren, just like my son, Eddie, has risen to Rock star, stardom within four years time , breaking records one after another and winning AMA's and two Grammy Awards in her name. Now tonight's special treat, is one of Loren's newest songs, written in honor of her Mother Nora, who recently passed of Breast Cancer. She is here to sing that song for you….Loren will you please come up on stage?"

Loren got up from her seat, giving her friends and Eddie a around of good luck hugs and kisses.

**Eddie:** "you'll do spectacular up there babe, good luck I love you.."

**Loren:** "I love you Eddie"

They pulled into a long hot quick kiss as she walked down the aisles of tables. She also stopped and gave Katy a hug and a kiss too.

**Katy**: "I am so proud of you Loren, I know your mom is just as happy…I love you…sing your heart out girl!"

**Max:** "Once again ladies and gentlemen, the one and only Miss Loren Tate!…"

Loren walked up the steps and onto the stage, smiling at the crowd then turned to Max, "Thank you Papa Max for the wonderful lovely introduction and as he mentioned, I wrote this song in honor of Mom, lucky for you all, it's a sneak peek to my new album…I hope you like it..enjoy!…"

Loren then walked over the piano as she began playing and singing at the same time:

_"This song is called, I LOOK TO YOU…", she took a deep breath, trying to be strong to hold back her tears, "this is for you Mom, love you…_

**_As I lay me down_**

**_Heaven hear me now_**

**_I'm lost without a cause_**

**_After giving it my all_**

**_Winter storms have come_**

**_And darkened my sun_**

**_After all that I've been through_**

**_Who on earth can I turn to?_**

**_I look to you_**

**_I look to you_**

**_After all my strength is gone_**

**_In you I can be strong_**

**_I look to you_**

**_I look to you_**

**_And when melodies are gone_**

**_In you I hear a song, I look to you_**

**_About to lose my breath_**

**_There's no more fighting left_**

**_Sinking to rise no more_**

**_Searching for that open door_**

**_And every road that I've taken_**

**_Led to my regret_**

**_And I don't know if I'm gonna make it_**

**_Nothing to do but lift my head_**

**_[From: .net ]_**

**_I look to you_**

**_I look to you_**

**_And when all my strength is gone_**

**_In you I can be strong_**

**_I look to you_**

**_I look to you_**

**_And when melodies are gone_**

**_In you I hear a song, I look to you_**

**_My levee's have broken, my walls have come_**

**_Crumbling down on me_**

**_The rain is falling, defeat is calling_**

**_I need you to set me free_**

**_Take me far away from the battle_**

**_I need you, shine on me_**

**_I look to you_**

**_I look to you_**

**_After all my strength has gone_**

**_In you I can be strong_**

**_I look to you_**

**_I look to you_**

**_And when melodies are gone_**

**_In you I hear a song, I look to you_**

**_I look to you_**

**_I look to you….."_**

As soon as she was done letting out that last note, the entire club cheered and applauded happily.

Eddie, followed by Mel, Aid, Ian,Tyler and Phil got up, walking to the front of stage as Loren took her a bow. "THANK YOU EVERYONE!..ENJOY YOUR NIGHT HERE AT MK!.."

Loren stepped down to join her friends.

**Melissa:** (giving her a hug), "OMG LO!..THAT SONG WAS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!…"

**Loren:** "Thanks Mel. I'm so glad you're here tonight."

**Mel:** "duh!..of course, I'm here for my best friend, and it's a Mama Tate tribute..would not miss it for the world"

**Loren:** "what would I do without you Mel". She turned to Adriana.

**Adriana:** (also giving her a hug), "WOW LO!… You left me all teary eyed …it was amazing!…Mom is proud of you Lo you know this!.."

**Loren:** "Thanks sissy, you know for as long as it took for us to finally get along, you've grown up so much and I'm glad I got a sister like you..love you.."

**Adriana:** "I love you too sis…" and then she whispered something about Eddie in her hear. "hahaha!..very funny Aid!..we'll talk about that later…"

**Mel:** (feeling left out), "Hey..I wanna know what you sisters were whispering about!"

Adriana rolled her eyes and then repeated what she whispered to Loren's ear in Mel's ear who reacted in a burst of giggles.

Loren walked over to Eddie with a smile on her face.

**Eddie:** (wrapping his arms around her), "You were Phenomenal LO!…"

Loren began turning a shade of red at the word: Phenomenal

**Loren**: (whispering in his ear), "hey that nickname is between me and you."

**Eddie:** "it only counts as a nick name if I add Miss in front of Phenomenal"

**Loren:** "Like I call you Mr. Amazing?"

**Eddie:** "point taken. But you Miss Phenom—Tate, were breathtaking on stage as usual..all I want to do is..mmmm…with you all night"

**Loren:** "you read my mind Rock star 'cause all I want to do is…"

Everyone turned to Eddie and Loren who were lost in hot and heavy make-out session.

That's when the lights of MK suddenly black out followed by a round of multiple shots firing in the air. There was a piercing scream.

"OMG! …..SOMEONE GOT HIT CALL 9-1-1 NOW!…"

* * *

**OK YEAH. THAT'S S ALL FOR NOW "MY PRETTIES"…not bad for the writer who survived the 24 hour bug. I feel so much better than yesterday. at least the headaches finally calmed down. ..ANYWAYS, WHATCHA THINK ALL?**

**LOVE IT?...**

**HATE IT?…**

**THIRSTY FOR MORE?…**

**SURPRISES ARE WORTH WAITING,RIGHT?**

**THEN "CHILL TO THE NEXT EPISODE!.."**

** (now in progress...^_^)**

_as always __**THANK YOU FOR THE OVERFLOW OF POSITIVE FEED BACK**__. Your inspiration means the world to me. I am truly grateful to each and every one you and love you so much. __**THANKS AGAIN AND PLEASE KEEP THE R & R c**__oming as I will keep writing..._

_x0x0 & peace out!_

_a*_

* * *

_**SONG CREDIT:**  
_

_"I LOOK TO YOU" WHITNEY HOUSTON  
_


	14. Chapter 11-Choked Up

**[*A/N: ALL I GOT TO SAY IS THANK YOU AND I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU..FOR REALS!...YOU ALL ARE THE BOMB DIGGITY OF FANTABULOUSNESS!...PLEASE KEEP THE R & R GOIN' WITH THE FLOW AS I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE MORE CRAZY OMG SPONTANEOUS CHAPTERS FOR YOU!...OH BY THE WAY, A SUPER DOUBLE CHAPTER BONUS IS UP TOMORROW DEDICATED TO MY 100TH REVIEW!...I LOVE YOU ALL..HAPPY READING! *MUUUUUUUUUUH* x0x0 a* ]**

* * *

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 10….._**

_Everyone turned to Eddie and Loren who were lost in hot and heavy make-out session._

_That's when the lights of MK suddenly black out followed by a round of multiple shots firing in the air. There was a piercing scream._

"OMG! …..SOMEONE GOT HIT CALL 9-1-1 NOW!…"

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 –"CHOKED UP"**

**AT MK, LATE NIGHT…..**

The panic and chaos continued in the darkness as Max and Katy began calling out for family and friends.

**Katy:** "LOREN?!….EDDIE!…WHERE ARE YOU?!…."

**Max:** "ED?!…LO?!…KIDS?!…OH GOSH!..I HOPE YOU'RE OKAY?!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLUB….**

**Adriana:** (in panic mode), "MELISSA!….IAN!..PHIL?..BABE?…WHERE ARE YOU?!…LO?..OH MY GOD!..EDDIE?….WHY ISN'T ANYBODY RESPONDING?!…."

A FEW MINUTES LATER, SHE FELT A PAIR OF ARMS WRAP AROUND HER WAIST…BY IMPULSE, SHE LET OUT A PIERCING SCREAM.

**VOICE:** "hey Aid!..shhh!..its me, its Phil!…babe!.take a deep breathe and calm down!…shhhh…."

**Aid**: "OMG PHIL!" She felt herself turn around towards him and held him close to her. " ….YOU'RE HERE!…BUT WHERE'S EVERYONE ELSE?!…MEL? IAN? LO?…EDDIE?…OMG!..OMG!.."

"I'M HERE AID!…" SAID A FAMILIAR VOICE.

**Aid:** "Mel?…is that you?"

**Mel::** "yeah. Its me. Aid. Ian is with me. So is Tyler. I think. Ty? Are you here?"

**Tyler**: "yeah. I'm here Mel. "

**Mel:** "where's Lo and Eddie?…Papa Max and Mama Katy?"

**Aid:** "I-I-I DON'T KNOW!…its too loud and too dark in this club. But I can feel you guys. Around me."

**Mel:** "everyone please stick together and try to look around for Loren, Eddie, Max and Katy"

* * *

**-OVER BY THE STAGE-**

**Eddie:** "Lo?"

He wrapped his arms around her until he felt a sharp excruciating pain, on his side.

**Loren:** "Baby?..are you OK?…"

**Eddie**: "I-I-I think so…m-m-m-my side hurts…ow crap!…don't let go babe!…*%$!..I think I got hit!…"

Eddie grabbed her hand on top of his hand to feel where the wound might be.

**Loren:** "OMG EDDIE!….I –I =-I CAN FEEL YOU…YOU'RE B-B-B-L-L-EEDING!…."

**Eddie**: (faintly), "Lo..I don' t know if I can hold on any longer!…I-I-I- need help!…please?!….call for some help…an am-m-ublance!..someone?..anyone!…hurry!…p-p-p-uh-lease-h-h-urry!..its *%# ! Ing painful!"

**Loren:** "HELP!…" (screaming and shouting over the loudness of the chaos of the club), "EDDIE GOT THE HIT!…..CALL 9-1-1-!…PAPA MAX?!…MAMA KATY?!..WHERE ARE YOU?!….I'M OVER BY THE STAGE!… HELP ME OUT NOW!…PLEASE?!….EDDIE IS DOWN!… PLEASE HURRRY!"

That's when Loren saw something more than darkness. _OMG!…she thought to herself. please tell me my mind is playing tricks on me?…either that or I am seeing things…is that the dark blurry figure in my bad dreams?_

* * *

** WITHIN MINUTES LATER ,THE LIGHTS OF MK AUTOMATICALLY TURNED ON …**

MELISSA AND ADRIANA was the first two that caught sight of Loren by the stage and rushed over to her as swiftly as they can dragging the boys behind them.

**Melissa and Adriana**: (calling out for Loren's attention), "OMG LOREN?!…ARE YOU OK?!.."

Loren turned towards them, holding back her tears, way passed panic mode. Her hand on top of Eddie's hand, with the nearest napkin to hold pressure down on his wound.

She attempted to stand up but Eddie's head was on her lap. All she could do is nod in silence. Eddie, at the moment, was conscious, but in slowly turned his head and gave them his best smile.

**Adriana**: "OMG EDDIE!….you've been hit, but thank goodness you're awake!.."

"DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS!…I GOT HIM!…HE'LL BE OK, HE' S IN GOOD HANDS..I'M HERE!" called out Phil as he stepped out between Melissa and Ian.

**Phil**: "Don't worry man, you'll be alright. All I need is a First Aid Kit."

**Loren:** "Thanks Phil. This means a lot to me and to Eddie too."

**Eddie**: (quietly), "Thanks Man…you are a life saver".

**Phil:** "Now where's that First Aid kit..please?"

* * *

** OUT OF NO WHERE, KATY AND MAX BREAK THROUGH THE CROWDS TO FIND LOREN AND FRIENDS GATHERED BY THE STAGE TO FIND…**..

**Katy:** "OH MY GOODNESS!..MY BABY BOY EDDIE!…YOU'RE OKAY!..THANK GOD..YOU'RE OKAY!"

Katy, followed by Max rushed on the other side of Eddie, who kept his spirits on a good note, while Grace, the bar tender with super hearng, handed Phil the First Aid Kit.

**Max:** "Eddie?….injured but alive!..oh thank heavens!…You definitely have a guardian angel watching over you…."

Max, Katy, Loren and everyone else watched Phil take care of Eddie as if it were a scene from a CSI episode.

He looked up at everyone in surprised and began explaining.

**Phil:** "As you can tell Eddie is alive and he'll be OK. Thankfully, the bullet, ", "(holding the bullet in his bloody gloved hand), "did not go all the way inside to touch his organs.." (he then turned to Eddie), "you are a lucky man Eduardo!…other wise, you'd be a dead man…"

And then he looked up at Max and Katy. " Look. I know I am not a Doctor and that anesthetic I used to numb the pain of the wound down can only last so lo—"

At that moment, Eddie let out horrible cry of pain. "AAAAUUUUGGGGH!…! #%^ !…THIS *&^# ! HURTS!….AUUUUGGGHHH!"

On timing the Ambulance and the rest of the crew came rushing into MK. Fortunately, for Phil, he knows these guys and explained the situation to do what he did to the best of his skills and knowledge. He also told him that whatever anesthetic used to numb the pain is now waring off.

**(*a/n: Phil is a CPR/First Aid trained EMT and currently an off duty Nursing student, one semester away from graduation as an Registered Nurse Hey all..don't hate..guys can be nurses too!… yup. Just a quickie 411*)**

**Lead EMT:** "good job Sanders.! We're proud of you man!…see ya on duty tomorrow?"

**Phil:** "same bat time, same bat channel guys!.."

**Lead EMT:** "Let's bring him in guys!…"

The Lead EMT and his crew carefully lifted Eddie on the gurney and into the back of the ambulance vehicle as Max, Katy, Loren and everyone else followed them out.

His family and friends can hear him scream out as one of the tech guys came back. "Is there a Loren Tate here?"

Loren stepped up. "Yeah. I'm Loren."

**Tech guy:** "he's been calling for you. He wants you by his side "

Loren turned back to Max and Katy really quick.

**Loren:** "Papa Max?..Mama Katy?..you should be the ones to go..he's your son..he needs you.."

**Max:"** But his request is you . sweetie, he loves you for you to be his wife someday .. go ahead Lo, we're all going to drive behind you."

Loren still feeling bad. "Mama Katy?"

**Katy:** "baby girl..don't worry about me, I'm Okay with it. He wants you by his side, you are, after all, his future wife someday….go my dear!..I love you and we're all right behind you!.."

Loren nodded as the tech guy walked with her and gently lifted her up inside the ambulance vehicle.

* * *

_ABOUT AN HOUR LATER OR SO…..EDDIE WAS FINALLY RESTED IN A HOSPITAL BED. IT TOOK ALL NIGHT FOR NONSENSE EVALUATIONS AND OTHER RANDOM EXAMINATIONS TO DO AND ANALYZE JUST TO GET A ROOM. AS IT TURNED OUT, EDDIE HAD A PANIC ATTACK THAT CAUSED HIS BLOOD PRESSURE TO RISE, THAT HE JUST PASSED OUT. AS FOR HIS WOUND, EDDIE TOOK A HIT ON THE SIDE OF HIS TORSO. THE NURSES HAD TO RE- DRESS THE WOUND AND THIS TIME MADE SURE THE ANESTHETIC RUB WAS STRONGER BUT OTHER THAN THAT. HE WAS GOOD TO GO, THE NEXT MORNING. FOR THE TIME BEING PER REQUEST OF HIS PHYSICIAN, EDDIE'S BLOOD PRESSURE AND HEART RATE ARE BEING MONITORED OVER NIGHT._

**[*a/n: Max, Katy, Loren & company stuck around his room until visiting hours was over and then went home.* ]**

* * *

**SOMETIME AROUND THE LATE NIGHT/ EARLY AM…..**

Eddie woke up in the middle of night. His vision was kind of blur but he thought he saw something or someone coming into his room. It did not take that long to figure out that a pair of strong hands was trying to choke him to death. Eddie suddenly opened his eyes, shocked to see the familiar face staring back at him, monitor wires attached to him, began beepng faster and faster until….

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!….

* * *

_I know right? ….OMG!…OR IS IT MORE OF A WTH…..HECK MOMENT ?!.._

_Yeah. I know I have a spontaneous imagination and once again, derailed my original Chapter outline in so many crazy ways. OMG.. WOWZERS!..TRUST ME. I am just as surprised but as I mentioned time and time again, you can always expect the unexpected from me…_

_Anyways, whatcha think "my pretties" ?…_

_LOVE IT? HATE IT?…SPEECHLESS TO SAY ANYTHING AT ALL?…_

Are we THIRSTY FOR MORE?…..

_'cause I can't wait to write THE NEXT CHAPTER ….which is now in progress!.._

_SO AS LONG AS YOU KEEP THE R & R GOING, I'LL KEEP WRITING..HOPEFULLY A DOUBLE CHAPTER TOMORROW!…._

CHEERS TO MY 100TH REVIEW….WHO EVER YOU ARE, A DOUBLE BONUS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!… ^_^

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU…for your unconditional love,support,inspiration and positive energy!…I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART AND SOUL!…

HAPPY READING ALL AND ENJOY!

X0x0 & peace!

A*


	15. Author's Note )

HEY ALL!...ITS ME "A"...letting you know...

I just wrote a DOUBLE CHAPTER BONUS today!..

woooh-oooh! for you!..ENJOY & HAPPY READING!

X0X0X0X0

a*


	16. Chapter 12-Eddie's CRAZY Fan

**_*a/n: HAPPY FRIDAY ALL!...PLEASE ENJOY A DOUBLE CHAPTER BONUS!...THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE,SUPPORT,INSPIRATION & POSITIVE ENERGY! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME..TILL MONDAY!...HAPPY READING!...x0x0 & PEACE! a*_**

* * *

RECAP FROM CHAPTER 11…

_SOMETIME AROUND THE LATE NIGHT/ EARLY AM….._

_Eddie woke up in the middle of night. His vision was knd of blur but he thought he saw something or someone coming into his room. It did not take that long to figure out that a pair of strong hands was trying to choke him to death. Eddie suddenly opened his eyes, shocked to see the familiar face staring back at him, monitor wires attached to him, began beeepng faster and faster until…._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!…._

* * *

Chapter 12 –EDDIE'S CRAZY" FAN

**AT THE HOSPITAL, EARLY AM…..**

The person dressed in black disappeared into the restroom, while the nursing staff immediately rushed into Eddie's room to resusitate him to life. A few minutes later, Eddie was finally back to normal. He tried to go back to sleep, but his mind was on the person trying to kill him? .but the question is why?…

**((=======FLASHBACK TO A FEW HOURS AGO======))**

Eddie: "Hello?…." (half-groggily), "Anyone there?…"

_The person who was fully dressed in black from head to toe; wearing a masquerade mask, causually walked towards Eddie's bedside, carefully releasing the guard rail between them. Eddie now awakened from his sleep, found a morbid looking masquerade mask in his face as this person was positioned on top of him._

_Eddie" OW!…WHAT THE *&^%$# !…"_

_Person: "I don't think so Eddie, you broke my heart and I am going to get what I want from you…"_

_Eddie: "seriously! get the ! #$% off of me!….."_

_Person: "I should've known I was nothing but a one night thing…."_

_The person pressed its knee against his wound . "Ooops!..I'm sorry, did that hurt?!…"_

_Eddie now irritated, attempted to push this person off of him with all his strength, but this person deliberately gripped on to both sides of his torso._

_Eddie: "OH .! #$%&! …that &^^%%$## hurts!…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!….GOSH!…GET OFF OF ME! BEFORE I CALL SECURITY!.."_

_Person: "I want you and only you Eddie Duran!… I can tell you've been working out..god!..you are damn sexy….Mmmm..so want you!.." _

_The person who was still wearing the mask, leaned in for a kiss.. _

_Eddie losing his patience and despite the pain, finally gathered all his strength again, pushed the masked face away from him._

_Eddie: "Now for the millionth time get the ! $% off of me!…" _

_Person: "I don't think so Eddie. I'm staying right here."_

_Eddie grabbed for the control and attempted to the press the button to call for Nurse assistance. But the person slapped the control out of his hand._

_Person: '" why did you leave me the way you did?"_

_Eddie: " refresh my memory …who are you again?."_

_Person: "I'll tell you who I am, if you give me what I want"_

_Eddie: '"not gonna happen. I am committed to my girlfriend Loren, the only one I truly love."_

_Person: "Loren as in Tate?…the Mars girl?…"_

_Eddie"yeah. That's my girl.."_

_Person: " hahaha!…we'll see about that…"_

_The person finally revealed her face._

_Eddie: "O-O-O-O-OH MY GOSH….WHAT THE …..ITS YOU?!…."_

_Person: "Surprised I see?…that's no way to talk to an ex-lover"_

_She attempted to kiss him on his neck as he pushed her off of him and landed on the bed beside him and re-positioned herself on top of him._

_Eddie once again, taking a deep breath to shake off the pain on his side, was looking around for the phone. The girl noticed and disconnected the cord out._

_Eddie: "YOU ARE CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT?!…"_

_Person: ""crazy about you Eddie Duran, you're so Hot!…"_

_At this point, the more she attempted to kiss him, the more he fought to push her off of him. This was going on for a good ten-fifteen minutes or os. Until she was irritated to the point where she snapped._

_Person:" You know what, if I can't have you, no one else will!…" _

_That's when she took both hands clenching them on his neck._

_Eddie "WHAT THE ," (coughing), …?!, " ( grssping for breath), …"STOP IT!…"_

_The girl gripped on his neck even tighter , but what she did not know is that he's been pressing on the call button .._

_Eddie: (shouting as loud as he can), "SEC-CUR-ITY!," (,coughing, losing breath),….."NURSE!," ,(in between coughing), .".PLEASE HELP ME! " ,(losing breath, slowly weakening), "…INTRUDER IN MY ROOM! " (in between grasping for air), ….SECURITY!…"_

_The girl continued to put as much pressure into her hands on his neck with all her might and her strength._

_Eddie: "STOP IT! ," (coughing and grasping for air, as she continued to strangle him,) YOU …., " (grasping to breath and struggling), …"CRAZY….. BITCH! (faintly) …"STOP IT!…..."…._

_The girl looked over to the monitor that was beeping faster and louder . She could also hear a voices and shuffling sounds coming towards the room,. She turned back to Eddie and gripped on his neck one last time as a evil smirk began to form on her face. She finally got off of Eddie and onto the floor, slipping into the Restroom to change her clothes into her sweet "good girl" self , re-touching her make up and as a last touch to this ensemble, she added a pair of eyeglasses. She then stepped out of the Restroom and out of Eddie's room, walking towards the hospital lobby to blend in with other people into the Cafeteria for some coffee and casually followed the one person she hates the most., Loren Tate._

_((((( (===========END FLASHBACK -))))_

* * *

******LATER THAT MORNING…**

Eddie was talking to Hospital security and the night nursing staff explaining himself of what happened to him last night/early morning.

**Eddie**: "…honestly, I don't know how she got passed security after hours, all I remember was someone in my room, she was dressed in black, wearing this mask,"

Fortunately, Eddie found the mask by his pillow and handed it to the security offiicer.

**Security officer: ** (as he wsa examining the mask in his hand), "why was she wearing a mask?"

**Eddie:** (shrugged his shoulders), "I have no idea , man, when I finally woke up and focused on what was going on, she positioned herself on top of me. After I repeatedly told her to get off of me because the I could feel the anesthetic was waring off and slowly killing me like crazy but she insisted to stay put, "

**Security officer:** "uh huh …and "  
Eddie: "she attempted to kiss me with the mask on, but every time she got close to me, I pushed her away with all my strength despite the piercing pain I was going through."

**Security officer:** "then what happened?"

**Eddie:** "well. She started talking crazy, telling me, we dated once and that I owe her something she's always wanted and when I said NO I have a girlfriend, she snapped!"

**Security officer:** "Hmmmm…sounds like some psychopathic fan of yours."

**Eddie:** "yeah. Seriously. "

**Security officer:** "so this crazy chick on top of you with a mask on, attempting to kiss you, telling you that you dated her once and owes you something, you respond by telling her you have a girlfriend, she snaps to the point of strangling you to death?"

**Eddie:** "That's sounds about right. "

**Security officer:** "one more question Eddie?"

**Eddie:** "yeah?"

**Security officer:** "you described every detail of this girl from head to toe, so does she have a name?"

Just as he was about to respond, the girl who attempted to choke him to death, walked in his room.

"HEY THERE EDDIE, REMEMBER ME? "

* * *

_**YUP. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW...LOVE IT? HATE IT?...**_

_**THIRSTY FOR MORE?...**_

_**"CHILL TO THE NEXT EPISODE" ...**_

_**GO!**_

_**READ IT!**_

**NOW!...**

**ITS A DOUBLE CHAPTER BONUS FRIDAY!..ENJOY & HAPPY READING!**

**X0X0! **

**a***


	17. Chapter 13-There's No Place Like Home

_*a/n: WOOH OOOH!...AS PROMISED ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU!...HAPPY FRIDAY AND HAPPY READING!...REVIEWS ARE __**ALWAYS **__WELCOME...TILL MONDAY!. I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL!...PLEASE DO .ENJOY! x0x0 a* _

* * *

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 12….._

_Security officer: "one more question Eddie?"_

_Eddie: "yeah?"_

_Security officer: "you described every detail of this girl from head to toe, so does she have a name?"_

_Just as he was about to respond, the girl who attempted to choke him to death, walked into his room._

_"HEY THERE EDDIE, REMEMBER ME? "_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 –"THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME"**

The officer and the three staff members looked over at the young looking lady wearing a black NIKE hoodie-sweater with black skinny jeans and checkered vans. Her moussy brown hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and as she walked closer to Eddie, she adjusted her eyeglasses and flashed everyone her own famous smile.

The officer finally put name to the face when he recognized who she was….

**Security officer:** (turning a shade of red), "Hey aren't you, " (stammering his words)…. ",Vanessa or is it Yvette?, " the newest face of…what's that sports magazine called again.?

AWKWARD SILENCE IN THE ROOM.

**GIRL**: "Excuse me?' (as she rolled her eyes at him with sarcasm ), "…I don't know what you are talking about.."

**Eddie:** "Her name is McKenzie. Victoria McKenzie."

Security officer: "ahhh…the lovely Victoria McKenzie..I knew it was you!..you're a M axim Model, right?"

Eddie lightly punched the officer in the arm so he can get to the point and take the woman out of sight and out of his life forever.

**Victoria:** "Sorry guy, if you think you have a chance with me, nope. There's only one person who can…and that 's Eddie Duran, right Eddie?"

_ A FEW MINUTES LATER_ , Melissa and Adriana entered the room,followed by Loren who had two hot coffees in her hand and walking passed Victoria who was standing there with her arms crossed and glaring angril y at Loren.

**Melissa:** (leaning on Adriana and whispering), "Whoa!…what's going on in here?"

**Adriana:** (whispering back), " I know right?…looks like some post morning drama going on"

Eddie sat up at the sight of Loren as she sat by him on the bed, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

**Loren:** "Morning baby love..I got coffee for you…"

**Eddie:** "Hey beautiful…God!, " (wrapping his strong arm around him,),…"I'm so glad to see you.," (in between kisses), "I miss you so much..you have no idea"

**Loren:** "I miss you too…babe. So how are you feeling?..are you OK?..does it still hurt?"

Melissa and Adriana joined them on the other side of the bed.

**Mel:** "how ya doin Rock star?"

**Adriana:** "hey Rock star?"

And then Loren noticed the rouge looking color on his neck.

**Loren:** (concerned), "baby, what happened?…what are those markings on your neck?..looks like someone choked you or something.."

**Security officer:** "AHEM!….that's what we are trying to figure out this morning, Miss.?"

**Loren:** (smiling her famous smile)"Tate. Loren Tate."

**Security officer:** "as in ..'might as well be Mars' Loren Tate?..my daughter's most favorite rock star in the world …Loren Tate, WOW!..its an honor to meet you"

**Loren:** (blushing shyly ) "Thank you Officer, Officer?.."

**Security officer:** "Mike."

**Loren:** (sticking her hand out), "Thank you Officer Mike, pleasure is all mine"

They shook hands.

**Officer Mike:** "Would you mind signing an autograph for my daughter Daniella?"

**Loren:** "Of course I can. Even better, I just happened to have snippets of my old stuff and new stuff on a CD. if you want it, its yours to keep?"

She searched into her purse for the sample CD,handing it over to Officer Mike.

Officer Mike's eyes lit up gleefully.

"OH MY GOODNESS Loren!..thank you so much!..you are truly amazing,..down to earth and a geniune lady..Eddie is lucky man.."

**Loren:** "no problem sir. I got so many copies, I'm sure Daniella would love it….so what's going on here?...like what happened?"

Officer Mike along with Eddie explained what happened the details of what happened earlier that morning…well. Until Victoria charged up to them, in protest.

**Victoria:** "YOU GOT THE WRONG GIRL OFFICER!..I DI D NOT DO ANYTHING.!"

**Officer Mike:** "Of course you didn't Miss McKenzie?…how do you explain this mask and this security feed?"

He took the IPAD from the side table and replayed the security feed of a girl who perfectly matched her exact description, sneaking into Eddie's room.

**Officer Mike:** "Whether you like or not Miss McKenzie, you are coming with me for questioning."  
**Victoria:** "OH NO I'M NOT!..IF ANYONE NEEDS TO GET THE HELL OF THIS ROOM, ITS HER!…BOYFRIEND STEALER…THAT ROCK STAR WANNABEE!"

**Officer Mike:** "Let's go Miss McKenzie!…if you want to live to see what is left of your modeling career, you are coming with me"  
**Victoria**: "ITS NOT FAIR!…WHY ARE YOU ACCUSING OF ME OF SOMETHING I DID NOT DO!…IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH LOREN..TATE..YOUR BOYFRIEND EDDIE AND I GOT FREAKY .LAST NIGHT AND HE WAS SOOOO DAMN GOOD IN BED.. HE IS THE BEST I'VE EVER HAD!"

**Officer Mike :**MISS MCKENZIE!..I am warning you right now!…one more word from you…"

Loren stood there. Frozen in shock. Completely and utterly speechless.

**Eddie:** Lo?…babe?…every word coming out of her mouth is lie!…"

**Mel:** "yeah. Lo. When did 'choking someone' define as 'getting freaky'?…dude. that's straight up crazy talk"

**Adriana:** " she's just all kinds of cray-cray!.."

Officer Mike turned to Loren as Victoria was kicking and screaming as he took the action to lock her down with the cuffs.

"He's telling the truth Loren.."

Loren turned to Eddie and gave him a hug. "I believe you Eddie. I just don't understand why she would hurt the way she did"

**Eddie:** "Loren, my love, don't you worry about it. What happened, happened and thank god its done!."

And just as Victoria was escorted by Officer Mike, she turned to them one more time. "OH NO EDDIE…ITS NOT OVER TILL I SAY ITS OVER!…WE BELONG TOGETHER EDDIE!….AND I AM NOT STOPPING TILL I GET WHAT I WANT!…YOU!"

**TWO HOURS LATER,** ….Eddie was finally released from the hospital. He signed all the papers along with special instructions on daily care of the wound and per request of Eddie's physician, a daily sponge bath will be required.

* * *

After they left the hospital, Loren, Eddie, Mel and Aid enjoyed a late lunch and conversation at Rumor. And then, Loren dropped Mel and Adriana at the Sanders' Residence.

And last, but certainly not least, Loren and Eddie were home sweet home.

**Eddie:** "Never thought I was going to say these words but know I know how Dorothy Gale feels when she was home in Kansas. 'THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME!"

**Loren:** (wrapping her arms around him, laughing) , "my man is such a funny guy." She tippy toed and kissed his cheek., "So, my funny man, whatcha wanna do for the rest of tonight?"

He turned her around to face him, locking her in his embrace.

**Eddie:** "Mmm…." , (in between kisses), "how bout we take that sponge bath?"

**Loren:** (raising a brow), " We? As in us? Haha! …Again!..funny man!..you're the one who needs the sponge bath"

**Eddie:** "you know you are smoking hot when your sassy?"

**Loren:** "mmm…really?…what else makes you hot?"

**Eddie**: "This…."

Their lips crashed into a heated make-out session on the sofa, as one thing led to another as they stripped down their underwear as their bodies began pumping into a slow and steady grind, as they disappeared into a loving bliss underneath the Hard Rock café Blanket-quilt.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,….

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

* * *

I_S IT HOT IN HERE?...RING THE ALARM!..._

_COZ FOR NOW, I SHALL END ON A SHORT YET HOT NOTE!...OW!..._

_DON'T YOU LOVE IT WHEN I HAVE TIME TO WRITE UP A DOUBLE CHAPTER BONUS FOR YOU?_

_WHY?_

_'CAUSE YOU ALL TOTALLY DESERVE IT! ^_^_

_SO WHATCHA THINK "MY PRETTIES"..._

_LOVE IT?...HATE IT?...THIRSTY FOR MORE?..._

_HOLLAR BACK TO THE NEXT EPISODE...NOW IN WRITING PROGRESS..._

_MEANWHILE, PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE R & R...I TRULY LOVE & APPRECIATE YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE, SUPPORT, INSPIRATION AND POSITIVE ENERGY!..TAKING THE TIME TO R & R MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!..._  
_KEEP IT GOIN WITH THE FLOW & OF COURSE, I WILL CONTINUE TO KEEP WRITING MORE..._

_I LOVE YOU ALL!...*MUUUUAHH!*_

_till Monday...HAPPY READING!_

_x0x0x0_

_a*_


	18. Author's Note: ANNOUNCEMENT!

HEY HEY "HIS GREATEST FAN" fans...

I have joined the GROWN UP world and got a job. This means, I will be writing Chapters once a week instead of daily. yeah. I know its bummer. but that's life as I know it..SO, from now on, I'll be posting on FRIDAYS. ^_^

MEANWHILE, please keep the R & R coming..THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOU KNOW YOU ALL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!..I LOVE YOU ALL! *MUUUUUUAH*

FROM NOW TILL FRIDAY, HAPPY READING!...

x0x0

a*


	19. Chapter 14-Should I Stay or Should I Go?

_{a/n: Hey all!...I am off from work earlier than expected and made a spontaneous decision to head to the library and write this long awaited Chapter for you...I hope you like it (even though it does not make sense, pls. forgive me for that), ANYWAYS! keep the R & R going and I will keep writing...I LOVE YOU ALL!...*MUUUUAH!* till then, HAPPY READING! x0x0 A* }_

* * *

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 13…**

_He turned her around to face him, locking her in his embrace._

_Eddie: "Mmm…." , (in between kisses), "how bout we take that sponge bath?"_

_Loren: (raising a brow), " We? As in us? Haha! …Again!..funny man!..you're the one who needs the sponge bath"_

_Eddie: "you know you are smoking hot when your sassy?"_

_Loren: "mmm…really?…what else makes you hot?"_

_Eddie: "This…."_

_Their lips crashed into a heated make-out session on the sofa, as one thing led to another as they stripped down their underwear as their bodies began pumping into a slow and steady grind, as they disappeared into a loving bliss underneath the Hard Rock Cafe Blanket-quilt._

_A FEW MINUTES LATER,…._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

* * *

**Chapter 14 –"Should I Stay or Should I go?**

Loren popped her head out from underneath the blanket to catch a breath of air, while Eddie remained under the blanket, kissing up and down her neck line.

**Loren:** (screaming and bursting in giggles), "EDDIE!…STOP IT NOW!… WE HAVE GUESTS OUTSIDE THE DOOR!…," (in between the giggles), " EDDIE!..PLEASE!…OMG!, " (squirming because he is tickling her belly ), "..STOP IT!.."

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

She felt him pull her back under the blanket until they were face to face, eyes locked in a hot gaze as he leaned into another round of a hot and heavy make out session.

**Loren:** (whispering in his ear), "Are you listening to me? " ( In between kisses), "someone is at the door?!"

**Eddie**: "well. They should know better than to interrupt quality time with my girlfriend. "

They continued making out until Loren stopped him gently and said, "babe, if we stop it now, I will…" she whispered the rest in his ear.

**Eddie:** (with a smirk on his face), "you promise?"

**Loren:** (giggling) "I pinky swear with our secret handshake"

She hooked her pinky into his pinky and they did their secret handshake.

**Loren**: "Wow!..you got skills to do a hand shake while on top of me"

**Eddie:** "well ya know..it has been our hand shake since we were eight but its missing something"

**Loren;** "Like?"

**Eddie**: "like this…"

They started kissing again slowly turning into a heated make-out session.

**Loren:** "Eddie!"

**Eddie**: "Okay! Okay!" , (in between kisses), "..stopping this now…"

They both sat up, as he pulled Loren onto his lap, wrapping his arms on her waist, their hands interlaced in each other. He began kissing up and down her neckline, making her tingle with just one touch.

**Eddie:** (whispering in her ear) "Lo?"

**Loren**: "yeah?"

**Eddie:** "I love you…"

**Loren**: (smiling back at him), "I love you too Eddie".

**Eddie:** "get dressed before I change my mind.."

Loren jumped off his lap and disappeared to the Guestroom, while Eddie raced upstairs to slip on a pair of track pants and a fresh clean shirt.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR….**

**Melissa:** (impatiently), "Oh my goodness!?…where are they?..you sure they are home Ian?"

**Ian:** "Uhhmm..I hope so love, I mean, Ed just got back from the hospital so ..where else could they have gone?"

**Adriana:** "at Papa Max's place..maybe? its so quiet?…Mel?..you did text them that we're coming right?.."

**Phil**:" What if they went out to eat or something?"

Melissa rolled her eyes and ignored them as she leaned against the door to check if they were home or not.

**Adriana:** "Mel what are yo-?"

**Mel:** "shhh ..will you all shush up! ?..I'm trying to hear for signs of life.."

Just as Mel said that, Aid, Phil and Ian head a loud squeal of laughter ,followed by a soft groaning and more squealing.

**Adriana:** "Ewww…seriously?…are they?…"

Mel with a smirk on her face, giggling. "yes. like rabbits in heat!…they are!..."

**Adriana:** "MEL!…."

**Phil:** (sarcastically), "And that's my sister everyone!"

He was about to hit her upside the head, but Adriana stop him before he dared to try.

**Melissa:** "I wonder if the door is…"

Melissa held the knob, slowly turning it and to her surprise..

Adriana, Phil and Ian in shouting in protest. "MELISSA!…NO!..DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THE DO-!"

**Melissa:** "…yup. It is unlocked…let's go inside!"

Melissa stepped all the way to the living room, as Adriana, Phil and Ian found Eddie, wrapped in his blanket watching TV, followed by the Guest room door slam.

**Melissa:** "Hey Eddie!"

Eddie looked towards his friends and flashed them his famous smile. "Hey all!..what's up.?"

**Melissa**: "Its Friday night, we were all bored and in the neighbor hood and wondered what you guys are doing, so we decided to do a spontaneous visit our BESTEST friends in the world"

**Ian:** "and yes we call before getting here..we also te-"

**Adriana:** "and texted both of you"

**Melissa:** '"and then figured out why you did not answer at all…you know the front door was unlocked right?"

**Ian:** "you're lucky it was not Papa Max and Mama Katy barging in.."

**Eddie: **(thinking about it) , "Uhh…yeah. That would have not been a pretty sight". Then reached for his phone to check his messages- 3 missed calls and 4 text messages.

**Eddie:** (with a sheepish grin), "OK. Yeah. You guys did call us….so brings you all here on this Friday night?"

**Melissa:** "Eddie of all people, don't you know what today is?"

Eddie looked at them with a dumbfounded look on his face.

**Adriana**: "Its July 3rd which means its…"

Eddie was about to open his mouth to answer, when Loren stepped out of the Guestroom, feeling revived and refreshed.

**Loren:** "MOVIE AND GAME NIGHT!…OMG!..HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT THAT?!"

**Melissa**: "Phil was actually cleaning out the attic today and found the original Play Station and most of our games..so are we down to play it old school tonight?..."

**Eddie:** (his brown eyes lighting up with excitement), "heck yeah!…let's do this!..its Mortal Kombat time yo!"

Phil began to set up the console, the two controllers and inserted the game into the console as the game credits appeared on the screen.

**Loren:** "you're going down Duran!…this was my game remember?!.. Queen of MK, I kicked all you boys in the butt..HA!"

**Melissa:** " ahhh..it starts!….flashing back to like 10 years ago"

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER,** Loren kicked everyone's butt in Mortal Kombat and then they all decided to switch gears from Play Station to WII sports and while waiting for the Pizza, Just Dance 4.

After three rounds of Just Dance 4, the pizza finally arrived, along with Phil and Ian with the beer and a bottle of Stella Rosa for the girls.

**Adriana**: "So now what do we do?"

**Melissa**: "how about movie ya'll?"

Melissa began shuffling through Eddie's DVD collection which was organized in ABC order and by genre.

**Eddie:** "it depends what are you in the mood for? "

Her eyes caught sight of his Horror film collection.

**Melissa:** "classic Stephen King horror."

Ian joined her in selecting the movie for the night.

**Ian**: "how about the Shining?"

Phil joined them too.

**Phil:** "or The Stand?"

**Melissa:** "how about the one with the blind girl who hears rice krispy sounds?"

**Eddie** :" oh my goodness!..I know the one you are talking about but totally forgot the title, is it the Lango-?"

**Loren:** "The Langoliers?..."

Recalling the memory from the last time she watched the movie. She was eight years old, at the Duran Mansion, in their Private Movie Theater sized room, but the only exception, was that her mom and Katy were watching with them.

**Eddie:** "yup that's the one!...thanks babe…so what's it going be ya'll?.. ?"

**Loren:** "Actually. I want to watch The Shining…I never got to watch passed those two twins in the hall.."

**Eddie:** "that's cause she's a chicken."

He started teasing Loren with chicken sounds and flapping his arms like a chicken.

Loren shot a glare at him and then added. "someone is going to sleep on the sofa tonight."

Melissa and friends: "oooooh!..." echoed by a room full of non-stop laughter at Eddie's chicken dance.

Loren rolled her eyes and threw one of the pillows at Eddie, hitting him right smack in the back on his head.

Everyone continued laughing as Eddie took the shot,clutching his hand on his heart, then dramatically fell down on the floor.

** Adriana;** (calming down from laughing as she took one of the movies out from the shelf), "how bout Carrie?"

**Loren:** "you know what? Carrie sounds good too."

**Eddie:** (lying down on the floor) "my vote is for The Shining since I have not seen it in awhile."

**Phil** : "I'm down for The Shining."

**Ian:** "same here!"

**Melissa:** " I guess. The Shining."

**Adriana:** "yeah. Me too!."

The five of them turned towards Loren to make the final decision.

**Loren:** "Oh. Alright. The Shining it is…I will go and make the popcorn.."

Loren got up from the sofa, walking into in the kitchen with Eddie close behind her.

**Eddie:** "babe?"

Loren rolled her eyes,ignoring his presence and then putting the popcorn into the microwave.

**Eddie:** "Loren…babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you by flapping my arms like a chicken and making chicken noises."

*BEEP! BEEP! * went the microwave. Loren, opened the door, pulled out the popcorn as Eddie handed her a bowl.

**Loren:** "whatever Eddie, you're sleeping on the sofa tonight or would it be better for me to sleep in the guestroom?"

**Eddie**: "We'll both be sleeping in the guest room tonight..."

**Loren**: "I did not say with you!"

**Eddie:** "awww..c'mon Lo!...you can't be mad at me forever, besides, who else are you going to hold to when you get scared?"

He attempted to wrap his arms around her, but she elbowed him in the stomach. Eddie let out a light groan.

**Loren:** "the girls. Of course. They'll protect me."

**Eddie:** "yeah. But once the scary parts come on, they will be cuddling up with their boys and you know I'm right and besides, the original version of this movie is over the top scary in a freaked out creepy way than the modernized me."

She popped another bag of popcorn and poured it out into another bowl. Eddie took one of the bowls in one hand and three beers in his other hand. Loren followed him out to the living room with the other bowl of popcorn. They both set the bowls of popcorn onto the coffee table. And then Loren went back to the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine, plus six bottles of water. Eddie once again, pleaded for Loren's forgiveness making sure he sat down next to her, cuddling up in a blanket. As the movie began to play, Eddie took the blanket covering it over their heads..

**Loren:** (annoyed), "What the heck Eddie?!"

**Eddie:** (whispering), "I hope you know the girls are sitting with their guys."

**Loren:** "and?"

**Eddie:** "well…you are sitting next to your guy too. ."

**Loren:** "Ok. Fine. Whatever. But it still hurts that you were making fun of me. I am not changing my mind about you and the sofa tonight."

**Eddie**: "But you promised."

His pleading puppy dog eyes suddenly shift changed to a funny face. The one face that always made her laugh no matter how mad she was at him. Loren tried to stand her ground to be strong, but she could not help but giggle.

**Loren:** "Okay. Okay. I forgive you. Now can we please watch the movie?...its stuffy under this blanket!"

**Eddie:** "nope. You have to kiss me first."

Loren decided not to fight him anymore, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. But he tricked her into long lingering heated kiss turned passionate make out session until…

**Melissa** :" HEY ROCK STARS!...no funny business under that blanket!"

She lifted the blanket away from them, lightly kicking Loren on the side of her stomach, who felt herself turned a few shades of red, while Eddie had a smirk on his face.

**Eddie:** "our funny business will go on after the movie"

**Loren**: "Eddie!..." she punched him in the arm.

**Eddie:** (rubbing on his arm as if it did not hurt), "just kidding baby!..." He held her close to him and kissed her on the cheek. "just kidding Lo..!..I swear I'm kidding!..."

**Loren:** (she flashed him a flirtatious glare) "you better be you dork!"

Eddie threw his hands up in surrender and kissed her on the cheek again.

JUST THEN, LOREN'S PHONE RANG…..(*strumming guitar sound*)

She naturally picked up and answered it. The screen read: _IMOJEAN COOPER,_ her manager. Loren got up and walked over to the kitchen.

**-CALL BETWEEN IMOJEAN AND LOREN—**

**Loren:** "hello?...hey Im, how are you?...I am scheduled to leave in the morning on Monday...I don't know Im, so I should I stay or go ...tonight?!"

* * *

buhahaha!...that is all for now...::SIGH:: so I am finally off from work as this Chapter was lovingly flowing in my head which made more sense in my head than in writing. LOL. anywhoo, I apologize ahead of time if this Chapter hit the snooze the button. ::YAWN!:: But in the next few Chapter or two, I promise to rise it up with edge of your seat OMG MOMENTS!...trust me. you'll either love me or not love for it.

ANYWAYS!...whatcha think my lovelies?...love it? hate It? or ya Thirsty for more?...

**here's a clue for you in the next Chapter :** Loren has a choice to between love of her life Eddie or her career to sky rocket higher than ever? How will this decision change her relationship with Eddie?

_As always, **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH** for all your unconditional love, support,inspiration and positive feed back!...each and everyone of you mean the world to me and I TRULY LOVE YOU HEART AND SOUL...for your R & R...please keep it going as I will keep on writing!..._

Another Chapter is coming up tomorrow...till then, HAPPY READING!

x0x0x0

a*


	20. Chapter 15-BOOM!

**_*A/N: TILL NEXT WEEK!..HAPPY READING!... PLEASE KEEP THE R & R FLOWIN...I LOVE YOU ALL! *MMMUUUAAHH!.*_**

* * *

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 14…._**

**_Eddie:_**_ "our funny business will go on after the movie"_

**_Loren_**_: "Eddie!..." she punched him in the arm._

**_Eddie:_**_ (rubbing on his arm as if it did not hurt), "just kidding baby!..." He held her close to him and kissed her on the cheek. "just kidding Lo..!..I swear I'm kidding!..."_

**_Loren:_**_ (she flashed him a flirtatious glare) "you better be you dork!"_

_Eddie threw his hands up in surrender and kissed her on the cheek again._

_JUST THEN, LOREN'S PHONE RANG…..(*strumming guitar sound*)_

_She naturally picked up and answered it. The screen read: IMOJEAN COOPER, her manager. Loren got up and walked over to the kitchen._

**_-CALL BETWEEN IMOJEAN AND LOREN—_**

**_Loren:_**_ "hello?...hey Im, how are you?...I am scheduled to leave in the morning on Monday...I don't know Im, so I should I stay or go ...tonight?!"_

**CHAPTER 15 –BOOM! **

** Eddie's Penthouse, in the living room/kitchen, late night…..**

**-call between Imojean and Loren—**

**Loren:** "Hello?...hey Im"

**Im:** "hey Lo, how ya doin?"

**Loren:** "pretty good. How about yourself?"

**Im:** "awesome. Simply happy in fact..anyways, Lo, when are you coming home to NYC again?

**Loren:**"I am happy that you are simply happy and I am taking the early bird flight on Monday morning…now please tell me, what's up?"

**Im**: "So, Mr. Richardson, Big-wig CEO and music producer phenomenon of your current record label is coming to town and wants to meet with you about your next album, apparently, ever since we proposed the idea, he has been intrigued and one hundred and ten percent supportive of this coming album and related projects to honor your mom."

**Loren:** "seriously?...Benny Richardson, CEO and Big wig music producer wants to talk and meet up with me? …OH MY GOSH WOW …that's definitely news!"

**Im:** "But here's the bottom line Lo, he's flying in this weekend only which means that you…"

**Loren:** "I have to be there as soon as possible?"

**Im:** "beautiful as you are wise, Miss Loren, but yes that's exactly what it means"

**Loren**: "I don't know Im,…its my five year anniversary with Eddie tomorrow and he's been planning it for weeks."

**Im:** "hold up, wait a sec, you and Eddie Duran have been dating each other for the past five years?"

**Loren**: "it's a long story Im, but to make it a short one, we've been in contact via email, twitter, facebook and skype and in timing of my mom's death, we both decided to make our relationship official."

**[*A/N: YES Y'ALL.. THERE WILL BE AN EXPLANATION TO THEIR SECRET CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER*]**

**Im:** "uh-huh…sure Lo. I see how it is hmmm…"

**Loren:** "seriously Im, you know what its like to be in love,right?"

**Im**: "yeah. Once upon a time with the name that shall not be spoken. Stop changing the subject Loren, please keep in mind that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You know Mr. Richardson is a super busy man and he is making time for you"

**Loren**: "I know but Im, it's a holiday tomorrow.."

**Im**: "Alright Loren. I'll try to find away to possibly reschedule after the holiday, but I need you be here in NYC as soon as possible…hold on..I got a call on the other line…stay put!"

**-WHILE IMOJEAN CLICKED TO THE OTHER LINE-**

Loren was pacing back and forth in the kitchen with her phone in hand, debating of what to do? Should she stay or go?...if she stays, she'll be risking a once in a lifetime career opportunity but if she goes, she will risk her relationship with Eddie. Loren was so lost in her thoughts, pacing back and forth, that Eddie got up, watching her in curiosity.

**Eddie:** "babe?..what's up?...why are you pacing?..are you Okay?"

**Loren**: "its nothing Eddie. I am waiting for Im to call me back. I'll be OK"

**Eddie**: "Lo, please tell me what's going on here?..you still have not explained to me about your bad dreams a few nights ago…please tell me what's up?"

Loren stopped pacing and sat down on the chair, taking a deep breath.

**Loren:** "so the CEO of my record label, Mr. Richardson, as in THE BENNY RICHARDSON, wants to meet up and talk to me about my upcoming album in tribute to my mom and Breast Cancer but…"

**Eddie**: "hold up and rewind, did you just say Benny Richardson, the phenomenal music producer wants to meet up and talk to you, my girlfriend, Loren Tate?...Oh my gosh!..WOW BABE!..that's awesome news..but?...

**Loren:** "according to Im, he's in town this weekend which means.."

**Eddie**: "you have to fly out as soon as possible…"

Loren nodded in disappointment, grabbing a handful of popcorn and munching on it.

**Eddie:** "babe, if this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet up with Benny Richardson, do it girl!.."

**Loren**: "but Eddie, what about us?..."

Eddie walked up towards her, pulling her up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her one big kiss on the lips.

**Eddie:** "fly out tonight, do what you gotta do, meet up, talk music and business and then fly home in time to watch the fireworks with your boyfriend."

**Loren:** "you sound as if I own a jet plane"

**Eddie**: "my jet plane is your jet plane, babe. You should go and take the opportunity, who knows where it will lead you, you Miss Tate, could be the next music producer"

**Loren**: "well. Let's see what Im has to say before I make any final decisions."

**Eddie:** "no matter what, I love you Lo"

**Loren:** "I love you too.."

Just as they were about to lean into a kiss, Loren heard a loud voice coming from her phone.

_((Imojean: "Loren!...are you there?...hello?!..LO?...pick up your phone!")))_

Loren unwrapped herself from Eddie's arms and reached for her phone.

**Loren:** "Im?"

**Im:** "yeah. I'm back. So I got some news for you."

**Loren:** "what's up?"

**Im:** "Mr. Richardson is in town but will be with family for the holiday but per his request, wants to meet with you tomorrow morning..if its possible."

**Loren**: "Eddie offered me to take the Duran jet plane and leave as soon as tonight"

**Im:** "that sounds fabulous LO!...so here more information about this meeting, its quick and brief and most likely at a Starbucks, nothing fancier than that, and once you guys are done, you can come back to L.A. in time to watch the fireworks with you man.."

**Loren**: "so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning?"

**Im:** "I'll meet up with you at your Penthouse around 10ish?"

**Loren:** "sounds good Im, have a good night."

**Im:** "you too Lo…can't wait to see you!.. I miss you girl..good night LO, tell your man, he is truly an amazing boyfriend"

**Loren:** "haha. I will. Bye"

**IM**: "bye"

**-click-**

WITHIN TWO HOURS, Loren was busy going up stairs to grab a few things and then down stairs to pack the rest of her stuff in her suitcase, she took a quick shower, got dressed in a stripped blue & black tank top,with dark blue skinny jeans and black sandals; Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and for the first time in a long time, she'll be wearing her eyeglasses on this flight.

Meanwhile, Eddie made a few calls for a car service and to make sure the jet plane was fueled up and ready to go.

At this time, Loren had to say good-bye, giving everyone a round of hugs and kisses.

**Melissa:** "awwww Lo..I hate that you have to run and go..but I am super proud of you, call me when you get there alright?"

**Adriana:** "Wow LO!..a meeting with a top music producer..that's so awesome!..proud of you too sissy…promise me you will call me and text me when you get there."

Loren hugging both of them. "thanks girls. Your support means a lot to me."

She turned to the guys.

**Ian:** "Have a safe a trip love,…good luck!..."

**Phil**: "I can't help but to proud of you Lo, you'll definitely have a great meeting, you call me as well..missy!...or else!"

Ian and Phil attacked Loren with a brotherly bear hugs as Loren began squealing in laughter. "Okay! Okay! You guys!.. I love you too!...Eddie!..help me!.. I can't breathe!"

Eddie grabbed Loren away from the guys as they both walked out of his Penthouse, stepping into the elevator and as the elevator doors opened up, Eddie walked her all the way outside, as the car service pulled up to the curb.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were making out at the moment and softly pulling away.

**Eddie:** "I love you LO..I'll see you tomorrow night,right?"

**Loren**: "I love you too Eddie, wait for me tomorrow night, at our secret place?"

**Eddie**: (in between kisses), "with roses and red wine and dessert..of course, I'll be there"

**Loren:** "be good till then hmmm…"

**Eddie: "**have a safe flight Lo and call me when you get there..I love you Loren!.."

Eddie opened the door for her as she stepped inside the car, waving good bye and blowing him kisses.

ABOUT 45 MINUTES LATER, LOREN WAS FINALLY RELAXED IN THE COMFORT OF THE LUXURIES OF A PRIVATE JET PLANE…

********************* BOOOO000000000000000M!************************************

* * *

_ that's all folks!_

_LOVE ? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?_

_TUNE IN NEXT WEEK as the shell shocking twist of events continue to keep you at the edge of your seat!..._

_buahahaha!_

_till then, HAPPY READING!...REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME & know I LOVE YOU ALL!..._

_x0x0_

_a*_


	21. Chapter 16-BOOM! The Aftermath

**[*a/n: HELLO ALL!..HAPPY TUESDAY!...I AM FINALLY OFF WORK ^_^...just wanted to say THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU for your love,support,inspiration & positive energy!..I truly appreciate it heart & soul. You guys are the best!**

**please keep the R & R going and I will keep writing for you...I hope you like this Chapter. Till Thurs. or possibly Friday, HAPPY READING!...TTFN!..x0x0x a* ]**_  
_

* * *

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 15…_**

**_Eddie: "_**_have a safe flight Lo and call me when you get there..I love you Loren!.."_

_Eddie opened the door for her as she stepped inside the car, waving good bye and blowing him kisses._

_ABOUT 45 MINUTES LATER, LOREN WAS FINALLY RELAXED IN THE COMFORT OF THE LUXURIES OF A PRIVATE JET PLANE…_

**_*******************BOOOO000000000000000M!**********************************_**

* * *

**Chapter 16 –BOOM! THE AFTERMATH**

_THE BACK HANGAR, OF THE LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT,(LAX)…INSIDE THE DURAN PRIVATE JET PLANE…_

Loren woke up screaming to the massive monumental jolt of turbulent shaking of the plane. She slowly turned her head towards the window, another loud explosion from outside, surrounded by blasts of fire, as sirens came rushing on the sight.

**Loren:** (unbuckling her belt, out of her seat and screaming down the aisle in panic), "OH MY GOSH!...WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!...BRENDA?...ARE YOU HERE?!..."

Brenda hustled out of the mini-kitchen at the call of her name and immediately joined Loren in the middle of the aisle. They gave each other a THANK GOODNESS, You're OK –hug.

**Brenda**: (holding her close, like a mom to a child as she began massaging her back to calm Loren down), "Oh my goodness Loren!...w-e-e-were about to t-t-t-ake off when suddenly there was an explo-plo-sion in the air!..."

Brenda in shock of the sights and sounds from outside the window.

**Loren**: (overwhelmed in shock, very shaken, freaked out scared out of her mind), "OH MY GOD BRENDA!...W-W-W-WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF WE….!"

_*ring ring! * went the jet plane phone._

Brenda who was nearest to the phone, answered the call. It was Mr. Greyson, the Pilot.

"Hello?...Hi sir!...how are you?..yes. Miss Tate and I are in shock, but we're both OK, so what happens now?...yes. sir. Remain in the plane until we receive a safety clearance…I understand sir…yes. Thank you sir..please take care..I know. It's a horrific sight…Thank you…OK. We'll be in touch. Thanks for checking up on us again sir..…bye."

**Loren:** "So what happens now?...can we go home?"

**Brenda**: "not exactly. we have to stay here inside until we get a safety clearance by airport security, LAPD and the fire department"

**Loren**: "do you know how long that will be?"

**Brenda:** "honestly Loren, I have no idea, this is a first time for me too, but according to the chaos and commotion outside, cleaning up all that debris might a take awhile to clear out "

**Loren:** "debris?...as in d-d-dead body parts?!...OMG!...this is a serious situation Brenda!...all those families who..OMG!...I really wish I could be with…." Suddenly, her thoughts shift changed about Max, Katy, her friends and Eddie.

_OMG! _She thought to herself_...I wonder_ if _Eddie and everyone else found out about this explosion?!...they must be worried sick!..._

She immediately grabbed her phone from her purse and checked for messages. There was a total of 50 messages and missed phone calls. She called in her voice mail._ You have 10 messages..._

**[ a/n: *you know how the automated voice mail sounds. LOL.* ^_^]**

_First message MARKED URGENT from Eddie: Lo! Babe! Please! Please call me back and let me know you are Okay!..I love you so much!...I can't bare the thought of losing you!..call me please!...I love you…_

_Next message from Mel: LOREN! OMG!...its Mel!...call me!..please!.. I love you LO..I hope you are safe!..please call!_

_Next message from Adriana: SISSY!.THIS IS MY 10__TH__ CALL!..WHY ARE YOU NOT CALLING ANY OF US BACK?!...OMG LO!..I HOPE WHERE EVER YOU ARE, YOU'RE SAFE!...PLEASE CALL!...PLEASE?!...LOVE YOU SISSY!_

_Next message from Katy: MARKED URGENT! Loren sweetie!..this is Mama Katy!..we heard about a plane explosion from Eddie's rude awakening of a phone call, …please call me or papa max back…we're worried about you baby girl, please call! …Eddie is freaking out about you!..we all love you…please call us…love you_

_Next message: MARK URGENT FROM EDDIE: Loren!...baby!..where are you?!...you are scaring the hell out of me by not calling me or anyone else!...please babe, I need to hear your voice, I need to know you are OK and safe….I love you Lo…please call!..._

_Next Message: MARKED URGENT from Imojean Cooper: OMG Loren!...I just got the news via twitter about a plane explosion en route to NYC, are you oKay?...please tell me your safe?...call me. OK?...love ya Lo…please, please just call me back before I regret forcing you to come down here. I am feeling super guilty LO, OMG!...please call!..._

_Next message from Jake Madsen: Loren, its Jake.I heard about the plane explosion, please call me as soon as you get this message. OH gosh!..I hope you're Okay. I'll be praying for your safety. Just know we love you very much, even though I know I can be arrogant and over bearing especially with Eddie, but I do care about you and your well-being, please girl..call us. We'll be waiting…_

_Next message: MARKED URGENT from Mel: LOREN!..WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!...YOU ARE FREAKING ME OUT!...EDDIE IS HERE AT MY APARTMENT AND IS GOING INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE, WIDE AWAKE AND REFUSES TO GO BACK TO SLEEP!..ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE LO!..YOU ARE SCARING THE HECK OUT OF ALL OF US, AID IS ALSO HERE AND HER CRYING IS MAKING EDDIE CRY TOO! ..and I swear I am going to breaking down in t ears too!...PLEASE LOREN!...SERIOUSLY!...CALL US BACK!...we love you…_

_Next message: MARKED URGENT FROM EDDIE: Loren!...please pick up your phone and call me…god LO!...you are not leaving me!..not today (holding back his tears)..not on our anniversary (breaking down, now crying)..baby!...please..its all my fault..I should have not let you go so easily…..I love you…_

-CLICK-

Loren finally hung up from listening to her messages, taking a deep breath, teary-eyed as she looked out the window again.

She picked up her phone again, attempting to call,holding it up in the air, for a signal but unfortunately, nothing was picking up.

_*&^%$!.._.she thought to herself. _Seriously?!...there is no freakin' reception out here?…Eddie, Mel and Aid have been calling non stop and in the timing of it all, there is no damn signal available?!...uuuggghhh!..this cannot be happening!_

A FEW MINUTES LATER, BRENDA CAME OUT WITH A TRAY OF MINI PIZZAS, POURING THE KETTLE OF TEA INTO A TEA CUP.

**Brenda** (with a half smile)," thought you could need a little snack to calm the nerves down. I know it isn't rock star gourmet food, but it is from Eddie's secret stash of favorite snacks…"

**Loren**: (holding back her tears), "I miss Eddie, Mama Katy and Papa Max and all my friends….."

**Brenda:** "Loren, we're going to be OK. Okay?...did you try calling him out?"

Loren nodded. "no signal. Its hopeless."

**Brenda:** "you know what?...let me see if we can try to call out with the in house plane phone, OK?"

**Loren**: "Thanks Brenda. Eddie is right on the dot when he speaks of you,"(*air quotes*), he says you are awesome with spectacular service"

**Brenda:** "thank you Loren. That means a lot coming from Eddie Duran and you Miss Loren Tate, according to Eddie, you are his amazing girlfriend. Honestly, Loren, I have never ever seen a man in love the way Eddie is in love with you. You are truly his soul mate. "

**Loren:** (blushing) "Thanks Brenda for reminding me that I do have a phenomenal boyfriend and thank you for the snack."

Loren took a few bits of her mini-pizzas, suddenly in the mood to song writing mood. So she grabbed her notebook and a pen and started writing away.

_MEANWHILE, AT MEL & IAN'S APARTMENT IN DOWNTOWN L.A. AROUND 4 IN THE MORNING….._

* * *

Eddie was pacing back and forth, in panic mode with a heavy conscience and overwhelmed with guilt.

**Eddie:** "I should have not let her go! Its my fault!...what idiot boyfriend lets their girlfriend travel alone?!...gosh!..I am such a stupid ass!...I promised her Mel, I promised Nora that I would take care of her baby girl and now…..s-s-sh-sh-she might…. s-s-sh-sh-she could be…."

**[*a/n: FORESHADOW TO A FUTURE PHONE CONVO!*]**

**Melissa:** "Eddie!...will you stop talking crazy?!..you're not the only one freaking out here!...she is my best friend too!...and its not your fault!...you were being a supportive boyfriend by offering your jet plane"

**Eddie:** "But don't you see, that's just it Mel!...I let her go too easily..I should have stayed with her unti she was safe and secure!.. even if she did not want me there, I should have insisted to keep her company on this half day trip…gosh!..this is my fault Mel!..what if?..OH MY GOD!..WHAT IF?!"

**Mel**: "EDUARDO!...SERIOUSLY!..STOP TRIPPIN OUT OVER NOTHING AND THINKING THE WORST OF THE SITUATION..LOREN IS OKAY. TRUST IN THAT!.."

Ian coming downstairs, half awake and now cranky. "What the bloody hell is going here with the shouting?!...don't you know I have to catch an international flight out for a photo shoot in a couple of hours?!...uuuggghh!..."

**Mel:** "sorry babe, in case you want to know, there was a massive plane explosion en route to NYC and Eddie is trippin out of his mind here because Loren has not called him or any of us back, Adriana is in the guestroom, crying like a baby and we are still waiting for some kind of response from Loren."

Ian now wide awake. "I'm sorry Mate. I did not mean to yell at…", (he looked at the Microwave oven for the time), "four in the morning, I hope she's okay and calls soon. She'll be OK mate. I know it."

Eddie walked over to Ian and Mel, giving them a hug. "Thank you guys for calming me down through this. You know, I'm going to head out and drive to LAX and see what's going on….I can't help it. I need answers!. I want to know what's going on?..I need the reassurance that my girlfriend is alive and well. …"

**Mel:** "Eddie!...its four in the morning, you need to sleep…you're not driving behind that wheel is you are sle—"

**Eddie:** "I got my driver on call, he'll take me there and I am not sleeping until my Loren is in my arms. "

**Mel:** "But Ed—"

**Eddie:** "please Mel. No worries about me. I'll be OK. "

**Mel:** "Uuugggh!..oh alright Eddie! Just call me and keep me posted that the both of you are OK. And we'll see ya both to tonight for the BBQ and fireworks?"

**Eddie:** "of course we'll be there. See ya Mel!..Ian?..."

**Ian:** "yeah. I'll be seeing you mate. I have a feeling my photo shoot might be cancelled due to that explosion."

**Mel:** (as she is reading the latest tweets), "according to ABC news via twitter, all flights are cancelled and the rest of LAX like staff and passengers,alike are frozen until the fire department, LAPD and airport security are cleared for safety. "

**Ian:** "oh bloody hell!...there's goes a grand out the door for the day…I'm going back to sleep!..night mate, see you tonight, you coming to bed with love?"

**Mel:** "Yeah. I'll be up in a bit. I need to check on Adriana."

**Ian:** "alright love. Don't take too long."

Mel rolled her eyes at him with a smirk on her face as Eddie left their apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**-EDDIE ON THE RIDE TO LAX….-**

_RING! RING! WENT HIS PHONE. THE SCREEN READ: BRENDA._

**Brenda:** "Hello Eddie?...its Brenda!"

**Eddie:** "Brenda?..OH MY GOD!...Are you Okay?..what happened?..where are you? ..Is Loren with you?..can I talk to her ?...I've been calling her since the news of the explosion?!.. and I've been freaking out not hearing from her…please tell me?..is she OK?!"

**Brenda**: "Shhhh!..Eddie please calm down!...first of all, we're both OK, in fact, we never left LAX and we are both stuck here in this plane until its safe and clear to exit the premises. Secondly, Loren has been trying to call out, but there's no signal out here and from the chaos and commotion outside, it might take another couple of hours, possibly all morning before that safety clearance is well. Clear. "

**Eddie:** "its that bad huh?"

**Brenda:** "honestly Eddie, its hard not to cry seeing one body bag after another, there is one too many too count since early this morning. It's the most horrific, most heartbreaking, teary eyed sight I have even seen and experience in my life."

**Eddie:** (taking a sigh of relief), "forgive me for saying this, but I am really grateful that it is not you and Loren in those body bags, " (almost cracking in tears), "I swear I would not know what to do with myself if Lo-lo-ren ..my Loren …."

**Brenda:** "same here. I am just a grateful it was not us either. I mean, the aftermath of it all felt like a massive earthquake. All that debris in the sky did not come close to hitting us, thank god, Loren closed her eyes at the time it happened, but I saw everything, the plane crashing down into a horrific explosion in the air."

**Eddie:** "Thanks Bee, for being there and everything. I truly appreciate it. So can I please talk to my girl?"

**Brenda:** "yeah. Hold on…"

Brenda walked over to Loren, who fell asleep after writing a few songs in her notebook. She gently tapped Loren on the shoulder.

**Brenda:** "Loren..sweetie. Eddie is on the line. He wants to talk to you…"

Loren sat up and stretched out her arms, blinked her eyes a couple of times, looking around and saw a phone in her face as she looked up at Brenda.

**Loren:** (half awake/confused), "huh?...what's up?..."

**Brenda:** "Eddie is on the line?"

**Loren:** "OH. Ok. Thanks Brenda."

Loren took the receiver against her ear, hearing Eddie's voice of worry and concern.

**Eddie:** "LO?..babe?..please talk to me?...hello?...Loren?"

**Loren:** ….

* * *

_yeah. I know it isn't much to leave you hanging like the usually do BUT..._

_PRAISE THE LORD!...LOREN IS ALIVE AND WELL!..GOTCHA worried there huh?...no I will not take the typical route and have Loren in coma by waking up to memory loss with minor injuries, etc. [ if you are a fan of my other fan fic - **Might as Well Mars: Now & Forever,** she was already in coma, even though it was my best of my creative writing skills, nah. I don't wanna go there again.] __of course, if I was going that route, she would fall for her "Ryan Gosling" look alike Physical Therapist, wouldn't that be an interesting write? right?..._

**ANYWAYS!...**

_Is Eddie right about blaming himself as a "horrible boyfriend" by leaving Loren to travel by herself?...[* he only feels guilty because of his promise to Nora*] ...And how will Loren re-act to this phone call with Eddie? ... will she be hurt and upset with him ?... .**[*CLUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: I am about to flip the "abandon father" card*] - ahhhh..another clue in the next Chapter, the "father card" will sort of be the root of reason that will explain WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FOUR YEARS THEY WERE APART OR WERE THEY SECRETLY TOGETHER?**_

_**so whatcha think loves?...love it? hate it?..thirsty for more?...**_

_HOLLAR BACK CHAPTER 17 IS NOW IN PROGRESS!...hopefully posted either on Thurs or Friday, depending on my work schedule. _

_TILL THEN, ENJOY & HAPPY READING!..._

_x0x0_

_a*_


	22. Chapter 17-BURIED MEMORIES PI

_***A/N: THANK YOU ONE AND ALL FOR YOUR LOVE, SUPPORT,INSPIRATION & UNCONDITIONAL POSITIVE FEEDBACK!...I LOVE IT AND TRULY APPRECIATE IT!.. FOR REALS!..YOU ALL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND I LOVE YOU...WHY ELSE WOULD I SPEND MY TIME WRITING UP ONE CHAPTER BEFORE I HEAD FOR THE NIGHT SHIFT AT WORK? ANYWHOO, IF THERE'S ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE THIS CHAPTER... INTENSE!...**_

_**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME...TILL THEN...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!..ENJOY! x0x0 a***_

* * *

_**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 16…..**_

_**Brenda:**__ "Eddie is on the line?"_

_**Loren:**__ "OH. Ok. Thanks Brenda."_

_Loren took the receiver against her ear, hearing Eddie's voice of worry and concern._

_**Eddie:**__ "LO?..babe?..Please talk to me?... Hello?... Loren?"_

_**Loren:**__ …._

* * *

**Chapter 17-"BURIED MEMORIES PART I."**

_PRESENT TIME, 2016** [*A/N: yes. y'all...in this story, its 2016*]**  
_

_Inside the Duran Jet plane, around 4 in the morning…_

Eddie: "Lo?...are you there?.."

**DEAD SILENCE BETWEEN THEM UNTIL…..**

**Loren:** (thinking out loud), "Why did you leave me Eddie?!"

**Eddie:** "Loren…I-I…"

**Loren:** "you let me go so easily…so carelessly and you know darn well if my mom was alive, " (in between sobs), "she would have made you sure you came along in the car ride with me, walked with me inside the airport and secure all safety in the world fo me. But I felt like you let me go like you wanted me to go…like you were trying to get ride of me, " (sobbing), "…W-w-w-what would have happen if I were to be in that plane…."

**Eddie:** (taken aback by the words coming out of her mouth ) "Oh my goodness! how in the world can you think that way of me Loren?!...all I was trying to be is a supportive boyfriend! I offered you to take my jet plane because I truly believe in you LO, with all my heart and soul, you and your talents have sky rocketed into one amazing career at the age of twenty two, there's not enough words to describe of how incredibly happy,not to mention, super proud I am for you and your career, I can't help it, I love being your man and knowing I am your man, " (taking a deep breath), "but you're right, I should have stayed with you until you are safe. I am so sorry for being a horrible boyfriend."

**Loren:** "Awww..Eddie. you are not a horrible boyfriend, not even close to that, you mean the world to me and I am so sorry babe for snapping at you and for being over dramatic, its just that the situation outside is such a indescribable tragedy and the reason I am so grateful for you in my life. I love you Eddie and the thought of losing you…."

**Eddie**: "Loren, I love you so so much! The thought of you being on that plane, " (holding back his tears),"…..I don't know what I would do without you…But the silver lining is you're safe and alive…I am so sorry babe you have to go through all this craziness by yourself. All I want to do is hold you and never let you go.."

**Loren:** "you promise?"

**Eddie:** (yawning), " Babe, I am on the way to LAX as we speak, waiting for you until you are safe in my arms, nothing else matters"

**Loren**: "you sound exhausted..did you sleep at all?"

**Eddie:** "I am not sleeping until we are together again."

**Loren:** "babe. Get some rest. Sleep in the car if you have to…"

**Eddie**: "nope. Not going to happen Lo, I am waiting for you as I am, even if I have to be in zombie mode. "

**Loren:** "alright. As long as you are safe….I love you "

**Eddie**: "I love you Loren"

**Loren:** "see you soon. Bye my love"

**Eddie:** "Ok. bye my love…"

**-CLICK-**

* * *

Loren handed the service phone back to Brenda and decided to return a few phone calls while waiting for a safety clearance.

Her scheduled meeting with Mr. Richardson was moved to Monday morning via Skype as requested by Imojean, her manager.

**-call between Imojean and Loren –**

**Loren:** "Are you sure you don't want me to fly out there Im?"

**Im:** "Lo, after what you've been through in the last five hours or so, I think its best that you stay in L.A. with Eddie for a few more days."

**Loren**: "But what about all my scheduled meetings and interviews you booked for me?"

**Im**: "that's the beauty of modern technology , Lo, its video conferencing from anywhere around the world. So as long as everyone has Facetime or a Skype account, if not, I will make sure they have an account and if they need step by step help. That would not be a problem either. So don't worry about it Lo, everything will work out."

**Loren:** "Thanks Im, what did I do to deserve such an amazing manager like yourself?"

**Im:** "You are my rising star LO, I'd do anything for you and its important to me that I keep you happy at all times. We've been though a lot together and through the years of knowing you as my client, friend and little sister, the fame and fortune never got the best of you and amazingly, you've managed to be yourself. No matter what.

**Loren:** "Again, Im, Thank you so much. It means the world to hear what you've just said. And I know I can be difficult, over dramatic and extremely stubborn. But you are right, we've been through a lot together, through dark and tough times, we've stuck together through thick and thin. Anyways, Im, I gotta get going. I think the safety clearance is finally cleared out of us to leave the premises.

**Im:** "Oh my god Lo, how long were you in the that plane?"

**Loren:** "since twelve forty five this morning"

**Im:** "and its almost a quarter to 8 in the morning, west coas time huh?"

**Loren:** "haha. Yeah. So we'll be in touch on Monday morning right?"

**Im:** "I will send you all business meetings and interview schedules and other information by email, just be prepared for back to back video conference calls."

**Loren:** "will do boss lady!...enjoy the Holiday with your hubby and kids"

**Im:** "you too Lo, Happy fourth of July and Happy Anniversary with your man"

**Loren:** "Thanks Im..see ya later boss lady"

**Im:** "bye Lo!..."

**-CLICK!-**

* * *

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON…**

Loren and Brenda have been waiting for almost thirteen hours for a safety clearance. And could feel their impatience rising but at the same time, keeping cool. Loren took out her mac book pro out of her back pack, in the hopes for a free wi-fi signal so she can clear out and organize her email inbox. What else is there to do while waiting. Fortunately, Loren got her wish. _YES!...she thought to herself. FREE WI-FI!..I hate to do this to you jb1130 but I am connecting with your signal. Thank you!..._

With that, Loren went on the internet and logged into her email account. Organizing personal and business and then, sub folders within her business tabs. That 's when a dark labeled folder called **ED **caught her eye. Once she double clicked on it, the folder resulted with over 365 emails from Eddie. Specifically, there was a email with the subject line: **I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU….**

_My dearest Loren, love of my life,_

_I know I am the last person you want o keep in contact with despite everything that has happened between us. But someday, you are going to read this and realize how truly,madly deeply I am in love with you and only you. Because I still in love with you. Loren, the past few months without you has been utterly miserable. But you left me without a chance to say good bye. NO warning. NO tweets or a text message, no. not even a email to explain yourself of why you left L.A. _

_And then I heard through Kelly that you got the part for Les Miserables and had to leave to NYC as soon as possible and made Kelly promised not to say anything to anyone. You wanted to keep it a surprise. But Les Miserables was not only the excuse to leave L.A., because you got scared about something. So instead of talking to me or your mom, or Mel or anyone else that matters, you ran away. Why? …your mom said you were pregnant with our baby, but that's not the only shell shocking news, it was also around the time, your mom announced to the family that she has been diagnosed with stage 4 breast cancer and then the Les Mis rehearsals started, you were over whelmed and stressed out, tired and exhausted, it was the cause of the miscarriage of our baby Lo…._

_DON'T I GET A SAY ON HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS?...I WAS JUST AS HEARTBROKEN,MISERABLE AND DEVASTATED ?!...I could not find the will to function properly, knowing that we lost our baby was many months of sleepless nights and yes. I cried like a baby. And honestly Lo, I'm not over it. _

_ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HOLD YOU LOREN!...ITS MY BABY TOO!..i never ever regretted that night we made love for the first time, it was the most beautiful experience because it was with you…Why didn't you tell me about being pregnant? Or Did You assumed that I would leave you? ..Yes. I admit it. I was freaked out too!...but leaving you?...I would never ever bare the thought of doing that to you. The truth is I was never upset about us having a baby together. Yes. We're young and it might put a dent in both our careers. But Lo, you remind me every day of my life that you are way more important than my career. _

_And then of all the things I had to find out through Twitter, was the news about the release of your first album, the debut of your performance in Les Miserables being a success with lots of positive reviews and your new music producer boyfriend, Michael Whitney. Since when was it over between us Loren?...how come I did not know about our break up?...obviously, you forgot about me and everyone who is important in your life in Los Angeles. You moved on without turning back. Yes. Of course. I was angry!..I was confused and frustrated and UUUUUUGGGGHHH! About you being self-centered and stubborn,did I mention, extremely difficult?!... yes. You are one crazy complicated woman as you are, one in amazing, talented, kind-hearted, generous, loving, caring, compassionate, down to earth, smart and most of all, beautiful woman to me. _

_I wish I can move on as fast as you did, but I was never over you Loren, did you not read the subject line of this email? __**I AM STILL IN LOVE YOU!..**__.you got hold of my heart and trying to give it away…I just could not live without myself to do it. I feel guilty at the thought of being with someone else. Do you remember the night of the Music Fest ?...it was the first time in 10 months that we've seen each other, you sang a couple of songs and I sang a couple songs and then at the last minute, we were forced t o sing, not only one song, but two songs together. It was rainy night too. We both got off stage, you were looking for Michael, but apparently he was no where to be found, you called and texted him all night and he never responded. So we decided to hang out for dinner and catch up,talking and laughing like we use to do, joking around….._

_**[*a/n: the FLASHBACK is the conversation about the last part of the letter, specifically what happened that rainy night of the Music Fest, plus his say about the pregnancy, the miscarriage and their "BREAK UP" *]**_

As Loren continued to read this email, the buried memories suddenly came back like gigantic tidal wave crashing on her…

* * *

**-FLASHBACK TO SUMMER 2012 -**

_(((-LOREN NOW IN DREAM MODE TO THE POST MUSIC FEST PERFORMANCE HANG OUT AT EDDIE'S HOTEL ROOM-NYC -)))_

**[*a/n: FYI: Remember their fight on their first year anniversary in the summer of 2011? well. they kissed and made up and stayed together till Labor day weekend, he went on his first world tour, while she ventured her senior year of high school, this convo between them is about the memory, the LAST TIME they were together as a couple...*]**

_Loren: "You and the guys were the ones who booby trapped our tent!"_

_Eddie: "and it was freakin' hilarious to see you girls all drenched in honey"_

_Loren: "hilarious until you realized how expensive it would be to remove all that stickY honey on the leather seats of you car! "_

_Eddie: "that was the first time that we…"_

_Loren stood up from the sofa, walking towards the kitchen._

_Loren: "Eddie, I don't want to talk about it.."_

_He followed her to the kitchen._

_Eddie: (keeping calm),"Why not Loren!?..what damage could be worser than to leave me the way you did?!"_

_Loren: (standing her ground yet avoiding his eye contact) "because we are not together like that anymore?!..why can't you get I'm with Michael now..."_

_Eddie: "then where the hell is the oh so high and mighty boyfriend of yours?...why are you here alone with me , not him, did he tell you that you were amazing tonight huh?..where is he Loren?!"_

_Loren: "I..i..i don't know…he's a busy guy…with late night meetings and all."_

_Eddie: (temper rising, but cool), "late night meetings Lo? At six o clock on a Saturday evening?!..bullshit!..no offense LO, but your new boy, …total player..I'm just saying!"_

_Loren: (snapping sarcastically), "Excuse me Eddie Duran,high and mighty King of the Players himself!"_

_Eddie: (snapping back),"last time I checked, my player days ended when I was with you!"_

_Loren: "Whatever Eddie…you're not my boyfriend, " (holding back her tears), " ..anymore. "_

_Eddie feeling as if he has been punched in the heart., "Explain yourself Loren, why?...what did I do to make you run off and leave me?..."_

_Loren:…._

_Eddie : "WHY LOREN?!..."_

_Loren: "Eddie, we can't go back to those days, its over for me when I lost my baby…"_

_ Eddie: "but what about me Loren?!...don't I have a say on this too?!...and how can you claim this baby as your baby?!...when it was my child too you know?..we made that baby with love Loren!..why are you being so selfish?!...I would have loved our baby too!..you so know that! .why did you leave me LO?..."_

_Loren:…_

_Eddie: "ANSWER THE QUESTION LOREN!"_

_Loren: "Eddie…I …I…."_

_Eddie: "did you think I was going to leave you like your father left you?...that I would not care?..because the truth of the reality , out of the worst of your fears and insecurities, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME LOREN!...",_

_Loren stood there speechless, hot tears came streaming down her face as the cold hearted truth came crashing down on her like bombs in a battle field. She did not know what to say or do, except to stand there, watching Eddie through his pain she put him through…._

_Eddie on his knees breaking down in tears. "YOU LEFT ME LOREN!...YOU MY BROKE MY HEART !..."_

_But once again, she gave in to the worst of her fears and insecurities. She needed to get away from Eddie and this hote rooml. She needed a breath of fresh air and to be in the arms of her new man, Michael. So she went against her feelings for Eddie as she slowly walked to the door._

_Loren: (taking a deep breath), "Eddie…I..I think I should go…"_

_ Eddie: (bursting in sudden anger, raising his voice), "FINE!. …GO AHEAD AND LEAVE!...ITS WHAT YOU DO BEST!...YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE YOUR FATHER!..RUNNING AWAY FROM THE TRUTH…!.."_

_Eddie suddenly finding the strength to get up, sprinting to the door before she got there. He will not stand by and let her get away again. He was going to fight for his girl, the love of his life, in his arms, no matter how stubborn she is. He knows this girl too well and he also knows that Loren loves him. _

_Eddie: "Before you walk out the door, tell me one thing.."_

_Loren: "there's nothing else left to say to you Eddie…"_

_She looked down on the wooden floor, avoiding his eyes, trying to turn the knob but Eddie trapped her against the door._

_Eddie: "look me in the eyes and tell me you still love me…"_

_Loren: "honestly Eddie, I-I-I…I don't know how I feel abo-"_

_But Eddie could not take it anymore. He lifted her chin up, forcing eye contact between them, until she finally looked up staring directly in his spanish eyes. There was so much hurt and sadness yet at the same time, an indescribable yearning hidden scorching…._

_Eddie: "its not over!...we were never over!" __**[*a/n: haha!...so THE NOTEBOOK right now!..LOL.! -^_- *]**_

_In the heat of the moment, he impulsively grabbed her by the waist, so fast and with fiery passion, as their lips crashed into a long awaited intensifying kiss. A kiss filled with so much fire and desire, all their emotions unleashed lingering into a electrifying make-out session. At first, Loren struggled, trying to fight it, attempting to pull away. But Eddie continued kissing her, caressing up and down her neck line, as they interchange kissing and breathing, their tongues thrashing in each other's mouths, one thing slowly led to another, he lifts her up as her legs wrapped around his torso, stripping down to nothing but skin, never breaking the kiss as they crashed onto the bed, hot wet bodies intertwined in another as they both disappeared in between the sheets, holding each other till the sun rises._

_THE FOLLOWING MORNING…._

_Loren accompanied Eddie on the car ride to the airport, as they both stepped out the taxi cab, walking hand in hand, happy and very much in love. She walked him all the way to his terminal because he did not want to let go just yet._

_Eddie: "Are you sure you don't want to come home to L.A. with me?.."_

_Wrapping their arms around each other._

_Loren: "I wish I can babe, but my life is here in NYC now and besides, I got an interview to get to later this afternoon."_

_Eddie: "Uuuggghhh! Fine. . I understand babe...but you know I am going to miss you.."_

_Loren: "ha!..you're just going to miss nights like last night."_

_IN BETWEEN KISSES….._

_Eddie: (with a perverted smirk on his face), "damn..my girlfriend knows me too well…"_

_He began kissing on her neck. _

_Loren: "promise you are going to call me when you get back right?"_

_Eddie: "I promise I will."_

_Loren: "and we will make our relationship work out this time around….I know I messed up and I guess I was afraid that being long distance would not wor—"_

_Eddie: "baby, modern technology will keep us in touch on the daily..I don't care how many times I have to email or tweet or skype each other a day, but I am not missing one moment without hearing your voice or seeing your face on my computer screen."_

_Loren: "I love you Eddie..thank you for reminding me of how much I do.."_

_Eddie: "I love you too Loren, the most beautiful words to hear from those lips of yours…makes me want to kiss you and never let you go…"_

_Loren: (flirtatiously), "fine. I'll say it again…I love you Eddie."_

_Instead of saying it, he responded with a hot lingering kiss that turned into heated make-out session._

_VOICE: "ATTENTION PASSENGERS, VIRGIN AIRLINES FLIGHT 700, EN ROUTE TO LOS ANGELES, NOW BOARDING…."_

_They slowly pulled away, breathlessly._

_Eddie: "uuuugghh..baby. I'm sorry I gotta go.."_

_IN BETWEEN KISSES_

_Loren: "then go…I'll be OK."_

_Eddie: "mmmm, ",(kissing on her neck), "..but I don't want to.."_

_Loren: "babe", (bursting into giggles, because kisses,feels like tickles on her neck), "if you don't go now, you'll miss you're flight.."_

_Eddie: "OK. Ok. I'll go..but can I have one more kiss before I go.."_

_Loren: "That's what you said on the ride to the airport, then as we stepped out of the taxi cab and now here we are again."_

_But before she could say anything else. He pulled her in for one last lingering heat of a kiss turned make out session._

_Eddie: "I love you and I am so going to miss you like crazy…you have no idea..."_

_Loren: "I'm already missing you..now Go!..."_

_Eddie finally let her go as he walked to the turn-style about to turn back to her for one more good bye kiss._

_Loren: "GO!.."_

_LATER THAT AFTERNOON, LOREN CAME BACK TO HER PENTHOUSE TO FIND A SURPRISE FROM AN UNEXPECTED PERSON…_

_Loren: "Oh my gosh!...tell me this is not happening to me right now!..."_

* * *

_ WOOOH-OOOOH!...GOOD GOSH THIS WAS ONE HELL OF AN INTENSE CHAPTER TO WRITE, DON'T YOU THINK?!..WOWZERS!...And the DRAMA is climbing up to the tippy top of TWISTED CRAZY OMG! MOMENTS!...ARE YA READY?_

_SO HERE'S THE RUN DOWN...I AM STILL WRITING IN FLASHBACK MODE OF WHAT HAPPENED DURING THOSE FOUR YEARS...So the truth is, they have been together in contact this whole time, but the obstacles between them just get challenging. But will their love for one another strengthen their relationship to hold on and keep fighting OR is it time to LET GO AND MOVE ON?...  
_

_love it? hate it?..thirsty for more?..._

_buckle up and hold on tight till the "NEXT EPISODE!" now in writing progress!...working the night shifts gives me free time to write another Chapter, just because I LOVE YOU..._

_PLEASE KEEP THE R & R coming and of course, I'll keep on writing for you...till then ENJOY & HAPPY READING!_

_TTFN! PEACE OUT!_

_X0x0x0_

_a*_


	23. author's note: please read!

Hey all!...just wanted to explain myself about the last Chapter before I post up another one.

As you know,there was a plane explosion, leaving Loren and the Duran flight attendant, Brenda stuck in the jet plane until they get a safety clearance for them to exit the plane and leave the premises.** SO WHILE WAITING**, Loren was lucky to catch someone's wi-fi signal and to keep herself busy, she was organizing her email inbox. During this clean up of organizing and clearing out of email, she stumbles onto a folder labeled ED. And in this folder were dozen of emails from Eddie about their "so called break up" . As she is reading one of these long lost emails, she falls asleep.

**IN LOREN'S DREAM,** she flashes back to her and Eddie's relationship, specifically, the pregnancy,her rising career, her mom's illness and the cause of the miscarriage of their baby. Out of fear and the worst of her insecurities, she runs away as the traits of her "abandoned father" becomes the best of her.

never looking back and moving on, leaving Eddie, friends and family wondering why she left L.A.  
Technically speaking, Loren and Eddie did not break up. She just moved with life, burying the lost and forgotten memories. In other words, memories she did not want to ever face again.** HOWEVER, the MUSIC FEST was the FIRST TIME, they saw each other** since the news of the miscarriage of their baby. let's just say the time period was one year later or so, whatever.

the** focus** of my last chapter and the next one is based on the truth of the reason **WHY they broke up and WHAT really happened** during the four years of being apart.

** PLEASE KEEP IN MIND**: I am writing in the **LOREN'S PAST** which will catch up to PRESENT TIME, in this story, its 2016.

I hope this helps and I apologize for the confusion. Thank you for your love & support. ^_^

x0x0

a*


	24. Chapter 18-BURIED MEMORIES PII

_**[*A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU!...WOOH-OOH!...ENJOY AND PLEASE KEEP THE R & R COMING...COZ I'M LOVIN' IT LIKE I AM LOVING YOU...*MUUUUUUAH!* x0x0 a***_

* * *

_**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 17…..**_

_Loren: That's what you said on the ride to the airport, then as we stepped out of the taxi cab and now here we are again."_

_But before she could say anything else. He pulled her in for one last lingering heat of a kiss turned make out session._

_Eddie: "I love you and I am so going to miss you like crazy…you have no idea..."_

_Loren: "I'm already missing you..now Go!..."_

_Eddie finally let her go as he walked to the turn style about to turn back to her for one more good bye kiss._

_Loren: "GO!.."_

_LATER THAT AFTERNOON, LOREN CAME BACK TO HER PENTHOUSE TO FIND A SURPRISE FROM AN UNEXPECTED PERSON…_

_Loren: "Oh my gosh!...tell me this is not happening to me right now!..."_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 18 –BURIED MEMORIES PART II**_

_[LOREN IN DREAM MODE IN HER PAST OF BURIED MEMORIES…]_

_********************FLASH BACK , Loren's Penthouse, somewhere in Manhattan, NYC, **********_

_Loren stepped inside the living room of her Penthouse with Michael Whitney, the guy she was currently dating, in the middle of a white and pink rose petals shaped in a heart and on one knee, holding up a black velvet box with beautiful diamond ring inside._

_Michael: "Make me the happiest man on earth and marry me, Miss Loren Tate?"_

_Loren stood there, shocked speechless, staring down into his brown eyes, full of hope and love. But Loren realized she was NOT in love with him. They have only been dating for 10 months and marriage, in the peak of her career, did not fit in to her life or even in the future, especially with Michael. This guy may seem like the happy go lucky successful nice guy but he had a fast temper that can trigger a dark side when things don't go HIS WAY._

_Loren: (taking a deep breath), "I'm sorry Michael…the answer is no. I can't marry you. Not now. My career is at its peak and .."_

_Michael : ( with accusation in his voice ), "its because of that pretty boy Rock star, Eddie Duran huh?"_

_Loren: "we never really broke up…that's the truth…and I still lo—"_

_Michael: (raising his voice), "YOU SLUTTY BITCH!, " (now infuriated as he slapped her in the face),"_

_..SO WHILE I WAS PICKING OUT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, PERFECT RING FOR YOU!...YOU SCREWED ME OVER BY SLEEPING AROUND WITH HIM?!...DIDN'T YOU!..."_

_But little did she know that his own dirty laundry was being exposed via Twitter._

_Loren: (standing her ground), "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO NEVER ANSWERED YOUR PHONE, SO HE OFFERED TO HANG OUT FOR A BIT"_

_Michael: "YOU *&^%$ **& LITTLE LIAR!..IS THAT THE REASON WHY YOU WENT TO THIS DAMN MUSIC FEST BULLSHIT!...TO HOOK UP WITH A EX FLAME?!..."_

_He continued hitting her and now punching in her face, giving her a black eye, while Loren kicked, screamed and struggled to push him away. Luckily for her, the front door was cracked open._

_((TWITTER ALERT!))_

_At this time, Loren pushed Michael off from his grip, grabbing her phone to see a photo of Michael, making out with some random super model in front of some restaurant, along Madison Square Garden._

_Loren: "GET THE *&^%$ OFF OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!...YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOUR MESSING WITH?!'"_

_Michael: "Whatever Loren, you are nothing but an ugly, worthless bitch!...no man will ever want you..ever!..that's exactly why your daddy left you!"_

_Loren: "*&^% you Michael!...you two face son CHEATING LIAR!..and you wanted me to marry you while you screw around with some super model?!...hahaha…you ASSHOLE!"_

_Michael attempted to lunge at her as Loren impulsively jumped kicked him down to the ground, hitting his head on the edge of the coffee table,completely knocked out._

_A FEW MINUTES LATER, PENTHOUSE SECURITY CAME, TAKING HIM AWAY AS SHE EXPLAINED EVERY DETAIL OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED, AFTER THAT, SHE CLOSED THE DOOR, LOCKING IT WITH THE SECURITY ALARM ON._

* * *

_Just then, Loren received a FACE TIME CALL on her phone. It was Eddie who saw Loren's black eye,looking at her with concern._

_Eddie: "Oh my gosh what the hell happened?!"_

_Loren: " Michael punched me in the eye"_

_Eddie: "What the *&^%^?!..."_

_Loren explained everything that happened since the time she stepped into her Penthouse._

_Eddie: "That son of a …..oh hell no!...I wish I can be there with you and hold you close to me…..please come home for a few days?...the thought of that jerk being around will only worry the hell out of me for you…please?..."_

_Loren: "You know what, you're right Eddie, home does sound great to me right now..maybe its better to cancel this interview and catch the red eye home."_

_Eddie: "I agree with you babe, going to that interview will only raise questions and all this crazy media circus….just come home to me so I can ice that black eye."_

_Loren: "Eddie..don't worry about my ice, the magic is in the make-up that will do wonders to my eye, you probably could not tell I was punched in the eye."_

_Eddie: "Loren, please, just put ice on it, call your manager, tell her what happened and then relax for the rest of the afternoon."_

_Loren: "Thanks Doctor Eddie. I love you and I will be home soon."_

_Eddie: "I love you too Loren, I'll be seeing you..bye babe."_

_Loren: "bye!"_

_-END FACE TIME —_

* * *

_As soon as she ended the call with Eddie, Loren called Imojean, as soon as possible, explaining what happened earlier that afternoon._

_-FACE TIME call between Loren and Imojean—_

_Imojean: "oh alright Loren. I'll cancel the interview for today. I can't believe that son of flippin jerk did that to you Lo when he was doing the same flippin thing?!...what an ASS!"_

_Loren: "Thank god its over for now…but honestly Im, I am afraid of my life as long as he is around, what am I going to do?!"_

_Im: "take Eddie's advice and fly home to L.A…I think its exactly what you need"_

_Loren: "plus top of the line security to protect me"_

_Im: "I'm on it Loren!...you will have strict security around you at all times…meanwhile, you need to file a restraining order from that damn jerk!...for reals."_

_Loren: "Thanks Im, that means a lot"_

_Im: "anything for my rising star, now ice that black eye already and relax for the rest of the day.."_

_Loren: "Thanks Im, I'll call you as soon as I get to Los Angeles"_

_Im: "You better call me. I'll be waiting for your call. See ya in a few days?"_

_Loren: "yeah. See ya Im..bye"_

_Im: "bye now."_

_-FACE TIME CALL END-_

_So Loren did as advised, she relaxed for the rest of the day, packing up her get away bag good for one week, made a few calls here and there and then off to the airport to catch the red eye to Los Angeles._

_ A FEW HOURS LATER, SHE ARRIVED AT THE LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, TOOK A CAB TO THE DURAN MANSION'S POOL HOUSE, ONCE INSIDE…_

_Loren : "YOU FREAKIN JERK FACE!...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!...OH MY GOSH!..I AM SO OUTTA HERE!..GOOD BYE EDDIE!..."_

* * *

_ooooooooooooooookay. looks like there will be a **PART III to part of LOREN'S BURIED MEMORIES!**...I apologize 'cause I don't want to squish everything in one Chapter. ya know what I mean jelly bean?_

_YES. YA'LL..I__** AM WRITING IN**__** LOREN'S PAST!**__..SHE IS STILL IN DREAM MODE. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND: I AM EXPLAINING EVERY DETAIL POSSIBLE OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FOUR YEARS OF BEING PART OR WERE THEY TOGETHER?_

_ON a lighter note, I super apologize for any and all the confusion of my story up to this point, please, please refer to my author's note that will hopefully calm your confusion. I don't know how else to explain myself of the last two Chapters, simply said folks, I am writing in _**The Past! **

_ . ^_^...SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, MY EXPLANATION GOES ON OF WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR RELATIONSHIP DURING THE FOUR YEARS?!.. now the raising question is, What did Eddie do that made Loren upset ?..._

_love it? hate it?..thirsty for more?_

_buhahahaha! CHILL AND FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE!...now in writing progress and posted up hopefully tomorrow!..._

_ TILL THEN!..ENJOY & HAPPY READING!...I LOVE YOU ALL AND TRULY APPRECIATE ALL THE R & R's...KEEP THAT POSITIVE ENERGY GOING...^=^ please keep it flowing and I will keep on writing..._

_TTFN!..PEACE OUT!..._

_x0x0_

_a*_


	25. Chapter 19-BURIED MEMORIES PIII

**_[*A/N: THE ONLY THING I CAN SAY...MY FLASH BACK CHAPTERS IS FINALLY DONE!..WOOH-OOH!..YAY!...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ...REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME...TILL NEXT TIME, HAPPY FRIDAY AND HAPPY READING!...X0X0 A* ]_**

* * *

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 18….._**

_Loren: "YOU FREAKIN JERK FACE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! OH MY GOSH! I AM SO OUTTA HERE!..GOOD BYE EDDIE!..."_

* * *

_**Chapter 19 –BURIED MEMORIES PART III**_

**_[LOREN STILL IN DREAM MODE OF HER BURIED PAST, ITS LATE NIGHT/ EARLY AM, SHE JUST ARRIVED IN LOS ANGELES, HOPPED A CAB TO THE DURAN MANSION, POOL HOUSE…..]_**

_Loren entered the sliding door of the Duran Pool house ,**[*a/n: Eddie was living at the Pool house,while his Penthouse was being renovated*]**. It was dark inside and all she can hear was soft moaning sounds coming from living room._

_Loren: "Hello?...Eddie?..babe?..I'm here"._

_She flipped the light switch on to find a young looking blond woman on top of Eddie, they were lost in what seems to be a heated make-out session. _

_Loren: (jaw dropping now in shock), "YOU FREAKIN JERK!.."_

_The two of them stopped what they were doing, looking at Loren, stunned speechless._

_Eddie now in realization of what was happening,shoving the young blond off of him as she landed on the floor. The girl had a very familiar face._

_Just Loren was about to leave._

_Eddie: (calling out to her),"Loren!...wait!..please...stop!.let me explain! …its not what you think?!"_

_Loren: "really?!...then what is it exactly Eddie?!"_

_Eddie: "all I remember was drinking a bottle of water," ( he pointed to his bottle of water on the side table), " …suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseated ,that I passed out…oh *&^&^% I've been drugged Lo!..that girl drugged me and then took advantage of me!..."_

_Loren: "Whatever Eddie!...I am so outta here!"_

_That's when the young blond stood up into snickering laughter as she shot an evil glare at Loren._

_ Blond: "that's right you idiots, I confess!..I drugged him and boy oh boy, kissing Eddie Duran, is one amazing experience..WOW!"_

_Eddie: "Who the hell are you anyway?...and how the hell did you get into my pool house!...this is private property you know?"_

_ Blond: "of course you don't know me or even recognize me, I was the fat Fresno girl, remember? "_

_Loren: "Oh my gosh?!...you're Ms. Kowalski's daughter?..Cynthia"_

_Cynthia: "Correction. Ms. Wannabee Rock star from the Valley…I'm all grown up now and I changed my name to Chloe Carter and soon, I will be Hollywood's top rising model, never to be known as Cynthia ever again!."_

_Loren: "nice dream Cynthia but you are not going to get anywhere by breaking and entering private property!..."_

_Cynthia: "you know what you damn wannabee from the Valley?!...shut the *&^$ up!..at least I am not known as the sleep around Rock star with a pathetic SOB story that Michael Whitney punched you, giving you a black eye!..WHAT A LIAR!"_

_Eddie: "You know what Cynthia!...GET THE HELL OUT OF MY POOL HOUSE AND OUT OF THIS PROPERTY , YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE…BEFORE I GET LAPD TO COME AND GET YOU!"_

_Cynthia: "need I remind you that my name is Chloe Carter now?!"_

_Eddie: "I DON'T CARE…GET OUT!..."_

_Cynthia: "Why does she get to stay?...she broke in and entered this property too?"_

_Eddie: "that's the difference between you and her, she's my girlfriend. She has the key to enter the property!"_

_Cynthia: "you know what someday you will be mine Eddie Duran!"_

_Eddie: "GET THE *&%$ OUT! CHLOE OR CYNTHIA OR WHAT EVER YOUR DAMN NAME IS!...GO!"_

_Chloe: "uuuugggh!..okay. fine. I'm out..but this isn't over Eddie!...you and that wannabee girlfriend of yours will eventually break up and then we'll be togeth—"_

_Eddie: "YOU HAVE LESS THAN 5 SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY…5….."_

_Chloe: "Why can't you see we belong together Eddie!..."_

_Eddie: "four …"_

_Chloe: "I know I am younger than you, but you'll change your mind when I become at supermodel and dump that girl!"_

**_[*A/N: IN THIS STORY, CHLOE IS THE YOUNGER ONE, EDDIE IS 23, LOREN IS 21, CHLOE/CYNTHIA IS 19 JUST FOR YOUR 411!..THANKS..* ]_**

_Eddie :' three…"_

_Chloe: "Please Eddie!..please give me a chance!..give us a chance!...I can change your mind!..."_

_Eddie: "two…"_

_IN THE TIMING, MAX FOLLOWED BY LAPD CAME TO THE POOL HOUSE…._

_Max: (wide awake and cranky), "EDDIE!..WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

_Eddie: (pointing at Cynthia), "this girl broke into our property, entered the pool house,drugged my water bottle and now talking crazy about how she and I belong together"_

_Max: "officers, please take her away and out of here!."_

_The officers took Cynthia/Chloe away as she is kicking and screaming, continuing the crazy talk at Eddie. _

_Cynthia/Chloe: "WE BELONG TOGETHER EDDIE!..YOU WILL BE MINE!..I PROMISE YOU….PLEASE BELIEVE IN US!..."_

_The LAPD officers and Chloe finally left the property ,leaving Max with curiosity of Eddie's other guest, standing in the kitchen, flashing a shy smile at him as a happy smile formed on his face._

_Max: "Loren Tate? …is that you?...my," (*air quotes*), " favorite child?"_

_Loren laughed as she walked up to him,giving Eddie a HAHA smirk on her face and gave Max a hug. "Hi Papa Max..how are you?"_

_Max: "I'm good..Now that you are home!...oh sweetie…how we missed you so much! …I know you and Eddie have been through a lot trying to work things out…" _

_He paused staring at her left eye. "Oh my gosh Lo!..what the heck happened to your eye?"_

_Loren explained herself._

_Max: (giving her another fatherly hug), "You know a man like that will never deserve a woman like you and I swear Loren", (glaring at Eddie), ", if you ever catch my son doing what he just did to you right now, kissing a girl like that Cynthia girl, I will take care of him."_

_Eddie: (protesting out loud), "I DID NOT KISS HER POPS!..SHE KISSED ME!..SHE DRUGGED ME IN FACT!"_

_Max: (nodding in disappointment, warning Fatherly voice,), "Mark my words Eduardo!..we will be talking about this!..now take care of your girl …."_

_Eddie: "yes pops. Will do!.."_

_Max left the pool house,walking across the way into the kitchen._

_Eddie turned to Loren with sorrow in his brown eyes. "Babe?...please let me explain?"_

_Loren: (nodding in disbelief but with forgiveness in her eyes), "after what I've been through in the last twelve hours or so, You are so lucky I love you Eddie Duran..promise me this will not happen again."_

_Eddie: "never ever again baby...I love you so so much!.."_

_Loren: (yawning and stretching her arms out), "its been one hell of a crazy night, I'm going to sleep…night babe"_

_She went to the linen closet to find her sleeping bag, extra blankets and her pillow in the same spot where it usually is and set up on the sofa, lying down about to close her eyes when…_

_Eddie: (walking to the sofa), "hey…why sleep there with when you can sleep with me?"_

_Loren: "this sofa has always been comfortable though…I love you and your bed too, but this sofa can knock," (in between yawning), "me out "_

_Eddie: "OK. Fine. I get it. I am being punished for the night. I understand. But can I request a good night kiss?"_

_He crouched down to her,flashing his puppy dog eyes. "Puh-leeeeeeeeeeease?!" he asked her in the voice of a three year old._

_Loren: "I know you are tricking me into your bed. Duran…those precious puppy dog eyes have no effect on me…and don't you dare flash that sm—"_

_But it was too late. Eddie flashed his world famous smile. The smile that makes all women, especially his girlfriend, weak in the knees and melt hearts like ice cream on a summer day._

_Loren: "fine. you Brat!..you win!.."_

_With that, Eddie leaned into her as their lips slowly lingered into a sweet loving kiss turned heated make-out session._

_Eddie gently pulled away and maneuvered himself behind her, holding her close in his arms. "I am sleeping with you tonight"_

_Loren: "no funny business buddy!"_

_Eddie: "but I have no control of what happens to me in the morning…"_

_Loren heard that and elbowed him in the stomach, mumbling to himself and then softly whispered in her ear, "I love you Lo…thank you for being here and spending time with me this week" giving her one last kiss on the cheek, "good night my love"._

* * *

**The following morning, Eddie decided to take Loren to a spontaneous get away trip to the Duran Bungalow, just them two, no phone calls or any interruptions. Just simply boy/girlfriend quality time together. During the week, they had a " Molly Ringwald" 80's movie marathon, followed by Star Wars, Harry Potter and all Twilight movies up to date. And by Eddie's request, the HANGOVER, Mr & Mrs. Smith, anything Steven Seagal and by Loren's request, "Enter the Dragon" one of her favorite Bruce Lee movies.**

_. In between time, they would stay up all night just talking about nothing to everything, from crazy fans to world tour experiences to childhood memories and good times with friends._

_On the last day at the Bungalow, Eddie set up a romantic picnic dinner on the beach, as the sun was about to set and relaxing in each other's arms listening to the sound of the crashing waves._

_Eddie: "Babe?"_

_Loren: "yeah?"_

_Eddie: "I know this is a sensitive subject to talk about but do you ever wonder about our baby?"_

_Loren: "there's never been a day I don't think about it…because I do on the daily"_

_Eddie: "we would have had held our baby boy or girl in our arms today… "_

_Loren: " yeah., " (holding back her tears), "next month, on the fifth to be exact"_

_Loren and Eddie looked up at a beautiful ray of sunlight that peeped out in between the orange and red sun set sky. The most breath taking sight they have ever witnessed._

_Eddie: "I believe that our baby will always be here with us Loren…"_

_Loren: "I wish I can turn back time, "(in between sniffling sobs), " and stay here in L.A. maybe…..our baby would have lived."_

_Eddie: "shhh…Loren, …I would have love to see our baby live too…"_

_Loren: "things happen for a reason right?"_

_Eddie: "All I do know is that this baby made us stronger than ever and more closer together and I love you for that.."_

_ Loren: "can I ask you a question?"_

_Eddie: "shoot"_

_Loren: "what made you think about our baby?"_

_Eddie: "its just one of those things that I do think about on the daily, truthfully. I was kind of hoping we would have a family someday… "_

_Loren: "Me too…I've always thought that…oh never mind."_

_Eddie: "thought that what?...c'mon Lo, spit it out and tell me"_

_Loren: "despite everything that has happened between us and our relationship, with me and my insecurities and all, even if our baby was alive, I'm glad that it was you, as the father of our child"_

_Eddie: "Thank you Lo, you saying what you just said means the world to me…I love you."_

_He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_Loren: "And I love you too."_

_This time, she leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the lips._

_Eddie: (with a smirk on his face), "you know all this baby talk is making me hungry…"_

_He began kissing on her neck….._

_Loren: "oh my gosh!.you read my mind!...let's eat now!"_

_IN BETWEEN KISSES…_

_Eddie: "more like this kind of hungry…"_

_He laid her down on the blanket and positioned himself on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling into a hot lingering kiss turned intensifying passionate make-out session. _

_A FEW MINUTES LATER, they gently pulled apart, breathlessly._

_Loren: "WOW!...you're amazing!"_

_Eddie: "Mmmm…it only makes me want you even more…."_

_He continued caressing her neck line with spine tingling kisses…_

_Loren: "hey…hey..slow down soldier!"_

_Eddie ignored her plea of hunger pains and continued kissing on her neck._

_As much as Loren was helplessly enjoying this, she gently stopped him. "Babe, if we slow down and eat dinner now, I will.." she whispered the rest in his ear._

_Eddie: (grumbling in defeat), "okay. Fine!. but we are going to eat this Spaghetti, like those dogs on that Disney movie."_

_Loren: (laughing out loud and with sass), "Lady and the Tramp?...you are so weird. You know that?"_

_Eddie took off the lid from their bowl of Spaghetti, taking out one plate and one fork. He also set two bread sticks onto their plate and poured out two glasses of red wine. And to make this picnic dinner complete, he switched the small candle lights on for an extra romantic touch._

**_AN HOUR LATER OF FEEDING EACH OTHER SPAGHETTI, THEY WERE DOWN TO ONE STRAND OF SPAGHETTI BETWEEN THEM._**

_Eddie pick up the noodle with his fork, gently spoon feeding it into Loren's mouth, leaving Eddie eat the rest of it as he quickly chewed it up, then kissing her lips which again turned into a heated make out session._

_Of course, Loren being the way she is, quickly pulled away without warning, stood up, slowly stripping down to her white lacey bra and matching thong, then bent down to him, whispering, "if you want your dessert, you're gonna have to come and catch me" _

_And before Eddie had the time to process the situation, Loren sprinted away as fast as she can, heading towards the bungalow, leaving Eddie, not only in the misery of his pain, but now he was stuck cleaning up their mess. So Eddie cleaned up as fast as he can, gathering the blanket and the basket of food in head and taking his sweet time walking back to the Bungalow._

_As soon as he reached the Bungalow, Eddie dropped off everything on the floor, picked up Loren with no questions asked and got their groove on in the bedroom for the rest of the night into the next morning._

* * *

**_THE FOLLOWING AFTERNOON, LOREN HAD TO GET BACK TO REALITY AND FLY HOME TO NYC…..NOW AT JOHN WAYNE AIRPORT….._**

_Loren: "Thank you baby for the most amazing week with you…I had a wonderful time" _

_She kissed him on the cheek._

_Eddie: (wrapping his arms around her, rocking her side to side), "Babe, do you have to go?...I don't want you to go…."_

_INTERCOM VOICE: "ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, JET BLUE AIRLINES FLIGHT 101 EN ROUTE TO NYC, NOW BOARDING….."_

_He began kissing on her neck._

_Loren: "Sorry my love, Reality calls!...Im wants me home and has scheduled me back to back meetings and interviews and fan events and stuff..you know the drill"_

_IN BETWEEN KISSES….._

_Eddie: "So I guess this is good bye for now…"_

_Loren: "babe, we'll be in touch like always do..Ok?"_

_Eddie: "like Dirty skype calls?"_

_Loren: "you're such a horn dog!"_

_Eddie: "anything to see my girlfriend in her sexy underwear…mmmm..yeah. "_

_Loren; "Look but sadly cannot touch me…haha to you!"_

_Loren started walking towards the escalator. _

_Eddie: "wait!..babe!..don't I get one last kiss?"_

_INTERCOM VOICE :"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, LAST CALL FOR JET BLUE AIRLINES FLIGHT 101 EN ROUTE TO NEW YORK, NOW BOARDING.!"_

_Loren ran back to him, wrapping her arms around him, granting his request as their kiss turned into a hot and heavy make-out session._

_Loren; "I love you Eddie…we'll skype tonight?"_

_Eddie: "I will be ready and waiting for you babe and I love you Lo…"_

_He gave her one last lingering kiss._

_Loren: "bye my love"_

* * *

**_Eddie and Loren kept in touch as they promised they would from daily phone calls, if not FACE TIME calls, to texting, tweeting, emailing and late night Skype calls, sometimes, depending on Loren's mood, dirty skYpe calls too. Whenever he was in town for a business meeting or random interview or even a concert in New York, they would make time to see each other; like wise whenever she was back home in L.A., they spent as much quality time together as possible. Of course, their relationship is less than perfect as they do have their daily fights, arguments and disagreements too. If its not about his flirty Player charm, its her "abandon Father" insecurities. It took three years to finally understand,accept and work through their specific problems with one other. But through it all, they are still crazy in love with each other._**

**_Some days they would go round and round with phone tagging. And there were days that kept them apart because of their super busy back to back schedules. But even if their chat time was for a few minutes or until the sunrises. They never missed one moment of each other's time. _**

**_UNTIL THAT ONE WINTER NIGHT , after some random Christmas Music Fest at the Long Beach Convention Center, FALL/WINTER OF 2015…_**

**_*FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!* WENT THE PAPARAZZI, SURROUNDED BY REPORTERS AND A BUNCH OF CRAZY CHEERING FANS!..._**

_Reporter one : "Hi there Eddie!..are the rumors true that you and Chloe Carter are seeing each other?"_

_Eddie: (annoyed),"What?!..Chloe who?...I have no idea who you are talking abou—"_

_Reporter two: "We also heard about spending late nights with that hot sexy super model Victoria McKenzie"_

_Eddie: (rolling his eyes in disbelief), "Again…all those stories are nothing but bull….now if you'll excuse me…I have a very important date to get to.."_

_Reporters now curious, asking a million and one questions at once. "IMPORTANT DATE?..WITH WHOM?!..WHO IS THIS MYSTERY DATE?...DOES SHE HAVE A NAME?...IS IT CHLOE CARTER?...VICTORIA MCKENZIE…?..EDDIE!...WE WANT TO KNOW WH—"_

_Eddie hustled through the crowds, signing autographs along the way as his limo finally approached on the curb, his driver opens the door and he steps inside, immediately closing the door to see…._

_"SO SANTA CAME EARLY, YOU LIKE?" His beautiful, not to mention, sexy mystery girl was wearing a red hot sparkly dress that came down to her knee, showing off her silky shiny legs and matching red heels. Her hair was done in elegant curls, and she had mistletoe between her teeth._

_ Eddie: (with a smirk on his face), "Yes. I definitely like…come here babe", (kissing up and down her neck)," I miss you so much, my lovely Loren"_

_Loren responded by whispering something in his ear which aroused him, as he lifted her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her as they leaned into a heated make out session._

**_THE FOLLOWING EVENING WHILE EDDIE WENT OUT FOR A DINNER RUN FOR HIM AND LOREN….._**

_Loren was relaxing on the sofa while watching TV, when TWEET! TWEET!...went her phone. She picked up from the glass coffee table and clicked on the picture link. To her surprise, the incriminating photos of him with other girls,especially the ones with Chloe Carter and her friend, Victoria McKenzie, not only did these photos disturbed her but she was so angry to the point of upset and hurt. She went downstairs, hopped on a cab to the airport. She was going home. NO turning back. Her and Eddie's relationship was DONE. FOR GOOD AND FOREVER…._

_When Eddie got home to his Penthouse to find Loren missing in action. Where the heck did she go? he thought to himself.  
_

_ That's when he found a letter on top of his piano…_

_ Eddie,_

_By the time, you get this, I'll be on the next plane home to New York, There are no other words to describe you and your flirtatious charming Player ways. Obviously, you are not going to change that habit. So for three years you've been playing around with hot supermodels behind my back .You know I honestly thought, you waited for me, but even lonely nights for you need to be fulfilled. I get it. You're a guy. You have needs. I could not be there with you or you with me…I should have known …yeah. I should have known I'm the stupid one here trying the best of my efforts to make a long distance relationship work. But I was stupid and wrong. _

_ I don't know what to say or to do but to say, ITS DONE. WE'RE OVER AND NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER EVER AGAIN!...PLEASE DON'T BOTHER CALLING OR KEEPING IN TOUCH AT ALL. This means,NO calls. NO texting. Nothing. I guess its time we take a permanent break from each other. ….I"m sorry. I just can't trust you or your player ways or even worse cheating on me but how typically of me to just leave…without an explanation…again. Honestly, I don't want to know why. I don't want to hear the excuses. But you made your choice, you obviously want to be with Chloe. That twitter photo explains so much as it is ….._

_Bye Eddie, our last four years was the most amazing years of my life. …I will always keep the memories in my heart and I will always love you…_

_Loren…._

_Inside the letter was printed copies of the photos of him and Chloe Carter, looking hot and intimate with each other, plus all the other incrimating photos of him with other Super models at some random post concert after party._

* * *

**_A COUPLE MONTHS INTO THE LATE WINTER/SPRING TIME OF 2016… _**

**_*RING! RING!*_**

_Loren: "Hello?...Oh my gosh?!...Eddie?... What do you want?..and what part of DO NOT KEEP IN TOUCH don't you get?!...do I have to change my phone number, email address, twitter and skype accounts because of you?!..."_

_ Eddie: "Please Lo, give me a chance to explain myself to you"_

_Loren: "I don't think so…because I don't want to know and honestly, I don't care! ….we've been done for two months now because of that photo of you and Chloe!"_

_Eddie: "Loren, why are you like this?...so cold and mean?"_

_Loren: "once upon a time I fell in love with the most amazing guy in the world and he broke my heart.."_

_Eddie: "Loren, I swear all those photos were photoshopped!...that girl Chloe, she set this whole thing up…its exactly what she wanted to do, break us up…"_

_Loren: …_

_Eddie: "I love you Loren and only you…I can't imagine myself or my life without you…we are meant to be together foreve—"_

_Loren: "here we go with your crazy talk again"_

_Eddie: " I know you Loren and I know that you don't mean things you said in that letter, yes you were angry and hurt and if you want to let all that emotion out on me…go ahead…because I ge it ..I understand…you're not the only one , I've been there too you know..."_

_Loren; …_

_Eddie: "Loren, we've known each other and loved each other all of our lives and I love you so much to shake you down to your core. I know its complicated for you to trust and let people in your life and your world Lo, but when you are freaked out and scared, your first impulse is to run and hide behind your high rising walls of steel, you bottle up and keep things to yourself and despite everything we've been through Lo, you pushed me away the most. "_

_Loren; "Eddie…I ..I …"_

_Eddie: " anyways, I wrote you a song, in case you are still listening…._

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_I love you Loren…and I believe someday we will be together again and you will love me again..I know this in my heart and soul, you'll love me again..but as they say, Love takes time., " (taking a deep breath while holding back his tears), " …good bye Loren my love, until we meet again….know that I love you…."_

**_[-END FLASHBACK -]_**

* * *

_HEY ALL, YES. I KNOW MY LAST TWO CHAPTERS WERE QUITE LENGTHY AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. BUT THIS WAS THE LAST PART OF A 4 YEAR EXPLANATION OF WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO LEDDIE AND THEIR IMPERFECTLY PERFECT RELATIONSHIP..._

_SO FOR NOW ITS ENDS ..._

_UNTIL THEIR NORA'S DEATH REUNITED THEM TOGETHER AGAIN...  
_

_anyways, I APOLOGIZE heart and soul for all the massive monumental confusion about this chapter and the last two chapters. But as I mentioned before and in case you have noticed**, I WAS WRITING IN THE PAST**-starting from** SUMMER 2012 THEN 3 YEARS LATER, WINTER 2015 AND LASTLY SPRINGTIME 2016.** _

_SO LOVE IT? HATE?..THIRSTY FOR MORE?...STAY TUNED...as I get back to present time 2016!.._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVE & SUPPORT, YOUR INSPIRATION IS MAGNANIMOUS! AND POSITIVE ENERGY..AMAZING!...  
_

_HAPPY FRIDAY AND HAPPY READING!...TILL MONDAY!..TTFN!..._

_x0x0_

_a*_

* * *

_**MUSICAL CREDIT:**  
_

_I WON'T GIVE UP -JASON MRAZ_


	26. author's note: writer's block

hey **"HIS GREATEST FANS"** fans!, due to writer's block, I am in the process of writing the next two Chapters. The only thing that pops up is THE PROPOSAL. but Eddie will send Loren on a scavenger hunt of their favorite places which will end either at their "secret place" OR on stage for their trademark 4th of July mini-concert at the Duran back yard. My idea on how to Propose? through the song. here are my top 5 songs:

1) Marry Me -Jamie Foxx

2) I'll be -Ed McCain

3) I wanna grow old with you -adam sandler

4) Far Away -Nickel back

5)Back at one -Brian McKnight

PLEASE PM for your ideas, comments,suggestions. thanks.

I LOVE YOU ALL X0X0! PEACE!

A*

p.s. I know some of these songs are old school, but they are classic songs that speak about Love.


	27. Chapter 20-Eddie's Epiphany

***a/n: THANK YOU ONE AND ALL ESP. TO MY LOYAL & DAILY READERS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOUR R & R...MEANS THE WORLD TO ME, PLEASE KEEP IT FLOWIN' AND GROWIN...AND I PROMISE YOU..I'LL KEEP ON WRITING...ENJOY & HAPPY READING!...*muuuuuah!* x0x0 a***_  
_

* * *

_**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 19…**_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_I love you Loren…and I believe someday we will be together again and you will love me again..I know this in my heart and soul, you'll love me again..but as they say, Love takes time., " (taking a deep breath while holding back his tears), " …good bye Loren my love, until we meet again….know that I love you…."_

_**[-END FLASHBACK -]**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 –"Eddie's Epiphany"**

**PRESENT DAY, JULY 2016 LAX BACK HANGAR, LATER THAT AFTERNOON…..**

Loren wakes up in the realization she knocked out from reading Eddie's dozens of email. She clicked the arrow into his most recent email, dated back in January.

_Loren my love,_

_I know you are annoyed and tired of me saying this over and over again. But I meant __**everything **__ in the song inspired by you. I am not giving up on you and on us. No matter how much I try to get over you and what we've both been through. I LOVE YOU LOREN TATE!...I can't sleep, can't think, can't eat…I cannot live my life without you by my side. You have molded me to become the man I am today and I can only pray for you and for us, being together again. Again, you are my inspiration, I have writing non stop. Writing songs and singing is what keeps me alive and what I feel connects me to you…_

_'Cause I want it all_  
_Or nothing at all_  
_There's no where left to fall_  
_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all or are we just friends_  
_Is this how it ends_  
_With a simple telephone call_  
_You leave me here with nothing_

_'Cause you and I_  
_Could lose it all if you've got no more room_  
_No room inside for me in your life_  
_'Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_  
_There's no where left to fall_  
_It's now or never_  
_Is it all or nothing at all_

_There's no where left to fall_  
_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_  
_Is it all or are we just friends_  
_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_  
_You leave me here with nothing at all_  
_Or nothing at all_  
_There's no where left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_  
_Is it all or are we just friends_  
_Is this how it ends_  
_With a simple telephone call…_

_Anyways, Loren, I know you can't be mad at me forever. Please forgive me? Please give us another chance? I miss us together,Loren, even through the worst of our fights and nonsense disagreements, I miss you and every single thing about you…Please Lo, please give us chance, what do I have to do to hold you again? To kiss you…to dance with you again?...I know in my heart of hearts, we will be together again and this time around, I'll never ever let you go….I LOVE YOU LO, ALWAYS AND FOREVER…._

_-Eddie…_

AT this point, she logged off of her email account and closed her lap top. Leaning back into her seat, suddenly bursting out in tears, trying to process that eight or nine months they were apart earlier this year because the worst of her insecurites is the cause of why they "broke up".

**Loren thoughts: **

_WOW!...what a foolish jerk I have been for pushing away and burying the last 4 years of my life with him! He is truly the greatest boyfriend in the universe and all I did was bottle up and ran away out of fear! How could I forget about our baby and the miscarriage? I can't believe I put him through so much pain and for this whole time, these past four years, I have been nothing but a self-centered stubborn,not to mention, immature bitch. I knew there was something peculiar about those photos of him and Chloe. Shame on me for taking the bait to believe those photos were the real deal. Chloe media blasted those photos for the purpose to break Eddie and I up. And I was jerk to just walk out and leave him without explanation…AGAIN!...But he held strong for the both of us. He loves me so much. It hurts like hell. Why do I deserve such a an AMAZING man like him? Its because, he knows the key to open my heart and break me down. He too, has always been the inspiration to my music. He brings out the BEST VERSION OF ME inside and out and in every beautiful, amazing way possible. He is my rock, my world, the air that I breathe. I love him so much..more than he'll ever know. I can't wait to sing this song for him tonight. And I am grateful and truly blessed for him, being my life…_

Just as Loren was about to take her notebook and pen. Brenda came walking down the aisle with a humungous smile on her face.

**Brenda:** "Hey Loren! Good news from Mr. Greyson…"

**Loren:** " are we clear for safety?"

**Brenda**: " Yes. We are girl! We can finally exit this plane, go home, take a shower and sleep for the rest of this holiday"

**Loren:** "Thank god ...I could need a breath of fresh air after the longest twelve hours of my life"

**Brenda:** "AMEN to that sister friend!., " (breathing in the fresh air, as the door, automatically latched open), " hello LOS ANGELES!...it is so good to breathe you in!"

Loren followed Brenda down the stairs, setting their personal belongings onto the black asphault.

**Loren:** " I can't wait to see my baby love…I miss him so much!"

**Brenda**: "I'm sure he does too, look who pulled up.."

A FEW MINUTES LATER, A BLACK CADILLAC, FOLLOWED BY A TAXI CAB, ENTERED THE PRIVATE HANGAR , PARKING TOWARDS THE REAR END OF THE PLANE.

* * *

MEANWHILE, EDDIE TOOK LOREN'S ADVICE AND MADE A LAST MINUTE DECISION TO TAKE A NAP IN HIS CAR IN THE AIRPORT PARKING LOT WHILE WAITING FOR BRENDA'S CALL FOR THE SAFETY CLEARANCE.

_**EDDIE NOW IN DREAM MODE FLASHING BACK…to that rainy night at the Music Fest, the amazing week he and Loren spent at the Bungalow and their late night heart to heart conversations that usually lasts until the sun rises,, every kiss, every hug, every waking moment, every memory they shared together, even through the tough times and their nonsense bickering and meaningless arguments and disappointments. He loves her so much with all his heart, soul and all of his being, especially the night she became his girlfriend again. Holding her again, kissing her and making love to her again. Made him realize…..**_

**Eddie:** (awake and alert, thinking out loud), "it is time to ask the love of my life a very important question.."

Going with the flow of his thoughts and new found vision of his and Loren's relationship. He motivates himself to make a few calls about this major decision and how to make this five year celebration, the most unforgettable night of her life. So, the first two names that pops in his mind about this exciting news is…..

**NOW DIALING….**

**Female voice:** " Hello" said a cheerful voice, " This is Mel's phone. May I ask who is calling please?"

**Eddie** : (confused), "Aid?..is this you?..its me, Eddie"

**Adriana**: "yeah. Its moi,…what's up Rock star? Any news from Loren ? ..I don't think I can handle bad news..please tell me she's o—"

**Eddie:** "first off, Loren is fine. She and the family flight attendant, Brenda, is unfortunately stuck in the plane until a safety clearance is ..well cleared off and I'm waiting for Brenda's call, secondly, is Mel with you?...I want to talk you girls about something important."

**Adriana:** "she's studying for her Film History final, but I'm sure she can take a break and talk to you..I'll put you all in speaker..going to her room right now..hold on…"

**Eddie**: "okay."

Adriana walked a few steps down the hall, gently knocking , then entering Mel's room.

**Adriana to Melissa :"** Hey Mel, I am so sorry to interrupt your study time, but Eddie says he has something to tell us"

Mel turned to Adriana with a grin as she held her phone between them. "Hey Rock star!..this better be good news"

**Eddie:** "I promise its worth the listen."

**Mel :** "Alright. We're listening."

Eddie explained every detail from the vision he had in his dream.

**Melissa and Adriana:** (screaming and squealing excitedly), "OH MY GOSH EDDIE!...YOU ARE SO…WOW!..."

**Eddie:** "So can you girls come with me to go ring shopping?"

**BEEP! BEEP!...BEEP! BEEP!...**

Just then Eddie receives a call on the other line. Its his mom.

**Eddie:** "hold that thought girls, its my mom on the other line."

**-CLICKING OVER—**

**Eddie and Katy on the line: **

**Eddie:** "hey ma!...just took the most amazing nap in my car…because you know why..but I am feeling good and refreshed….Brenda called me from the service phone and yes. I spoke with Loren, she's Okay but bored to death waiting forever in that plane…why?...they have to have a safety clearance from the Fire Marshall, chief of police and the airport security to exit the plane….yeah. just waiting for Brenda's call to keep me posted…so Ma, I had the most wonderful epiphany…I'm proposing to Loren tonight… I know this in my heart and soul…she is THE ONE I want to spend the rest of my life with…Ma?...do I have a ring?..nope. not yet. I am asking Mel and Aid to help me pick one, we're going ring shopping ..maybe today? Or Monday afternoon or something..its a holiday today remember?...You do?..can I check out?..its a classic and vintage Tiffany diamond engagement ring…that's what I love about my girl..size does not matter, but I do want the best for my future wife…Ma, I never ask a question unless I already know the answer. …so how big is the diamond?...wow!..seriously ma?...so it isn't that small either…OK. We'll drop by and check it out…Thanks Ma!...I truly appreciate it..I love you too Ma!...see ya Ma!...Ok. ..uh-huh…yeah. I know. ..OK. ..bye"

**-CLICKING BACK TO MEL AND AID—**

**Eddie:** "Mel ? Aid?..still there?"

**Mel **: "yeah. So what's the plan Duran?"

**Eddie:** "we're dropping by MK first."

He explained himself.

**Mel :** "OK. Uhhmm..we're about to get ready right now…"

**Eddie:** "Cool beans. I'll be there in twenty!.."

**Aid:** "bye Rock Star!"

Eddie leaves the LAX parking garage, pays for parking and then drives off to Tarzana.

* * *

**BACK AT THE LAX HANGAR…**

Loren opens the back door of the Cadillac, expecting to see the love of her life to welcome her back with a dozen roses and that sexy world famous smile of his. She was right, there was a dozen of roses waiting for her, attached to a note card:

_Babe, _

_Before you get all crazy mad, wondering where I am. I will see you tonight at the Mansion for a BBQ dinner and fireworks. Please follow the clues for a special surprise will be waiting for you. I promise you the most amazing night ever. I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH….._

"_every day love me your own special way, _

_melt all my heart away with smile,_

_Take time to tell me you really care _

_and we'll spend tomorrow …together.._

_I will always love you forever…."_

Through my request, Samuel will be taking you to your first clue….I can't to see you…I love you baby..always and forever, xoxo Eddie…

With that and with no questions asked, Samuel began driving as he exited out the Hangar, on the way

To Eddie's First clue….

AN HOUR LATER,…MELISSA, ADRIANA AND EDDIE NOW AT MK, GATHER AROUND THE BAR as Katy pulled out a black velvet box on the bar counter. She signaled to Melissa to open the box.

The girls in unison. Stunned speechless. "OH MY GOD EDDIE!..ITS BEAUTIFUL!"

* * *

_WOOH-OOOH...its done for now!...which means, the next few Chapters or so, will be the start of Eddie's Scavenger hunt for Loren has just begun...I can't believe how much effort,thought and creativity I had to put in to make this scavenger hunt...full of heart, sweetness and a shower of love and romance. In other words, it is going to be one of the most amazing Chapters ever written to a point where I, the writer, is teary-eyed._

_SO WHATCHA THINK YA'LL?...LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?...THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOW IN WRITING PROCESS, HOPEFULLY I CAN POST IT UP TODAY...*crossing fingers here*_

_ANYWAYS, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!...for your love, support, inspiration and unconditional positive energy. I truly appreciate it. heart and soul. oh and thank you my LOYAL READERS you know who you are for your recent input for the perfect song to a proposal through a song._

_I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE ICE CREAM WITH AN OVER FLOW OF GUMMY BEARS & COOKIE DOUGH BITS ON TOP!...for reals, you mean the world to me...__Thank you again..._

_till then...ENJOY AND HAPPY READING!..._

_x0x0_

_a*_

* * *

_MUSIC/SONG CREDIT:_

_(last refrain/chorus of...). **ALL OR NOTHING** ~O-TOWN_

_(refrain/chorus of..)** ALWAYS & FOREVER -**HEATWAVE_


	28. Chapter 21-The Scavenger Hunt-Clue1

*** A/N: WOOH-OOH FOR YOU!...ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED TODAY!...AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE,SUPPORT & UNCONDITIONAL POSITIVE FEEDBACK ESP. TO MY LOVELY LOYAL & DAILY READERS OUT THERE, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE ^_^**

** PLEASE KEEP THE R & R FLOWIN & GROWIN AND I WILL KEEP WRITING FOR YA...x0x0! a*_  
_**

* * *

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 20…_

_With that and with no questions asked, Samuel began driving as he exited out the Hangar, on the way To Eddie's First clue…._

_AN HOUR LATER,…MELISSA, ADRIANA AND EDDIE NOW AT MK, GATHER AROUND THE BAR..Katy pulled out a black velvet box on the bar counter. She signaled to Melissa to open the box._

_The girls in unsion. Stunned speechless. "OH MY GOD EDDIE!...THIS RING IS GORGEOUS!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 21- THE SCAVENGER HUNT**

**MEL, AID AND EDDIE GATHERED AROUND THE BAR COUNTER AT MK….**

**Melissa and Adriana, sitting on the bar tool, in awe and wonder of the ring's radiance and beauty.**

**Melissa:** " this is the RING Rock star!, ring shopping is officially off the list…."

**Adriana**: " Oh my god!, " (sniffling in tears of joy), " this ring is perfectly perfect for Lo!..I am so happy I think I'm going to cry."

**Eddie:** "WOW!..it is gorgeous Ma and you said it belongs to Grams?"

**Katy**: "once upon when my dad asked my mom to marry him. It was on the night before their high graduation. My dad was head over heels in love with my mom and wanted to propose with the most perfect ring because to him, my mom was perfect as she is.."

**Eddie**: "That is exactly how I feel about Loren. In my eyes, she is perfect in every way."

**Mel:** "its very vintage looking, would you know what era its from?"

**Katy:** "honestly Mel, I don't know how vintage it is, …but I assume its from the late 1950's or 60's but your are right, it is vintage and I believe it is .80 carat Tiffany diamond engagement ring."

**Adriana:** "Wow!..a vintage Tiffany diamond ring!"

**Eddie**: (teary-eyed and happy), "it is pretty spectacular…you saved me so much time, money and energy, I love it Ma!..Thank you so much!"

He walked around to the other side of the bar and gave his mom a loving embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

**Katy:** (just as teary-eyed, smiling proudly), " Your Grams would have been happy to have give it to you herself, after all, you are her only grandson"

**Eddie** :" I don't know what else to say Ma…but this ring is everything I wanted for Loren. "

**Katy**: "just promise me that you will be the world's greatest husband to Loren and father to your future children"

**Eddie**: "of course I will Ma, I learned from the best of husbands, himself, right pops?"

**Max:** (coming down from the newly furnished apartment), " That is correct son, can I bestow you some legendary knowledge?"

**Eddie:** " here we go with Papa Max's legendary words of widsom"

**Max**: "You will need to keep these words in mind at all times, trust me. it will save you from starting a war. Trust me."

**Eddie:** "I'm listening"

**Mel:** "so am I"

**Aid:** "Me too"

**Katy:** "this is the first for me"

**Max**: "Happy wife, happy life"

**Mel :** (amused, as she repeated Max's marital wisdom), "Happy wife, happy life, huh?...how come Ian was not told about this?"

**Aid:** " I know right?...Phil should have known about this too."

**Eddie :"**ha ha ladies!...I am sure Papa Max shared this wisdom at both Wedding Receptions"

**Mel:** "well. Knowing Ian…never mind…"

**Katy:** " don't worry ladies, it has taken Papa Max here, twenty four years to perfect"

Katy leaned over and kissed Max on the cheek.

**Max:** "and she's still giving me the rest of my life to keep improving.."

Max kissed her back on her cheek.

**Mel**: "Anyways, Rock star, we got to get going home and start baking the cake pops for later tonight"

**Katy**: "Actually, Mel, why don't you and Aid come home with me and we will do baking and cooking in one kitchen"

**Mel:** " Ok. But we need certain ingredients and a extra cup cake pan too."

**Katy:** "I've got everything you need. Save time Mel, my kitchen is your kitchen, what do you say?"

**Mel: "**Thanks Mama Katy, just let me call my mom and let her know what's going on before she calls the SWAT team on me"

**Katy:** "but you're twenty one years old. Right?..why does she treat you like you're sixteen? "

**Mel:** "regardless of my can be very overly authorative. Even if it's a weekend visit. No questons asked. Her rules. "

**Katy:** "Okay then. Call your mom and we'll head out in like fifteen minutes?"

**Mel**: "perfect. Thanks again Mama Katy"

**Katy**: "no worries Mel."

The three women turned to Eddie who was busy making phone calls and texting lilke crazy.

**Aid:** "So Eddie, where is Loren?..I'm sure the safety clearance is cleared out by now..its already three in the afternoon?"

**Eddie:** "she is on the way to the most romantic and memorable scavenger hunt ever?"

**Aid: "**scavenger hunt?..I don't get it?"

**Eddie:** "well. I wanted to be creative in the making of this proposal and spontaneously, made up these clues that represent every memory Loren and I have spent together starting from our childhood and our crazy five years together as a couple."

The three women began gushing. "Awwww….Eddie you are the sweetest guy in the world.."

**Mel :** "And where exactly does your scavenger hunt start?"

**Eddie: "**She should be on the way to the first clue right now….."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, ON THE DRIVE TO LOREN'S FIRST CLUE ….**

Loren slightly impatient at the same time curious, while munching on the basket of snacks from Eddie, kept bugging Samuel about Eddie and his weird spontaneous goose chase of clues he set for her.

**Loren:** " But why Sam?...what is going on?...and where is this first clue that you are taking me to?"

**Sam:** "I'm sorry Miss Loren, but I have been sworn to secracy of Eddie's plans for you for the rest of this day."

**Loren:** "Awww…please Sam?..I want to know what this surprise is about?.."

**Sam:** "As much as I want to tell you Miss Loren, a promise is a promise. Anyways, we are here."

She heard Sam's door open and close, then footsteps as he kindly open her door.

**Loren:** (flashing her world famous smile at him), "Thanks Sam. "

She stepped out of the door, looking around the familiar siight that brought back a wave of childhood memories. "Oh my gosh Sam!..Eddie and I use to play at this park every day when we were little kids until junior high, of course."

Loren ran to the playground like the excited six year old girl she use to be. "Oh my goodness!...I remember that rockin' Monkey bar and oh the do it yourself spinning Merry-go-round and…"

She started squealing happily as she approached it, "the pink sea horse is still here!... the pink sea horse is still here!...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!..oh how I loved this sea horse!..hey there pinky!.my pretty seahorse!."

Loren stepped up and onto the spin it yourself Merry go around and just as she was about to sit on it, there was a pink note card on the seat:

_Hi baby love, I knew as soon as you saw the playground, it would bring back a lot of our c childhood memories here at this park and of course, pinky the sea horse. LOL. Do you remember how I use to spin this thing with all my power and strength, not bad for an eight year old right? But we did go as fast as we can, hopped on and then you, the daring six year old that you are, jumped off and amazingly landed on your feet, while poor little me, waited until its slowed down, then jumped off. Haha!...go ahead and keep laughing little girl…but sorry to disappointment you, this is not your first clue,…if you stop reading and look around again, it's the building next to the park, now that's the place that will definitely take you back…..once you get there…you will find your first clue…bye babe…I'll be seeing you…_

Loren looked around, smiling to herself as another building triggered the craziest of good times and memories. She entered the old Nickel arcade, reminiscing to the summer afternoons, wasting time and energy and ten bucks worth of quarters to play…..

**Loren:** (thinking out loud), "seriously Eddie?...the fuze ball table?...oh my gosh!...yeah. those were the days…"

Loren casually walked around as it looked the same way she left it from over a decade ago. And now the place will soon be a mom and pop's coffee shop by the end of the year. Finally, she walked towards the fuze ball table and found another note underneath the table.

_CONGRATULATIONS MY LOVE!...YOU ARE FINALLY HERE AT YOUR FIRST CLUE, one of the best memories spent with my best friend, we would bugged Grams, to take us to the park, as an excuse to play at the nickel arcade all afternoon. And even though you kicked my butt at Fuze ball and even though we were young, I knew that someday you'd be my girlfriend someday….I wrote this poem for you..I hope you like it…_

"_I'll be your crying shoulder, _

_I'll be love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life" _

Please go to the front counter and ask for Joe, for your first surprise.

Loren did what the note told her to do, she went up to the counter, asked for Joe who handed her a single rose and a cherry ring pop. Once again, there was a note attached to the stem of the rose_: Ha!.. this was the same way I asked you to our first Valentine's dance. Do you remember?...CLUE NUMBER TWO AWAITS YOU…I LOVE YOU Loren…..xoxo Eddie.._

With that, Loren left the Nickel arcade, walking to back to the car and talking non stop about her and Eddie's crazy summer adventures when they were kids and that she's ready for clue number two.

As soon as Sam was finished talking on the phone, he exited the park, driving off to the next destination.

**Sam:** "NEXT STOP, CLUE NUMBER TWO!.."

* * *

_yeah. I know. its short, sweet and to the point. But I hope you like where this Chapter is leading to...haha!..more OMG! teary-eyed awwwww moments...yeah. that's what I am trying to do and my crazy romantic ideas, no one is more surprised than I am. TRUST ME. going with the flow of my own imagination is blowing up like crazy here!...WOOH!...I hope you can handle it too. hee hee._

_ANYWAYS, WHATCHA THINK Y'ALL?...LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?...the next Chapter is now in writing process and will be posted up at the latest tomorrow or Thursday afternoon, depending on my work schedule. I had a day off today and took advantage to write not only one Chapter, but a spontaneous two Chapters today...so ENJOY & HAPPY READING!.._

_til next time friends, TTFN!...PEACE OUT!_

_x0x0_

_a*_

* * *

**_SONG CREDIT:_**

_(last refrain/chorus of ...) **I'll Be** -Edwin McCain_


	29. Chapter 22-Clue2-This I Promise You

**[*a/n: there are no other words to say but THANK YOU ONE AND ALL...esp. to my LOYAL READERS & FOLLOWERS out there, you know who you are...I LOVE YOU ALL...heart and soul...Please keep the R & R flowin' and growin..I hope you like it...enjoy and HAPPY READING!...til then time PEACE! x0x0 a***

* * *

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 21…_

_CONGRATULATIONS MY LOVE!...YOU ARE FINALLY HERE AT YOUR FIRST CLUE, one of the best memories spent with my best friend, we would bugged Grams, to take us to the park, as an excuse to play at the nickel arcade all afternoon. And even though you kicked my butt at Fuze ball and even though we were young, I knew that someday you'd be my girlfriend someday….I wrote this poem for you..I hope you like it…_

"_I'll be your crying shoulder, _

_I'll be love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life" _

Please go to the front counter and ask for Joe, for your first surprise.

Loren did what the note told her to do, she went up to the counter, asked for Joe who handed her a single rose and a cherry ring pop. Once again, there was a note attached to the stem of the rose_: Ha!.. this was the same way I asked you to our first Valentine's dance. Do you remember?...CLUE NUMBER TWO AWAITS YOU…I LOVE YOU Loren…..xoxo Eddie.._

With that, Loren left the Nickel arcade, walking to back to the car and talking non stop to Sam about her and Eddie's crazy summer adventures when they were kids and that is until his phone rang.

As soon as Sam was finished talking on the phone, he exited the park, driving off to the next destination.

**Sam:** "NEXT STOP, CLUE NUMBER TWO!.."

* * *

** CHAPTER 22- Clue #2 "This I promise you"**

Loren rolled down her window as Samuel arrived at "CLUE #2" as he parked on the side of their destination. She unlocked her door and stepped out at the most familiar and most significant place to her and Eddie.

_**((FLASHBACK TO THE LAST PART OF THEIR FIRST DATE…A FEW DAYS AFTER SINGING "LUCKY"…AT THEIR SECRET PLACE...*p.s. if you are lost and confused, pls. re-read THE PILOT of this story...thanks loves*. ^_^))**_

_Eddie and Loren climbing up to their special place, hand in hand. And once they walked up to the top, there was a expensive looking telescope set up on the hill._

_Loren: "Oh my gosh Eddie!...what is this telescope doing here? Did someone leave it or something?"_

_Eddie: (laughing), "nah. Its mine."_

_Loren: (taken aback), "since when did you own a telescope and all of a sudden interested in astrology?"_

_Eddie: "since my girlfriend can't stop talking about how she loves beautiful starry nights like tonight"_

_Loren: (amused), " you were actually listening to me and my utter fascination with the stars?"_

_Eddie: "well duh!...just 'cause I don't seem or look interested, does not mean I am not listening 'cause trust me. I am"_

_Loren : ( now turning a shade of red), "awwww…you are the most sweetest boyfriend in the world, Eddie Duran"_

_Eddie: "anything to make my girl smile the way you are smiling right now.."_

_She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. A kiss that awakened his senses. _

_****__**(*a/n: FYI: Eddie's thoughts are in BOLD/ITALIC*..)**_

_**Eddie: **_

_**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel **__** ….**_

_Loren: "Eddie?...HELLO!..EARTH TO MY HOT BOYFRIEND!...you home?"_

_**And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out **__  
_

_Loren: "babe?!...hellooooo!..."_

_She started clapping in his face as loud as she can, trying to catch his attention. But apparently, it was not working because Eddie was still lost in LA LA LAND._

_Loren: "okay!..fine!.., " ( teasing him in a warning voice), "I am looking into this telescope by myself…do not blame me for my clumsiness_!.."

_**I'm crazy for this girl  
Yea im crazy for this girl…**_

_Just then, Loren took the lens cap off the telescope and dropped it on the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs, in the hopes he'll snap out of it. "OH MY GOSH EDDIE!...LOOK WHAT I DID!"_

_Eddie startled by Loren's screaming, finally snapped out his thoughts. "What the…huh?..."_

_At this point, Loren started laughing at the confused look on his face. _

_Eddie: "Seriously babe ,what did you do? And what's so funny?"_

_Loren : (laughing as she was trying to catch her breath), "your face!...hahahaha!"_

_Eddie: ( shot her a pouting glare), "well. Whatever you did, I will get even somehow…"_

_Loren :" well. Don't you worry about it babe, all I needed for you to do, is adjust the eye level for me, please?"_

_Eddie: "you know you could have done it yourself, right?"_

_Loren: "really Eddie?...do you know me and my clumsiness?"_

_Eddie took awhile to think about it. "Okay. Okay. You're right. You wish is my command, my love"_

_Loren: "good and thank you.."_

_They both walked up to the telescope as Eddie adjusted it to a comfortable eye level, wrapping her arms around her, breathing in her fruity scented hair. …_

_**She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now…**_

_Loren: (now looking into the eye of the telescope), "oh my goodness Eddie!...the sky is incredibly beautiful tonight!..." She quickly looked away, taking a deep breath, mesmerized by the most amazing moon lit starry sky and took a second peep through the telescope. "what a breathtaking sight!"_

_Eddie turned to Loren, incredibly amazed by her child like spirit, curiosity and beauty. "in deed you are…breathtaking!" _

_Loren at ear shot of what he just said, smiling at him, shyly, "What did you just say?.." she paused, pushing the thoughts away, " never mind…"_

_Eddie: "never mind what?"_

_He began kissing on her neck._

_Loren: "its nothing…forget about it.."_

_She gave him a quick kiss on the lips._

_Eddie: "what did you think I said?..just tell me..please?"_

_Loren: "that the sky is in deed, breathtaking.."_

_**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel**_

_Eddie: (nervous as he took a deep breath), "Anyway, I got a little surprise for you…" He took a piece of rolled up paper on the side of the telescope bag and handing it over to her._

_****__**And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yea im crazy for this girl….**_

_Loren touched by the gesture as she read the rolled up Certificate out loud. "OMG EDDIE!...you named a star after me?!..." _

___**Right now  
Face to face**_

_She squealed happily, giving him a loving embrace and kiss on the cheek as he wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her up and down her neck line, staring directly into her chocolate brown eyes as they leaned into a sweet kiss, that slowly deepened into a hot and heavy make-out session._

_**All my fears  
Pushed aside  
**__Eddie : "simply because you made my wish come true…"_

___**And right now**_

_In between kisses._

_Loren: (gently pulling away, as she whispered ) " you are amazing..you know that?"_

_Eddie: (locked in his embrace, their hands intertwined in another), " I know this transition from being my best friend to my girlfriend is new to you as it is for me, but I can't help it Loren, I am falling deeper in love with you…"_

_**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you…..**_

_Loren: "I'm falling for you too.."_

_At this moment, they both leaned into another round of making out, this time, more with passion and desire. A few minutes later, they pulled away 'cause Loren had a curfew and she needed to be home before her mom notices her not home yet._

_HALF HOUR LATER…..as Eddie walked her to the door, leaning over for a good night kiss turned intense make out session. They finally pulled away._

_Loren: "good night Eddie"_

_Eddie: "Til tomorrow my love"_

_Eddie started walked to his car, stopped turned around, running back into Loren's arms, grabbing her by the waist for one more good night kiss._

_Eddie: "just one more for the road..please, I promise.."_

_Loren: (giggling in between kisses), "okay. Okay geez. "_

_They gave each other one last sweet yet hot of a lingering kiss._

_Loren: (whispering), "Good night Eddie!.."_

_Eddie: "good night Lo!"…_

_**-((END FLASHBACK!))-**_

* * *

_**BACK TO PRESENT DAY JULY, 2016…..**_

Loren smiling at Samuel walking backwards, standing onto the sidewalk.: "I'll be back Samuel."

**Samuel:** "Enjoy Miss Loren…"

Loren walked up the hill to find the most breathtaking, not to mention, amazing sight. Their "secret place" was fully decorated in those runner Christmas lights, hanging around and In between the trees and also on the ground, leading to the Duran back yard. It was perfect because the sun was about to set.

There was also pathway of red,white and coral rose petals leading into a shape of a heart . And in the middle of the heart was mini-candle lights in a form of an arrow pointing to a pink metallic gift bag.

Loren stepped over the heart, bending down to pick up the gift bag, reaching into it,smiling to herself excitedly like a child on Christmas morning. Inside the bag was Eddie's iPod touch with ear phones and a video set for her to press play. And as the video began to play, she recognized the background music was a Garage band recording her and Eddie singing_ "LUCKY"_ along with a montage of photos of her and Eddie's precious moments through out 5 years together. Starting with their awkward Valentine's Day dance photo from junior high, followed by high school dance photos, trips to the beach,Disneyland, Universal City walk and Universal Studios and some recent photo booth photos from his Mac book pro & his iPhone.

After this five minute video montage celebrating five years together followed a video message from Eddie:

"_Happy five year anniversary my beautiful girlfriend!...when I first previewed this video montage, I was eternally touched by Melissa's video skills. Please make sure to give her props and great thanks for assisting me to make this video as amazing as she is, isn't she awesome? Anyways, I wanted to explain the meaning of those scattered rose petals you see on the ground and yes I specifically did the research to make this night perfect for you...the yellow rose petals with the red tip, represents our friendship, you, my childhood best friend, song writing extraordinaire,partner in crime and fuzeball champion,...  
_

_ the red petals represents my faithful love for you and only you, from the day you said yes to being my girlfriend and sticking with me for 5 years, and lastly the coral petals is my unconditional desire and fascination of how amazing your are to me in every beautiful way,….you are everything to me, my heart and soul and truly the love of my life, so I wrote this song for you…(singing while playing his piano),  
_

_Ohh ohh..._

_When the visions around you,_  
_Bring tears to your eyes_  
_And all that surround you,_  
_Are secrets and lies_  
_I'll be your strength,_  
_I'll give you hope_  
_Keeping your faith when it's gone_  
_The one you should call,_  
_Who's standing here all alone..._

_And I will take_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you_  
_This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,_  
_In lifetimes before_  
_And I promise you never..._  
_Will you hurt anymore_  
_I give you my word_  
_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_  
_This is a battle we've won_  
_And with this vow,_  
_Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_  
_Each loving day (each loving day)_  
_I know this feeling won't go away (no...)_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you._  
_This I promise you._

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_  
_When I hear you call_  
_Without you in my life baby_  
_I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes_  
_Each loving day (each loving day)_  
_I know this feeling won't go away (no...)_  
_Every word I say is true_  
_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_  
_This I promise you_  
_Ooh, I promise you..._

_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LOREN AND WHEN YOU ARE READY, GO AHEAD AND FOLLOW THE PATHWAY OF LIGHTS AND ROSE PETALS TO THE BACK YARD FOR YOUR LAST AND FINAL WAITING FOR YOU…" He winked and smiled at her, blowing kisses.  
_

**_-VIDEO MESSAGE END-_**

_At this point Loren was so touched, she burst into tears of joy and happiness, now realizing what this surprise might be….._

* * *

**Ok. so my original plan to this "scavenger hunt" had to change from 5 clues to 3 because in the process of writing this Chapter, I lost my original draft and I had to start all over again...besides, I have been thinking and searching for songs that rhymed with four and five. unfortunately, no luck on that. But in case you did not get by now, other than the FIRST CLUE, CLUE NUMBER 2 RHYMES WITH "THIS I PROMISE YOU" AND CLUE NUMBER 3 = "AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME" thinking of use this song for the proposal but not sure if I will use the BSB (Backstreet Boys-more of my generation) OR JUSTIN BEIBER. which is most of you, I'm sure. -_- **

**either way, the songs pretty much have the same meaning, but different words.**

**please PM me if you know songs that rhyme with three other wise, I will stick to my plan and Eddie will sing "FAR AWAY"...by Nickelback.  
**

**YES. I KNOW I'M WEIRD. ^_^**

**so I am hoping you like this Chapter. **

**ANYWAYS!...YOU KNOW WHAT COMING UP NEXT?...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE ULTIMATE AND MOST ROMANTIC PROPOSAL EVER!..(or at least in over flow of my weird and crazy yet creative imagination it is,...I can only dream right? hahaha!..)**

**so whatcha think y'all..? love? hate? thirsty for more?...well." CHILL TO THE NEXT EPISODE!..." **

**till next time, ENJOY & HAPPY READING!**

**TTFN & PEACE OUT!**

**X0x0**

**a***

* * *

**_MUSICAL/SONG CREDITS:_**

_Crazy for this girl - Evan & Jaron - you tube this song if you want ^_^_

_This I promise you -N*sync_

_Lucky (just because it was mentioned), Jason Mraz ft. Colby Calliat _


	30. Chapter 23-Clue3-Will you Marry Me?

_***a/n: HAPPY FRIDAY & HAPPY READING! HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS ONE...ENJOY! TTFN & PEACE OUT! x0x0 a***_

* * *

_**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 22….**_

_**very word I say is true  
This I promise you**_

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

_**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LOREN TATE AND WHEN YOU ARE READY, GO AHEAD AND FOLLOW THE PATHWAY OF LIGHTS AND ROSE PETALS TO THE BACK YARD FOR A SPECIAL AND FINAL SURPRISE WAITING FOR YOU…"**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 – CLUE#3 "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

_** LOREN & EDDIE'S "SPECIAL PLACE" , LATER THAT EVENING…..**_

At this point Loren was so touched, she burst into tears of joy and happiness and now realizing what this surprise might be and now more than ever, curious and excited. She smiled to herself, _Hmmmm…I wonder if …nah. Is it possible?..then again, when it comes to Eddie and his surprises it is truly worth waiting for right?... I guess I shall wait and see…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a powerful vibration from her back pocket.

***BUZZ! BUZZ!* *BUZZ! BUZZ!* **

She jumped, started by the loud buzzing sound and giggled to herself as she grabbed her phone.

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM MEL S.**

**Lo! disregard Eddie's message!..go to pool house first **

**and freshen up …Eddie's surprise not ready quite yet! **

**love you bestie!..see ya soon! *wink wink!* bye!**

A few minutes later, her message beeped again.

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM AID:**

**SISSY!...Please don't go to the back yard just yet. **

**Oh nevermind. Mel texted you already. Lol. But yeah. **

**Go to pool house and doll up..eerr..**

**I mean uh…pretty yourself up. **

**Miss you!..love you xoxo! Aid 3**

Loren nodded at both messages and continued to follow the trail of lights and rose petals leading down to the Duran back yard and pool house. Once she reached the back of the pool house, she punched in the security code, walked through the kitchen into the living room and down the hallway to the room she always claimed as hers , since she was in junior high. Inside her room, she found a lovely surprise from Katy and then disappeared to the bathroom to get ready for whatever surprises yet to come for the night.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, ACROSS FROM THE POOL HOUSE, EDDIE AND THE GUYS ARE SETTING UP THE STAGE IN THE BACK YARD….**

**Eddie**: "Alright guys! ..I have about two hours to set up this stage and turn it into the most romantic looking scene you've even seen, it is like stepping out of a fairy tale story"

**Tyler**: "How do you do know that it takes two hours for Loren to get ready?"

**Eddie:** "'cause even though every detail of my beautiful fiancee is perfect as she is, when it comes to enhancing her look, she still leaves me breathlessly mesmerized.. "

**Tyler: "**whoa there!..hold up wait a minute buddy!..say what now?...did you just call Loren your fiancée without her asking the question and how do you know she will say Yes?"

**Eddie :** "because I never ask a question unless I know the answer already"

**Tyler:** " wow Ed man, I do admire your confidence…are you sure you want to go the next level?"

**Eddie**: "She's the one man!..I'm stuck with her for the rest of my life.."

Tyler walked up to Eddie and him those man hugs /secret handshake that guys do.

**Tyler:** "Congrats Man!...Happy for you!.. and good luck!"

**Eddie:** "Thanks bro, that means a lot!"

**Tyler:** "now where do these lights go again?"

Eddie directed Tyler to wrap the lights around the poles that are set on both sides of the stage.

That was another reason why Loren had to go to the pool house and get ready. So Eddie and the guys can take time tearing down the hanging lights from their "secret place" and use it again for the stage.

Just then Ian came walking towards Tyler and Eddie who were busy setting up more lights and candles , carrying dozens of long stem single red roses.

**Ian:** "seriously Mate,.how the bloody hell did you manage to order long stem roses on a holiday?"

**Eddie**: "the owner of the near by flower shop is a fan and all I did was ask if she can hook it up and in return I promised tickets for upcoming Eddie Duran fan events here in L.A."

**Ian**: "in other words, it must be good to be you eh mate?"

**Eddie:** (laughing out loud), "yeah. I guess it does."

**Ian**: "so where do these dozens of beautiful red roses go?"

**Eddie :"** Actually. Go and grab that roll of butcher paper on the table over there, " ( as he is pointing to the patio tables), " and set a pathway starting at the front of the pool house then stopping to the front of the stage,scatter the roses on top of the paper and on both sides of the paper, switch on these mini candles in between the roses, get it? Got it? Good? …"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER, MELISSA AND AID CAME OUT OF THE HOUSE INTO THE BACK YARD, AMAZED BY THE SET UP ON THE STAGE…**

**Melissa:** "wow Rock star!..you never cease to amaze me!..."

**Adriana:** "OMG Eddie!, "(squeaking excitedly), .."that stage looks like a float from a story book parade!"

**Eddie:** "not quite the vision I had in mind,but its close enough, good job Tyler!"

**Tyler:** (calling out from the stage, as he began hanging the lanterns from the top of the stage,) "You're Welcome bro!"

**Eddie:** "Thanks ladies, any word from my love yet?"

**Melissa:** "oh yeah. That is why we're here…she'll be ready in like twenty minutes"

**Eddie:** "perfect as we are almost done decorating the back yard …oh how I love my girl's timing…"

**Aid:** "need help?"

**Eddie:** "why don't you give Ian a hand with the roses and scatter them on the stage?"

**Aid:** "on it like bread on butter"

**Eddie:** "Whatever you say, Aid and thanks for your help by the way"

**Aid:** "no problemo Rock star!..."

**Eddie:** (now feeling the nervousness rising) "anyways," ,(taking deep breaths in between), " ladies, gentlemen, it is time for me, "(a wave of nauseated dizziness over came him ) "t-t-to get ready too…"

**Melissa: (**concerned), "You alright Rock star?...your face just turned pale all of a sudden?"

**Eddie:** "yeah. Yeah. I'm great Mel…totally cool . I mean, I am about to ask the love my life to be my wife a-a-and, ", (taking a deep breath), "phew!...…yeah…I'm good. I'll be OK. Promise"

**Melissa**: "Eddie!..calm down and breathe, relax and then GO GET YOUR ASS READY ALREADY before you get in super crazy panic mode and change your mind! GO! GO! GO!"

**Eddie:** (as he saluted Mel and smiled) , "yes ma'am!..."

With that, he took a swift walk,entering the patio, into the Mansion.

* * *

**-FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER-…**

Loren stepped out of the pool house, all dolled up in a strapless silvery cock tail style long gown with matching jewelry and sparkly/glassy high heeled shoes. Her hair in soft luscious curls and make-up, utterly and completely, flawless, especially with the black liner that makes pop those chocolate brown eyes of hers.

She then followed by the trail of red roses and candles looking around in awe and in wonder, totally speechless at the beautifully decorated stage

**{A/N: the stage is set up like a fairy tale float: *Think the scene from TANGLED and the floating lanterns & the flickering lights?* you know what I mean?..that is my vision..please go with my flow..Merci beaucoup!}**

And once she got to the stage, there was chair with her name on it, set up in the middle of the scattered roses as a nervous Eddie walked up the steps in his Classic Black Suit and Tie as he quickly grabbed his ukelele standing to the side of her, taking one last exhale and as he began playing & singing:

**[*a/n: YES! I did change the song, so whatcha gonna do about it ya'll?...hmmm…exactly!*]**

" _You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you_

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you….

I need you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
And if its quite alright  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say its okay_

_Oh pretty baby_  
_Don't bring me down I pray_  
_Oh pretty baby_  
_Now that I've found you stay_  
_And let me love you, baby_  
_Let me love you_

_You're just too good to be true_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off You,…."_

At this moment and on cue, Max, Katy, the guys, girls, plus Jake and Kelly invaded the stage with Eddie and teary eyed Loren, clapping and laughing, as they began singing and dancing as Eddie's background singers:

_**[*A/N: if you are old school and grew up with this song by influence of parents and relatives alike , then you know this part of the song and why I put the characters to sing along to the tune….*]**_

"_DOO DOO DOO DOO DOOT DOOT DOO DOO DOOT DOOT DOO"_

_Eddie and everyone singing along: _

"_I need you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Now trust in me when I say its okay_

_Oh pretty baby_  
_Don't bring me down I pray_  
_Oh pretty baby_  
_Now that I've found you stay_  
_And let me love you, baby_  
_Let me love you…._

Eddie took another breath and continued with his spiel.

" the truth is Loren, you have always been the inspirational lyrics to my most beautiful song ever written, there are no other words to describe you because you have been the love of my life, all my life, Now in case you did not figure out Clue number three, "

Max, Katy & friends gathered around the couple, forming themselves in a shape of a heart.

As Eddie bent down on one knee, handing her long stem red and white roses intertwined together, as he slowly opened a black velvet box with a beautiful vintage tiffany diamond ring inside.

**[*a/n: a single red and white rose intertwined together means "marry me"*]**

"Loren Monique Tate, will you marry me?"

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!... I KNOW RIGHT?...BUT THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!..SORRY THE LIBRARY IS ABOUT TO CLOSE IN LIKE 20 MINUTES AND THERE IS NO TIME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. LIKE I MENTIONED ONCE AND AGAIN, I NO LONGER OWN A LAP TOP AND THERE IS NO WI FI IN THE HOUSE. ITS BEEN CUT OFF *BOOOO!* -_-  
**

**so whatcha think y'all? LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE? well. keep them R& R flowin' and growin' as I will keep on writing THE NEXT EPISODE! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE & SUPPORT! TRULY APPRECIATE IT!..**

_HAPPY FRIDAY AND HAPPY READING TILL NEXT WEEK!..TTFN & PEACE!_

_XOXO_

_A*_

_P.S. Please forgive me heart & soul, if this Chapter wasn't all that...I humbly apologize..._

* * *

_musical/song credits:  
_

**_"CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU" Engelbert Humperdinck_**


	31. Chapter 24-YES! times Infinity

_[A/N: * EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YES! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!...MORE LIKE POSTED!...i apologize that it took a while as my work schedule is crazy now keeping me SUPER BUSY as spring break approaches. I work at a theme park so yeah...so please understand that my time to write and post will not be a daily as I want to be. TRUST ME. i do...anyways,...THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE & SUPPORT esp. to my loyal and lovely daily readers...YOU ARE TRULY APPRECIATED!...X0X0X0 ALL AROUND!...please keep the R & R flowin' and growin'...till next time! HAPPY READING!...A*] _

* * *

_**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 23…..**_

_Eddie took another deep breath and continued with his spiel. _

" _Wow Lo!...can you believe it baby?...we've been together for five amazing years and even through the toughest and most difficult times of our relationship, I know and boy oh boy do I understand that neither of us is perfect and our relationship had it share of moments but I so grateful we've been through it together because if it were not for those tough times,our love for each other is now stronger than ever, I love you so much Loren, you are worth fighting for and it was in a vision I had earlier today that made me realize how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only…I want to have children one day and our children to have children and I want to be the man to have wheel chair races with you…because you Loren Tate, are the most amazing woman that has happened in my life. Every hug, every kiss,e very moment with you is cherished and precious to me. I don't know what my life would have been without you, being there, as my best friend, who always loved me as me, crazy goof ball weirdo me. I love that you know that about me…they guy behind the Rock and Roll, so to speak,but you are everything that matters to me… the truth is Loren, you have always been the inspirational lyrics to my most beautiful song ever written, there are no other words to describe you because you have been the love of my life, all my life, Now in case you did not figure out Clue number three,…. " _

_Max, Katy & friends gathered around the couple, forming themselves in a shape of a heart._

_As Eddie bent down on one knee, handing her long stem red and white roses intertwined together, slowly opening a black velvet box….._

* * *

**CHAPTER 24- FROM NOW UNTIL FOREVER**

_AT THE DURAN BACK YARD, ON STAGE, LATER THAT EVENING….._

"…_because you Loren Tate, are the most amazing woman that has happened in my life. Every hug, every kiss,e very moment with you is cherished and precious to me. I don't know what my life would have been without you, being there, as my best friend, who always loved me as me, crazy goof ball weirdow me. I love that you know that about me…they guy behind the Rock and Roll, so to speak,but you are everything that matters to me… the truth is Loren, you have always been the inspirational lyrics to my most beautiful song ever written, there are no other words to describe you because you have been the love of my life, all my life, Now in case you did not figure out Clue number three,…. " _

Max, Katy & friends gathered around the couple, forming themselves in a shape of a heart.

Eddie: "Loren Monique Tate, will you marry me?"

Loren stared directly into Eddie's Spanish eyes, so full of love and hope. She could hear Katy, followed by Melissa and Adriana sniffling in joyous happy tears,while the guys looked at Eddie, holding their breath, utterly and completely nervous for him.

There was a moment of hushed silence in the back yard until….

Loren took a deep breath, wiping her uncontrollable tears of joy and happiness, smiling at Eddie, nodding excitedly.

**Loren :** (squealing happily), " YES EDDIE!...Yes times infinitely Yes I do!...," (in between teary-eyed giggles), " Yes. I will marry you!...Yes. I will be your Wife!"

**Eddie :** (flashing his world famous smile to her and everyone), "Yeah!...she said Yes!, " Eddie slipped on the ring, stood up, lifted Loren in his arms, spinning her around and once he set her back down on the stage floor. Eddie grabbed her by the hand, yelling excitedly, " My future wife everyone!.. wooh!"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER, EVERYONE CHEERED HAPPILY AS THEY HUDDLED IN THE NEWLY ENGAGED COUPLE WITH HUGS,KISSES AND HIGH –FIVES. **

The girls pulled Loren away from circle of family and friends.

**Melissa:** "Congratulations Lo!"

**Adriana:** ".OMG! WOW!", ( taking Loren by the hand and admiring her engagement ring, even though she seen it already), "Super happy for you two!...Congrats again !..love you sissy!"

**Loren:** (raising a suspicious eyebrow at them), " why do I have a feeling you two knew about this?"

**Adriana:** "I'm sorry Lo!...Eddie swore us to secrecy, otherwise…"

**Mel:** "Otherwise, this surprise, would have been killed by blabber mouth here!"

**Adriana:** "HEY!..I am not a blabbermouth Mel!"

Loren laughed while giving each of them, of hug. "Ladies…hey!..its OK. I'm glad it happened the way it did"

**Mel:** "Me too. My gosh. Talk about last minute planning here. You have an amazing soon to be husband Lo, enjoy it while it lasts 'cause eventually you'll be with Me and Aid here in the dark side of marriage!..buahahahahaha!"

Loren smiled in amusement of Mel's comment. " I love you Mel…you are so…"

**Mel :** "Fabulous?!..ha ha!..I know right?...its just one the those things I don't get hear that often"

**Aid:** (nodding in agreement, rolling her eyes at Mel with sass), "because Mother Lisa says so many kind things about her dear daughter Melissa"

**Mel:** "Ain't that truth Mrs. S?"

**Aid:** "nothing but the killer truth," (turning her focus back to Loren), "ANYWAYS Loren!...tonight is about you and Eddie and celebrating your love!..Congratulations!.."

**Mel** :"Aid is right!..Congrats Lo!..you two deserve every ounce of happiness today and always!"

Loren smiled happily as another round of hugs exchanged between all three of them. That's when Loren felt a pair of musclar arms wrapping around her, softly whispering, "hey Mrs. Duran"

She turned herself towards him, now locked in Eddie's arms. Both of them helplessly smiling at each other, staring into each other's eyes and holding that gaze as they leaned into a sweet yet hot lingering kiss on the lips.

**Loren **:" I love you Eddie.."

(IN BETWEEN KISSES)

**Eddie**: "And I love you too Loren, so much..thank you for making me an incredibly happy man.."

**Loren:** " as you made me a happy woman, I can't wait to spend forever with you.."

**Eddie**: "Mmmm..till death do us part Mrs. Duran?.."

**Loren :"** till death Mr. Duran."

He began kissing on her neck, working his way up towards the outline of her lips and just as they were about to kiss again….

Max stepped out to the back yard, ringing a dinner bell. "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTS, " he announced as if eating were a sports event. , " THE FABULOUS MAX DURAN BBQ STEAK AND RIBS ARE READY TO GO!...DINNER IS SERVED!..BON APPETITE!"

AT this moment, everyone followed Max back to the patio and into the kitchen, as the sweet aroma of bbq ribs and steak and baked potatoes with cheese and bacon bits filled the air.

**Loren ;** "Oh my goodness!..that smells amazing!..let's go babe!.."

Loren attempted to unlock herself from Eddie's arms but failed as Eddie pulled her back into his arms, attacked her lips with a long awaited kiss turned heated make out session which lasted long enough for Adriana to step outside and as loud as she can be.

**Adriana:** "HEY LOVEBIRDS!...GET YOUR GRUB ON BEFORE PHIL AND IAN GET ROUND TWO OF MEAT!"

Loren and Eddie pulled away, catching their breath, eyes locked in a hidden scorching gaze. He continued kissing on her neck again.

**Loren **: "babe, " ( enjoying his caress of kisses, on her neckline, way too much), "let's go eat!...I'm hungry!"

Of course, Eddie was thinking a different kind of a "hunger pain", whispering, "I was thinking more of dessert"

**Loren **: (giggling at the thought) , "I promise dessert will be so worth waiting for…" she whispered back, in between kisses.

This made Eddie even more…hot, bothered and more hungry for her, leading into another round of making out with his fiancee. A few minutes later, they pulled away breathlessly as Loren bolted out of his arms, running to the pool house, laughing.

Eddie let out a groan, running after her but considering he was in pain, he walked it out ,entering the pool house, following her into her bedroom.

**Eddie:** "Loren?...babe?..why are you here in the pool house and not there ,in the kitchen, getting your grub on?..I thought you were hungry."

Loren open her suitcase, searching for something comfortable to change into, in realization that she is wearing a very gorgeous dress.

**Loren :** (looking up with him, smiling), " I am hungry, I just don't want to eat ooey-gooey BBQ ribs and steak, knowing that possiblities of staining this dress with bbq sauce on it. Not cool. You know?"

**Eddie**: "well hey. Not fair. You get to change while I have to wear this monkey suit all night"

**Loren **: (flashing him those bed room eyes that makes him weak in the knees), "a very hot looking monkey suit it is.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

**Eddie**: "nah. You're the one who is absolutely gorgeous, " (in between kisses), " …did I mention stunning?..." ( kissing her neck), " beautiful? ….," (working his way up to her cheek), "amazing", (now tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue, "and sexy…MMmm…definitely sexy"…

This of course, led them making out on the bed, slowly leading to one thing to another and before Loren could even attempt to stop this, it was too late, they were under the covers, hot,naked and in between the sheets.

* * *

**-FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER…..LOREN AND EDDIE FINALLY JOINED THEIR FAMILY AND FRIENDS FOR BBQ DINNER WHICH THEY WERE LUCKY PAPA MAX COOKED ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE TO HAVE A THIRD AND FORTH HELPING OF RIBS AND STEAK DRENCHED IN BBQ SAUCE.**

Loren and Eddie walked out with their plate of food, still in their lovey-dovey mode. Holding hands and whispering sweet nothing to each other of how he convinced Loren to wear one of his old school MK concert t-shirt to wear over her dress.

**Adriana:** "LOREN!...YOU'RE SITTING WITH US!..."

Adriana called out as she waved her arms to get Loren's attention. Loren laughed at Eddie's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering seductively, "keep the tie on for tonight baby.."

Her words awakened his senses. "anything for you Mrs. Duran…can't wait…now go sit with the girls before I start thinking about dessert again.."

Loren rolled her eyes, walked away and took her saved seat between Melissa and Adriana. The girls immediately began their interesting girl talk.

**Mel:** " dang LO!... you know how to keep your boy smiling and on his toes …what did you say exactly?"

**Adriana :** (who over heard LEDDIE'S convo), "she said something about him keeping his tie on?"

Giggling to herself as she finally understood why.

**Mel :"**Loren Monique Tate soon to be Duran...you naughty little…"

Melissa was cut off by the sound of loud animal like chewing noises.

The girls casually looked over at their men as they continuously ate their ribs in a pig like manner as if no one was watching them until they noticed the girls bursting out in laughter.

**Mel:** (turning her attention back at Loren), " as I was saying Lo,…you naughty girl you!...please explain yourself about you and Eddie's tie again?"

Loren felt herself turned various shades of red as she explain the highlights of what she wants to do with Eddie.

**Mel **: (bursting into giggles, lost in her imagination), "the way that boy dances..yeah. I gotcha on that Lo.."

Adriana was lost in her imagination too but her husband Phil in mind. " I wonder if Phil has a tie or better yet a bow tie?..." she blurted out loud

**Mel**: (annoyed and suddenly grossed out), "TMI Adriana!..eew!.."

**Adriana:** "I can't help that your brother is my husband!..but in respect of you, sister in law that I love so dearly, I will not gross you out"

**Mel**: "Uh..Thanks Aid…I love you too."

**-TWO HOURS LATER, EVERYONE GATHERED AROUND THE STAGE FOR THE ANNUAL 4****TH**** OF JULY TALENT SHOWCASE PRESENTED BY THE TALENTS OF LOREN AND EDDIE. THEY PULLED UP CHAIRS UP TO THE STAGE AS EDDIE BEGAN HIS WELCOME SPIEL.-**

**Eddie: **"And this song is dedicated to my baby girl, the love of my life and my future wife, I LOVE YOU LOREN, it is called, 'AMAZED'…."

Eddie pulled up his keyboard and began playing/singing his recently written song:

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you…."_

_Everyone cheered and applauded Eddie for his beautiful performance calling out a mixture of re-actions. "GOOD JOB ED!...AWESOME!..BEAUTIFUL!...AMAZING!...THAT'S MY BOY!..."_

Eddie jumped off the stage, pulling up Loren from her chair, holding her in his arms,gently wiping the tears from her eyes.. "God, I love you Loren Tate..Duran." He whispered in softly as they walked up to the steps of the stage. It was now Loren's turn to sing…

**Loren:** "Hey Everyone…its been awhile since I've been on this stage singing every 4th of July and so here I am…with a song I just happen to have written today while waiting inside a jet plane all morning till the early this afternoon," (talking and playing on the keyboard), " at first I was going to choose a song that was goody-goody and bubbly song about my feelings, but this song explains everything and grown up…so to speak..so here I go …., " she took a deep breath, " Its called, 'Bound to You'…

_**Sweet love, sweet love**_

_**Trapped in your love**_

_**I've opened up, unsure I can trust**_

_**My heart and I were buried in dust**_

_**Free me, free us**_

_**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight**_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_**I found a man I can trust**_

_**And boy, I believe in us**_

_**I am terrified to love for the first time**_

_**Can you see that I'm bound in chains?**_

_**I've finally found my way**_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

_Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_

_Fall_

_I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you…_

_I love you Eddie and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you…"_

Eddie, at this moment, was so touched and so mesmerized by her song for him, he ran up on stage and gave her the most loving embrace,followed by sweet loving kiss on the lips.

He pulled away, teary eyed and smiling at her,sitting next to her on the keyboard chair,. "WOW LOREN!"

.(in between kisses), "thank you for letting me love you….that song you just sang right now..incredibly beautiful…"

**Loren:** "you inspire me too you know, bringing out the best in me, thank you for letting me love you too."

This led into a hot French kissing make out session in front of their family and friends who were teasingly shouting out ooooh and aweee….cheering happily for Loren and her song for Eddie and to the both them and many years together forever.

Eddie quickly pulled away, speaking into the mic. "And now we are going to sing a song together, for the first time in like what…five years babe?"

**Loren**: (laughing),"yeah. Five years too long…I hope you all like it…"

This time, Max came down the aisle, walking up the stairs, taking over the piano as Loren and Eddie took their individual mics and began singing:…

**Eddie:** "This song is called, "The Right Combination"

_**Loren:**_

_Two people, together_

_It was just a dream until you came along_

_My heart was waiting just for you_

_**Eddie:**_

_Tomorrow, forever_

_**Leddie:**__ We both heard those promises for far too long_

As Loren and Eddie were singing together, holding hands and smiling/singing at each other, they saw Tyler entering the back yard by the side door followed by….

_**Eddie**__: But now you've made the words come true_

A tall looking pretty blond, who was wearing a light pink halter top, white dress shorts and pink high heeled shoes. Her eyes glaring angriliy at Loren as she rudely interrupted their song….

_**LEDDIE **_

_So touch me now_

**_L :I need to have you close tonight_**

_Leddie: And show me how_

**_E: You can make me feel this way_**

_(((BOOOO! GET OFF THE STAGE YOU UNTALENTED UGLY FREAK BITCH!)))_

_You and me_

_We are the right _

_Combina—"_

_Loren and Eddie stopped their song as everyone turned towards the side of pool house, at the familiar looking blond girl, charging at Loren with an empty bottle of wine…._

* * *

_woooh-oooh!...that's all for now!...and yes. the Blond chick with Tyler** IS WHO YOU THINK IT IS**!...will Tyler be true to his family and friends, the ones who has always loved him OR give in to the SIN by name of Chloe Carter, the rise of the bitch begins..._

_It is because this lovey-dovey BLAH BLAH BLAH needs some DRAMA...more like a EARTHQUAKE!And Chloe is the going to Rock n Roll and get her way to Eddie._

_ Is LEDDIE strong enough to the greatest challenge as an engaged couple? _

* * *

_**Next up: **the songs?.. Amazed?...highlight of the song: "_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever "_

_BOUND TO YOU?...please give this song a listen on you tube. OMG! Xtina A. ...made me all teary eyed a song totally reminds me of LOren and her trust issues and daddy insecurites when it comes to breaking down and letting people in, especially Eddie. the verse in bold reveals her love bound love to Eddie._

_and lastly, THE PERFECT COMBINATION?...because LEDDIE IS THE PERFECT COMBINATION...its an old school song, however, the words are so beautiful...so yeah. that's my say on the songs._

_ANYWHOO, WHATCHA THINK OF THE CHAPTER OVERALL? LOVE IT? ..HATE?...THIRSTY FOR MORE?..._

_I gave you the clue of who threw the empty bottle of wine at Loren..._

_STAY TUNED FOR MY VERSION OF THE I HATE YOU CHLOE DRAMA !..._

_AND AS ALWAYS, KEEP THE R & R coming, for I shall keep on writing, I will be back soon...hopefully Thursday or Friday afternoon. hold on tight till then...HAPPY READING!_

_X0x0_

_a*_

* * *

**_SONG CREDITS!_**

_**AMAZED** -by Lonestar_

_**Bound to You** -Christina Aguilera from the Burlesque Movie Soundtrack_

_**The Right Combination** -Seiko featuring Donnie Wahlberg of NKOTB_


	32. Chapter 25-FIREWORKS!

_{*A/N: There will be three kinds of FIREWORKS going on in this ! ^_^..til next time, Enjoy & Happy Reading!..x0x0 a* }_

* * *

_**Recap from Chapter 24….**_

_**As Loren and Eddie were singing together, holding hands and smiling/singing at each other, they saw Tyler entering the back yard by the side door followed by….**_

_**Eddie: But now you've made the words come true**_

_**A tall looking pretty blond, who was wearing a light pink halter top, white dress shorts and pink high heeled shoes. Her eyes glaring angrily at Loren as she rudely interrupted their song….**_

LEDDIE

_**So touch me now**_

_**I need to have you close tonight**_

_**And show me how**_

_**You can make me feel this way**_

_**(((BOOOO! GET OFF THE STAGE YOU UNTALENTED BITCH!)))**_

_**You and me**_

_**We are the right **_

_**Combina—"**_

**Loren and Eddie stopped their song as everyone turned towards the side of pool house, at the familiar looking blond girl, charging at Loren with an empty bottle of wine….**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25- FIREWORKS!**

_** THE DURAN BACKYARD…..**_

The Blond girl came charging down the aisle, raising an empty wine bottle as she attempted to aim at Loren with a vicious glare in her eyes. That's when Melissa and Adriana came bolting up and out from their chairs, blocking the angry blond from getting up on stage.

**Adriana:** (in BULLY like manner), "Dare to throw that bottle and I swear you will feel this high heeled shoe up your ass!.."

The blond girl nodding her head while rolling her eyes at both Melissa and Adriana,shoving them out of her way with all her strength, walking up the stairs.

**Blond girl:** "WHATEVER! …GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FAT BITCHES!"

Melissa feeling insulted was about to charge at Chloe, but Adriana stopped her whispering something in her ear, " we will get even later…trust me. She has no right to be here invited or not."

Loren,Eddie and Max recognized the girl's face, grabbing for Eddie, but he took a step back with the blond girl almost losing her balance but stood still.

**Max:** (standing up from the keyboard bench), "Excuse me, Miss Kowalski, What the hell are you doing up here?…Loren and Eddie were singing a song!'

**Chloe:** (on stage, in Max's face, in a disrespectful tone in her voice), "I can do whatever I want old man!…besides, "(she scoffed)," she stole my man!.." Now lunging and pointing at Loren in a rudely accusing manner, "YOU!", (full on bitch slapping Loren in the face),"…YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE BI—!"

**Loren:** (stunned speechless of Chloe's unexpected attack), "WHAT THE HELL.?!….*&^%# CHLOE?!…." rubbing the side of her face.

**Chloe:** (yelling at Loren), " I am not leaving this boring ass goody goody party without Eddie!..He belongs to me you wannabee Taylor Swift!, " (chloe paused, then snickered)," oh wait a sec!..you lost to her at the last music awards show which makes you a LOSER!"

**Max:** "I am warning you Miss Kowalski!..you need to get off of this stage!..as a matter of fact, LEAVE MY PROPERTY RIGHT NOW!"

**Chloe**: (with sass),"I can't. Tyler invited me here"

AT this moment, Tyler, ashamed and embarrassed of himself and of his guest, walked up the stage, taking Chloe away, but Chloe insisted to move. "LEAVE ME ALONE TYLER!…" she protested.

**Tyler:** (taking a deep breath and in a apologetic manner facing Max)," I am so sorry Papa Max for the rude interruption. I swear I did not know about this…"

Tyler offered a hug to Max as Max accepted it.

**Max**: (cooling down)," its not your fault Ty,..my concern is your sister"

Max pointed to Loren as she and Eddie, walking to towards the corner of the stage. Tyler who followed them.

**-CORNER OF STAGE-**

**Tyler:** "Hey guys.."

**Loren**: (half-smiling), "HI Ty!..are you OK?"

**Tyler:** "I should be asking you the same question but anyways, I just wanted to apologize for Chloe's drama,please forgive me sis?

**Loren:** "its OK Ty…I'm not mad at you and of course I forgive you, you're my big brother."

**Tyler to Eddie:** "Ed?..are we cool bro?"

**Eddie:** "yeah. Of course I forgive you. No worries dude. ..Chloe is just full of surprises, ain't she?"

**Tyler:** (guilty as if he committed a crime), "I can't believe I was this oblivious to her using me to get to you and as a result, she slapped my sister as the brutal consequences..god!..i feel like a sheepish fool"

**Eddie**: "like I said Ty,. No worries bro. All is good. Once she is gone."

**Tyler**: "I am going to take care of that right now."

The guys did their MAN HUG/HAND SHAKE THING that guys do. Then Tyler turned to Loren, facing her, offering a brotherly embrace. She hugged him back.

**Tyler:** "I'm so sorry Lo, she did not have to attack you like that..I didn't mean for any of this drama to happen. I swear I did not know about this other wise I would have not invited her"

**Loren**: "its OK Ty..I'm cool now as long as Eddie is here with me".

Tyler let go of Loren's embrace and smiled at Eddie. "Yeah. He does. Now..if you two will excuse me, I'm going to call Chloe a cab ride home.."

Tyler walked up the stage, hearing Chloe raising hell at Max.

**-back on stage with Max and Chloe….-**

**Max:** (raising his voice, temper boiling), "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ATTACK LOREN LIKE THAT?!

**Chloe:** (coolly), "OH c'mon Max!…Like I said, she stole my man, Eddie is my man and that good for nothing little girl is using Eddie!."

**Max:** "Excuse Me, Miss Kowalski..first of all!..its Mr. Duran to you! Secondly, the only one who is using anyone here is you!…You used Tyler to get to Eddie and the only reason you are after Eddie is his bank account and his connections to fame and fortune and lastly, Loren has always been a daughter to me, so hurting her means you are hurting me and anyone who hurts me and my family will pay for the consequences for their actions!"

**Chloe**: "I am not afraid of you Mr. Duran and Eddie will be mine and if there is anything about me, I always get what I want…even if I have to hurt people on the way, I'll be on top, you'll see!"

Tyler intervened, unhappy and hurt by Chloe's words of confession. He actually did like her and now he was ashamed of why. "YOU KNOW WHAT CHLOE..I MEAN…CYNTHIA!…YOU NEED TO LEAVE THIS PARTY!.."

**Chloe:** "What the heck Ty?!…you're kicking me out?! And letting these god awful people treat me with their rudeness and threats?!"

**Tyler**: "you're the one who rudely interrupted Loren and Eddie's song!…then attacked Loren for damn hell nothing!..you insulted my sisters Mel and Aid and then worse of all, you were rude to Papa Max who is the host of the party!…you have no right to be disrespect my family!…and just for that, I am doing the honor of kicking you out!"

**Chloe:** '"But how do I get home if you were my ride home?"

**Tyler:** " a cab will take you home which should be on its way in a few minutes"

**Chloe:** "WHAT?!…ARE YOU SERIOUS?!….YOU ARE SENDING ME HOME ON A CAB?..CAN I RIDE HOME IN STYLE LIKE A CAR SERVICE OR SOMETHING INSTEAD OF A CHEAP ASS CAB RIDE?!"

**Tyler:** "keep dreaming about that and your imaginary modeling career, Cynthia cause I just made a call and cancelled your meeting with Danica Lawrence, your potential career, is now out of the door"

**Chloe:** "But you promised me Ty!…this meeting was chance of a lifetime!…"

**Tyler:** "well you should of that before you used me to get to Eddie and attacking my sister, Loren!"

**Chloe:** "aaaaaaaaaaauuuuggggh!" , (screaming in a temper tantrum like a 4 year old child), "Why does this bitch get everything she wants while I suffer the consequences and get nothing!…so not fair!"

She looked over to where Loren and Eddie who were huddling close by the side of the stage, Chloe was more pissed off and angry, charging up at Loren.

Everyone else,including Tyler, was watching Chloe in utter shock and amusement with her immature attitude.

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE BY THE CORNER THE SIDE OF THE STAGE….**

Eddie holding her close in his arms, kissing Loren where it hurts, whispering, "babe?… Are you Okay?"

He continued to kiss on her on the cheek and on the top of her forehead. Loren nodded yes at the same time, loving Eddie's effort to make her feel better. She leaned up to his ear and whispered back, "Thanks babe, I love you" and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Eddie: "I love you too my sweet" kissing her back on her cheek as they slowly began making out, then gently pulling away from each other.

Eddie,followed by Loren, walked back to where Max was standing, soothing his back to calm him down.

**-EDDIE, LOREN, MAX,TYLER AND CHLOE IN THE CENTER OF THE STAGE-**

**Chloe**: "Just letting you know you ugly little twerp, Eddie belongs to me!"

Loren stepping out from between the Duran boys, re-gaining her strength from Chloe's bitch slap.

**Loren:** "you may have had him once, but I got him all the time". She replied in sassy attitude.

The girls were standing face to face.

**Chloe:** "What did you say bitch?!"

Max ,Tyler and Eddie was about to attack Chloe, but Loren held them back, turning towards them,

**Loren**: "shhh…I got this boys..don't worry about me"

Loren returned to Chloe's face.

**Loren:** "You heard me right Miss Bitch!..you had him once, but he and I ? are happily engaged," (as much as she did not want to do it, she flashed her engagement ring at Chloe. "…so whatcha gonna do about it huh?"

**Chloe**: (pissed off), "how bout a brutal beat down Miss Ugly wannabee pop star!..you can't sing! And I highly doubt anyone is going to buy your album, who wants to buy an album for some dead woman..your mom?!"

Chloe now realizing she got Loren where she hurts the most.

**Chloe**: (with a smug smile on her face), "and no I'm not sorry I said that…in fact, its funny that I hurt your feelings. I may be younger than you, but it feels great to know what hurts you!"

Again. Tyler, Max and Eddie pissed off with Loren for those hurting words by Chloe.

**Loren:** (holding back her tears, but standing strong)," I swear you will regret your words messing with me!" (she said with a warning voice, positioning herself in a crouching tiger stance), "I have been trained by the masters who taught Steven Segal and have a license that allows me to kick your ass in self defense!"

**Chloe:** " Steven who?" (total cluelessness in her face)," …yeah right. There is no such Steven whatever his name is and you have no proof of being a black belt!..you are full of bullshit just like your career!..you can't do shit bitch!.."

Chloe took the dare to lunge at her as Loren impulsively jump kick in the air, forgetting she was in a fancy dress,lightly tapping Chloe on her stomach with her 6 inched high heeled shoe. Chloe went down landing on her bottom,clutching to her stomach,then slowly getting up again, in attempt to bitch slap Loren in the face but this time, Loren stopped Chloe's hand in mid-slap, taking her by the wrist and gave her arm a sharp twist of excruciating pain until Chloe started screaming like a little girl.

**Loren:** (pissed off), "You need to learn how to respect authority little Fresno girl!"

Chloe continued to scream bloody hell. "OMG LOREN!..…please let me go!…I am so sorry!….I didn't mean to say those things about your mom!…"

**Loren:** (giving Chloe another sharp pull on her arm)," secondly!,,you need to stay the hell away from my big brother, my pops and my fiancé! And all my family!…leave us alone!.."

**Chloe**: "Okay! Okay!…" (cursing out the pain), "I am out of yours and Eddie's life for good and forever!….please let me go!…"

**Loren**: "first apologize to Papa Max for being rude and disrespectful!"

**Chloe:** (looking at Max in the eyes),"I'm sorry for being disrespectful to you Mr. Duran!", (more tears of pain in between), "…*&^^%$!..please Loren I want my arm back to normal again..please stop! ..you're hurting me!"

**Loren:** "you should have thought about that before breaking my brother's heart, he actually liked you,you know? and you used him to get to my fiance!..how could you ?..why would you do that?!..APOLOGIZE NOW!"

**Chloe**:( now facing Tyler, staring directly in his eyes), "I'm sorry Tyler!…honestly, truly I am!,:" (feeling the numbness, as Loren continued to twist her arm),"…please forgive me!..please give us a chance to be friends again!…"

**Loren: "**and lastly Kowalski, if you ever dare to attack me with your brutal bitch slapping ever again because you can't get what you want, I swear to you, I will twist your arm off like pulling wings off of a fly and that's a *$# ! promise!"

Loren finally let go of Cynthia, as she slowly walked down the stairs,taking a deep breath while holding her head up high,not paying attention to Adriana's sandal casually sticking out, when suddenly THUMP!

**Adriana:** (snickering laughter),"Oops! My bad! did not see ya there Fresno girl!…bye Fresno girl!..have good night!"

Once again, Cynthia got up, with hot tears streaming down her face, running as fast as she can out of the back door towards a rude cab driver, impatiently beeping away.

**AS SOON AS CHLOE DISAPPEARED INTO THE CAB RIDE, GOING HOME, EDDIE WHO WAS NEAREST TO THE MIC, AND FEELING IN A COMEDIC MOOD, SPOKE INTO THE MIC AND SAID…**

**Eddie:** "Looks like the Fireworks show came earlier than expected this year!..hahaha!"

There was a mixture of a sarcastic booing noises from their family and friends aka their audience, who were surprisingly seated on their chairs, watching the dramatic action on stage.

Max who was back on the keyboard bench, changed the keyboard settings to sound effects and pressed on the keys that made a drum sound.

Eddie turned to him, laughing sarcastically, "Thanks pops"

Tyler went up the stage to apologize to Loren and Eddie again. "like I said earlier guys, I am so sorry for ruining this night for you two, especially you Lo,"

**Loren:** "no worries. Ty!..it is over and done with. No more drama for the rest of the night!"

**Eddie:** "She's right man, let it go!…we still got the actual fireworks show to watch and one more song to sing, right baby love?"

**LOren:** (rolling her eyes)," yeah. Why not?"

**Tyler:** "hmmm..one more song huh?..can I make request?"

LEDDIE exchanging a look and in unison: "sure. "

**Tyler**: "I'm thinking something old school like…", (thinking about the song in his head), "it's a duet the one that goes…" he began humming the song.

**Loren:** "OH my gosh Ty!…we have not sang that song since…since"

**Eddie:** "since junior high and yeah. I'm sure we can pull it off, Loren keeps every written song past and present, filed in folders on her IPAD, hopefully its in that specific song is in the file too."

**Loren:** "yeah. Its possible. Let me go inside the pool house and get my ipad really quick. I'll be right back"

With that Loren hustled down the steps of the stage, running in heels towards the pool house and came back within ten minutes time,scrolling through her many folders of written songs.

**Loren**: "Yup! 'Bring it all to Me' is here!…but we'll have to sing it karaoke style..if that's OK with you?"

**Tyler:** "you and Eddie dancing and singing together is always a treat, besides, I think this is the song with a lot of flirting"

Eddie reminiscing about that song and how Tyler's comment actually had some truth. He turned to Tyler. "Thanks for the song request Ty!…I can't wait to sing this song with my fiancée..like we did back in the day.."

**Tyler:** " by the way, Congratulations on your engagement you two!…I can only wish you the best of everything now till forever…I love you both!"

**Loren:** "we love you too Tyler!..thanks so much for the well wishes..It means a lot to me and to us!"

**Tyler:** "and I do get to dance one dance with my sister on her wedding day, yes?"

**Loren:** "of course. That is if Eddie is willing to share me with everyone else."

**Eddie:** "request granted bro!…"

Tyler: "Thanks dude!…anyways," The three of them simultaneously looked up in the sky as the fireworks show began shooting up from above Griffith Park Observatory. "its SHOWTIME!…my high light of the night!"

Tyler went down the steps of the stage, grabbing one of the chairs and went back on stage, setting it in the center of the stage and watch the fireworks in awe and in wonder as excited as a little kid.

Adriana and Phil sat on a blanket, bundled up in each other's arms, with another blanket covered around them,enjoying the show while Ian and Melissa sat on the patio benches also cuddled in each other's arms. Meanwhile, Max joined Katy watching the fireworks show from inside the kitchen as Max explained the dramatic commotion with "Chloe" interrupting Eddie and Loren's song and the craziness that followed after that and then ended the conversation toasting their glasses of red wine.

**A FEW MINUTES IN THE FIREWORKS SHOW AND UP ON LEDDIE'S "SECRET PLACE"….**

**Eddie: **"interesting night tonight, eh Lo?"

Loren gazing up at the sky, in a child like fascination when her eyes began to fill up with the past 4th of July holidays and the summer time lost in thought of memories of her mom. Eddie turned to her, noticing the tears streaming down her eyes and became concerned.

**Eddie:** "LO?…babe? are you OK?..what's wrong?..is this about Chloe and her crazy ass drama from earlier tonight?….talk to me girl?…"

**Loren:** ….

Eddie: "please Loren, talk to me, I am more than your best friend here, I am in fact, your fiancé and future hubby..please tell me what's up?…your silence is scaring me…I can take what ever news and I promise I will not be upset or get mad at you?…I love you Lo, what's up?"

**Loren: ….**

**Eddie:** "C'mon Lo!…tell me what's on that pretty head of yours?"

FINALLY SHE SPEAKS….

**Loren:** (bursting in tears)," I miss her Eddie….(sniffling softly)," I miss my mom!..I –-I-wish she was here..to have seen you propose to me, for me to say yes and Congratulate us…she would have been so happy, all teary eyed with joy and excited for us, you know?…",(sniffling in between)," a-a-and you know what she would have said about the song I sang to you?….she'd say, 'its about time Lo,…you finally let him in, Eddie has always been the key to open your heart and to break down those walls you hide behind. This is the song LO, it explains your pain mixed in with your hurt,fears and insecurities and how much you are truly in love with Eddie…,"(sobbing and talking)," now you know how incredibly and amazingly blessed you are to have a wonderful man like Eddie, He's the one Lo, Eddie has always been the one for you and I thank you for letting him love you the way he does….because he does Lo…He loves you too much…I am so proud of you and the woman you are today!…don't forget how I love you so much baby girl!..always and forever loving you…"..

Eddie did not know what else to do except to hold her close in his embrace as he gently kissed the tears away.

**Eddie**: "Shhh…LO…everything will be alright..I promise . Just know Mama Tate is always watching us. I know you miss her dearly and trust me. We all do. I wish she was here too. Just know she will always be alive in our hearts..every time you close your eyes and take a deep breath and listen to your heart."

Eddie took her by the hand, guided his hand on top of hers, putting it on her heart, as they both closed their eyes, quietly listening to the sounds of their beating hearts.

A few minutes later, they opened their eyes, looking up in the sky as if on timing, a red and pink heart shaped firework blasted in the air. Eddie smiled and kissed Loren on her cheek.

**Eddie:** "Didn't I just say Mama Tate is here with us?!.."

**Loren:** (happy and teary-eyed again)," OMG! Yes. you're right Eddie. She is here.." (whispering softly to herself)," I love you too Mom, thank you…"

Loren and Eddie continued to be mesmerized by the various and colorful fireworks display in the sky,sitting on a blanket, snuggling into each other. Eddie noticed that the cool summer breeze made her cold, so he took off her suit jacket, wrapping it and his arms around his fiancée. And naturally, Loren leaned on the nook of his neck and shoulder.

**Eddie:** "I love you Mrs.D"

**Loren:** "I love you Mr. D..thanks for making me feel better"

**Eddie:** "that's my number one job as your fiancé and husband.."

With that, Eddie pulled her into a sweet loving kiss that deepened into a fiery passionate French kissing make out session, as he gently laid her down, positioning himself on top of her and as they slowly began stripping down to nothing but skin as their bodies intertwined, lost in the heat of a passion love making session until…

**FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!…** WENT THE PAPARAZZI IN THE SKY…

* * *

_HOLD UP! WAIT A MINUTE!..SAY WHAT!...LEDDIE GETS CAUGHT!...SO NOW WHAT?!..._

_AAAAHAHAA...GUESS YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE IN THE NEXT EPISODE! SO WHATCHA THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT?..THIRSTY FOR MORE?..._

_But of course I will keep on writing as long as your keep the R & R flowin' and growin...I TRULY LOVE IT AND WITH ALL MY HEART & SOUL..YOU LOYAL READERS! are SUPER WONDERFUL AND TRULY APPRECIATED!.. trust me. it means A LOT!.. THANK YOU MY LOVELY READERS, you know who you are...your unconditional love, support,inspiration and wonderful positive feed back is AMAZINGLY AWESOME!...I LOVE YOU ALL!..x0x0!_

_I hope you liked this Chapter as I loved writing it. till next time, ENJOY & HAPPY READING!_

_TTFN & PEACE OUT!.._

_a*_


	33. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm on a break!

TO ALL MY** "His Greatest Fan"** fans...

I apologize heart and soul that I have not been writing lately. REALITY HAPPENED and I had to leave "LA LA LAND" for awhile. all week this week was the ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION, plus I've been SUPER BUSY WORKING and on top of everything else, back to back projects and exams, you know how it is to be a college kid...I'll be back the next time I have free time. just not sure of that yet. its SPRING BREAK SEASON and I work at a theme park which requires my schedule to be there on call. *SIGH*

once again, I apologize for this inconvenience. MEANWHILE, I am writing as much as I can by hand. yes. peeps. with an actual pen and paper. LOL. Please understand I do not have the luxury of wi-fi/internet access at home, nor do I have a tablet or lap top to type it out.

Thanks for your time and have a great day!

xoxo!

a*


	34. Chapter 26-Do a little dance

_{*A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!.. at least for now...missed me?..hahaha!..and do please keep the R & R flowin' and growin'...x0x0! till next time A* }_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26 –"DO A LITTLE DANCE, MAKE A LITTLE LOVE, ..GET DOWN TONIGHT!"**

_Wrapped in Eddie's Hard Rock Blanket, in a lover's position with Loren on top, at LEDDIE'S "SECRET SPOT"…**POST FIREWORKS SHOW…(*A/N: LOL ^_^*)**_

**Loren:** "Babe, as much as I love you and your romantic spontaneity and being with you right here, right now," (in between kisses), "please tell me we did not get photographed just now?"

They switched positions with a concern Loren staring into Eddie's Spanish eyes as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly caressing her up and down her neck line.

***IN BETWEEN KISSES***

**Eddie**:( thoughtlessly), "Loren, sweetie, even if they caught us from above, they will get nothing but dark shadows. Trust me."

**Loren**: "are you sure?.." (in panic mode, at the thought of them being captured in action), " 'cause the last thing I need in my career is incriminating photos of us, here in our spot, revealed to the world."

***switching positions with Loren on top again***

**Eddie:** (letting out little chuckle), "babe...shhhh. Calm down,"(kissing in between), "..The papps will not catch us as long as we keep ourselves under this blanket."

** Loren**: "yeah. With part of my legs and my pedicured toes sticking out."

**Eddie:** (with a smirk), "ahhh…your legs, the sexiest pair of silky smooth legs I have ever seen especially when they are wrapped around me like the way you do"

**Loren**: "Eddie! Seriously! Can we please go to the pool house," (now kissing him up and down his chest and around his abs and all the way down towards his happy trail, a very senual spot of his body, ). ***STILL INTERTWINED IN ONE ANOTHER, UNDER THE BLANKET, HEADS PEEPING OUT A JUST LITTLE TO TAKE A BREATH OF FRESH AIR* **

**Eddie: **(totally turned on)," Babe, if you are going to do that, we're are not going anywhere, just yet…you are gonna make me want you more…"

With that, they went one more round of lovin' underneath the Blanket**. (*a/n: sorry ya'll I could not help myself*)**

**-45 minutes later-...**They got up as fast as lightening the second they heard helicopter sounds coming towards their secret spot and running down the pathway that leads to the Duran Back yard and the pool house.

* * *

** the DURAN POOL HOUSE, LEDDIE'S BEDROOM…**

**Loren:** (catching her breath from laughing and running away as they entered their bedroom), "OMG!...that was actually exciting, running away from them!"

***YES THEY ARE FULL CLOTHED FOR NOW…^_^***

She sat down on the bed, grabbing a yellow sundress and a fresh bra/panty set from her suit case.

**Eddie:** "yeah. Haha! …that's rock star life for you!..." sitting next to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, then walking to the drawer, with a fresh shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

**Loren:** "yeah. The name of the game is not to get caught!," (in between giggles),"...OMG! We were so close!..."

**Eddie**: "Thank goodness we left when we did. Otherwise…"

**Loren:** "Are they still out there?"

She got up and walked to the back window facing the pathway that lead up to their secret place, peeping through the wooden venetian blinds. There were bright lights surrounding the area.

Eddie walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. Loren quickly turned herself to face him, stopping the kisses with her index.

**Loren:** "Don't you start this again Mr. Duran! …" she said with a warning glare in eyes, trying her best to fight him. But Eddie ignored her and continued kissing her neck.

**Eddie:** "I can't help that I am addicted to loving my fiancée the way I do…have I mentioned that to you?"

**Loren :** (raising a brow)," mention what?"

***THEY ARE WRAPPED IN EACH OTHERS ARMS***

**Eddie:** "that I love you and only you my beautiful fiancé Loren Duran…"

**Loren:** "I love you too, Mr. Duran and only you"

They were now lost in a fiery and passionate French kissing make out session,** slowly** stripping each other down to nothing but skin..

***PULLING AWAY BREATHLESSLY***

**Eddie**: "how bout we take the shower now?"

***in between kisses***

**Loren: **"only if you catch me first! Hahahahaha!" (flashing the bedroom eyes in a teasing sexy and seductive voice)

Loren quickly unlocked herself from Eddie's arms and bolted to the bathroom. Leaving poor Eddie in a miserable groan, running as fast as he can to avoid the pain as he finally joined Loren in the shower.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE THE POOL HOUSE…..MELISSA, IAN, PHIL AND ADRIANA WERE IN THE POOL, PLAYING A WINNER TAKE ALL ROUND OF CHICKEN…..**

**Melissa to Adriana:** "YOU'RE GOING DOWN TO MRS. SANDERS!"

**Adriana:** "not if I can help it Mrs. Kensington!"

**Mel:** "BRING IT ON SISTER!"

**Aid:** "THIS MEANS WAR!"

Phil bent down half way in the water for Adriana to position herself on his shoulders. The couple already lost two rounds.

**-quick convo between Phil and Aid-**

**Phil:** (looking up at Aid who was comfortably seated on his shoulders), "You got this Aid!...and remember what I told you to do earlier…"

**Adriana:** "Thanks babe!..." (Giggling to herself as her and Phil's plan to win this final round), " trust me. I know what to do!".

**-Convo between Mel and Ian-**

**Ian:** "We got this love!. One more round!...we can do this!"

**Mel:** "it's a team effort from up here hon!"

Melissa offered a high five as Ian slammed her hand.

**Mel:** "ow hon!..did you forget I am still a girl here?!"

**Ian:** "sorry love, I just love your competitive spirit!"

**Mel:** "haha!...keep talkin' or someone will be sleeping on the couch tonight"

**Ian:** "Yes ma'am..I mean, my love…we're gonna be the champs this year!"

FINALLY AFTER ALL THIS GIBBERISH TALK, THE FINAL ROUND OF CHICKEN BEGAN BUT ENDED WITHIN A FEW MINUTES TIME WHEN IAN LOST HIS BALANCED BETWEEN THE INCLINE OF SHALLOW/DEEP SIDE OF THE POOL,…

**Phil**: "PUSH HER DOWN AID!..DO IT NOW!..GO! GO! GO!"

Adriana saw the opportunity to push Melissa down with all her strength that Melissa toppled back ward, pulling apart from Ian's shoulders as the both went down into the water.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER, LOREN AND EDDIE STEPPED OUT OF THE POOL HOUSE, WALKING HAND IN HAND AND IN TIME TO SEE….**

Phil and Adriana splashing in the water, high-fiving each other and cheering in rejoice as Ian let out a grumble in defeat while Melissa began to swim back and forth to the deep side and back as to calm her down from defeat.

**Eddie:** "WOW!..that was an AWESOME move Aid!. Good job!.." Eddie bent down to her and gave her a high five, Adriana swam up toward Eddie accepting his high five, then Eddie turned to Ian, "sorry dude. If only you did not lose your balance."

**Ian:** (in defense),"I did not lose my balance mate, that bloody incline caught me off guard!"

**Eddie:** "ahhh. ha! .but I have video proof that you did son!...good show though!"

**Melissa:** (shouting as she sat down on the corner seat of the deep end of the pool), "It ain't over till it's over Duran!.. you two are next!"

**Eddie:** (laughing), "daang! Feisty tonight aren't we?!"

Ian responded by splashing Eddie, who was now drenched from the waist and down. He got up to a small linen closet by the bar, took a towel to dry off and then back to the pool side with Loren and their friends.

**Melissa**: (finally at the shallow side of the pool, as she popped her head up from the water), "well. Well.," (she said sarcastically)," If it isn't the Rock stars coming out to finally game to join in the water fun and games?!"

**Eddie :** (blurting out,while smirking), "we had our own water game actually."

Loren heard this and punched him in the arm. Annoyed at his comment. "Shut up Eddie!...seriously!"

Everyone laughed at Eddie who was rubbing his arm, pretending it did not hurt when it was quite a powerful punch though.

**Adriana**; "Where did you two disappear to?"

**Eddie:** "we went to watch the Fireworks up at our secret spot."

**Melissa**: "ha! Or were you all making Fireworks?!"

Loren's jaw dropped , completely and utterly speechless and just as she was about to respond to Melissa. ..

***TWEET ! TWEET! TWEET!***

Eddie grabbed his phone from his back pocket, tapping on the most recent Twitter updates. This time, Eddie was left speechless.

**Eddie:** "OH sh*t!..." he managed. "Lo, babe, please don't get mad but…."

**Loren:** (with a concerned look in her eyes,), "but what?!"

She snatched his phone out of his hands, almost dropping it on the wet cement, doubled up in shock when she clicked on the link of snap shots, now in freaked out panic mode.

"OMG!...SERIOUSLY!...THEY GOT US!...WHAT THE?!"

These snap shots were of Eddie and Loren wrapped in each other's arms covered by the blanket, caught in a passionate lip lock, revealing a photograph of the back of her legs with her foot popping out. The other photos were of them in a steamy embrace, gazing into each other's eyes or dark silhouettes on the ground in a black and orange blanket with the caption on the bottom: c**ould it be that the two hottest Rock stars in Hollywood are now the hottest Rock star couple since MK?**

**Loren :** (taking a deep breath as she slowly calmed down)," OMG! We are so lucky to have had the blanket to cover the both of us"

**Eddie**: "I knew that Blanket would come in handy for any kind of situation!..THANK GOD!"

Loren and Eddie forgot they were not alone and were surrounded by their friends as they were all looking up at them from inside the pool with eyes full of curiosity.

Loren who still had Eddie's phone at hand, bent down facing all four of them, showing them the most recent twitter update of the snap shots of her and Eddie caught in a lip lock before and after lying down in the ground.

**Mel:** "oh my WOW!...that is a smokin' hot photo of you two…in action! Daymmmm!"

**Aid:** "officially a celebrity Rock star couple now in the public eye"

**Mel:** "a five year relationship…out in the open. No more secrets. Media knows. So now its revealed to the world. "

**Ian** :"Actually. You guys. It's a horrible photo. The lighting is bad and you could not tell its them. .." he paused for a moment and re –examined the photo from Eddie's phone. "well. Maybe Loren's legs there. But everything else could be anyone else. …just sayin in my best Photographer expertise here."

**Eddie:** "Loren's legs are the best part of this photograph…"

**Loren **: (embarrassed by his comment), "Eddie!..shush about my legs. They are not all that and what if the woman in the photo is not me?"

**Eddie:** "Oh I know those legs belong to you because you are the only one who has that heart shaped looking birth mark on the back of your left leg. Which I think is absolutely sexy"

**Loren:** "uuugggh!..you're right. It is me. Now we're never going to be a private couple anymore"

**Eddie**: "we-ell. It was going to happened eventually babe. Like it or not"

**Loren :"** yeah. I know but I was hoping to reveal that on Monday's interview with Lily Park."

**Eddie:** "reveal what?"

**Loren:** "that Eddie Duran, is my fiancé"

**Eddie:** "the best thing that has ever happened to me,

Eddie pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, their lips crashing into hot and heavy French kissing session.

**Mel:** "AHEM!...lovebirds!. Let get singing with those songs you promised to sing, so we can play our annual Battle of the Sexes Water Volleyball game with the girls undefeated for the past four years."

**Ian**: "Ha!..we'll see about that ladies!...we are ready to kick your…"

Ian was cut off by **Eddie and Loren up on stage, talking then singing the last refrain of ** **LUCKY…**

_ "….I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday"_

EVERYONE CHEERED THEM ON FROM INSIDE THE POOL…

"ENCORE! ….SING US ONE MORE SONG!...WE LOVE YOU LEDDIE!..."

**Eddie:** "Alright guys! And for our finale song…"

**Loren:** "is that one song we both have not sang together in like ages."

**Eddie:** :"ages?...like junior high?. The first duet you wrote for the both of us"

**Loren: "**yeah. That one."

**Eddie:** "So here we go!..."

**Loren:** "by the way babe, " as the introductory music begins to play, "this song requires flirting and touching…just so you know.." She winked at him, taking the mic in her hand.

**_LOREN: _**

_There you are  
Lookin as fine as can be_

***doing her sexy model walk, softly rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand***  
_In your fancy car  
I can tell your lookin at me_

***teasing kiss and walking away*  
**_Whatcha wanna do  
Are You just gonna sit there and stare  
Baby talk to me  
Tell me whats on your mind baby ohh_

_ (CHORUS)  
Oh baby bring it all to me  
But I don't need no fancy cars or diamond rings  
Oh baby bring it all to me  
Give me your time, your love, your space, your energy_

**EDDIE:**

_Baby, what's the deal_

***walking to her, wrapping his arms around her waist***  
_Would I be too forward if I  
Told you how I feel  
Thats just the way I do my thang  
I'm so for real  
Are you feeling my Tims, my baggy jeans  
My thug appeal  
Do you like it when a man can keep it real ooh ooh ooh_

**LEDDIE CHORUS: **

**(*AND DANCING but a slower version from 'If There was No music'*)**

_Oh baby bring it all to me  
But I don't need no fancy cars or diamond rings  
Oh baby bring it all to me  
Give me your time, your love, your space, your energy_

**LOREN**: Ooooh  
I'll put my pride to the side  
Just to tell you how good you make me feel inside  
(**EDDIE)**There's not a single question that we can make this right  
'Cause its you I need

every day and night

**LEDDIE CHORUS: **

oh ho ho baby yeah

_oh baby bring it all to me  
But I don't need no fancy cars or diamond rings  
Oh baby bring it all to me  
Give me your time, your love, your space, your energy …."_

[Chorus until fade]

[ .com ]

EVERYONE FROM THE POOL, INCLUDING MAX AND KATY APPLAUDED AND CHEERED THEM ON! As Eddie and Loren took one last bow, hand in hand, giving one another a kiss on the cheek.

"GOOD SHOW GUYS!...AWESOME SONG!...YOU SHOULD GET THAT SONG RECORDED!...I LOVE IT!...YOU TWO ARE AMAZING TOGETHER!..."

**Eddie**: (speaking into his mic), "Thanks everyone!...you all are truly just as Awesome!"

**Loren**: "yeah. Our best love and support is all of you!...our careers would not sky rocket the way it is now without you all!..we love you too!"

**Eddie:** "we hope you had one amazing 4th of July holiday!..."

EVERYONE CHEERED. "IT WAS AWESOME!...AMAZING!..THE BEST SO FAR!..."

Loren and Eddie still wrapped in each other's arms, with Eddie softly whispering in her ears, "I love you Loren"

**Loren:** (whispering back), "I love you baby!"

With that they both stepped down from the stage, stripped down to their bathing suits (Loren in her sporty one piece bathing suit; Eddie in his swim trunks) and jumped into the water to join their friends for their annual 4th of July Battle of the Sexes Water Volleyball tournament.

**IN THE POOL, AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER, GUYS ON ONE SIDE, LADIES ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE NET, GAME IS TIED, LADIES GOT THE CONTROL…PRESSURE IS ON!...**

Mel swam over to Adriana and whispered something in her ear. "just do what I told you to do"

**Adriana:** (nodded and hollered), "20-20 ... SERVING!"

**Loren**: "C'MON LADIES WE GOT THIS!"

Adriana throws the ball up in the air and with all her might, strikes the ball on the other side of the ball, landing between Phil and Eddie.

**Mel:** "ITS IN!  
**Loren:** "WE WON!"

**Adriana:** "YEAAAAAAAAAAH! WE WON!"

The girls triumph in victory…while the guys nodded in a major disbelief.

**Eddie**: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Ian:** "Oh bloody hell!"

**Phil:** "dammit!...we lost again!"

**Mel:** "you know the drill boys"

**Loren:** "losers clean up the back yard!"

Everyone got out of the pool, two by two and then the guys went to the kitchen to grab trash bags while the girls went back inside the pool house to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER, THE BACK YARD WAS AMAZINGLY LEFT SPOTLESS AND BACK TO A NORMAL LOOKING BACKYARD AND THEN EVERYONE, EXCEPT FOR EDDIE AND LOREN, LEFT TO GO HOME AND GET TO SLEEP.**

**Phil to Eddie:** "Round two tomorrow man!"

They did their FRAT BRO MAN HUG/HAND SHAKE…thing.

**Eddie **: "good food and great company, see you soon bro"

**Mel:** "Congratulations again you two!..."

**Adriana:** "Have a good night you two and Congrats!"

**Loren:** "Thanks Mel. Thanks Aid!. Good game tonight!"

**Mel and Aid:** "heck yeah!.."

The three of them exchanged hugs all around, followed by high fives, squealing in excitement.

**Aid:** "but you coached me Mel and it worked"

**Eddie:** "Thanks guys!...y'all coming back tomorrow?"

**Ian:** "yeah. Back with an empty stomach mate!"

Everyone gave each other one last round of hugs as Loren and Eddie walked everyone out of the door, closing the back gate.

* * *

**POOL HOUSE, LATE NIGHT, THE BEDROOM...**

**Loren:** "if you want me to dance for you and I promise you, it will be worth your while, you Mr. Duran, gotta do your dance too."

**Eddie**: "babe, its not fair that you are turning me on dressed in that hot sexy school girl uniform, leaning against that bed post there and I can't do anything about it unless I dance for you?"

**Loren:** "yup. Magic Mike style wearing this bow tie and only a bow tie."  
She walked over to him, holding up a black bow tie, putting on his neck for him.

**Eddie:** "if you want me to dance for you, you got to untie me first"

**Loren:** "maybe I will, maybe not?" she teased,flashing her bedroom eyes and a sexy seductive smile on her face.

**Eddie:** "Can't we take turns strip teasing down till we get..in nothing but skin?"

**Loren**: "because I know your weakness besides its more fun to teasing you like way"..

With that, she got up on the bed, doing a teasing stripper pose, wrapping her legs around the bed post.  
Eddie tried to get up in realization that his hands has been tied up to a chair, while Loren continued teasing him rubbing her back up and down against the post. Then she clapped her hands, the lights went dim. She clapped again, as "Buttons" began to play on the CD.

(YES THERE IS A CLAPPER INSTALLED IN THIS BEDROOM! *wink wink* ^_^)

Meanwhile, Eddie sat there completely mesmerized and uncontrollably turned on. Trying his best to loosening the knot on his wrists and the chair.

Loren jumped down from the bed, walking towards him, dancing around him as his hands were now free, pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her bare curvacious waist line, stroking her up and down her body and massaging breasts at the same time, enjoying a very sensual lap dance. Their mouths did most of the action as their tongues crashed into a fiery passionate lingering French kiss and just when things began to heat up...

** *KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

* * *

**_ARTIST/SONG CREDITS:_**

**_Buttons -PCD_**

**_BRING IT ALL TO ME -BLAQUE -FT. JC CHASEZ_**

**_LUCKY -JASON MRAZ FT. COLBIE CAILLIET_**


	35. Chapter 27-This LOVE is a Private Affair

**{*a/n: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH for your LOVE, SUPPORT, INSPIRATION AND POSITIVE ENERGY!...I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart and soul. Each and everyone of you mean the world to me and I LOVE YOU ALL! ...please don't forget to R & R it keeps my story alive and worth writing for..ya know what I mean?.^_^**

**.once again...thank you so much! SECOND, I'm off from work for another day!..woot! woot!.. so hopefully another chapter will be up tomorrow and lastly, YOUR IMAGINATION IS REQUIRED FOR THIS CHAPTER!...SO ENJOY & HAPPY READING! x0x0! a* }_  
_**

* * *

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 26….._**

_Eddie: "you have no idea how much I want you...can't we just get nak-"_

_Loren__: "good. 'cause the more you want me, the easier it is for me to make you weak teasing you this way".._

_With that, she got up on the bed, doing a teasing stripper pose, wrapping her legs around the bed post.  
Eddie tried to get up in realization that his hands has been tied up to a chair, while Loren continued teasing him rubbing her back up and down against the post. Then she clapped her hands, the lights went dim. She clapped again, as "Buttons" began to play on the CD._

_(YES THERE IS A CLAPPER INSTALLED IN THIS BEDROOM! *wink wink* ^_^)_

_Meanwhile, Eddie sat there completely mesmerized and uncontrollably turned on. Trying his best to loosening the knot on his wrists._

_Loren jumped down from the bed, walking towards him, dancing around him as his hands were now free, pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her bare curvaceous waist line, stroking her up and down her body and massaging breasts at the same time, enjoying a very sensual lap dance. Their mouths did most of the action as their tongues crashed into a fiery passionate lingering French kiss and just when things began to heat up..._

***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

* * *

**CHAPTER 27-"This LOVE is a Private Affair..."**

**at the Duran Pool house, late night,..BED ROOM**

***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! ***

Loren in a straddling position, her legs wrapped around Eddie, they were lost in a slow and steady grind, in a hot and heavy French kissing make out session.

After a few minutes, Loren attempts to pull away, but Eddie locks in her closer in his arms as he continued caressing her neck with spine tingling kisses. Loren is lovingly enjoying every moment of it until she pulls away again, re-adjusting herself up and out of his lap.

**DOOR CONTINUOUSLY KNOCKING…**

**Eddie:** "Baby, where do you think you are going?"

**Loren: **(as she began to walk away backwards), "I am going to answer the door."

**Eddie**: "maybe they will get the point and go away ,now come back and get your sexiness over here!"

Loren was half way towards the door until Eddie got up and out of his chair, grabbing Loren by the wrist, their arms intertwined around each other.

_**{*YES PEOPLE THEY ARE STANDING UP, LIKE THEY WERE ABOUT TO DO THE TANGO (LOL), CLOTHES ARE ON. … .FOR NOW, WHILE HOT AND HEAVY FRENCH KISSING CONTINUES*}**_

Eddie attempts to slip off Loren's white cut off blouse, but Loren, slaps his hand at his touch.

**Eddie**: "baby, don't you dare get me all hot and horny just for you to stop and answer the door"

**Loren**: "What if its import—"

**Eddie**: "baby, there is absolutely nothing more important than making love to my wife more than I ever wanted to do right here, right now".

**Loren:** (giggling), "I'll be back. I promise."

***IN BETWEEN KISSES***

**Eddie:** "you, Mrs. D, are way too damn sexy for my handle tonight that I am about to strip you down with my teeth" He pulled her into another heated fiery passionate kiss as they pulled away breathlessly and whispered, "dance for me baby"

After few more minutes of making out, Loren gave in to Eddie's request as they both ignored the door and clapped her hands as the song changed from **"Buttons" by PCD to "S & M" by Rhianna.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Loren:** (whispering in his ear), "you owe me dance too lover" She continued to dance around him, this time, Eddie was the pole, leaving him utterly and completely stimulated. "One rule babe?"

**Eddie:** "awww",(pouting in protest),"…why must we enforce rules?"

**Loren:** "because its more fun that way"

**Eddie**: "I am so going to regret asking this but what is the rule?"

**Loren** :" no touching. No kissing. Zip!"

**Eddie**: "that's not fair babe" letting out a small groan.

Loren flashed him the sexiest bedroom eyes, as she slowly strip teased and danced more intensely, down to her little fire red hot and Lacey Victoria Secret bra and g-string number.

***S & M** NOW PLAYING ON THE STEREO AND ON FULL BLAST, *

_((( 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me  
Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it )))_

By this time, Eddie was more turned on, he could not take it anymore, Loren was taken by surprise, she did not realize the rules have been broken in between dancing and stripping around him, as the song began to change again with the clap of his hands.

_*NOW PLAYING__**…"PONY" BY GINUWINE….***_

_{*READERS DISCRETION, PLEASE USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION OF HOW YOU WANT EDDIE TO DANCE FOR LOREN, IN MY CASE, IT IS FROM THE "**MAGIC MIKE"** SCENE IN MY HEAD LOL! IN CASE YOU WANT A VISUAL, PLEASE YOU TUBE THAT SPECIFIC SCENE AT YOUR OWN RISK AND HAVE A BOTTLE OF WATER IN HANDY.,,, ANYWAYS…. .PLEASE READ ON! * }_

_**TWENTY MINUTES**__ into dancing for Loren,showing off them sexy abs and glistening in sweat,wearing nothing but a Bow tie, Eddie pulls Loren into his arms to dance for him as they are both revealing skin. lots of naked skin...  
_

_He was not half way into the song but his dancing led them in bed, wrestling each other in between the sheets till the sun rises._

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING…..**

Loren woke up to the startling sound of her phone vibrating so loud, it almost fell off the night stand and onto the floor. She turned herself towards the night stand, stretching out to grab it. Her screen read : 20 MISSED CALLS & MESSAGES from Melissa and Adriana and with a recent picture text message that made her shot up in a up right position that made her scream in shock.

"OH …MY ….WOW!..THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE!"

* * *

_YES. I KNOW. .SHORT & TO THE POINT...if I made it any longer, it will kill the purpose of this Chapter, that's my theory. just sayin...  
_

_AND WHO IS MYSTERY KNOCKER AT THE DOOR? you wonder?.**. **_

_**HAKUNA MATATA!** that mystery will un ravel in time..._

_anyways, can I just say, ooooooooooooooh LALA!..WOWZERS! at least in my head, it was ooooooooooooh la la...screamin' HOT! and I survived writing it by keeping myself and my own oooooo la la imagination in control. I apologize ahead of time if this Chapter did not live up to Par like most" love/$ex" scenes have been so** graphically descriptive** in some stories to the point where I am left like WOW!_

_Anyways, I know I am no ** E.L. James (author of 50 shades of Grey**), but the name of this game plus the songs chosen in this Chapter is all about** IMAGINATION.**...its either that good or bad...the control is in your hands._

_SO WHATCHA THINK YA'LL?...LOVE IT? HATE IT? THIRST FOR MORE?...BUAHAHAHAHA!...all this LEDDIE goody-goody gum drop lovey dovey-ness needs some drama in between and boy oh boy you all are gonna hate me...***SNICKERING DR EVIL LAUGH FROM AUSTIN POWERS WHILE TWIDDLING MY FINGERS LIKE MR. BURNS IN THE SIMPSONS***_

_.but I am willing to take that risk so as long you keep the R & R flowin' and growin...I promise. it will live up to my crazy and twisted creativity you all love me for...at least secretly you do...'cause you miss me when I am MIA in writing my chapters/stories_

_just wait till tomorrow!..._

_till then ENJOY & HAPPY READING!_

_X0X0_

_a*_

* * *

**MUSIC/ MOVIE/TV SHOW(S)/BOOK REFERENCES:**

"BUTTONS" PCD ( or Pussycat Dolls)

"S & M" Rhianna"

"Pony" Ginuwine

"Magic Mike"

"Austin Powers: The Spy who Shagged Me"

"The Simpsons"

"50 SHADES OF GREY" by E.L. James


	36. Chapter 28- Loren Tate: EXPOSED!

_**{*a/n: HAVE A BEAUTIFUL & BLESSED EASTER WEEKEND. I'LL BE BACK ON TUESDAY...*}**_

* * *

_**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 27….**_

_**TWENTY MINUTES**__ INTO DANCING FOR LOREN IN A BOW TIE AND ONLY A BOW TIE, EDDIE PULLS LOREN INTO HIS ARMS TO DANCE WITH HIM, THEY ARE ABOUT TO STRIPPED DOWN TO NOTHING BUT SKIN…_

_He was not half way into the song but his dancing led them in bed, wrestling each other in between the sheets till the sun rises._

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING…..**_

_Loren woke up to the startling sound of her phone vibrating so loud, it almost fell off the night stand and onto the floor. She turned herself towards the night stand, stretching out to grab it. Her screen read : 20 MISSED CALLS & MESSAGES from Melissa and Adriana and with a recent picture text message that made her shot up in a upright position that made her scream in shock._

"_OH …MY ….GOSH!...THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 28 – LOREN TATE EXPOSED!**

DURAN POOL HOUSE, IN LEDDIE'S BEDROOM, LATER THAT MORNING…

"**LOREN TATE UGLY AS EVER, LOOK AT THOSE SPOTS!..EWWW! YUCK! ….WHAT MONSTROSITY IS THIS?!..." **

read the message below the photo of herself wrapped in a pink blanket. The smile on her face revealed this newfound happy go lucky, flirtatious, inner sex goddess, Loren Tate. And now the photo that was taken just for fun has gone viral and portrayed "UGLY" in the eyes of Hollywood.

Loren remembered this photo shoot from years ago. It was back at the time when Ian first started as a Professional Photographer and had asked Loren to be his first model for the purpose to start a Professional Portfolio. Loren, of course, being the good friend that she is, said Yes. And when she asked Ian, _Why?..._He said, _"because I want the world to see what I see and what my best mate Eddie sees in you, a beautiful lady inside and out." _ Ian also explained to Loren that he was intrigued by Loren's skin condition which was the clusters of brown spots that was all over her body. But he also thought that Loren was an amazing woman for not letting her brown spots get the best of her and her dreams of becoming a World Famous Rock Star someday. Anyhow, Loren remembered Ian telling her that when she does become a Rock star that this photo shoot will be part of his Most Prized Collection on his website.

After what seemed like an hour of being lost in thought, reminiscing of this photo shoot, the reality she will soon be facing is Hollywood's ugly side. Loren knows better to not read the brutal and vicious comments about the photograph and as strong as she is on the outside, deep down, she is still the brown spotted freak ten year old she used to be on the inside. She turned to Eddie who was happily snoozing away and quietly got up and out of bed, heading to the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror, nodding to herself in disbelief_. Be strong. _She told herself. _You're not that girl anymore and you've grown up stronger than ever. You've lived with this skin condition all your life and you have treated it as if it did not exist. Look at you now girl!...don't forget you are Beautiful!..._

She smiled as she quickly took a shower, then stepped out, a few minutes later, putting on her high school gym shorts and Eddie's vintage Concert t-shirts, grabbed her pen and notebook, then took her for keep sake box where her first book of poems were stored. She totally forgot it was left under that bed all these years and now she her inspiration to write was on full charge. She walked into the living room, sitting down on the piano bench, looking through the pages of her original book of poems/songs and began to sing & play on the baby grand piano.

**Loren**: _"__Everyday is so wonderful  
Then suddenly  
It's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed_

I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today…."

A few minutes later, Eddie walked into the living room, taking a seat by her on the bench, but Loren did not notice his presence 'cause she was in her singing mode.

**Loren : (**singing, eyes closed and feeling the words of her song, while playing the piano),

"_We are beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down  
Oh no  
We are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

Oh, oh  
Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down, ooh

Today…."

When she finally opened her eyes, then turned followed by a jump at the sight of Eddie sitting next to her. Eddie chuckled at the look on her face while Loren by impulse, punched him on his arm. Eddie rubbed in arm, pretending it did not hurt, but his fiancee is one tough woman.

**Loren:** "Sorry." (feeling a slight guilty), " I did not mean to wake you up."

**Eddie:** (flashing his trademark smile at her), "babe, it was the most beautiful sound to wake up to. Did you write it just now?"

**Loren:** "yeah. From a long time ago"

Eddie recognized the notebook lying on the top of the piano.

**Eddie:** "Dude!" he yelped as he grabbed it while looking through it. "...is this the first and original note book of songs when you use to write the best stuff for me?"

**Loren: "**yup. This is the one."

**Eddie**: "what made you bring it out after all these years?"

Loren took a deep breath, trying her best to hold back her tears and showed him the photos of her from a photo shoot that is now media blasted.

**Eddie:** "Isn't this a photo shoot you did with Ian when he started out as a free lance photographer?"

Loren nodded in disappointment, avoiding his eye contact.

**Loren:** "yeah and now that these photos are viral, I have become scrutinized as some 'freak of nature' "

**Eddie**: "Loren…baby…..look at me" he said as he cupped her face in his hands, staring directly into her chocolate brown eyes, "you, Mrs. Duran, are beautiful to me and these photos are gorgeous, in fact, very hot and extremely sexy in my eyes. Ian obviously sees a unique beauty in you too, so to hell with these idiot people and their comments. They are jealous of your natural beauty and talent"

He pulled her into a sweet kiss on the lips. But Loren was still bummed out by the negativity of her photo as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks.

**Loren:** "I thought so too until you read these horrible unfriendly comments."

*Loren bursting into tears*

**Eddie**: (holding her close, in his loving embrace), "shhhh…babe," (gently wiping her tears with his thumb),"…hey…..its alright. …alright?...you know these people have nothing better to say or to do than to put people like you down just because you are not like the rest of the plastic people of Hollywood. You have always remained true to yourself. No matter how tough the situation is, you have taken every challenge in the music industry has thrown at you and handled it with grace and humble smile on your face. And that's why I love you so much Lo".

**Loren:** (in between sobs), " I love you too Eddie, truly I do and thanks for the sweet loving words because it is exactly what my mom would way too but I wish…I wish she was here with me...I wish she can hold me close and tell me everything is going to be OK….she made everything better and now…now I feel so bad for not being around during her last days of life…"

*Loren still crying as she buried her head in the nook of Eddie's neck and shoulders*

Eddie could not help himself but to hold her close and let her cry, massaging her back in a circular motion to calm her down. He know how much she misses her mom and he too, wishes her mom was alive too, especially right now when she feels the world is against her. All he knows is that Loren Tate, the love of his life, soon to be his wife, is the most beautiful woman in the world and will make sure she feels like the most beautiful woman in the world too.

Loren finally calming down. "Anyways, while you were sleeping, I've been in a inspirational song writing high and wrote two songs in like an hour"

**Eddie:** "WOW! That's great my love!...do I get a sneak peek of these amazing songs ?"

**Loren:** "sure. Of course. You can. It still needs some major work, but all I can give you is the first verse into the chorus"

**Eddie:** "I'm all ears babe. Go for it!"

**Loren**: (taking a deep breath, as if she was performing for a music executive as she grabbed her guitar) ,

"_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger  
[ End ]_

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter…"

Loren turned herself around towards Eddie who was sitting on the sofa, utterly and completely , stunned speechless. But she was not sure if his facial expression was good thing or a bad one. "So what do you think Eddie?"

**Eddie**: …

**Loren**: (letting out a disappointed sigh), "Your silence obviously says more than I need to know…"

**Eddie:** "Loren…I …I think it was…it was.."

**Loren:** "its Okay Eddie. You don't have to like it, I know its totally stepping out of my box and all, but I promise it is still written by the same old goody goody gum drop me, Loren Tate."

**Eddie:** "No. No. Lo, I do, in fact, understand the creative process behind this song and yes. It is different but WOW Loren!..this song and this upcoming album is going to go platinum, I promise you babe, you are going to break my record for number one."

**Loren:** " that's crazy talk babe, there is no way I can break your record for number one. This song was written based off on honest feelings of the negative scrutiny against me."

**Eddie: "**And that's exactly what I'm talking about Loren, you, the woman I am deeply in love with every moment of every day on the daily, has finally learned to open up, let go and break down all these walls you seem to hide behind…"

**Loren:** " what do you mean?"

**Eddie:** "I mean, when things get tough for you, you impulsively, bottle up your emotions and push people away but this song plus all your wonderful songs written for this album, is the real deal, truly honest, up close and personal, Loren Tate. "

This time Loren was deeply touched by his words, she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. Eddie, of course, was taken by surprise, that he simply kissed her back to the point where they were lost in a hot and heavy make out session on the sofa . Until …

*RING! RING!* went Loren's phone.

She grabbed her phone which was on the coffee table while Eddie continued kissing her on the neck.

**Loren:** " hello?..." (in between giggling and pushing Eddie away). The screen read: MELISSA

**Melissa :** "hello Lo? …Oh my goodness!..its about time you picked up your phone!.. seriously!...we need to talk. .its urgent!"

**Loren:** " Ok. Talk. What's up?...is this about the pho—?!"

Eddie stopped what he was doing with Loren locked in his arms.

**Mel**: "first of all, I am so sorry about all the crazy nonsense drama this has caused on you Lo and second, Ian had nothing to do with it, I prom-"

**Loren :** "Mel, its ok. Eddie made me feel better about the situation and I've been writing songs about it all morning."

**Me**l : "good. I'm glad you found a positive outlet to calm you down and let it go, but its not going to be that easy…"

**Loren**: "huh?...what the heck are you talking about Mel"

**Mel:** " I know who leaked the photos…"

* * *

_UUUGGGHHH!..yeah. I know this Chapter is not quite my best and I apologize ahead of time that it turned out EH! -_- OR is it more like 0_o?_

_but this is me coping with WRITER'S BLOCK and I'm about to crash and burn in flames. But hopefully the next few Chapters will pick up and get back on track to my totally AMAZINGLY twisted creative writing skills._

_ANYWHOo, Whatcha think "my lovelies?" LOVE IT? HATE IT? THIRSTY FOR MORE?..._

_HOLLER BACK TO THE NEXT EPISODE!_

_PLEASE LMK and keep the R & R flowin' & growin'...So I can continue writing for you because all of you favorite readers/followers, you know who you are MY GREATEST FANS & I LOVE YOU FOR YOUR INSPIRATION! THANK YOU for the love, support and unconditional positive energy. ..._

_enjoy & happy reading!..till next time,_

x0x0

a*

* * *

**MUSICAL ARTIST SONG/CREDITS:**

"BEAUTIFUL" & "FIGHTER" by xTina Aguilera


	37. another of my annoying author's notes

***this was a comment from a guest who read NOW & FOREVER***

_KILLED MY DAY BUT AT LEAST ITS HONEST..._

_ guest_

_"First off please let me state that both your grammar and spelling are horrific and you author notes/chapters are annoying to say the least. Then there are the filler chapters about Christmas and the wedding. SERIOUSLY?! However, I do have one good thing to say pretty good and somewhat original plot. "_

_BITTER MUCH?... As an author, it takes time, patience, energy to write story that is good enough to grab your attention, sometimes based on real life experiences. It also takes courage to share that creative imagination to the world. I apologize that I am not perfect, but I am human, I am allowed to make mistakes. _

_I write to entertain, not to people please. if you don't like it, its all GOOD. but your comment will never stop me from doing what I love you to do. _

_THANK YOU AGAIN AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! _


	38. Chapter 29-SHAKE,RATTLE AND ROLL!

**{*A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKK! MISSED ME MY LOVES?...This is going to be a short one as my original Chapter had to be re-written in RESPECT to the Boston Marathon bombings. I did not want to write about bombs and explosions, but in the next Chapter expect ALL KINDS OF CRAZY DRAMA!...trust me. it will be worth the wait. ..anyways, MY LOVES, keep reading and I will keep on writing. THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE & SUPPORT! IT TRULY MEANS ALOT! X0X0! A* }**

* * *

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 28…**

_**Melissa:**__ "hello Lo? …Oh my goodness!..its about time you picked up your phone!.. Seriously!...we need to talk. .its urgent!"_

_**Loren:**__ "Ok. Talk. What's up? is this about the pho—?!"_

_Eddie stopped what he was doing with Loren locked in his arms._

_**Mel**__: "first of all, I am so sorry about all the crazy nonsense drama this has caused on you Lo and second, Ian had nothing to do with it, I prom-"_

_**Loren:**__ "Mel, its ok. Eddie made me feel better about the situation and I've been writing songs about it all morning."_

_**Me**__l: "good. I'm glad you found a positive outlet to calm you down and let it go, but its not going to be that easy…"_

_**Loren**__: "huh?...what the heck are you talking about Mel"_

_**Mel:**__ "I know who leaked the photos…"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 29 –"SHAKE, RATTLE AND ROLL"**

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON….**

**Loren:** "Who leaked out the photos Mel?"

**Melissa**: "I-I-I'm sorry Lo, I c-c-can't reveal that person's name…"

**Loren**: "why not Mel?. Please tell me what the hell is going on?"

**Mel:** "I am sworn to secrecy Lo, my life has been threatened and any other contact with you other than right now, will only make things worse than it is for Eddie but especially…."

Loren held her phone in between them her and Eddie so he can listen to their conversation through the ear piece, she did not want to risk turning on the speaker. Both Loren and Eddie could hear loud voices in the background.

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE VALLEY, SANDERS' RESIDENCE….**

_(((("SERIOUSLY MELISSA!" SAID A MUFFLED VOICE, " ...IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT BREATHING MY NAME OUT TO THE UGLY GOOD FOR NOTHING UNTALENTED BITCH!...EVERY PERSON YOU LOVE, WILL GO KA-BOOM!..DO YOU *&^%$IN UNDERSTAND ME?!" )))_

Melissa still on the line with as she mumbled through her earpiece, "y-y-yes..I understand!...please…please don't hurt them…d-d-don't hurt my family…!"

**Loren**: "especially who?...MEL!?...HELLO!...are you there?...what's going on?!.. who are you talking to?...where are you and your family?!...MELISSA!...PLEASE? ..PLEASE ANSWER ME?!"

((PERSON speaking to Melissa: "YOU BETTER TELL THEM WHAT TO DO OR ELSE..YOUR FAMILY GOES BUB-BYE!" ))

**BACK TO THE DURAN POOLHOUSE…**

Melissa returned to her phone call with Loren (in between sniffling sobs), " GO TO MK IN A HOUR!...That's all I know…I can't say anything else,"

This time Eddie grabbed Loren's phone, speaking into the ear piece. "Mel?...its Eddie!...please Mel?!...tell us WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!."

**Melissa:** " please you guys, no more questions!.."

**Eddie:** "But…what if we…."

**Melissa:** "Eddie!...please. .if you love Loren ….GO TO MK NOW!.."

-click—

**WITHIN 45 MINUTES LATER**, Loren and Eddie entered the double doors of MK in the main dining area to see their friends Phil, Adriana, their kids, PJ and Penelope, Gus, Lisa, Ian, Tyler, Grace the bartender, including Melissa who had puffy and blood shot eyes plus Max and Katy gagged, bounded back to back, each of them wearing black vests connected to each other with one long red wire leading to the control tower from back of the club, covered by black curtains.

They immediately ran up to Max and Katy first. Their eyes full of fear.

**Loren**: "OMG!...PAPA MAX!" giving Max a hug.

**Eddie:** "MOM!...what the hell happened?!...who did this to you guys!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! " Snickered a sinister voice coming from the speakers.

" IF YOU TWO DARE TO UNTIE YOUR FRIENDS…BOOOM!"

Eddie standing up and now shouting at the speakers: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

**THE VOICE:** "HAHAHAHAHAHA!...BLAME IT ON YOUR UGLY BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND THERE!...SHE RUINED MY LIFE!...AND NOW SHE HAS PAY FOR STEALING YOU FROM ME!"

**Eddie** : "MY FIANCEE DID NOT DO ANYTHING YOU LEAST OF ALL STEAL ME? SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

**THE VOICE**: " I WANT YOU TO BREAK OFF YOUR ENGAGEMENT TO HER, WHY CHOOSE THAT UGLY GIRL WITH SPOTS ON HER BODY WHEN YOU HAVE A HOT SEXY MAXIM MODEL LIKE ME?!"

**Eddie:** " AND IF I DON'T BREAK IF OFF THIS ENGAGEMENT ?"

**THE VOICE :** "MY OH MY MR ROCK STAR, ARE YOU ACTUALLY DARING ME TO PUSH THIS BUTTON ?...MMM…LET ME THINK THAT EDDIE?!.? " ( there was a silence in the club), "MMM…THERE ARE NO OPTIONS OR CHOICES HERE EDDIE!...EITHER YOU DO IT OR…."

Just then there was a violently loud rumbling sound rattling the ground. The lights in the club began to flicker, one by one the bottles and glasses from the bar fell to the floor; all decorations that hung along the walls dropped to the floor as well and on the glass chandelier was barely hanging on the thread and right above Max, Katy & friends.

There screams were muffled by the handkerchief in their mouths. Loren and Eddie held on to each other and to everyone else.

**Eddie**: "Is everyone O-okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads slowly, facing Eddie. The chandelier above them began to loosen slowly from the ceiling. You can hear it creaking a little.

A few minutes later, the shaking finally stopped or so they thought. Suddenly, there was quick jolt on the ground, followed by massive, monumental shaking.

The chandelier crashed on the floor, the lights and all electricity shut off. The club was now silent.

**Eddie**: "Oh shit!...nooooooooooo! "

* * *

Yeah. yeah. I know. sorry so short. But as I mentioned in my FIRST A/N, I had to re-write this Chapter in RESPECT of the Boston Marathon bombing. TRUST ME. I was going to write in some kind of explosion, but in the next few Chapters, EXPECT ALL KINDS OF DRAMA UP THE HEEZY!

as the title of my next Chapter is called,** *LOVE, LIES AND SCANDAL* ** ...that's my **SPOILER ALERT** for you! buahahahahaha!

HMMMMM...what else should you be wondering about?...**WHO IS** **THE VOICE?... **

NOW THAT I'M BACK, ARE YA THIRSTY FOR MORE?...

STAY TUNED AND ENJOY!...*MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAHHH!*

X0X0

A*


	39. another annoying AN with love

_Hey all!...just letting you know I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack with the possibility of non stop posting today. ^_^ ahhh..things I do on my DAY OFF. just for you my beautiful fans out there. errr...uhmmm.. at least I hope I still do. I must admit, the negative reviews have been sadly discouraging, but my creative juices are fully recharged and I can't wait to write again. Because I miss it as much as I miss you all. _

_for today,_** MIGHT AS WELL BE MARS: NOW & FOREVER**_ will be updated. As for_** HIS GREATEST FAN fans. **_ I have one Chapter ready, possibly two but will hopefully be ready tonight? _

_ANYWAYS ! I've got three Chapters in the typing . OUI OUI MES AMIES, you read it right,_** three with maybe 4 Chapters**_ to make up for being M.I.A._

_But if you LOVE ME, you gotta SHOW ME THE LOVE_. R & R and get ready for I will quench your thirst with my over the edge, twisted crazy dramatic imagination. LOL. ^_^

it feels good to be back! ARE YOU READY FOR ME?

X0X0

A*


	40. Chapter 30-TRAPPED!

**{*A/N: hey my LOVES!...I know. I know. its been awhile since I've last written. But life just happens to keep me busy. my work schedule is more SUPER BUSY THAN EVER. I work 10-12 hour shifts back to back, so my time to write is the least of my priorities. HAKUNA MATATA!, my only free time is SUNDAYS.**** Anyways, I am truly sorry heart and soul for the delay of Chapters. They will be up and posted soon AND as mentioned and most likely Sundays, it depends on how I feel. Please forgive me? I hope my GREATEST fans have not given up on yet. **

**For now, please ENJOY this Chapter, its a Short one. Happy Reading! x0x0 a* }**

* * *

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 29….**

_A few minutes later, the shaking finally stopped or so they thought. Suddenly, there was quick jolt on the ground, followed by massive, monumental shaking._

_The chandelier crashed on the floor, the lights and all electricity shut off. The club was now BLACKED OUT._

_Eddie: "OH SH*T! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 30 –TRAPPED!**

**_*A/N: PJ and Penelope are still Phil and Adriana's children but in this version, they are three year old fraternal twins*_**

_LATER THAT EVENING…_

**_ -a few minutes before the EARTHQUAKE-_**

**_EDDIE'S POV: _**

**Eddie:** "OH SH*T MA!...POPS!...NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At this moment, I took action like a baseball player as if diving for home base and with all my strength pushed my parents out of the way the crystal chandelier, while Loren did the same for Adriana and Phil's kids, who were both shocked speechless frightened and all cried out from this traumatic event; Loren got to them in the nick of time, holding them close in her arms, as the chandelier crashed on the floor, the lights and all electricity shut off. The club was now BLACKED OUT.

"Ma?..Pop?...are you OK?" I shouted as loud as I can, as I looked around the club, all I could see is moving shadows in the darkness. I switched on my key chain flashlight, shining it towards my parents.

**Katy**: (yelling back),"yes. Eddie. We're good. How are you doing son?"

"I'm fine Ma. Is pops Ok?"

**Max:** "I'm good son. Thank you for pushing us out of the way"

"No problem pops!" I hollered back. Moving right along the dining area, I saw my friends, glaring at me because of the light shining in their faces.

"Are you all OK?"

The six of them nodded their heads yes. But it was Melissa who kept tilting her head like she had a seizure or something, her eyes narrowed to the left of the club.

Just then, I heard Loren screaming bloody hell from across the way….

"OOOOWWWW..!" Loren cried out in horrendous pain.

All of MK was surrounded in complete darkness.

"Loren?!" I called out to her with concern and worry in my voice., ". ..babe?...are you Okay?"

**Loren:** ".EDDIE!?..." she hollered out for me again, "I-I…I'M T-T-T-TRAPPED!" this time she screamed out in panic. "WHERE ARE YOU?!..."

I flashed the light towards Loren and the Sanders kids hovering on top of her and with her arms wrapped around them as Loren continued to scream bloody panic. The kids started to cry again as they helplessly point at the framed chandelier trapping her from the waist down.

"BABY!" I called out as I immediately ran to her side. "OH my gosh Lo!, Stay still….don't move!"

Meanwhile, PJ and Penelope, looked up at me, sobbing and teary eyed, their hazel-green eyes, full of fear mixed in with hope.

I turned to them, with open arms and a smile, whispering, "Alright Kiddos, why don't you two sit down and wait for me at the booth over there, " (pointing at the table next to us), "so I can help Auntie Loren and then we can go upstairs to Papa Max and Mama Katy's apartment and see if there is pizza left? Yes?"

The kids nodded obediently as they climbed up on the booth, watching us quietly and with curiosity.

**Loren:** "Eddie!...I-I-I C-C-C-AN'T FEEL MY LEGS!..."

"HEY….SHHHH…" I whispered gently as I brushed off a strand of her hair, away from her face, wiping the tears, from her eyes, "I'm going to help you…Ok?" I moved from the side of her towards the top of her head. "Now raise your arms up and carefully push yourself out using all your upper body strength and I will pull you out OK?"

Loren nodded, arms raised up as I got down both knees, positioning myself to firmly grip from her under arms.

"Alright Lo?...I am now holding you from your under arms, all you gotta do is push up from your butt, OK?"

** Loren:** " Got it."

I can now feel her arms and hands holding on to me as I carefully and cautiously, pulled her up and out of the steel frame. Once she was out, she turned to me and held me in her embrace, but the one other thing I noticed scared me the most. Her lower body remained still as if…paralyzed?

"Babe?" I asked, wrapping her in my arms, "can you bend your knees and move your legs around?"

Loren attempted to do as I asked and nodded no. "I-I—I-T hurts Eddie! my legs are numb…I think I'm paralyzed for now.."

"Well. All I can offer you right now is to lie down and rest on the cushioned booth with the kids there until we get medical help…but I don't know considering we're kinda stranded here until the lights are back up." I stood up, scooping her in my arms, bridal style.

**Loren:** "Eddie, please be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself or your back for that matter."

"Oh Please Lo, you are as light as a feather compared to the weights I lift at the gym besides Mrs. D, " I gave her a kiss on the cheek, " we are going to be walking through a threshold anyway, consider this as practice"

Loren giggled and this time, kissed me on my cheek. "geez .Rock star,, " she said sarcastically, followed by an eye roll.," since when did you become such a sap for romance?"

"The day I knew you were going to be my girlfriend," *IN BETWEEN KISSES*, " turned fiancee and soon my wifey".

**Loren**: (whispering in my ears, as I sat her down on the booth), "And more nights like last night?," She says this with a seductive smirk on her face that made me hot and bothered.

"Very much so, like last night"

The next thing you know, Loren and I are in the booth, were suddenly lost in a making out session until we heard the return of THE VOICE.

"EDDIE!...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!..."

* * *

_YES. I KNOW ITS SHORT. But please do understand, I just got new job yet again and my schedule is SUPER BUSY. I work 10-12 hours back to back, Monday-Saturdays, so writing is the least of my priorities and my only FREE DAY IS SUNDAYS. All Chapters promised will be up and posted on Sundays. _

_I just hope I did not lose any of my readers. My other reasons for the delay is I need to do some MAJOR EDITING on spelling and grammar errors too as I have become a perfectionist when it comes to spelling and grammar. I know its fiction and writing is for entertaining purposes. But still...I hate myself for grammatical errors. _

_ANYWAYS, Thank you for your unconditional love and support and not to mention your incredible, uplifting POSITIVE ENERGY that has encouraged and inspired me to keep writing. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! please continue the R & R and I will continue to keep writing and posting on SUNDAYS. ^_^_

_THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! HAVE A AWESOME WONDERFUL WEEK! GOD BLESS!_

_X0X0_

_A*_


	41. Chapter 31-TRAPPED WITH CRAZIES

_HELLO MY LOVES!...MISS ME AS MUCH AS i MISS YOU?...PLS. forgive me for my D plus effort! HAPPY READING!_

* * *

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 30….._

_Loren_: (whispering in my ears, as I sat her down on the booth), "And more nights like last night?" She says this with a seductive smirk on her face that made me hot and bothered.

"Very much so, like last night"

The next thing you know, Loren and I are in the booth, were suddenly lost in a making out session until we heard the return of THE VOICE.

"EDDIE!...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!..."

* * *

**CHAPTER 31 –"TRAPPED!...WITH THE CRAZIES!"**

**Loren's POV:**

Eddie scooped me up, carrying me 'bridal style' wrapping his strong, muscular arms around me.

I can tell he has been working out at the gym lately. Good Gosh my future husband of mine, who still has this way to make weak on my knees at the sight of his hot and sexy body. I literally turn into fan girl mode, swooning like every other fan girl watching every move he makes when singing and dancing at his concerts. With the exception that I am the lucky gal who gets to hang out with him after the concert. But the reason why I am marrying him was never about the fame or the fortune. I truly and honestly love him for the man his parents' raised him to be and that is a BEAUTIFUL human being inside and out. He is a happy go lucky, down to earth ,Kind-hearted, generous and loving man, which is every quality I have ever wanted in a man. Did I mention that he is such a goof ball?

I swear he is my personal 24/7 CLOWN, who always takes time to make me smile, if not, making me laugh till I pee in my pants. If you think I am naturally clumsy, he would pull doors open, when it's supposed to be pushed open (or vice versa) runs into random walls, and then, without awareness, trips over his untied shoe laces. HE IS WALKING COMEDY! But seriously, I LOVE This Man who will soon be my husband. He is the Best version of me in every shape and form possible and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

ANYWAYS! My thought about the Future with Eddie was rudely interrupted when I felt this nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

"Babe," I said with concern in my voice. "Please careful here, the last thing I need to worry about right now is for you to get hurt and break your back because of me".

"Oh Please Lo" he said proudly, " you are as light as a feather compared to the weights I lift at the gym besides Mrs. D, " He gives me a kiss on the cheek, " we are going to be walking through a threshold anyway, consider this as practice".

I giggled and this time, I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Ego much Rock star?" I replied with sarcasm, rolling my eyes at him. "Since when did you become such a sap for romance?"

"The day you became my girlfriend,"

*IN BETWEEN KISSES*, "turned fiancée and soon to be Mrs. Duran."

Seriously, the distance from where we were on the floor which was by the stage and then walking to the nearest booth/table seemed like 5 minutes than a few seconds. I guess because we were doing too much talking than walking from point A to point B. When we finally got to the booth, Eddie gently lay me down on the cushion while Penelope and PJ were fast asleep, cuddled in each other arms on the opposite side of the booth.

At this moment, I pulled Eddie into a sweet 'Thank you' kiss that slowly turned hot and heavy make out session. He hovered on top of me, feeling him grab my right hand guiding by his right hand, towards his stomach with this want for me to rub his belly. One of his many weak spots when controlled by my touch whilst caressing me up and down my neck line, drenching me with kisses and working his way all the down and around my breasts. Obviously, he was helping me to forget about the excruciating pain that shooting up and down my legs. And as much as I wanted to continue this scorching hot of a make out session. I had to stop it and cool off before it turns into something we might regret. We are, after all, in a public place surrounded by family and friends for heaven's sake. No kind of lovin' will happen right now.

"Eddie!" I whispered in his ear, moaning softly. But Eddie helplessly kept nibbling the back of my ear. Dam! It felt freakin' amazing. Goodness! My man keeps tempting me. But I have to be strong and keep in control. "Babe, we can't do this here, not now, please?"

"But I…" ***in between kisses*, **"I can't stop kissing you, I love kissing you here" (kissing my neck, working his way between my breasts),I know I don't have much, cleavage, to you know, show off, but it was enough for Eddie's liking. "And Mm mm…your twinsies here" And now he back was facing me, staring into my brown eyes, aiming for my lips.

Dang it! I hate myself for giving in, but I could not help another round of making out with my husband.

"I love you baby"

"I love you more, my beautiful Loren."

Our scorching hot make out session was rudely interrupted by the sound of angry was the force that pulled us apart, but wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV:**

"EDUARDO MIGUEL DURAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT UGLY BROWN SPOTTED FREAK OF A GIRL?"

The VOICE was so loud and startling. It woke up Penelope and PJ, who were both deathly frightened by the voice behind the mask. Specifically, it was the mask from the movie, "SAW".

And now they were both bursting in sobbing tears. The kids saw me and crawled around me, hugging me tight with all their might. A few minutes later, a bright flash light came shining at the four of us, then directly at Loren and me as the voice behind the mask was revealed to be….

"Rebecca Peyton?" I asked with a confused look on my face. I guess it was all the cosmetic surgery done on her nose and body, plus the recent Botox on her done her lips, chin and cheek bones, that made her look different from my last memory of her, which was over a decade ago. If this look is supposed to be attractive, believe me, I have never felt so repulsed by a woman.

"That's right Eddie" said Rebecca, walking towards us, "so you do remember me and the most amazing summer before our freshman year of high school?"

"Yeah, um, right, Rebecca." I replied sarcastically, "it was the summer I wished never happened with you"

"Come on Eddie!" she protested, adding the fake crying. ," Are you trying to deny the fact that I was your first girlfriend? And how we were inseparable and totally in love that summer, even though we were making out in your pool house most of the time." She said this with giggle as if it had happened last night or last weekend.

"Oh give me a break Rebecca! You may have been my 'first girlfriend', " I said using air quotes on the word 'girlfriend', "but according my memory of you; you were the girl who cheated on me behind my back and when I asked you to tell me the truth, you trap me in your web of lies, deceit and manipulation by sweet talking your way using and confusing me because you know I have the bank account to get whatever you want and the hardestlesson I learned that summer, I was too blinded by what I thought was love to listen to my friends who were spot on right about you."

"Oh those loser friends over there?" pointing at Melissa,Ian and everyone else tied up back to back on the wooden floor. There was a rise of angry eyes glaring against her. Rebecca ignored them and smirked, "The ones whogave me that God awful nickname behind my back?"

"Why do you even care about a dumb nick name from over a decade ago?" I snapped, now very annoyed at this pointless, not to mention, nonsense of a conversation. This woman was getting on my nerves.

"Because that nick name stuck with me all through high school and I hated what it has done to my reputation"

I let out an exasperating sigh because the sound of her voice is driving my impatience to a boiling point.

"You know what Rebecca?" I snapped impatiently, "If you have a point, please get to it so we can all move on with our lives?"

"Okay. Okay. I'll say it. It took me over a decade to realize how much I love you and only you Eddie! There is no other man perfect for me except you!"

_Oh good Lord! Is this woman nuckinfuts?!_. I thought to myself,rolling my eyes and nodded my head in disbelief as Rebecca continued her SOB of an explanation.

"All I can ask for Eddie is a chance for us to be together again? You told me once that someday we'd married and have kids? What happened to that dream?"

_Does this woman ever listen?! What a waste of time and energy?_

"Marriage and children with you?" I asked dryly. "Ha-ha!What drugs are you on? You were the one who wanted those things it's just that I never agreed to want a future with you" I said honestly.

"So you would rather marry off that ugly untalented freakazoidover a Gorgeous Super Model like me?" She rolled her eyes at me, and then said, "OMG Eddie! What is wrong with you? I thought you had a classier style in women than that of pathetic"

"Yes. Of course. I would marry Loren over you, anytime of any day I can't wait to spend the rest of my li-"

Rebecca rudely cut me off.

"Whatever Eddie. All this 'don't judge a book by its cover' blah blah blah is nothing but BULLSHIT! Poor girls like her only use the rich and famous as golden ticket to their own fame and fortune."

"Exactly the way fake girls like you use star athletes like the 'David Beckham's or 'Kobe Bryant's of this world, for their fame and fortune, then cry out the 'I'm Pregnant!' wolf* just so you can cash in for child support?" piped in a sassy Loren, speaking out the blue. I could not help but to laugh at Loren's comment.

**[*a/n: "crying out wolf" you know in reference of the fable, "The Boy who Cried out Wolf"? *]**

Rebecca flashed Loren the most evil of death glares which was a perfect shot for Loren to take on her Galaxy 4s. "By the way Becky, dear," added Loren, "Ibetcha no one would notice that your nose looks deformed when you're angry."

Within seconds, Rebecca's panic button was pushed as she quickly reached inside her fake LV bag and grabbed her compact to check out her half ass job of a nose job on a mirror.

"You stupid freakazoid bitch!"

With that, Rebecca lunged at Loren, with fiery anger and rage, in attempt to slap Loren, but Loren, even though, there was pain in her legs, sat up with all that her might can carry her, stopped Rebecca at mid-slap, grabbing her bony wrist and by impulse, punched Rebecca out with her left hand, leaving an imprint of the diamond of her engagement ring on her cheek. It was quite an amazing yet powerful punch; Rebecca lost her balance, falling down on her ss

I sat there on the cushioned seat of our table-booth, sitting next to my fiancée and I could not help but to chuckle at Rebecca's shocked look on her face. Rebecca, on the other hand, was so paranoid of the now burning scars on the side of her face that she could not help but to scream and shout at Loren, as she once again grabbed her tri-fold compact mirror out of her purse.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FACE YOU UGLY FREAK BITCH! I CAN SUE YOU FOR THIS YOU KNOW?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Get real Rebecca! No matter how many times you insult me with UGLY FREAKAZOID BITCH, I'm not the one who is in debt to a plastic surgeon who was either drunk or high while you were under the knife to do such a half ass job on what should have been a basic surgical procedur I'm sure your peeps at Maxim will never know about that precious detail"

**[*A/N: RHINOPLASTY = Medical Terminology for rhino =Nose; plasty = surgical repair*]**

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU STUPID UGLY FREAKAZOID BITCH! It's because of you; my face is all damaged and deformed looking"

"Keep talking Rebecca! Your career is in my hands now"

Loren took out her phone, tapping on the photo album icon, then scrolled down to Twitter, catching the little reception we have in this post-Earth quake situation.

"You don't own my career your poor 'Taylor Swift' wannabee and at least I have one, unlike you, who can't sing or dance, you're not even pretty. No one in Hollywood likes you and their only reason why they give a damn is because of Eddie and his Rock star reputation."

Loren looked directly at Rebecca in the eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Congratulations Rebecca! You've been Twitter blasted!"

At this point Rebecca turned to me, with pleading eyes.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO LET HER POST A DAMAGED PHOTO OF MY FACE ON TWITTER?!" She screamed with all her energy, facing me.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?!" I smirked.

"butWhy would you let her do this to me and My career Eddie?!..Don't you care about me at all?"

"Actually" I said with a serious tone in my voice, "I don't care about you. You are the past, Loren is my future. You attempted to ruin her life and her career by what you thought would cause negative damage against her; brown spotted or not, she has true fans out there who love and support her because she defines true beauty and talent"

"You are full of bull Eddie and you can never ever convince me that she is better than me for you. We are two beautiful people and beautiful like us belong together. WE were meant to have a future. Why can't you see that?"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH WITH THIS 'I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU BACK' DRAMATIC BULLSHIT!...MY GOSH REBECCA!" shouted a very loud and angry voice coming from behind the sound booth, which was located in the back of the club.

"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?! YOU HAD ONE SIMPLE TASK TO DO AND YOU FAILED! HOW STUPID OF ME TO EVEN BOTHER TO TRUST IN YOU!"

It did not take that long for me to realize that Loren and I were not only trapped in a club with our family and friends who are gagged and bound back attached to a bomb or some kind of explosive, but the people in charge lies in the hands of our psycho EX's.

What do we do now?

OMG! YES! I KNOW! I KNOW! ITS BEEN A HELL OF A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE LAST WRITTEN, BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME. LIFE HAPPENS AND ITS HAS BEEN SUPER CRAZY INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE SUPER SUPER BUSY WITH A MASSIVE MONUMENTAL LUAU BIRTHDAY BASH FOR MY DAD. (He's turning 60)

My summer so far has been booked with wedding anniversaries, baby showers to bridal showers and the planning this birthday party...we have family coming from all over the place and I have been chosen to do the picking up at LAX starting tomorrow,

PLUS I work super early too and everyone there is driving me up the A-WALL TOO! Phew!

and the only time I have is reading your FAN FIC, which means I am a FAN OF YOU,as you are a FAN OF ME. (or I hope I still have fans out there)

**YOU ARE ALL TRULY SPECTACULAR AND AMAZING WRITING LADIES! GOOD JOB! ^_^**

ANYWAYS! Please be aware that I might not be writing on a daily, but hopefully, after this weekend, on a once a month basis. NO PROMISES. I apologize ahead of time. On a lighter note, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!...Loren and Eddie are now TRAPPED at MK with their psycho EX's, not just one, but all of them, which means, Chloe, Lia, Cameron and Michael will be brewing up their psycho DRAMA plus some scandalous secrets REVEALED about their friends and their past REVEALED!

LOVE IT? HATE IT? THIRSTY FOR MORE?!..

HAPPY READING!

XOXO

A*


	42. Chapter 32-I Triple Dog Dare you to

_ SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY AT ALL? please enjoy the fact that I am back writing during my free time. your R &R's are WONDERFUL! thank you! ^-^  
_

_ till next time, HAPPY READING!_

* * *

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 31…_

"_BLAH BLAH BLAH WITH THIS 'I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU BACK' DRAMATIC BULLSHIT!...MY GOSH REBECCA!" shouted a very loud and angry voice coming from behind the sound booth, which was located in the back of the club._

"_DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?! YOU HAD ONE SIMPLE TASK TO DO AND YOU FAILED! HOW STUPID OF ME TO EVEN BOTHER TO TRUST IN YOU!" _

_It did not take that long for me to realize that Loren and I were not only trapped in a club with our family and friends who are gagged and bound back attached to a bomb or some kind of explosive, but the people in charge lies in the hands of our psycho EX's._

_What do we do now?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 32 –I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU TO...  
**

_* PRESENTLY, LOREN, EDDIE AND FRIENDS HELD AT HOSTAGE IN THE HANDS OF THEIR EX'S BF/GF'S, AND NOW THEY ARE ALL TRAPPED AT MK, AFTER A POST EARTHQUAKE THAT HIT L.A. RESULTING IN A BLACKOUT AND THE USE OF FLASHLIGHTS…..*_

**CAMERON'S POV: **

When I saw that punk ass jerk Rock star making out with MY GIRL, touching every inch of her sexy amazing helluva body especially in between the hint of cleavage showing from her low cut top. I swear I wanted to beat the living sh*t out of that guy and I thought a reminder of his past would change his mind. But that stupid bith failed to do her job and now she has to pay the consequences. I raised my gun, aiming at the back of her head and without warning, pulled the trigger and

POP! POP! POP!

Loren let out a blood curdling scream as Rebecca dropped to the floor in the front of the those dam babies piercing the room with their ratchet crying. I charged up to Loren and Eddie who were holding each other and those disgusting babies, now holding the gun to Loren's head.

"GET THE *&^%$ AWAY FROM MY GIRL YOU LOSER ROCK STAR!" I grabbed Loren by her upper arm, pulling her away from Eddie with my free hand with all my might and with such force, but she remained seated, gripping on to Eddie. And yes. The gun was now aimed on her forehead.

"I WAS NEVER YOUR GIRL CAMERON AND WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRL …EVER!" Loren protested against me. Shouting it out loud and clear.

"Hahaha! !" I snickered at her, "how dare you speak to me that way Miss Slut face Tate!, watch your words girl for it may be your last!" With that, I hit her cheek with the barrel of my gun hard enough, that it started to bleed.

"WHAT THE HELL CAMERON!, " rubbing the side of her bloody cheek, "IF YOU LOVE ME, WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING ME?! " asked Loren, freakin' dare devil that she is. I walked towards her with a smirk and said,

"Now you know how it feels when someone you love, loves someone else. I wanted you to feel the pain that I was going through when you chose him over me!"

"And you are still the a$$hole you use to be back then and now. Get this through your thick skull Cam, WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!"

"DAMMIT LOREN! I am *&^&^%$ serious when I said to watch your words you little slut face bitch or else!"

Just when I was about to hit Loren again, Eddie got up and punched me down to the ground. Stupid mistake as I got back up and punched him back, leading into a brutal and bloody beat down.

(("STOP IT! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!...)) shouted Loren, but her screaming and pleading as loud as she could not stop this brutality of men fighting for the love of one woman. I gave Eddie one last punch out until he finally gave in and fell to the floor as I wiped my bloody face with a sense of pride and satisfaction. The guy might be known as a world famous rock star, but from the way he fights, he is weakest link. WHAT DOES THIS GIRL SEE IN THIS LOSER?!...

At this point, I saw Loren, drop down to her knees, suffering in her own pain and with her strength, pulling Eddie in her arms, gently kissing the bloody wounds on his eyes and his entire face.

"_are you OK baby?" I heard her whisper to him._

_Eddie nodded with a weak smile. " I am now babe, thanks baby…I love you Lo, you're worth fighting for.."_

"_I love you too Eddie"_

I stood up as I observed the scene as they were now..KISSING! WHAT THE *&^%%$#$# and it infuriated the hell out of me. WHY DOES SHE CARE ABOUT HIM OVER ME?! I should be the one held in her arms! I should be the one kissing her, NOT HIM!

"I swear to God Duran, get the *&^%$ off Loren or you're faith will be exactly like your high school lover Ms. 'Bubble Butt Becky' over there!"

Taking my gun back from the table.

Meanwhile, those little brats continued to sniffle and sob, crying for their mommy and daddy! Yet in their trust, holding onto Loren and Eddie, like second parents to them. Over my dead body, they will become parents together. YEAH RIGHT. Ain't gonna happen. LOREN BELONGS TO ME! And she will be mine.

Seriously. It was driving my patience *&&^%$ nuts! And annoying the hell out of me. So I took my gun pointing to the little girl and the little boy and back to the little girl. Their wide hazel-green eyes,full of fear as they were staring back at me. It was hilarious thing to me and I could not control the fiddling of my finger on the trigger.

My attention was back directly facing Eddie.

"There are no choices or options here Rock star, I swear I will fire this gun and shoot these brats! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM but I know you do!"

Finally Eddie got up, walking away from my Loren as the those little brats huddled around him, never letting go the grip of his hands. The three of them walked up the stairs leading to Max & Katy's apartment. I know this because once upon a time, we were all friends.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

"I'm taking them upstairs to my parents' apartment where it is safe. They've been through too much trauma for a pair of three year olds. They need to eat and sleep please? I promise no funny business. I'll be back"

"FINE! GO! NO FUNNY BUSINESS! Unless you want your pathetic family and friends to be blown up in pieces"

While Eddie disappeared to the apartment upstairs, I grabbed Loren by the arms, but this time, gripping her tightly at the wrists. But she did not budge from the floor, so I got down on the floor by her side, Indulging myself in her vanilla scented hair, attempting to kiss her neck, but she pushed me awy, glaring at me. I thought it was sexy rather than threatening. As a matter of fact, the only thing I wanted to do was rip the top off and give her luscious breasts a good squeeze.

"Hey babe, get your sexy body over here, I want to feel you against my body"

"HELL NO and in case you did not know my legs are paralyzed at the moment from being trapped by the frame of the chandelier"

"I don't' care about your pain, all I want is for you to do what you were doing with that loser Eddie Duran and if you can find the strength to drop on your knees for him, you can do that for me too! NOW KISS ME BITCH!"

I positioned myself on top of her, leaning closer to her, despite the strength she had to push me away. I want her the way she wants Eddie.

I began to pull her in closer and then BAM! This bitch hit me with her left hand, feeling the burning imprint of her engagement ring on my face.

"YOU ! #$$^ BITCH! DID YOU FORGET THAT I HAVE THE POWER TO DETONATE THIS BOMB WITH A TOUCH OFA BUTTON TO BLOW UP YOUR LOSER FRIENDS?!"

What I didn't know is that Eddie was standing there, so these two were both playing me as a distraction. I was searching around for my gun. Where the F is it?! Please tell me I did not carelessly leave on the table again.

Then I realized. STUPID ! STUPID! IDIOT ME! F! DAMMIT!

"looking for this?" said Loren, now standing up, holding on to the table to keep balanced. The gun was now in her hands. But now worries. I have the control to the bomb that can cause a massive explosion.

"You dare to shoot me, I swear I will push the button." I took the control out of my bullet proof vest.

"Go ahead push it!"

"Are you daring me?"

"I triple dog dare you"

"your wish is my command"

With her consent, I pushed the button.

* * *

_THE END. FOR NOW...LOVE IT? HATE IT? THIRSTY FOR MORE? Keep reading and I will keep writing...^_^_

_THANK YOU with all my heart and soul, for your love and support, not to mention your all around POSITIVE ENERGY to motivate and inspire me. YOU ALL ARE TRULY THE AWESOME-EST!_

I LOVE YOU!

X0X0

A


	43. Chapter 33-Good bye Eddie!

ENJOY AND HAPPY READING! ^_^

* * *

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 32…..**

"**looking for this?" said Loren, now standing up, holding on to the table to keep balanced. The gun was now in her hands. But no worries. I have the control to the bomb that can cause a massive explosion.**

"**You dare to shoot me, I swear I will push the button." I took the control out of my bullet proof vest.**

"**Go ahead push it!"**

"**Are you daring me?"**

"**I triple dog dare you"**

"**your wish is my command"**

**With her consent, I pushed the button.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 33 –GOOD BYE EDDIE MY LOVE!**

_* POST-EARTH QUAKE-FOLLOWED BY A BLACKOUT, LEDDIE AND FRIENDS HELD HOSTAGE AT MK , LOREN HAS A CAMERON'S GUN AND TRIPLE DOG DARED CAMERON TO PUSH THE BUTTON CONNECTED TO A BOMB*_

**LOREN'S POV:**

I know what I said is probably the most craziest, not to mention, a major risk of consequences on the lives of my friends who is currently glaring at me with fear and anger in their eyes. But trust me. I know what I am doing and if I know Cameron, he was not exactly the smartest when it comes to technology and wires.

So when Cameron pushed the button, everyone immediately flinched. NOTHING HAPPENED. All of MK was utterly and completely silent. Cameron continued to push the button again and again. But still..no explosions or booming noises, NOTHING!

Finally, Eddie shined his flashlight to the remote controlling the bomb, apparently, the person in charge of the wiring did not do his/her job correctly. THANK THE LORD FOR THIS PERON'S INCOMPETENCE!

As for me, I forgot I was holding on to a table to keep me balanced and Cameron's gun was still in my hand. So I set it down on the table and took a seat in realization, I was tired from standing even if it was a few minutes. Cameron turned around now facing towards me as I pointed to the wires and shrugged. It took him fifteen minutes or so to realize this deadly mistake which pissed him off.

"WHAT THE *&&^%$$! SERIOUSLY! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!..LIA! GET YOUR NO EXCUSE OF A STUPID A$$ OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" he hollered angrily.

A few minutes later, Lia, came out of the darkness , following the guidance of flashlights into the main dining room. She was casually walking while chewing gum, then popping it.

"You bellowed Cam?" she snapped at him sarcastically.

"SHUT THE &^^%$ UP LIA! I DO NOT NEED YOUR SMART A$$ MOUTH, ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THE BOMB DID NOT EXPLODE! " He shouted, more infuriated than ever, as he charged up towards her and gave her one hell of a bitch slap to her face.

Lia backing away from Cameron's wrath, totally scared and now helpless as she rubbed the burning scar on her face.

"You told me to use the red and yellow wires to connect the bomb to the remote. " she protested appalled at the dead body lying in a pool of blood in which she almost tripped over. Now in fear of her life because of her mistake.

"RED AND YELLOW WIRES?!" Cameron continued to shout angrily, pushing her down to the floor and kicked her in the stomach.

" …THE RED AND YELLOW WIRES! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO USE THE RED,BLACK AND BLUE WIRES! AND NOW YOU JUST F*&^% UP EVERYTHING!" He flashed his light to the table when I realized that….

_Oh sh*t! I_ thought to myself_. *&^%$ ! he has gun control again!...OMG! I am such a freakin' idiot for carelessly leaving it there! I have never been more scared than this moment of my life, right here and now. I guess Eddie can tell that I was freaked out scared for my life when I felt her arms wrapped around me, so naturally, I held him as tight as I could, burying my head in his chest._

Lia started to get up slowly, clutching to her stomach, moaning in the suffering of her pain. But with all her energy said,

"its not all my fault here, Chloe helped. She said you gave her the yellow wires to give it to me, " she explained herself, calmly.

"CHLOE HELPED YOU?!...OH FOR *&&^'S SAKE! YOU ARE MORE OF A DUMB BLONDE THAN SHE IS! THAT GIRL CANNOT TELL HER LEFT HAND FROM HER RIGHT AND YOU GAVE HER WIRES TO SET A BOMB?!."

"I-I-I-I DON'T KNO—" Lia stammered weakly.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT NO EXCUSE FOR A MODEL?!"

When Lia did not answer him, he took the barrel of the gun and slamming the other side of her face, making her nose bleed. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, WHERE THE HELL IS CHL—never mind"

Speaking of the blonde She-Devil, Chloe came walking out from the sound booth, followed by another familiar face from my past, not exactly an EX-boyfriend, but just like Cam, it was only a couple dates. Nothing too serious or even romantic with him and merely for a movie and dinner here and there; like hanging with a brotherly friend, with the exception, that Michael Whitney, risked his career as popular music producer for drugs,alcohol and domestic violence on former "girlfriends" and I was one of his victims that sent him behind bars.

Anyways, Chloe was adjusting her skirt as Cameron approached Michael, disappearing into the back for a quick chat.

**(*a/n: I will explain Michael's role in Cameron's plan later but for now, keep in mind, Chloe and Michael were getting action in the sound booth if you know what i mean. -_- *)**

As soon as she saw me, she glared at me with anger, marching her way up to me and without warning had some kind of steel pipe hiding behind her, aiming at my knee caps.

I screamed out in excruciating pain as if my knee caps cracked open, oozing blood through my jeans. It *&^%$# hurts. I was shaking out of shock, my entire body numb and all could do is cry out this massive monumental indescribable pain shooting inside and out of my body.

All I could hear was Eddie's love and concern for me. " Babe are you OK?"

As much as I love my fiance because I do with all my heart and soul and every fiber of me, but seriously, I turned to him, glaring at him as if it was the most world's dumbest question at the moment.

And all Chloe could do is snicker at me. "YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL ! IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU! EDDIE AND I WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER ! ! BUT NO! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME AND YOUR PAIN RIGHT NOW IS MY REVENGE! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN! "

I swear to God it felt world war three in my head. I could not focus on anything else but the pain shooting up and down my legs. All I wanted to do is take off my pants to let the wounds bleed free, but I could not even move right now and my jeans were now drenched in blood.

There was so much yelling going on at once. Lia, had remained on the floor, suffering in her own pain, with a dried up bloody nose, while Eddie was shouting at Chloe for damaging my knees.

"HOW CAN YOU CARE ABOUT HER OVER ME! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WE BELONG TOGETHER! I DID WHAT I DID FOR US! FOR OUR FUTURE AND OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER?!" is what she has been whining about over and over again for the past fifteen minutes until Eddie finally ignored Chloe and did not bother to continue wasting his time and energy listening to her BLAH BLAH BLAH. Instead, he held me close, trying to calm me down by massaging what ever pain I had away while whispering, "shhh… babe, I'm here OK. I will never leave your side, OK? your pain is my pain, till death do us part, I love you Loren"

Leaning up to his ear, I whispered back "I love you too Eddie".

And just as we were about to close in for a kiss..

Cameron, saw what was happening between Eddie and I, he beyond pissed off, eyes full of anger and hate, pointed the gun to Eddie's head. "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO *&^&% WITH ME ROCK STAR!? " Eddie froze in silence and nodded no obediently.

And then immediately turning his attention towards Chloe then Lia.

"YOU BITCHES RUINED EVERYTHING AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKES!"

With that, he fired the gun with no mercy. BAM! BAM ! BAM! Lia dropped to the floor, while Chloe landed in between Melissa and Adriana. The girls screamed through their hanker chief, eyes full of fear and shock.

And now the gun was aimed back to Eddie. "AND YOU ROCK STAR! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO DISOBEY ME?! WHEN I SAID TO GET THE &^%$ OFF MY GIRL! ..IT MEANS TO GET THE *&^%$ OFF MY GIRL! NOW LISTEN CAREFULLY I AM IN CHARGE DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Again, Eddie nodded obediently, letting go of me, stood up walking backwards with Cameron's gun to his head again and mouthing the words, 'I LOVE YOU' to me. This made me keep my smile up but unfortunately, it was a short lived moment as Cameron looked directly at me with a evil smirk on his face.

"AS OF NOW LOREN, YOU AND EDDIE'S ENGAGEMENT IS OVER! GIVE ME THAT RING BITCH!"

And then he waited for me, as if I can just magically get up and walk over and give it to him. But I did not budge. I was more paralyzed than what that chandelier frame did to me earlier . Chloe smashed my knee caps and it hurts just thinking about moving my position.

"DAMMIT LOREN! DO IT NOW! "

I closed my eyes really quick, taking a deep breath, exhaled and when I opened my eyes, took one last look at my beautiful ring before surrendering it to Cameron. I had no choice but to obey but there was no way for me to try to get up and walk over to him.

"LOREN! GET YOU A$$ OVER HERE AND GIVE ME THAT &^^%$ CHEAP A$$ EXCUSE FOR A RING! NOW BITCH!"

"But I-I-i-can't move, Chloe damaged my knees! " I cried out loud, the pain I was feeling worsened that I could not help but scream it out.

"I DON'T GIVE A %$# ABOUT YOU AND YOUR DAMAGED KNEES! GET OVER HERE"

"NO! IF YOU WANT IT, GET IT FROM ME YOURSELF A$$HOLE!"

"YOU STUPID LAZY BITCH! FINE!"

With that, Cameron walked over to me, dragging Eddie with the gun to his head. When he saw the ring in my hand, he snatched it and threw it towards Rebecca's dead body.

"NOW TELL EDDIE ITS OVER AND THAT YOU LOVE ME AND ONLY ME"

This time the gun was aimed at me.

" DO IT *&^%$ NOW LOREN! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Eddie and I looked directly into each other's eyes. There was pain, hurt mixed in with love and fear for both our lives. But he knew I had to this. I can feel the tears rolling down my face, uncontrollably. Holding back from sobbing. He too, was holding back the tears as I leaned over to Eddie, whispering,

"I am so sorry baby!..I will always love you but I-I-I-I..have to let you go… Good bye Eddie"

Eddie and I held on to one last gaze into each other's eyes, as he sadly nodded in agreement. And just as we were about to share one last kiss, the lights automatically switched on, followed by multiple shots in the air. And the next you know, my world became total darkness.

* * *

I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE & SUPPORT! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! ANYWAYS, LOVE IT? HATE IT? THIRSTY FOR MORE?

please R & R and I promise the DRAMA will finally simmer down. oh and this is a temporary ending unless you like it the way it is. PLS. PM for any questions or comments. as I said, THANK YOU TO MY GREATEST FANS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE FOR YOUR INSPIRATION AND POSITIVE ENERGY! !

I will definitely keep writing as long as you keep reading!

ENJOY!

TIL NEXT TIME,

X0X0

A*


	44. TO MY GREATEST FANS

_hey all, HAPPY SATURDAY NIGHT (OR SUNDAY MORNING) WHERE EVER YOU ARE AROUND THE WORLD! ^_^_

_Yeah. yeah. I know you are awaiting the next Chapter which is almost done and will hopefully be posted later tonight or sometime tomorrow. And let me tell ya all, I was actually face to face with writer's block with no ideas of what to say or do with the characters. Once I started messing around with a few ideas, expect the unexpected with the coming Chapters! Actually, I promised to simmer down the drama but with a twist of SUPER PSYCHO CRAZINESS in so many levels. I will quench your thirst, dying for more! (errr...at least that is my goal)._

_ANYWAYS! a quick heads up that this story is coming to FINAL CONCLUSION due to my R & R's which has taken a plunge. But no biggie. I write to entertain and as I mentioned, the__** NEXT CHAPTER is worth waiting for**_. TRUST ME_ esp. those who know the method to my writing madness. ^_^_

_AND LASTLY, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! to my loyal GREATEST FANS, you are TRULY AMAZING! your love and support is INDESCRIBABLE and I LOVE LOVE LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Thank you for inspiring me with your R & R's keep it coming and I will keep writing...your POSITIVE ENERGY is MAGNETIC and simply AWESOME!_

_alrighty then. that is all for now! editing the next chapter. HOLLAR AT ME if you wants little hints here and there for up coming Chapters or even better, your suggestions,comments or ideas you might have for me. THAT WOULD FANTABULOUS! _

_until next time enjoy and happy reading!_

_x0x0_

_A*_


	45. The 12th Hour at MK

**_[*ahhhh..the LONG AWAITED CHAPTER..MAYBE A DOUBLE CHAPTER TONIGHT/THIS EARLY AM, we shall see..newhoo! love it or hate it, either way, HERE I GO...ENJOY AND YOUR R &R is always welcome and appreciated! enjoy and happy reading! x0x0! a* ]_**

* * *

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 33..._**

_Eddie and I looked directly into each other's eyes. There was pain, hurt mixed in with love and fear for both our lives. But he knew I had to this. I can feel the tears rolling down my face, uncontrollably. Holding back from sobbing. He too, was holding back the tears as I leaned over to Eddie, whispering,_

_"I am so sorry baby!..I will aways love you but I-I-I-I..have to let you go…"_

_Eddie and I held on to one last gaze into each other's eyes, sadly nodding in agreement. And just as we were about to share one last kiss, the lights automatically switched on, followed by multiple shots in the air. And the next you know, my world became total darkness._

* * *

**CHAPTER 34 –12 HOURS OF MK PART 1**

_*Melissa & friends share their point of view of what happened _**before **the _power switched on, lighting up the MK Club *_

**MELISSA'S POV: ::BEFORE THE FLASHBACK::**

When I first heard Loren triple dog dare that Psycho crazed maniac Cameron to push the button that will blow us up into pieces. Never in my 21 years of life have been this freaked out **SCARED SH*TLESS** as I do right here and now, at this moment. I found myself wondering WHAT THE HECK IS GOING THROUGH THE BEAUTIFUL MIND OF MS. LOREN TATE?! Has she gone 'insane in the membrane' too? Seriously, this is NOT the Loren Tate I know and love. She would not risk our lives by playing risk with Cameron.

I mean, the guy just shot one of Eddie's so-called "ex-girlfriends" with no remorse and then, from what I heard from Eddie's shouting whilst protecting my niece and nephew, Cameron then points the same gun that killed Rebecca Peyton to a pair of innocent three year olds?! O.M.G. WILL THIS LIVING NIGHT OF HELL END ALREADY?! And another question that nags me in the back of my mind, WHAT HAPPENED TO CAMERON? He used to be known as this well rounded friendly guy in high school, not to mention his good looks and hell of a crazy sense of humor when things get too serious in class; he was also a scholar athlete with many offers to play for the best of the best Lacrosse teams across the country, even the best ivy league universities in Europe wanted him to play for them. He was the youngest Varsity Lacrosse player and led the team to three C.I.F. Championships. He was that good.

The world was on his shoulders at that time of our lives. He even had a sweet and lovely girlfriend almost identical to Loren's physical beauty, that they can be mistaken as twins, with the exception that this girl had the most piercing pair of grey eyes. Yes. She was an International Super Model and her name was Madylne Grey who apparently died of a sudden incurable illness which resulted in Cameron's downward spiral to drugs, alcohol and temperamental mood swings to the point of kidnapping my friends and holding all of us hostage the most popular night club in L.A. called MK. Cameron is the key that holds our darkest of secrets and the power to use it as a threat. But little did we know the root of Cameron's angry wrath….

* * *

_((FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON…..))_

**Author's POV:**

_Melissa, Tyler and her brother Phil, were all tied up together, gagged with hanker chief's in their mouths and bounded with cable wire on their wrists and ankles while Adriana was facing Melissa, she was tied up back to back with Ian, also gagged with handkerchiefs' and bounded very tightly on the wrists and ankles with a triple knotted rope._

_Cameron: "Well. Well. Well. Now that the gang's all here! Let's play a game so we could reconnect and get to know each other again, shall we? "_

_The five of them glared at Cameron with angry eyes._

_Cameron: "Awww … C'mon guys! Are we or are we not into these types of games anymore? Or is it that fact that we're all too old for them? Hahahaha! Well. You know what?! For old times sake, we are going to play my version of 'Truth or Dare' which is mostly truth….so let's begin! Starting you with you Mel! "_

_Pointing to Melissa._

_If looks could kill, Cameron would be dead by now because Melissa just shot him evil glare of anger and hate towards him, while nodding her head._

_Cameron: (crouching down at her, while lifting her chin up as he snickered), _

"_If I were you, Melissa, I'd wipe that look on your face 'cause boy oh boy do I have a dirty secret about your family, it will leave you and your friends, speechless"_

_He stood up with a smirk on his face and added, "Wait a minute! oops! My bad. It seems like they are already speechless" _

_Again, the five of them, shot a glare at Cameron and unfortunately, they cannot do anything about it. But Cameron continued taunting and teasing them with their darkest secrets that will turn them against each other. So far, his plan is working in full force._

_Cameron: "So Mel, should I reveal your family's darkest secret to your friends? The truth of why your father just POOF! Disappeared out of you and brother's lives? "_

_Melissa glared at him angrily. Then again she could not blame the reasons why Gus decided to leave Lisa. It was going to happened eventually. She was stubborn and overbearing woman who loves to bark commands on everyone and everything. And if she does not have any kind of control, she will knit pick on your imperfections because you are different and then full on focus on the things you cannot do right. She will make all your hard work worthless and underappreciated. Because to Melissa, she will never live up to be good enough to be considered as Lisa's daughter, Melissa. Instead, she believes that Lisa's point of view of Mel, is The 'shame and embarrassment' to their family also known as the crazy rebellious child and because of Melissa's happy go lucky free spirited spunky personality. In Mel's point of view, Lisa would never be proud of her as to love Mel as Mighty Mel. The girl Ian, Eddie, Aid, Phil and Loren loves her for. _

_These were the thoughts flowing through Melissa's head on the woman she calls a Mother but who never truly loved her like one._

_Cameron: "this is where the part of the game gets super fun and interesting!" _

_Adriana and Melissa rolled their eyes, glaring the most evil of evil eyes shot at Cameron. The guys, began to squirm around in anger, as if they could break through the ropes and cable wire, stand up against him and beat the living crap out of him. But Cameron, of course, ignored them, snickered foolishly at them, finally getting to his point of revenge and the method to his madness. He continued to ramble on and on about the love in a marriage and families and how couples, for example, like their parents are suppose to be faithful to one another and that's when Cameron came to a bittersweet conclusion about lying and cheating._

_Cameron: "And while we are on the subject of sluts ," he smirked. "it's a shame that Adriana is more of a slut in the family than you are, Mel. "_

_Melissa continued to glare at him while Adriana wished she could kick him in the groin right now. Other than the urgent need to run to the Restroom. _

_Cameron: "did you know that your mother and my father were co-workers a couple years ago Mel?"_

_Melissa nodded no as she raised an eyebrow at him._

_And then he smirked a prideful smile on his face, "yeah. It was for this Toy Company in Burbank. Yeah. They good friends from high school and re-connected their friendship even though they each had their own spouses and families to take care of, they both decided to hang out here and there. Little dinners. Vegas weekends, A Beach get-away, late night meetings, so on and so forth, seems like harmless innocent fun, right?."_

_Cameron egged on the interrogation. "hahahaha! WRONG! These little and so called get together's led into a heated adulterated love affair and a accidental pregnancy. "_

_Again Melissa nodded in utter shock and disappointed, while Phil, kept calm but just as speechless about this news. He obviously did not know about their mother's pregnancy either._

_Cameron: " yeah. they had a son together and he is now 22 years old today, blond hair with blue eyes, handsome guy,loves skateboarding, video games, rock music and computer science, his destiny was to be world famous Lacrosse player…"_

_Melissa was now crying in the shame for her mother's affair. She can't believe her mother would be a home wrecker, carelessly unaware that her actions had a major cause and effect on her loved ones. Both families are now suffering the shame and guilty consequences of her stupidity. But why did it take 22 years to have find out about this affair?_

_And That's when the truth about Cameron's story made sense…._

_Cameron: "CONGRATULATIONS MELISSA AND PHIL! I AM YOUR LONG LOST BROTHER! It took me 22 years to find out that my mother who raised me up, was not my birth mother. All my life I believed in love because of the way my parents loved each other. And then a few weeks ago I, find out this ugly dirty secret about my family stained with your family Mel…UUUGGGHHH! .and it still infuriates me to this day!."_

_Melissa and Phil sat there, shifting uncomfortably in shocked silence Every one else. Speechless. _

_Cameron: "Ever since then, I've hated you and your family because your slut of a mother! She ruined my life! And now all of you need to be punished! The only one person missing is your BFF, Loren Tate, she is the only one who can make me happy and if you are wondering about her idiot loser of a wannabee dumb ass boyfriend, their relationship will not exist once I terminate him out of her life And then, she will live 'happily ever after' with me, not him!'" _

_The thought of Loren Tate held in his arms, motivated him to make a spontaneous cause of action to un do the gag in Melissa's mouth. Melissa relaxed her mouth and jawline, by slowly moving it around in rotation. _

_Melissa: "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS YOU SON OF A –"_

_Cameron: "Don't you dare give me that smart a$$ attitude Slut's daughter! Did you forget that I have a gun held to you head?"_

_Melissa then, closed her eyes while taking a deep breath, exhaled and narrowed her eyes at Cameron._

_Cameron: "DID YOU OR DID NOT LISTEN TO ME?!" he snapped angrily, " ITS ABOUT REVENGE! YOUR SLUTTY MOTHER IS THE CAUSE OF MY PARENTS'RECENT DIVORCE ! and you will pay for her sin and suffer the consequences of my psychotic angry wrath!"_

_Melissa being typically Melissa took a chance with her smart a$$ attitude. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT OUT OF THIS REVENGE AGAINST ME AND MY FAMILY?"_

_Cameron: "What did you say Slut's daughter?"_

_Melissa: "you heard what I said or is it I that heard you wrong by calling yourself psychotic?"_

_Cameron: "you have idea how psychotic I can be"_

_Melissa: "you know you can go to hell for this"_

_Cameron: " I don't care. Hell started when Loren chose that jerk off rock star over me, then I lost all my athletic scholarships to go a ivy league university in London and play for a British team and when I met Maddie, she was sick, it was not even a year of being together before she passed away so suddenly, she was my world, I loved her so so much, but she's gone forever and now the recent news of my divorce, that's hell for me."_

_Melissa :"you're pathetic you know that? Blaming your pathetic misfortune on pain and reflecting it on others, You know before all this craziness, you were a nice guy and I would not mind you being my brother which explains who inherited the crazy gene out of us siblings, are you sure it was Lisa who caused the divorce or was her name?"_

_Cameron: "I don't know the hell Lisa is , but my birth certificate says my mother's surname was Davis or something. But WHATEVER Slut's daughter, I DON'T NEED YOUR FAKE SYMPATHY BECAUSE YOU DON'T' CARE ABOUT ME" _

_He re-clicked the trigger._

_Cameron: "NOW! you are to call your BFF Loren Tate and get her over to MK to have lunch with Me"_

_Melissa: "hahahaha! over her husband's dead body, she 'll have lunch with you"_

_Cameron: " What a fabulous idea Mel…because of you, his mommy and daddy will have to pay the consequences of their son's mistake by taking my girl away from me"_

_Melissa looked over at Max and Katy, their eyes full of fear. Then she noticed the wiring attached Max and Katy but all of them were connected to some kind of explosive and the remote control in Cameron's hand._

_Cameron: "YOU HAVE FIFTEEN SECONDS TO CALL LOREN OR ELSE AND I PROMISE YOU, YOU LITTLE _

_SLUT'S DAUGHTER, I WILL PUSH BUTTON! DO IT NOW DAMMIT!"_

_Melissa obeyed and called Loren._

_((END FLASHBACK))_

* * *

_BACK TO THE PRESENT, POST EARTHQUAKE BLACK OUT AT MK, CAMERON JUST PRESSED THE BUTTON AND NOTHING HAPPENED…._

_**MELISSA'S POV: ::POST FLASHBACK::**_

So it feels like we've been here at MK for like 12 hours now, on the wooden floor, tied back to back with my brother Phil and Tyler and in the most uncomfortable sitting position. Not only am I irritated because either Tyler or my brother keeps shifting around, but more than ever, I am SUPER ANNOYED because I am hungry and the hunger pains are the cause of the massive monumental side splitting hell of a headache. And on top of everything else! Mister Psycho crazed maniac with a remote control connecting to a bomb IS MY HALF BROTHER!

(("YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!"))

OMG! HE PRESSED THE BUTTON! OMG! HE PRESSED THE &^%$# BUTTON! OMG!

By impulse, Adriana moved up towards with me, dragging Ian with her and at the same time, I ducked my head towards her shoulder as she did the same with me. THEN IT WAS OVER! NOTHING FREAKIN HAPPENED! NO EXPLOSIONS OR DELAYED BOOMING NOISES. ZIP! ZILCH! NADA!

THE CLUB WAS DEAD SILENT.

Adriana and I looked at at each other and blinked. Looking around to check if everyone was OK. I felt an sharp elbow nudge on my back. Phil was obviously alive and breathing. Speaking of breathing, I too, just let out an exhale of gratefulness. My mind was over flowing crazy thoughts and the truth is, I could not help wondering the question of WHY over and over again. There is too much drama going on all at once, as if this gigantic tidal wave crashed over me and I can't breathe. There is nothing to grasp on to. Truthfully, what I want to do is scream it out as I am way beyond EMOTIONALLY DRAINED OUT. Did I mention exhaustion and that the cable wire that is tied around my ankles is securely tight, it cutting off my circulation. I can't breathe. And at the moment, feeling really dizzy. And just when I was about to give up hope, There was a ray of light coming from the roof top, streaming down between Adriana and I and shining directly on the wires. You know, I never truly believed in signs from heaven or that Angels exist until this moment right here and now, followed by the anger in Cameron's vicious shouting, startled the hell out of me, making me bounce off the floor:

_(("You bellowed Cam?" ))_

_(("SHUT THE &^^%$ UP LIA! I DO NOT NEED YOUR SMART A$$ MOUTH, ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THE BOMB DID NOT EXPLODE! " )) Cameron shouted, he was way beyond infuriated than ever _

_(("You told me to use the red and yellow wires to connect the bomb to the remote. "))_

_I heard Lia say in protest . _

_(("RED AND YELLOW WIRES?!" Cameron continued to shout angrily, " …THE RED AND YELLOW WIRES! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO USE THE RED,BLACK AND BLUE WIRES! AND NOW YOU JUST F*&^% UP EVERYTHING!" )))_

Okay. Hold up. Wait a second. Lia is here? As in Eddie's Obsessive compulsive super stalker , Lia Walton?

_**WOW. Cam. I thought to myself. You really know how to pick out team of fury and revenge. And being my typical self. My half-brother is quite a genius to choose a blond to wire a bomb. LOL. In fact, I think its hilarious. The high light of the post earthquake black out hostage situation. So I could not help myself to let a tiny giggle through this hanker chief while Psycho half brother continued to scream and shout with all his energy.**_

**{*Quicky A/N: MEL'S THOUGHTS IN BETWEEN CAM'S SHOUTING IS **_**BOLD ITALICS**_**; **_CAM'S SHOUTING IS ITALICIZED. Get it? Got it? GOOD! ^_^* }_

_( ("its not all my fault here, Chloe helped. She said you gave her the yellow wires to give it to me, " she explained herself, calmly. ))_

_(("CHLOE HELPED YOU?!...OH FOR *&&^'S SAKE! YOU ARE MORE A DUMB BLONDE THAN SHE IS! THAT GIRL CANNOT TELL HER LEFT HAND FROM HER RIGHT AND YOU GAVE HER WIRES TO SET A BOMB?!." ))_

_**OMG! THE SHE-DEVIL IS HERE TOO?! CHLOE CARTER? SERIOUSLY THESE TWO ARE THE ONES WHO WERE IN CHARGE OF WIRING A BOMB? **_

_(("I-I-I-I DON'T KNO—" Lia stammered weakly. ))_

_(("WHERE THE HELL IS THAT NO EXCUSE FOR MODEL?!" ))_

_**The club fell silence for a minute until I heard Cameron snapped at Lia, obviously pissed off. As the voices became closer and louder towards Adriana and I….**_

_(("I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, WHERE THE HELL IS CHL—" ))_

_**A few minutes later, Chloe's shadow came emerging out of the darkness, followed by a loud indescribable excruciating scream of pain. OMG LOREN? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? IS SHE OKAY? Adriana and I exchanged a look of worry and concern of our sister. WHAT DID CHLOE DO?**_

. _(("YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL ! IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU! EDDIE AND I WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER! BUT NO! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME AND YOUR PAIN RIGHT NOW IS MY REVENGE! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN! " ))_

_**Eddie shouted at Chloe for damaging Loren's knees with a lead pipe. WHAT THE HELL?! CHLOE did what? JACKED UP LOREN'S KNEES with a lead pipe as if it were her personal pinata! THAT &^%%$## BITCH! SERIOUSLY! I hope this girl rots in hell when this living nightmare is over! I swear her voice is driving me nuts! And all I can hear from Loren is her screaming and shouting out the pain while Eddie was obviously beyond pissed off at Chloe. OMG! You have no idea how infuriated I am right now and I could tell by the facial expression on Adriana's face, she too, was just as pissed off at Chloe. Adriana glanced at me with anger in her eyes, nodding her head like a mom disappointed in her daughter.**_

_**I wish I could just break free of this cable wire and give the she-devil bitch a taste of her own medicine by taking that lead pipe and smashing it in her botoxed face! UUUGGGHH! **_

**. But anyways, yeah. Eddie was at his breaking point, agitated about this pointless Arguing with Chloe and dramatical blah! Blah! Blah! **

_(("BUT WE BELONG TOGETHER EDDIE!...THAT REBECCA CHICK IS RIGHT ! LOOK AT HER, THOSE SPOTS ON HER!...EWWWW! WHY WOULD YOU DOWN GRADE YOURSELF TO SUCH WORTHLESSNESS?! SHE'S UNTALENTED! NO ONE IN HOLLYWOOD WOULD ACCEPT HER OR HER MUSIC! IT'S A STUPID WASTE OF TIME AND ENERGY TO EVEN CARE ABOUT HER EXISTENCE! YOU KNOW!? PLEASE ED! TAKE ME BACK! " ))_

**Chloe continued to fight for Eddie's attention. But knowing Eddie, I'll bet he was ignoring her by now, attending to Loren, holding her close in his arms and protecting his future wife.**

_(("HOW CAN YOU CARE ABOUT HER OVER ME! EDDIE?!...HELLO ? EARTH TO EDDIE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! I DID WHAT I DID FOR US! I PUNISHED HER FOR ..FOR TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME! I DID IT FOR OUR FUTURE AND OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER?!" ))_ is what she has been whining about over and over again for the past fifteen minutes until…

POW! POW! POW!

Adriana and I screamed, freaked out scared shitless mixed in with shocked through these handkerchiefs' as Chloe dropped dead to the floor, right smack between Adriana and I. Hmmm…there was something very peculiar about Chloe's sudden fall to death, when her body suddenly twitched…

* * *

_WOOO-OOOH! THAT WAS SOME CRAZY SH*T TO WRITE JUST NOW (GEEZ I SUPER APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME, if this Chapter is not all that or confusing, weird, CRAZY?)_

_LOVE? HATE IT? THIRSTY FOR MORE? SHOULD i BOTHER TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY? I know. I know the answer 'coz its my GREATEST FANS that inspire me to keep writing so as long as you are reading? I HOPE YOU ALL ARE IN THE MOOD FOR ANOTHER BONUS CHAPTER..._

_ARE YA READY? THEN WHATCHA WAITING FOR? ..GO! GO! GO! .CLICK THAT ::NEXT BUTTON:: and READ ON!_

_see ya in a few...x0x0 _

_a*_


	46. Ch 35-The 12th Hour-P2

_[*HAPPY SUNDAY FUN DAY ALL! ...HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR YOUR R &R's , you are all AMAZING! so ENJOY & HAPPY READING! *MUUUUUUUUUUUUAH* X0X0 A* ]_

* * *

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 34…._

_Chloe continued to fight for Eddie's attention. But knowing Eddie, I'll bet he was ignoring her by now, attending to Loren, holding her close in his arms and protecing his future wife._

_(("HOW CAN YOU CARE ABOUT HER OVER ME! EDDIE?!...HELLO ? EARTH TO EDDIE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! I DID WHAT I DID FOR US! I PUNISHED HER FOR ..FOR TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME! I DID IT FOR OUR FUTURE AND OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER?!" )) is what she has been whining about over and over again for the past fifteen minutes until…_

_POW! POW! POW! _

_Adriana and I screamed, freaked out scared shitless mixed in with shocked through these hankerchiefs' as Chloe dropped dead to the floor, right smack between Adriana and I._

* * *

**Chapter 35 – THE 12****TH**** HOUR PART 2**

_*I am continuing POV's through the eyes of Adriana AND then the next Chapter will be Eddie's POV._

**_ADRIANA'S POV:_**

FIRST OF ALL, IT IS MISERABLY STUFFY HERE AT THIS CLUB! And then, Ian who is tied behind me, keeps shifting his weight back and forth, side to side and its giving me a HEADACHE! I keep getting hot and cold flashes, I am super dizzy and nauseated and now I don't know how long I can fight this urge to PEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME?! TO ALL OF US?! Cameron is punishing us because of love affair that caused his parents' a divorce and of all the shocking news, Cameron is Mel and Phil's half brother. This guy has SERIOUSLY gone CRAY-CRAY like SUPER CRAY-CRAY! ! Or as Mel would say, 'INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE!' Whatever that means! But no matter how much I try to focus on other things, I NEED TO PEE!

Aauuuggghh! I don't know. but for real-ish, I can't fight this headache either. Maybe its cause I am crazily hungry, emotionally stressed out about my babies, thank God for Eddie who took them upstairs at Max and Katy's apartment to keep them safe and hopefully fed and taking a nap. Oh my poor babies, they would not be alive if it were not for Loren who saved them from the crashing chandelier. I mean, I know she risked her own life to do what she did because I heard her tell Eddie that her legs are numb and she cannot move her legs at all and that she might be temporarily paralyzed. But knowing Loren, she's brave and she will get through the pain as long as Eddie is there by her side. That boy loves her so much, he would do anything to keep her safe during this traumatic situation. First, an earthquake, then a blackout. Anyway, I can't help but to worry about my babies and all the trauma they have to go through at the young age of three and then, OMG! Did Loren, just triple dog dared the Psychotic crazed killer and maniac to push the button that controls THE BOMB! OMG! OMG! OMG! I

When Cameron pushed the button I immediately moved up towards Mel, dragging poor Ian with me and ducked into the crook of her shoulder. She did the same thing with me. I know we would have held on to each other if our hands were not tied behind our back, but hovered ourselves as much as we could waiting there for what seems like ten-fifteen minutes or so, expecting some kind of loud explosion but …

. NOTHING HAPPENED!FOR REAL-ISH? NO SMOKE OR ANY KIND OF BOOM. NOTHING!

And when we felt it was over, Mel and I pulled apart, we looked at each blinked, took a deep breath knowing we are alive and OK. And then looking around the club with the guidance of that stream of light, to check if everyone was OK as well. The club was silent.

And then Cameron started shouting at Lia, OMG! That crazy blond chick that took a server job at Rumor as an excuse to stalk Eddie? She's part of this? Anyway, Cameron at this point, was over the top infuriated with Lia, something about wires and he was blaming her for the reason why the bomb did not explode. And then Lia crying out in protest, blurted out the name,

_(("It was Chloe, she helped me too! So don't you dare blame it on me!")_

_OMG! _ Chloe Carter? The SHE DEVIL of the Hollywood is here too?! And she was in charge of wiring a bomb? When I looked over a Melissa, she kept smiling and laughing to herself that it was Lia and Chloe wiring a bomb? Well. Haha! I guess it is funny I mean, yeah. I have my own blonde moments too. And if I were ever in charge of wiring a bomb, I'd probably mess up 10 times worse, but in this case, I know I am not color blind. When Phil had to do some kind of technical wiring for his mini-volcano, he said something about red, blue or black wires will detonate a small explosion for the volcano to erupt. It was really cool to watch it erupt too. Anyhow, knowing that both Chloe and Lia were in this building IRKED me. I hate how they hated and bullied Loren. They kept claiming Eddie will never love her because she's ugly and untalented and this and that, blah! blah! blah! But the reality is, they were both jealous of Loren. And would do ANYTHING to destroy her life including her relationship with Eddie and also determined to sabotage her career. So when I heard Chloe stepping out of the shadows of darkness, following the flashlights to light her way. I heard this blood curdling, indescribable kind of excruciating pain. O.M.G. SISSY?!...WHAT DID THAT FAKE A$$ BITCH DO?! I HOPE SISSY IS OKAY! ...and then I heard through Eddie's shouting that Chloe smashed Loren's knees with lead pipe. oh sh*t! will she ever get it through her delusional brain that Eddie loves Loren? I am scared,worried and concern for Lo, but Eddie is there and HE WILL PROTECT HER!

And I heard from Chloe snickering mouth was, _"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL ! IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU! EDDIE AND I WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER ! ! BUT NO! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME AND YOUR PAIN RIGHT NOW IS MY REVENGE! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN! "_

Then I heard Eddie beyond pissed off to the point where he was about to break out in "HULK MODE" I honestly don't get it. Phil and I think Ian, has mentioned to me time and time again that the "Hulk" was a comic book character or something like that. I have no idea. It's a guy thing. WHATEVS to that. But anyways, Chloe and Eddie's argument escalated to the point where Chloe's annoying and whiny voice was silenced when Eddie finally ignored her by tending to Loren and protecting from any more harm and damage done onto her.

_(("HOW CAN YOU CARE ABOUT HER OVER ME! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WE BELONG TOGETHER! I DID WHAT I DID FOR US! FOR OUR FUTURE AND OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER?!" is what she has been whining about over and over again for the past fifteen minutes until…_

_POP! POP! POP! FOLLOWED BY A LOUD THUMP AS CHLOE LITERALLY DROPPED DEAD ON THE FLOOR BETWEEN MEL AND I._

_We both screamed, completely and utterly horrified through these gags on our mouths. Shocked speechless as first, but then I noticed something strange about Chloe and I hope to God its my imagination, but I swear, as her head was facing me, she opened her eyes really quick,winking at me….._

* * *

_yup. that's all for now. yeah. its short. But I plan to re-write it later today and extend the Chapter just a slight. I am missing vital info that Adriana knows about and could risk her family, whom she really loves because she is finally part of one who loves her back._

_Please PM me for any comments or suggestions you may have about this story. _

_SO, MOMENT OF TRUTH? LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?_

_I have plans for the next Chapter and through Eddie's POV, everything will make sense. I know I still have to explain about Loren's reason to fall into darkness but like I said, EDDIE'S POV plus a last minute surprise character will also share a POV too. BUT WHO?_

_FIND OUT NEXT TIME! TIL THEN, ENJOY & HAPPY READING! I LOVE YOU ALL MY GREATEST FANS! YOU ARE TRULY AMAZING!_

_x0x0_

_a*_


End file.
